A Familiar Place
by AnneM.Oliver
Summary: She looked outside the train window & everything seemed familiar, it felt right. She was going home, back to Hogwarts. One question needed asked, why was Malfoy on the train? The answer, he was leaving home,and he had no where else to go. Dramione.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** All characters, settings and the whole Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling.

**Summary:** The war was over, and all Hermione Granger wanted was to go somewhere familiar, somewhere she could feel safe, so she went back to Hogwarts. As she sat on the train on her way back to finish her education, she noticed Draco Malfoy on the train as well. She knew why she was going back…she was going back to find comfort in somewhere familiar. Little did she know that he was going back because he had nowhere else to go.

Who could ever guess that what started as an exchange of a few words on a train, and a walk in the woods, would be the beginning of a friendship that would lead to something so much more, something more than love, something that was completely and absolutely familiar.

* * *

**A Familiar Place**

**by**

**Anne M. Oliver**

* * *

**Part I: September  
**  
**Going Home:**

The smoke bellowed from the train, temporarily blocking her view. She looked outside the train window at the rolling countryside. It was familiar and yet new. A multitude of colours were before her eyes; patches of green and gold fields, rolling emerald hills, purple mountain peaks, cerulean blue streams and an expansive indigo sky. It was the perfect day to go back home, back to Hogwarts.

Her friends decided not to join her. After last year, both Harry Potter and Ron Weasley needed a sabbatical. They needed to get away from stress and structure. For her, structure was just what she needed. She needed to continue her studies. She needed something familiar, something recognizable, even something as ordinary as school. The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall invited everyone who missed their seventh year, therefore missing their graduation, to come back if they wished. The new class would consist of students like Dean Thomas, who was unable to attend school last year because he was unable to prove his bloodline. People like Luna Lovegood, who spent most of the year locked away in the Malfoy's dungeon, and who really should have been in her true seventh year, but preferred to do the accelerated eighth year program. People like Neville Longbottom, who though he was at school last year, spent most of it fighting, and people like Hermione Granger, who along with Harry, and Ron, helped to fight the Dark Lord to establish peace in their world once again.

This small group, called "eighth years", consisted of roughly 25 students, from all four-school houses. They would belong to no house, and would not stay in the dormitories. Instead, they would have a wing at the castle, with individual rooms. They would not only be attending classes, to help them pass their N.E.W.T.S., but they also were expected to do an internship, to be determined by the headmistress, after they arrived. They were traveling by the familiar Hogwarts express, but they were arriving to school exactly one week after it had already started.

Hermione realized that if this were her actual seventh year, she would have been Head girl. However, she must not worry over things she could not change. She should be thankful that she was given the opportunity to continue her education.

The summer flew by so fast. Her parents opted to stay in Australia. They were hurt and confused when Hermione lifted their memory charm. They thought coming home to England would be a painful reminder of what they had missed, and what they had almost lost. Hermione understood. She spent the whole summer saying goodbye to them. She knew she was an adult now, almost nineteen years old. She had to stand on her own two feet. She would miss them terribly, but she would see them at Christmas break. This was her world and it was where she belonged.

She had always loved learning. She loved reading. She loved everything that had to do with school. When she received the letter from the Headmistress, she didn't even think twice of what her response would be. She knew she would go back. She hadn't yet narrowed down what subject she would do for her internship. She thought she might like interning with Madam Pomfrey, or perhaps with the new Potions Master, whoever that turned out to be. Of course, the Headmistress had the final say.

She would also miss her friends, especially Ron, but coming back to Hogwarts was the right decision. She had heard from Neville that Draco Malfoy was returning this year, the only former Slytherin to do so, since most returning were Muggle-borns or half bloods. At first, she found the news horrifying, and then mystifying. She had heard from Mr. Weasley that the reason Draco was returning was that his father had been sent to Azkaban, as had his mother. Therefore, he had nowhere else to go. Mr. Weasley said that Mrs. Malfoy was only sentenced to one year, because Harry testified that she lied to Voldemort, when she told him that Harry was dead, which in essence, saved his life. Hermione knew there was a lot of healing to take place for the house of Slytherin. Most of the Death Eater's children were in that house, and since most of the Death Eaters were killed or sent to prison, it would be a long row to hoe for these students, not to mention, most of the other houses considered the students of Slytherin to be a mere step above actual Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy had even taken the Dark Mark during his sixth year at school.

School would probably be hard on Draco this year. People would probably call him names and be cruel to him. Nevertheless, he had made school hard for many people for many years, and he had called people names, and had been cruel to them. Hermione included, so she didn't feel the least bit sorry for him. He would get what he deserved.

She looked at her watch. It was still very early. The train left King's Cross Station at 8:00 am, instead of the usual 11:00 am. Hermione didn't know how she had managed to procure this compartment by herself. Granted, instead of the several hundred students who usually rode the train at the start of term, there were only a handful, but unlike the first day of school, the entire train was not at their disposal. Only a few cars were being used, so she felt lucky to have her solitude. It would not last long.

She sat looking out the window, thinking of all she, Harry, and Ron had gone through last year. Harry. She loved him like a brother. He was a part of her, as much as her own arm was a part of her. She prayed every night that he would finally find the peace and solace that he so desperately sought, and so desperately deserved. He needed a normal life. Ginny Weasley begged her parents to let her stay home from school this year. After the traumatic year that the family had had last year, they were happy to accommodate her. Mr. Weasley said the population at Hogwarts was down by 25 percent this year. Apparently, many families felt the same as the Weasleys felt. They wanted to keep their loved ones close, and away from any unknown threats, real or imaginary. Harry would be living with the Weasleys for a while. Harry and Ginny could finally be a normal young couple, free to date, hold hands, and just sit and talk, if they so pleased.

She would miss Ron even more then she missed Harry. They were officially dating all summer, even though she was in Australia with her parents. They professed their love for each other, after years of awkward dancing around the subject. If only he would have come with her. However, he always disliked school, so it was common sense for him not to come back. They decided to 'break up', whatever that meant, and remain friends. She would always love him. He was her first true love. It would be easier being apart from him if they weren't still dating. At least, that was what she told herself.

The staff at Hogwarts had undergone a big change as well, a new Headmistress, a new Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher, Bill Weasley, a new Potion's Master, since Professor Slughorn had retired again, a new Muggle Studies teacher, and a new Transfiguration teacher.

Hermione looked back out her window and placed her book on her lap. Yes, this was all so familiar. This was welcoming. She was going home.

**Books and Trains:**

Hermione turned her head when she heard the compartment door open. She saw a pair of highly, polished, black shoes enter first, and then looked up to see the person walking in those shoes. It was Draco Malfoy, in the flesh.

Should she speak to him? Should she say 'hello'? Should she just turn her head and ignore his existence? She decided to ignore him. He sat down opposite her, apparently ignoring her as well, as he took out a book from his bag and started to read. The apparent niceties such as "hello" and "good day" were foreign to him as well. Hermione crossed her legs and her foot began bobbing up and down, as she read her book. He crossed his legs and his foot accidentally knocked into hers. He didn't look up, for if he had he would have seen her glare, but he simply said, "Pardon", and continued to read.

Hermione wondered why he was like that. Why did he think he was so much better, so high above, everyone else? It was probably the same reason why he stood idly by while people were tortured and killed under his nose at his own house, Hermione included, during the war. She knew deep in her heart that he was just a scared kid, who really couldn't have done anything on his own against an army of Death Eaters, his own parents, and Lord Voldemort. Nevertheless, sometimes doing nothing was as much of a crime as committing the crime itself. She reminded herself that when they were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, he never really confirmed to his family who they were, even when they asked him directly. His mother was the one who confirmed her identity. Still, she wasn't sure she could ever forgive him. She wasn't sure she wanted to forgive him.

Hermione was peeved, just knowing he was there. Why was Malfoy in her compartment? She should have shared with Neville and Luna when she had a chance. She put her book away, and stood to stuff her bag in the overhead compartment. She hiked the bag up, heaved the heavy load, and grunted. It really was heavy. She was shocked and appalled when Malfoy stood, took her bag from her, opened the overhead, and stuffed it in. Then he gave her a dirty look, and sat back down. Honestly. She didn't ask for his help. He didn't have to give her that kind of look.

"Thank you," she heard herself say.

'Whatever," he replied curtly.

They were all told to bring a packed lunch with them on the train, as there would be no food trolley. Hermione took out her food, and it smelled wonderful. Mrs. Weasley had packed it, and had given it to her when they saw her off this morning.

"What's that retched smell?" Malfoy asked.

"My lunch," she said, with a tone implying that he was indeed a moron.

He took that moment to unwrap his own lunch. It did smell even better than hers did. He conjured a plate, silverware, and a silk napkin from his lunch bag. Hermione rolled her eyes. She opened her butterbeer and he suddenly swore under his breath.

"What?" she found herself asking.

"The damn elf forgot to pack anything for me to drink," he stated, just realizing this when Hermione opened her butterbeer. Hermione reached in her bag, drew out another bottle, and offered it to him. He looked at her with hooded eyes, and she actually had to move the bottle back and forth in front of him, before he took her meaning. He took the bottle and grunted. She wasn't sure, but the grunt may have been a 'thank-you'.

They ate in complete silence. It was awkward. He must have felt it first, for he reached over to retrieve his book. Her book was in her bag in the overhead, and she wasn't about to try to fish it out now, not after all the trouble he went to putting it in there.

They continued to eat in peace, which was fine with Hermione. She sat eating, looked out the window, and wishing she had her book. She looked over at him, as he was still reading, and asked, "What are you reading?"

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked, annoyed.

"Sorry," she said, looking out the window again, "I'm just bored."

"Read your book," he spoke to her as if she was a two-year-old child, misbehaving.

"It's in my bag in the overhead compartment," she explained.

With anger, he put his book on his seat, stood up, retrieved her bag, and threw it on the seat next to her. He sat back down. She took out her book and began to read again.

"What are you reading?" he asked her after a moment.

"I asked you first, and five minutes ago," she scathed.

"I'm reading A Tale of Two Cities," Draco said, still not looking at her.

"I'm reading The Fellowship of the Ring," she answered back.

"I've read that one," he responded.

"I've read the one you're reading, too," she said, not to be out done.

"We should stop talking," he said unexpectedly.

"Why?" she asked, putting her book on her lap again. "We can talk, this isn't the Library."

"Someone might see," he responded.

"So what? Are you embarrassed to talk to me?" she asked, her feelings somewhat hurt. She should have known better. Of course he was embarrassed to be seen speaking with a 'mudblood'.

"I rather think it would be the other way around," he stated, placing his book on his lap.

"I'm not embarrassed," she told him.

"What would you say if someone saw us talking?" he asked with the raise of one eyebrow.

"That you're irritating, and what would you say?" she said flippantly, as she picked her book back up.

"That's what I would say about you, as well," he said without a trace of a smile.

"I would say that no one asked your opinion," she pointed out.

"I would point out that you just did, actually," he countered.

"Then perhaps we should stop talking," she recommended.

"Agreed, then that solves the aforementioned problem, of people seeing us talking," he decided, as he picked up his book and continued to read.

About an hour later, as Hermione was standing to put her bag back in the overhead, the train came to a sudden stop, throwing Hermione to the ground without warning. Draco thought for one second to help her up, but decided not to do so. She stood up, and placed her hand on her knee. She had a skirt on, and when the train lurched forward, she must have cut it on something on the floor, because it was bleeding.

"Oh, bother," she stated, rummaging through her bag for a kerchief or something, to stop the bleeding. Draco took out his handkerchief and threw it over to her, unceremoniously.

He didn't say anything, hoping she was smart enough to know what was implied. She looked up, but he was already reading his book again. She put the handkerchief on her knee, but she didn't even mutter a thank you in return. Let him assume she was thankful. After she wiped her knee, she knew he wouldn't want the handkerchief back, so she stuck it in her pocket.

Just then, Neville came in their compartment and said, "There's a collapsed bridge ahead, and even with magic it could take hours to clear. Since we aren't that far from Hogwarts, some of us thought we might hike through the woods the rest of the way, since we can't apparate to the school. Do you two want to join us?" Hermione thought it was very decent of Neville to include Malfoy, but she knew he would never want to "hike" anywhere.

"What about our things?" Hermione asked, seriously entertaining the idea to join them.

"They'll be retrieved later, I'm sure," Neville assure her, and then he saw her knee. "Blimey, Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled.

"Well, do you fancy a walk?" Neville asked.

"Does anyone know the way?" Hermione asked him back.

"We know the general way," Neville said. "I think we can find it."

"I'll meet you outside," Hermione decided. There was no way she was going to stay on that train with Malfoy for another minute.

Neville left, and Hermione took her satchel. She put her book within, and stuffed her wand and jumper in as well. She put her larger bag on the seat, hoping that Neville was correct, and that their bags and trunks would be retrieved later. She had one more butterbeer, which she also put in the bag, swung it over her shoulder, and started out the compartment. Before she left, she looked over at Malfoy, who was still reading, either unaware of what was going on, or beyond caring. Should she ask him to come? No, she decided if he wanted to come, he could come on his own.

**A Fork in the Road:**

"Are you staying here?" she asked from the hallway, having changed her mind about asking him to come. She waited the longest moment, and when he didn't answer, she decided to leave well enough alone. He acted as if he didn't hear her. She shouldn't have asked him. Just because they had previously had a strained conversation, didn't now mean that they were on speaking terms. She turned to leave, when she saw him out of the corner of her eye, pick up his satchel, stuff his book within, take off his jacket, wrap it around his waist, and push her out of the doorway, to walk down the long train corridor. Did that mean he was coming?

When Hermione got outside, she saw Neville, Luna, Dean, Michael Corner, Hannah Abbott, and Padma Patil. Draco was standing on the other side of the train tracks, away from the group.

The small group started down the steep embankment, toward the riverbed, when Dean asked, "Does anyone know the way?'

Neville said, "I'm pretty sure I do. I've walked these woods before, finding plants for Professor Sprout. We need to follow the river for a while, and then we'll find a visible path."

They all started walking along the riverbed. They crossed at a shallow part, walking on stones and logs to cross. Hermione almost slipped, and Michael Corner grabbed her elbow. She turned and smiled at him. When she was turning back around, she saw Malfoy walking on the other side of the river, in the same direction as the rest of them. No one must have thought it was strange, at least no one mentioned it.

They finally came upon the path leading toward the woods. Neville was in front, and the rest followed behind, single file. Hermione was at the end. Well, no, Draco was at the end, but he was not really walking the path. He kept crisscrossing the path, walking through the woods, sometimes beside them, sometimes in front, and sometimes behind. When he would stumble back toward the path, he would meander around, lagging far behind.

Soon, Hermione and Draco seemed to be farther away from the rest, Draco by choice, Hermione out of necessity. Her knee was hurting, and she was tired already, even though they had only been walking about 45 minutes. She also secretly wished the butterbeer in her satchel were a glass of water. Therefore, that was her excuse. What was Draco's excuse?

Soon, he was off in the woods again, only to come out ten minutes later in front of her, where he leaned against a tree. Hermione was glad to see someone finally, even if it was Malfoy. Had the others forgotten her? She sat down on a fallen tree and Malfoy said, "We're going the wrong way, you know."

She looked up at him and said, "The castle is north of here, we're traveling north."

"No, the castle is northeast of here, and we've already gone too far in the opposite direction," he explained.

"How do you know?" she asked him.

"I just do. I'm not a moron, like Longbottom," he said with spite.

"Neville is not a moron," she defended her friend.

"Yes, he really is, and so are all of you to follow him so blindly. I'm not going to follow him any longer," he stated, righting himself upright to stand away from the tree.

"If you know for a fact that we're going the wrong way, why haven't you said anything until now?" she reasoned.

He shrugged and said, "Who would listen to me?"

"I'm just saying…"

Hermione was cut off from finishing her statement by Draco saying, "Yes, you say a lot, don't you."

Just then, she heard Neville yelling her name. She heard Draco say under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear, "The moron's beckoning."

Neville ran up to her and said, "We were worried, we didn't know where you went."

"Neville," Hermione began, "are you sure we're going the right way?'

"Truthfully, no, but I think we are," he admitted.

Draco interrupted by saying, "Listen, Longbottom, we've gotten woefully off track. We should go straight, not left, and go over the hill, not around it." As if for emphasis, Draco pointed to a path that went straight, ignoring the path to the left, from which Neville had just come.

"No, we need to go left, come on, Hermione," Neville said, helping her up.

"Fine, but I'm going this way. I'll see you all in four hours when you finally reach the castle," Draco said with a fake yawn.

Hermione said quietly, "Neville, what do you really think we should do?"

"I think we should stick together, but if he wants to go traipsing in the woods by himself, then so be it. Come on." Neville seemed perturbed with Hermione's question.

She stood up, but said, "Maybe we should follow Malfoy."

"No," Neville said, shaking his head. "Really, Hermione, I know he has a point, because the castle is over those hills, but it's arduous and treacherous hike over the hill, where the other path is an easier walk. You can hardly handle the trail now; you wouldn't be able to handle a difficult trail."

Hermione loved Neville, and she would never purposely hurt him, but he underestimated her. She spent most of last year in the woods with Harry and Ron. They would hike many miles, everyday, and along more overgrown paths than these. She could handle it.

So there she stood, in the proverbial and literal fork in the road. Should she go the safe route, to the left, where the path was straight and narrow, and undoubtedly secure? Should she follow the majority, no matter where they went, even if the outcome was less certain? On the other hand, should she go straight, into the unknown, where the path was steep and rocky, where no one else dared to tread, following the one person who seemed sure of himself, but who surely would cause her more harm?

Hermione decided. "Neville, I'm going this way," and she pointed straight ahead of her, where by now Draco's blond head was so far in the distance that she was afraid she would never catch up with him.

She started walking up the straight path, when Neville ran beside her and said, "Please, Hermione, stay with us. I promised Harry and Ron I would look after you this year."

That admission surprised her. "Neville, that's sweet, but I'm more than capable of looking after myself and Ron and Harry knows that. I just have a hunch that this is the right way, and my hunches are usually right, so I'm sorry, Neville." With that said, she left her friend behind to enter the unknown.

She walked for about ten minutes and already she was regretting her decision. The path was steep, it was rocky, and Malfoy was nowhere in sight. While usually, that would be happy news, at that moment that thought filled her with dread. What had she done? Would it be too late to turn back and try to find the others? That was what she had decided to do, quickening her pace, back toward the direction she had just come, when she heard, "Aye, Granger, are you coming or not. I've been waiting forever!" It was Malfoy.


	2. Part II

**All Characters belong to JK Rowling

**Part II:**

**A Steep Slope:**

Hermione walked toward his voice, looking down at her feet as she went, not wanting to trip over a rock or a tree root. She was aware that he had started walking again. He kept glancing back at her, over his shoulder. Twice she stumbled, once falling down completely on the path. She stood back up, brushed off her already bloodied knees, and wiped her hands on her skirt. He walked back toward her and handed her a rather long, sturdy looking stick. She just stared at the stick in his hand, not understanding his meaning. He had the audacity to poke her on the arm with it and said, "Take it; it will help you steady yourself."

She took the walking stick and continued on her way. Her walking became slower and steadier as the hill continued to incline. She was out of breath, and she had a stitch in her side. She grew thankful for the assistance of her new walking stick. They had been walking, in silence, for over a half an hour, when Hermione asked, "Do you have any water?"

"Drink that butterbeer I saw you put in your bag," he retorted, not turning to look at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. He turned around in time to see her and said, "Aren't you mature?" He pulled a flask out of his jacket, which was still tied around his waist, and went to hand it to her. He was further up the path then her, so he turned around and waited for her to catch up. He was leaning once again against a tree, and he moved the flask back and forth, in a similar fashion, which she had done earlier with her butterbeer to him.

Did he really mean for her to drink from his flask. Wasn't he afraid of 'Mudblood germs'? She asked, "What's in this?"

He said, "I thought you wanted something to drink."

"Is this water?" she asked back, not quite believing him.

He withdrew the flask and started to put it away, saying, "My mistake, I thought you wanted a drink."

"I do, I just don't trust you," she admitted.

"Why, what have I ever done to you that you wouldn't trust me?" he asked amused.

She opened her eyes wide and he laughed and handed her the flask once more. She reached for his outstretched hand. She took the flask, unscrewed the lid and smelled.

"Are you sure this is water?" she inquire hesitantly.

"No, it's firewhiskey," he said.

She took a large swig, only to cough and sputter. She spit the foul tasting liquid from her mouth. He started to laugh.

"Malfoy, you're so annoying!" she yelled.

He said, through his laughter, "I never said it was water, I told you it was firewhiskey."

"I hate you," she said with a small voice, her eyes watering.

"A thank you would have sufficed," he said, with a dark look shadowing his features. She handed him back his flask, and he stuffed it back in his pocket.

They continued their hike, walking up one hill, and back down another, never leaving the woods. Hermione grew sullen. With every little sound in the woods, she imagined a wild beast or a lunatic with an ax. Twice she asked him if he had heard a certain noise, and his response was always the same, 'it's probably an animal.' She wanted to ask, what kind of animal, but she didn't. She would feel silly if she took out her wand, even though she noticed he had his in his hand. The trees were thin and tall, like trees in woods are apt to be. Several times, she had to stop and lean against one of these trees, to catch her breath. She never sat down, knowing that if she did she may not get back up.

They had been walking for over an hour when she asked, "How much longer? How many more hills are there to climb?"

He was backtracking again, so at that moment he was behind her, so he heard her clearly. He answered, "How the bloody hell would I know?"

She whipped around and said, "You said you knew the way!"

"Yes," he agreed, "and I also said there was firewhiskey in my flask, but you didn't believe that, so why would you believe me when I said I knew the way? Don't you just automatically assume I'm a liar?" He walked past her. Hermione chose to ignore him, hoping that he did indeed know the way.

It was getting hotter. Hermione took off her jumper and put it around her waist. She rolled up her sleeves, and put her hair back in a ponytail. She said, "I'm sweating like a pig."

Malfoy, who was once again walking behind her, said, "Doesn't a pig live in the mud?"

She turned to face him, and asked, "Is that a Mudblood joke?"

"Yes, I believe it was," he said simply.

"You're such an arse," she told him.

They approached another large incline. She stopped and said, "You climb up the hill, and if you don't see the castle on the other side, then I'm turning back." He rolled his eyes, but did as she commanded.

He came back down shortly and said, "Come on, Granger, the castle is indeed on the other side of the hill."

**Lies, Lies and more Lies:****  
**  
He came up to her and actually started pulling her on her arm. "Come on, don't stop now. The end's in sight." She honestly felt she could no longer move. He stopped pulling on her arm, and came up behind her and started pushing on her back, "Up you go, Granger. Gee, you're heavier then you look."

She turned around and said, "Stop pushing me, and please get back in front. You make me nervous when you are in the back."

He laughed again and said, "It's not like there's much to admire from back there. Now, if you were that Patil girl, then I would love the view from behind."

She felt hurt and embarrassed, so she tried to walk faster, just to get away from him. She said, "That's not what I meant."

He said, "Oh, I make you nervous because I'm a Death Eater and I might curse you while your back is turned, is that it?" He stopped walking. Sensing this, she turned to face him.

"Something like that," she said to be mean. He was mean about the Mudblood joke, so she would be mean as well.

He continued to lag behind her, and she did indeed reach the top of the hill before him. Below was just another decline, another valley, another incline, and trees, trees, trees.

She was fuming. When he finally reached the top of the hill, he said, "What did you do with the castle? I swear it was right here."

"You are such a liar!" she said, and she whacked his hip very hard with her walking stick.

"Hey, you stupid bitch, don't hit me." He grabbed the stick and broke it against a tree.

She sat down right on the ground and said, "I'm not going any further."

"Like I give a damn," he said, "guess I will see you around, if you make it out of the woods alive that is." He walked down the next hill without her.

He had lied, but he didn't know what else to do. He had been marking their way with his wand. Every so often, he would mark a tree with a yellow X, just in case they did have to go back. Now, he was afraid that might be their only option. Damn, Granger, why did she have to follow him? He didn't mind being responsible for himself, but he didn't like being responsible for someone else.

He decided to sit down and wait for her. Somehow, he knew she wouldn't turn back around. He knew she would follow him. He didn't know how he knew this, he just did. He wondered why Weasley wasn't in school with her. He had heard that they were finally a couple. He could understand why Potter wasn't here, but why would Weasley let his girlfriend leave him for a year, and go so far away? That was plain stupid, but then again, the Weasel was always stupid. He heard footsteps on the path. She was coming. He stood back up and started walking.

"Malfoy?" she said from the path. He didn't answer. She refused to call out to him again. She just wanted to know if he wanted a drink of her butterbeer, but let him die from thirst, she could care less.

She saw him casting a patronus charm. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm sending my patronus to the castle, to let them know we are lost, are you happy?" he said sternly.

"Let's see, am I happy that we are lost? Am I happy that you were wrong? Am I happy that someone might come rescue us? The answers are, no, yes, and yes," she said, holding out her butterbeer to him, in what was becoming an all too well known gesture. He took the bottle and took a big drink, and handed it back. She screwed on the lid and put it back in her bag.

He sat down on another fallen tree, and she sat on the opposite end, far away. She asked, "What form is your patronus?"

"A Dragon, of course, what's yours?" he inquired.

"An otter," she answered unabashed.

He laughed at her. She thought he was such a git. "When did you learn to caste your little otter?" he teased.

"Fifth year, Harry taught us," she said.

"Oh, right, that little army you were all in, I forgot," he lied. He hadn't forgotten. He was actually impressed. He had only been able to caste a patronus since early summer. It was difficult for him, since he didn't have many happy thoughts to draw on.

"Where's Weasley?" he didn't know why he asked, but there it was, out in the open.

"He never really liked school, so he didn't want to come back, anyway, after everything that happened last year, he and Harry needed a rest," Hermione explained.

"And you didn't need a rest?" he asked, amused.

"This will be my rest, well, not this, right now, this stupid hike, but going back to school," she rambled.

"So, are you and the Weasel going to get married someday?" he asked her.

"Merlin, I don't know," she rolled her eyes, "we are awfully young." She was being evasive. She didn't want him to know that she and Ron were no longer a couple.

She lay back on the ground, not caring about the dirt, the bugs, or the undergrowth of the forest. He stood up, loomed over her and said, "I'm surprised you are so out of shape. I heard you spent the entire year last year on the run, in the woods."

"Yes, well, I'm surprised you are in such good shape, since you spent most of the year last year standing by while people were being tortured," she sat upright, and yes, she meant herself, by that statement.

His eyes turned dark and he started toward her, then he quickly turned away. She had a point, but he didn't want to discuss it. What could he have done? Did she think he really wanted to stand by and watch people being killed and tortured in his own home? He still had nightmares about last year. That's one reason why he couldn't stand the thought of being there alone for an entire year without his family. There were too many unpleasant memories. Finally, he turned back toward Hermione and said, "You know what, Mudblood, I hope you get lost out here and die. I'm leaving your arse behind," and he practically ran off.

Hermione thought, 'good riddance to bad rubbish', and fell back down on the ground, closed her eyes, and decided she didn't even care anymore. She did not know how much time had passed, but surely, by now he was so far out of sight that he was long gone. Not knowing why, she yelled out in frustration, "Malfoy!" She still had her eyes shut, but she could tell that someone was standing over her again. She looked up, with one eye open, and saw Malfoy standing over her. "I thought you left me," was her statement to him.

"Apparently I didn't," he said sarcastically. "Now get your lazy arse up; the castle is just over one more hill.

"Is this another lie?" she asked.

"Maybe," he confessed, "I guess you will have to get up to see."

Every bone in her body ached, but she managed to stand up and follow him. The current hill they were on was the steepest yet. He reached down on the path, picked up a long, sturdy, stick, and handed it to her to use as another walking stick. She gratefully accepted.

They started their climb up the rocky terrain, which was still littered with a multitude of trees, and she hoped it would lead them to their last hill. She saw a tree in the dense forest, which had two initials carved in the bark. "Hey, Malfoy, look at this, it says 'MF loves TJ'." She put her fingertips on the letters, tracing them slowly.

He came back down the path toward her and said, "See, someone's been here before, so we are going the right way."

**The right way:**

Taking what she hoped would be the last hill; she had to stop to rid her shoe of a rock. He automatically stopped as well. She noticed that he no longer would walk so far ahead, or back track around her. Hermione leaned against a tree and took off her shoe, and turned it upside down. After the pebble fell to the earth, she put her shoe back on and took a deep breath. Once again, she took out the butterbeer and took another drink. He walked up to her and said, "May I?" She handed him the bottle. There wasn't much left, so he only took a small drink. He handed it back.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mum and dad," Hermione said, without warning.

He glared at her and said, "It's really none of your concern," and started walking on, only to turn back around and ask, "How many people know, do you think?"

"Probably a lot, sorry," she said truthfully. "Harry said your parents' only concern at the end was for you." She sat down on a big rock.

"Are you so shocked that my parents love me?" he asked.

"No, I'm sure even rattlesnakes are loved by their parents," she said, and then she smiled, so he would know she was joking.

"We are never going to get there if you keep resting," he said plaintively.

"I have to rest a moment," was her excuse.

"So, tell me about your adventures last year," he asked. Did he really want to know? He sat down on the ground next to her, so apparently he did. She started to explain about the search for Horcruxes, and about all that they went through. When she got to the part about Ron leaving, he interrupted. "So, Weasel left his girlfriend? Then it was just you and Pothead out there. How cozy."

"Don't be sick. Harry and I are just friends," she said, standing up. She decided she didn't want to tell him anymore, so she said, "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Why don't you tell me about your year last year?" She knew that was a spiteful thing to ask.

"I don't think so. I don't even want to think about it, let alone talk about it," he said to her. He started walking again, looked back at her, and said, "Come on, enough resting."

They reached the final "summit" and she could indeed see the large castle in the far distance. They still had a way to go, but at least they finally had a destination in sight.

They traveled down the final hill, which seemed to be clearer, with fewer trees. Hermione stopped on the path and picked up a small bone she found half buried in the earth. He was once again traveling behind her, and apparently wasn't paying attention to her stooped frame, so he ran into her, knocking her completely to the ground. "What the hell, Granger?" he reprimanded. He reached down to help her up, but she didn't see his outstretched hand, or she ignored the gesture. Either way, she stood on her own.

"Look, this appears to be a bone," she said, standing and picking up a small white stick, which did look like a bone.

"It's just an animal bone," he surmised.

"Maybe it's the bones of 'MF' and 'TJ'?" she joked. "Maybe they never made it out of the woods alive."

"Granger finally grows a sense of humour, will wonders never cease?" he said in apparent disdain.

"Maybe 'TJ' killed 'MF' because he was a bastard, and she was sick of hearing him speak?" she added.

"How do you know that 'MF' was the male, and 'TJ' was the female?" he wondered.

"I'm just imagining," she said, slowly going down the last hill, with her walking stick in front, and moving her feet slightly to the side, so she wouldn't slip.

They finally reached the bottom of the hill, and all that stood between them and the castle were acres and acres of open meadows and overgrown fields. At least it would be an easier trek from that point.

"So, Granger, what happens when we get to the castle? Do we go back to being enemies?" He couldn't believe he asked her that. He had been thinking it, but he never intended to ask her.

He turned to look at her, and she had stopped in her path, and said, "I really don't know, Malfoy, I just don't know. I think a lot has to do with you."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"You're the one to determine how people treat you; by the way you treat them. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, and be cordial, if you are willing to do the same," she stated.

"Cordial?" he said with a smirk. Actually, even cordial was more then he had hoped for. So cordial it would be. He walked past her, with a small smile on his lips, and headed toward the castle.

Without the shading from the woods, the sun was even brighter, therefore warmer. Hermione had a thin layer of perspiration all over her body. Draco had taken off his oxford shirt, and was in only a short sleeve t-shirt. They had traveled across what seemed like acres, until the road to Hogwarts was finally within their view. The grass was as tall as their knees, and Hermione was aware that she had numerous bug bites on her legs. When Malfoy suddenly let out an expletive, she assumed he had just been bitten by some unknown entity as well. He stopped walking and picked up one foot, and looked at it attentively. She approached him and asked, "What happened?"

Without thinking, he put his hand on her shoulder to help keep him steady, and with his foot still in the air, and a look of utter disgust on his face, he said, "Look."

She asked, "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"My shoe," he said, still holding onto her shoulder for support.

She bent her head down, looked at his shoe, and laughed for the first time all day. "It's just cow manure, Malfoy! Wipe your foot on the grass and let's get to the castle."

"Listen, Granger," he reproached, "you may be used to walking in shite, but I'm not. Give me back my handkerchief you stole earlier, so I can wipe it off."

"I didn't steal anything, and I told you, wipe it in the grass," she repeated.

"No, there might be more manure in the grass," he laboured.

"I want to launder your handkerchief before I give it back," she protested.

"It's just going to get shite on it, it doesn't matter if it's dirty to start with," he was getting upset, "Just give me my bloody handkerchief!"

"But…" she started, only to be interrupted by him.

"WHAT?" he shouted.

She said in a soft voice, "It has my blood on it."

"So?" he asked, before he realized why she was concerned. She thought he wouldn't want to touch something that had her blood; Mudblood, on it. The truth was he once felt that way. He wasn't so sure anymore. "Give it here, Granger," he retorted. He didn't care if it had her dried blood; he just wanted to wipe off his shoe. He was about to say something else scathing to her, when she took out her wand and said a simple spell that cleaned his shoe. He looked at his shoe, then at her, and then at his hand which was still her on her shoulder. Did she notice?

She did. She looked at his hand on her shoulder as well, and as he awkwardly removed it, he said, "I still want my handkerchief back." Then, he wiped his hand on the leg of his trouser. He did so because his hands were suddenly clammy. However, she assumed he did so because he just realized he had been touching her.

"You know, you won't get Mudblood germs just by touching my shoulder," she said sullenly, walking briskly away from him.

At first, he didn't understand what she meant, but when he realized, she was so far ahead of him, that he decided to let it go, even though he felt a morsel of regret. There went "cordial" right out the window.

He started walking faster, his long strides catching up with her in no time. He couldn't do anything about what she thought, anyhow. He shouldn't even mention it. He soon walked past her, reaching the road before she did. He should just go on to the castle. She could figure out her way there from here. Instead, he slowed down, pretending to wipe his shoe on the grass, as she originally suggested.

She knew he was probably going to walk on to the castle without her, and that was just fine. He was a strange one. She knew that after today, they would probably never speak to each other again. When she saw that he had slowed down, to wipe his shoe again, she was secretly pleased, but she didn't know why.

They started down the road, side by side, in silence, until Hermione said, "I wonder if Neville and the rest of them are here yet? I bet the students who stayed on the train are even already here. It's almost 3:00 pm. Our orientation was due to start at 3:00 pm. We'll miss the whole thing." He didn't say anything in response. She wondered what everyone would think when they saw her entering the school with Malfoy.

They went through the gates and entered the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione was never so happy to be somewhere in all of her life, and for so many different reasons. She looked over at Draco, who was looking at the ground as he walked. Was he happy to be there? She said, "Cheer up, Draco, we're home," and she started to run. He looked at her retreating figure, smiled, and decided that even though he was tired, a run might do him good, so he ran beside her, all the way up to the castle.


	3. Part III

**Part III:**

**A Touch of the Hand:**

As he ran beside her up to the castle doors, he realized something. She'd called him Draco. Not Malfoy, but Draco. She had never called him Draco before. As they continued to run, he could have easily overtaken her – his legs were twice as long as hers and he was undoubtedly faster – but he remained by her side.

When they finally reached the castle doors, he bent over in exhaustion and she sat down on the steps, also out of breath. As Hermione continued with her labored breathing, she managed to say, "What should we do first? Should we try to find the Headmistress?"

He didn't know how she could breathe, let alone speak. He finally found his voice as the stitch in his side lessened and his breathing went back to normal. "Yes, let's find the old bat and tell her we're here."

She stood, and he reached over her head to pull the door open for both of them. They walked through the front doors, and only saw a few students here and there. However, everyone that they saw stared directly at them. They were both well known and to see them together was quite a surprise to many. They had just started up the grand staircase to find the Headmistress when she found them instead.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you had us all worried! We received Mr. Malfoy's Patronus so we were just about to form a search party. You all should have stayed on the train, since you couldn't apparate to the castle. The students from the train have already arrived. Where are the others?" Professor McGonagall asked snappily.

"The others?" Hermione asked.

"Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, and the rest who started walking with you," she explained.

"Why, Professor, we got separated from them long ago," Hermione explained, "Do you mean that they aren't back yet?"

"No, they aren't. I'll send someone to search for them immediately. The students who came on the train are already in their rooms. I've rescheduled your orientation for tonight at 6:00 pm. Go on to your rooms, and then down to the Great Hall for dinner. Then meet me in the Transfiguration classroom for your orientation at 6:00 pm sharp this evening. Your rooms are in the hallway near the south wing tower, fifth floor."

Hermione and Draco walked side by side up the stairs, heading toward the fifth floor. Draco wanted so badly to say, 'See, I told you they were going the wrong way,' but he bit his tongue.

As the pair made their way up the fifth floor corridor, Hermione said, "I wonder what our rooms will be like."

Draco stopped walking, turned to her and asked, "Are you speaking to me?"

Hermione asked, "Do you see anyone else?"

"So you meant what you said back in the woods. You mean to speak to me, even if people might see?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Don't be daft, of course I'll talk to you. I talk to whomever I please, whenever I please, and I don't care if you or anyone else has a problem with that," she said, annoyed, resuming her walk to their rooms.

"I don't care," he said. She turned back around, misunderstanding, and walked ahead of him. She thought he meant he didn't care for her talking to him, but the reality was that he meant he didn't have a problem with her speaking to him.

They reached the portrait covering the hallway that would lead to their rooms. Draco said, "How the hell are we supposed to know what the password is?" as the little girl in the portrait turned to look at him.

The painting appeared sad to Hermione. It depicted a little girl with long blonde hair, standing outside a gate on the edge of a garden, with a little cottage with flowers inside the fence. Also inside the fence were other children playing in the garden, and the blonde girl looked like she wanted to join them. She appeared to be not able to enter, and she seemed lonely. She said, "The password was already determined by the group of students who arrived before you. It's 'fresh start'."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "How commonplace. I would have made it 'Draco is King', but whatever."

Hermione interjected, "Well, I think it's a great password, as it reflects the road we're all travelling now." She muttered the phrase, and the portrait door opened. Hermione placed her hand on the door, to widen it so they could pass. Draco placed his hand above hers, as he did when they first entered Hogwarts, to open the door further. Then her hand raised, his lowered and for the briefest moment, their hands touched. She looked up at him as he looked down at her, and they both removed their hands at the same time. In silence, they crossed the threshold, and entered the corridor.

Hermione walked down the hallway, and saw that the right side had the girl's names on the doors and the left the boy's names. Each side of the hallway had a bathroom, again, one for the boys and one for the girls. Hermione found her room; it was the fifth room from the door. She entered and looked around. It was a small but comfortable-looking room, and it was all hers. There was a single bed, with a desk and chair beside it, under the single window. There was a wardrobe next to the door, and a small chest of drawers. Her trunk was already placed at the end of the bed. She set her bag on the bed and sat down next to it. She thought about the reason why Draco's hand touching hers on the portrait door made her feel so flushed and odd. He had touched her several times during the day, like when he pulled her up the hill and when he touched her shoulder to steady himself. Why was this different? Surely, she wasn't attracted to someone like Malfoy!

Draco found his room. It was at the very end, next to what appeared to be a common room. He walked around the common room first. It was a circular room, with windows on all the walls. He wasn't used to windows in a common room; he wasn't sure what he thought of that. There was a long wooden table, with at least ten chairs. There were two large couches, a large fireplace, and several chairs littered around the room. He shrugged, unimpressed, and entered his room.

He thought his room looked like a cell. He wondered if it was smaller than the cells his mother and father were in at Azkaban. He threw his bag on his trunk, and plopped down on the bed. He put his hands behind his head and thought about what a strange bird Granger had turned out to be. He'd figured that once everyone else arrived, she would amend her little creed of 'I'll talk to whomever I want' and stop speaking to him. He looked at his hand; the hand that briefly touched hers when they walked through the door. He felt weird about touching her like that. He'd touched her several times that day, he'd even taken a drink from the same bottle as her – he would never have done any of those things a year ago… Yet today, he honestly didn't give them a second thought. However, for some reason, accidentally touching her hand seemed more intimate, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

He heard a knock on his door, and then a male voice said, "Come out, Malfoy. The others have arrived and the Headmistress wants to meet us now instead of at 6:00 pm."

Draco swore under his breath and stood up to leave his room. Let the games begin.

**Strategy:**

Hermione was unpacking her things when she heard a knock on her door. It was a Terry Boot. She opened her door and he said, "McGonagall wants us all to go on to the Transfiguration classroom. The others have just arrived and they're reporting directly there."

"Thanks, Terry," Hermione said, exiting her room and shutting the door. As she walked out into the hall, she saw Malfoy leaning against the opposite wall, almost as if he were waiting for her. He leaned down and pretended to tie his shoe, which already appeared to be tied. She said, "Malfoy, did you hear? We're supposed to go on to the Transfiguration classroom for the orientation."

"No, I hadn't heard," he lied. He straightened himself up and started down the hallway, directly beside Hermione.

Hermione stopped at the girl's bathroom and said, "I just need to go to the loo first."

"Why are you telling me that?" Draco asked.

"Sorry," she said in a small voice. As she entered the bathroom stall, she realized that Draco wasn't like Harry or Ron. He wasn't going to be her surrogate friend. He didn't care if she had to go to the bathroom or not. He probably wasn't even waiting for her. She felt like an idiot. She washed her hands and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks and nose were sunburned, even though the trees had offered modest covering during their hike today. She smoothed down her hair, decided she couldn't make herself look any more presentable, so she left the bathroom to continue on her way to meet the others.

As she left the corridor and shut the portrait, she saw that Malfoy was once again lagging behind, almost as if he was waiting for her. She thought he seemed like a sad, lost, little boy who didn't know his place in the world. Almost like the little girl in the painting. She continued walking as he brought up the rear.

She turned once to glance back at him, but that was a mistake. She tripped over an uneven stone on the floor, and she rammed her shoulder into the wall. She winced in pain, and stopped walking. "You're such a klutz, Granger," Draco said with a laugh, as he came to a halt. She looked up at him with actual tears in her eyes. His face stormed over, almost as if he suddenly wore a mask. She didn't know what that look meant, but she looked away. She took several deep breaths and then picked up her pace to the classroom.

When he saw genuine tears in her eyes, he was transported to the day she was tortured in his home by his aunt. She'd had tears in her eyes that day as well. Today, as she looked up at him, almost with a look of 'help me', he felt incredible guilt. He didn't like reliving those moments. He hadn't wanted her to feel pain back then, and he didn't particularly like her feeling pain now, but what could he do?

He was embarrassed, he felt ill at ease, and she quickened her pace, again misreading his intentions. This time, he swore he would remedy the problem. "Granger?" he called out.

She whipped around, holding her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He didn't know what else to say; he wasn't used to being nice to people.

"Yes, and you're right, I'm very clumsy," she said with a half smile.

He smiled as well, though it felt awkward. She was so strange! He maintained his place by her side, though he still followed slightly behind. She didn't glance back at him again.

They finally reached their destination. Luna ran up and hugged Hermione as if she was her long lost sister. Neville apologized to her, saying that he should have listened to her since she was right after all. He said, "We got so terribly lost, and we even tried to apparate, though Luna pointed out that we couldn't apparate to Hogwarts itself. We still tried, and then we found out that the land around Hogwarts must be as magical as the Forbidden Forest, because we could not apparate anywhere. They only just found us. I really am sorry."

Hermione wanted to point out that Malfoy was actually the one that was right, but she didn't. Instead, she said, "Any of us could have made the same mistake, Neville, so don't beat yourself up over it. The important thing is that you're all here and safe."

Then it was time for the orientation to start. After greeting all of the students, Professor McGonagall got right down to business.

Hermione found an empty seat near the back of the classroom. Malfoy sat next to her, gaining stares from the others in the classroom.

She passed out syllabuses to each student, and then explained everything to them. She told them they would all be studying for their N.E.W.T.s together as one class, to be taught by a central teacher. This teacher, a new Professor named Professor Stephens, was also the new Transfiguration teacher, and the Headmistress told them that he'd been Head Boy in his day, and that he received ten O.W.L.s and eight N.E.W.T.s when he was in school, so he was more than qualified to teach them. They would be taught in the classrooms at the opposite end of their dorm rooms, with the number of classes they each took to be determined by Professor Stephens and herself by the end of the week. For the most part, they would be studying independently. The number of N.E.W.T.s they decided to study for would determine how long their 'school day' was. They were expected to spend at least one hour a day, three days a week, interning with a professor in either Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Ancient Runes or Charms. They would also be expected to assist the teachers with younger students, either with tutoring or teaching classes. They could submit their first and second choice of internships to the Headmistress, but she would have the final say.

She told them that as eighth years they would not have to adhere to the same rules as the other students. Since they were all of age, they had their weekends free to leave the grounds as they wished. They would not have curfews, they would not have prefects, and Professor Stephens would be their unofficial head of house. They would be expected to wear the traditional Hogwarts uniform, with black ties, and no house emblems. They were not permitted to join any teams or clubs, but they could come to all the events.

She told them they would have their own table in the Great Hall for meals, and they should set examples to all of the other students, by not favouring one house over another. They were also expected to behave, not break any rules of any kind, else they would find their remaining time here short.

She told them all to take a few minutes to fill out their requested subjects of study, as well as their preference for their internship. Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, how many N.E.W.T.s are we allowed to study for?"

"Well, Miss Granger, seeing as you received ten O.W.L.s I would say ten for you, although I think seven or eight, even in your case, would suffice. It's different for everyone. You must have received a passing grade in your O.W.L.s in a certain subject to continue on with the N.E.W.T."

Professor Stephens smiled at Hermione. He was impressed. She had received as many O.W.L.s as he had when he was in school.

Hermione started filling out her form. She requested to study for Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Astronomy, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. She counted how many that would make. Eight in all. She added Herbology. She was sure she could easily do nine. For her internship, she put down Potions as number one and Ancient Runes for number two. Maybe she could do both?

Draco looked over at Hermione's form. She had filled out nine slots. He had only passed seven O.W.L.s so he would study those seven for his N.E.W.T.s. He wrote down Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Arithmancy. He looked over at her pages once more, to see what she entered for her first choice for her internship. She put Potions and then Ancient Runes. He only wanted Potions, so that was all he listed.

He leaned over to her and said, "Ancient Runes? That would be an awful internship. What would you do, sit around and stare at shapes and symbols all day?"

She glared at him, and then realized he was looking at her form. She put her hand over it to shield it from his eyes.

**The Beginning:**

That first night, after dinner in the Great Hall, they were to have their first meeting with the Headmistress and Professor Stephens. Classes would begin the next day. Hermione ran as fast as she could upstairs to look over her schedule one more time beforehand. The Headmistress came into their hallway and told each student to meet her and Professor Stephens in their rooms, one at a time. They started with Hermione.

Professor McGonagall signed off on all nine classes, as well as Potions for Hermione's internship. She smiled widely at Hermione, told her she was so glad she was back, apologized that she wouldn't have a true seventh year, since she would have been made Head Girl. Hermione said, "I'm just thrilled to have this opportunity."

Hermione headed out to the common room. No one else was there. She figured that they must have all been getting prepared for their meetings. She didn't know what possessed her, but as she was walking back out of the common room, she knocked on Draco's door. When he didn't answer at first, she started to walk away. She made her way back down the hall when she heard his voice say, "Did you knock on my door?"

She turned back around and walked over to him. "Yes."

"Did you want something?" He seemed upset that she bothered him.

Did she want something? Not really. She just wanted to talk, but he didn't seem to be in a talking mood. She apologized and turned to leave.

"Don't knock on my door ever again, unless you actually want something," he said snidely, as he started to close the door.

She rushed up to the door suddenly, surprising them both, and put her hand on it to push it open. She noticed that he hadn't yet unpacked his things. "I just wanted to see your room," she lied.

"Why? Doesn't it look like your room?" he quizzed. He leaned against the doorframe as she had the nerve to invite herself in and shut the door.

"I've never seen a boy's room before, well, not here at Hogwarts," Hermione mused aloud.

"I'm sure," he laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm just saying I'm sure you've never seen a boy's room of any kind," he explained, sitting on his bed.

A look of embarrassment crossed her features and a blush crept up her cheeks. She wanted to defend herself, but he really wasn't insulting her, by saying that she was chaste. Of course, he was alluding to the fact that he thought she was a prude. She said, "I've been in Ron's room before," but then quickly added, "Of course, only to study, or clean it up a bit." She looked down at the floor. She really was an idiot. She shouldn't have said anything.

He stood up and she looked up, feeling apprehensive for some reason. Instead of coming up to her however, he opened his door again and said, "You should go, we wouldn't want McGonagall to find you in here. It's not like my room needs tidying up, and we don't have anything to study yet."

She nodded and got up to go. She turned back around and said, "Goodnight Draco, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah… goodnight, Hermione," he answered.

As she walked down the hallway back to her room, she realized something. He just called her Hermione, for maybe the first time their entire life. Not 'Mudblood' or 'Granger', just Hermione. She wasn't sure what she felt about that.

As Draco shut his door, he played over what just happened in his head. When she was talking about being in the Weasel's room and blushed, he'd felt an overwhelming desire to be close to her. It was scandalous. What was he going to do once he was close to her, anyway? Good thing he covered the action up by asking her to leave. She called him Draco again, so he also felt obliged to call her Hermione. He had never called her that name once in eight years, until now. _Hermione._ It was a different sort of name, for a different sort of girl.

He'd thought this year would be sheer agony. He'd thought he'd have a horrid time, but his mother had insisted that he come back and hold his head up high, and be proud of who he was. He knew it wouldn't be an easy task, and he knew what everyone would think of him. He thought he knew how everyone would treat him, and that was why he was so thrown by Hermione's actions. She was being more than cordial – it was almost as if she wanted to be friends or something. He sat back down on his bed and thought that today was a very good beginning to the rest of the year.


	4. Part IV

**Part IV:**

**Classes begin:**

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and most important of all, hours turned into days. Soon, the first week was over. Hermione sat up in bed that Saturday morning, feeling happier than she had felt in such a long time. Her life had structure again. Her life had order again. She was back in school and it felt marvelous. A happy routine was being followed, and she smiled just thinking about it. She jumped out of bed and decided to work on some of her homework. It was still very early. The sky had a pinkish hue, and there was condensation on her windowpane. She figured she had a lot of time to study before breakfast. No time like the present!

She liked the way classes were going. They entire group would meet in the morning, for instructions from Professor Stephens. He would give them their upcoming lessons, and leave them to work. Some of them would work in small groups and some by themselves. They were given a lot of freedom, which was perfect as far as Hermione was concerned. They were also allowed to go at their own pace, which meant that Hermione was already considerably further along than the rest of the class.

Professor Stephens would meet them again in the middle of the day and at the end of the day. They would also meet with some of the other professors if they had any questions Professor Stephens could not handle, which was not a frequent event.

They had Charms, History of Magic, Herbology and Potions on Mondays and Wednesdays. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, they had Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Muggle Studies. On Fridays, they had Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Not one person signed up for Care of Magical Creatures or Divination, which meant those two classes were dropped. Since Hermione did not take Muggle Studies, her internship in Potions was scheduled for Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. Michael Corner and Draco Malfoy also had internships at the same time. The new Potions Master was a tall black wizard by the name of Professor Mankin, and Hermione found him fascinating. He was very good-looking and had a wicked sense of humour. He had traveled the world and seen so many things. He was highly intelligent, and not just regarding potions. He had his interns doing interesting things like authentic complex potions and going to the Forbidden forest to collect specimens. When Hermione heard that some of the interns for the other subjects were reduced to nothing more than teacher aids – grading papers and the like – she decided she was very lucky indeed, even if it meant spending time with Draco and Michael Corner.

She had grown accustomed to Draco. He was quiet and reserved during their classes, choosing to work alone, much like Hermione. He rarely spoke during their internship time but Michael was a different matter. Hermione had never really liked him. He'd been a member of the DA, and he'd often complimented Hermione over the years for her intellect, much like his best friend Terry Boot. However, while Hermione found Terry to be pleasant and affable, she found Michael to be somewhat stuck-up and arrogant. It was also apparent that he did not like Malfoy at all, and most of the eighth years had decided to give Draco a wide berth, either ignoring him or avoiding him. Michael on the other hand seemed confrontational toward Draco, twice coming close to picking a fight with him for no apparent reason. Draco did not seem inclined to react to Michael's antagonistic behavior however, and he auspiciously avoided all confrontations. Hermione was quietly proud of him for that.

Friday was a free day for most of the eighth years, since only five people took Arithmancy and Ancient Runes –, those being Hermione, Draco, Michael, Terry Boot and Padma Patil. This turned out to be Hermione's favourite day of all. She loved both subjects, though Arithmancy sometimes gave her some problems. Since it was just the five of them, they'd all decided to work together at the same pace, so that they could help each other.

The only real problem was with Draco and Michael. It was clear that they did not like each other, but so far, everyone was behaving like adults, and no real disagreements had broken out, at least not during their class. Professor Stephens had confided that he thought the five of them were the brightest of all the eighth year students, and that it would be his dreams come true if they all received "Outstanding" or at least "Exceeds Expectations" for their N.E.W.T.S. in both subjects, which were considered by everyone to be the two hardest subjects at Hogwarts.

Hermione had homework to do for each subject, so she would probably be at her desk or in the Library all weekend. She did finally go down to breakfast that morning, at Dean's insistence, but then she came back upstairs and got right back to work. Luna knocked on her door around 10:00 am and asked her if she would like to go to Hogsmeade with her, Neville, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hermione thought about all the work she still had to do, but then decided that it might be nice to go. She told Luna she had to shower first, and they decided to leave at 11:00 am.

After dressing, she was just leaving her room to meet the others when she saw Draco walk by hurriedly with what appeared to be blood on his lip. She looked at his retreating back, and then looked at the door leading out of the corridor. She ran down the hall to tell Neville that they should go on without her, and that she would be along shortly. He protested at first, but she promised that she was still coming, she just had something to do first, and that she didn't want them to wait for her.

She ran back to Draco's room and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she put her ear against the door and said, "Malfoy, are you in there?" It was a stupid thing to ask, because she knew he was still in there. When there was still no response, she went to open the door. As she put her hand on the doorknob, he suddenly jerked the door open, causing her to fall into his room.

"So nice of you to drop in," he said.

She looked up at him from her place on the floor and said, "Hello."

He shook his head in utter disbelief. He walked over to his bed and reclined across his mattress. She got up and closed his door. "What's wrong?" she asked, "How did you hurt your lip?"

"I tripped and fell. Seems I'm as clumsy as you are. Is there any more information in which I can supply you?" he said in clipped tones, staring at the ceiling.

She walked over to him and looked down at his lip. "It looks to me like someone hit you," she concluded.

"My, oh my, your deduction skills are almost as good as your ability to annoy people," Draco spat, giving her a hard stare.

She sat down on his bed beside him, which made him move slightly away as he practically screamed, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Granger?"

"Let me look at your lip," she demanded, bending closer, staring at his bottom lip, which was swollen and smeared with dried blood. She put her fingertip on his lip and he flinched. Not from pain, but more from the shock of her touch. He put his hand around her wrist and held it away from his face.

The proximity of her body next to him made him very uncomfortable. Who did she think she was, sitting on his bed and touching his face? He had to make her leave, and short of physically pushing her, he did the only thing he knew that would certainly remove her person from his room. "Get the hell out of my room, Mudblood," he spat, and released her wrist.

That did it. She jumped off the bed and turned quickly on her heel. If she could have just left after that, he would have just gone about his day, moping around, being sullen; but no, she had to have the last word. She had to make him regret the day he was born a Malfoy, she had to say, "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I was just concerned for you. If you don't want my friendship, that's your choice, but please don't call me that name again. It really hurts my feelings." She didn't say it in anger. She didn't say it with resentment. She said it with sadness and sorrow. Damn her.

She reached his door and again put her hand on the knob when he sat up on the side of his bed and said two words he hadn't uttered to anyone his entire life, at least not that he could recall. He said, "I'm sorry."

She turned around, shocked that he'd actually apologized, and to her of all people. She came back over, and sat at the chair near his desk. "What happened?" she asked. Did she really want to know?

"Just some damn seventh year scum thinking they can blame the actions of every Death Eater on me," he said gruffly.

"You must have known it would be difficult coming back here. You must have realized people would be like this," she preached, then added, "You must have known that your past actions would come back to haunt you."

Draco wanted to say, 'then why don't you hate me?' or 'why don't you blame me?' Instead, he said, "I know."

"Listen," she began, "some of us are going into Hogsmeade. Come along. It will be a good diversion for you. No annoying undergraduates. I might even treat you to a butterbeer if you behave." She smiled at him as she stood.

"Can you afford that?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm ignoring all rude things you say today. I've just decided," she answered.

"You go along with your friends, Granger," he said, plopping back down on his bed and covering his eyes with his left hand.

He could tell she was still standing over him. Why didn't she just leave already? He could call her Mudblood again, that would probably make her leave. He was almost about to do just that, when he was instead shocked to his very core by her touching him yet again!

Hermione reached for Draco's hand, which was draped across his eyes. She pulled it away from his face and placed it on the bed, beside his body. It was an innocent enough touch, but to him it was as if someone had shocked him with 1000 volts of electricity. Moreover, she still had his hand in her grasp!

"Don't wallow in self-pity, Malfoy. If you change your mind, I'll see you there." With that said, she let go of his hand and walked out of his room.

**Birthday Girl:**

She left the grounds of Hogwarts, walking fast to try to catch up with her friends. It was a beautiful September day. Warm and sunny, but not humid. The sky was blue with streaks of white clouds in the sky. As Hermione walked along the road, she came to an unexpected awareness. Tomorrow was her birthday! How could she have forgotten? Maybe she would buy herself a birthday present! She smiled. She knew her parents would send her something wonderful, as they did every year. She doubted that Harry or Ron would remember her birthday, since they never did. No one at Hogwarts would be aware that it was her birthday. Her 19th birthday. Her last year as a teenager, thank goodness.

She heard the distinct sound of footsteps behind her. Someone was running. She knew before she turned around that it was he. Malfoy just reached her when she said, "You know what, Malfoy? I just remembered that tomorrow's my birthday, so I think you should buy me a butterbeer today, instead of the other way around."

Draco smirked and said, "I should have known you'd worm your way out of buying me that butterbeer you promised. Fine, I'll treat you, but just because it's your birthday tomorrow. We wouldn't want you to use your entire weekly allowance on me, would we?" She looked over at him with a smile, but he quickly looked over to the side of the road, so she couldn't see his expression.

"So, birthday girl, how old are you?" he asked, making small talk.

"I'll be nineteen. I'm getting old. I'm an old lady now," she grinned.

"You're older than I am. I just turned 18 in June," he told her.

"Yes, I'm always one of the older ones, so I'm used to that," she admitted.

"What do you usually do for your birthdays?" he asked as they walked along.

"Well, since I've been coming to Hogwarts, not much. My parents always send me a wonderful birthday package, but that's about it. Ron and Harry never remember my birthday, but that's fine, really it is," she said, with a hint of melancholy.

He thought it was a load of shite that her own best friends didn't remember her birthday. Everyone should have at least one person wish him or her a happy birthday. A card and a present from your parents are fine, but a personal 'happy birthday' is much more meaningful. Therefore, Draco said, "Well, just in case no one else tells you, I wish you an official Happy Birthday, one day early."

"Thanks," she responded. "When's your birthday? So I can return the favour someday."

"A long way away; like I said, not until June," he said.

"Well, in June, I'll wish you a Happy Birthday," she promised.

"I would hold you to that, but you promised me a butterbeer today, and have already backed out of that commitment, so I won't hold my breath," he said with a small smile.

The rest of the walk was silent, but golden. Hermione didn't like to have to always put on a show and entertain people. Sometimes if a person had nothing to say, it was better to be quiet and say nothing at all. Malfoy found the silence welcoming as well. He had been enduring taunts all week, from students of all four houses. Even a few of the eighth year students had made some snide remarks. He'd sought the solitude of his room on more than one occasion this past week. If he could have had all his meals there, that would have been even better.

He had received an Owl from his mother yesterday. She was placed in a minimal security part of the prison and was permitted owls back and forth. She had asked him how everything was coming along, if he had made any friends, what classes he was taking. In other words, she was delusional, and she must have wanted Draco to lie to her. He had not yet written her back. He would do that later today, after their outing. He said, "I heard from my mother yesterday," but regretted it the minute it left his mouth. Why was he confiding in Hermione Granger?

"Oh, I didn't know letters were permitted. I won't even ask how she's doing; I'm sure it's terrible in there, being away from her family and all," Hermione said sympathetically.

"Yes, I guess it is," Draco surmised.

"I miss my parents as well, but of course I'm not comparing my situation to yours," she was quick to add. "They stayed in Australia, and even though I'm used to long absences from them, sometimes just knowing they're so far away makes it harder. It makes me feel lonely, sometimes."

"I didn't know they were in Australia," Draco admitted. He realized he really didn't know much about her, and he knew even less about her family. He didn't even know if she had any brothers or sisters. The most he knew was that her parents were Muggles and they were dentists. He asked her why they were there, and she explained. At the same time he realized how much older she seemed than him. Well, she was nine months older, but she seemed so much more mature; she seemed like an adult. Sometimes, Draco still felt like a child. He didn't know how to make it through the world on his own, yet here was a girl, not much older than him, and she had already been on her own in so many ways for such a long time. He felt admiration for her, and perhaps something more that he could not yet describe.

They reached Hogsmeade and went directly to Honeydukes to meet the others. Hermione walked up to Luna and Neville, neither of whom seemed that surprised or upset that Malfoy was there. In fact, Luna offered Draco some of her candy, which he politely refused. Justin seemed slightly put off that Draco was there, but he hid it well. The quintet browsed the aisles of the candy store for over half an hour. Hermione ended up buying some white chocolate and some sugar quills. Draco bought something, but refused to tell Hermione what it was. She looked like she was peeved at him, but he knew it was an act.

Afterwards, they all went to the Three Broomsticks, and sat at a booth together. The place was almost empty. They weren't used to being there when it wasn't a planned outing by the school and crowded with Hogwarts students. Draco found the almost empty establishment refreshing. He went up to order them all butterbeers, deciding to treat them all, and then came back and sat down at the booth. He sat next to Hermione, who was sharing a seat with Neville. Luna and Justin were on the other side. Draco sidled up to Hermione, trying not to touch her. She moved as close to Neville as she could, but still found that her thigh was slightly touching his. She liked that close feeling. Her shoulder and arm were pressed lightly against him as well, and she found that comforting, too. Twice she thought he pressed his thigh closer to hers, but it was probably her imagination.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, however, when his foot inadvertently touched her own. He moved it quickly, but the effect was the same. They all drank their butterbeers, ordering another round, in which Malfoy also paid. They talked about their studies, and their internships; Neville's was with Professor Sprout in Herbology, of course. Luna's was with her old head of house, in Charms, and Justin's was with Professor Stephens in Transfiguration. He said Hermione, Michael and Draco stole his first choice, Potions, right under his nose. Hermione laughed, knowing he was joking, since he wasn't even studying for his N.E.W.T. in that subject, but Draco's mood still turned dark and reserved. He knew Justin was a Muggle-born, and he assumed his hatred for Draco ran deep. He decided it was time to head back. Make this little quintet a quartet. He told everyone thank you and left.

He was walking down the lane, heading out of the village, when this time he was the one to hear footsteps running up behind him. He turned to see Hermione running to catch up with him. He thought it would be funny to make her really run, to see if she really was trying to catch up with him. He turned to face her and started jogging backwards.

"Why are you running, Granger?" he asked as he jogged backwards.

"Just a nice day for a run, don't you think?" she said, smiling. She was almost next to him, so he turned around and quickened his pace. She ran faster, until she was beside him. He ran faster again, so that he was in the lead. She ran as fast as she could, but was not able to catch up with him. Soon, they were racing right out of the village. If anyone had seen them, they would have thought they were a couple of lunatics. Hell, Draco even thought that.

He turned to face her, and saw she was so far back she must have been almost a kilometer behind him, and was now walking, with her hand on her side. He stopped running, leaned against a tree, and decided to wait for her. When she finally reached his resting spot, she walked right past him, not even acknowledging his existence.

"Fine, Granger, ignore me, but then you don't get your birthday present," he leered.

She stopped in her tracks, and then walked up to him almost as if he was a magnet and he was pulling her to him, even though their polarity was evident. She stood in front of him and said, "You didn't get me a present. I was with you the entire time, and at no time did I see you buy me anything."

"You think you know everything," he said, pointing a finger at her, "but you know nothing, little one. If you recall, I got something at Honeydukes, which you didn't see."

"Fine, Mr. 'I bought Hermione a present', give me my present then!" She held out her hand.

"I don't think I like your attitude," he said in a condescending manner.

"And I don't think you bought me a present," she retorted.

He hadn't actually bought her a present. He'd bought himself some chocolate, which at the time he hadn't wanted her to see, because for some reason he'd felt stupid buying candy in front of her. He wished he had bought her something, but he hadn't. He turned to walk away and said lightly, "Now you'll never know. Your lack of faith has rendered me with the inability to give. I am without a giving nature now, and it's entirely your fault." He turned around and said, "You wound me to the core."

She started laughing, and couldn't stop. He was such a character sometimes. She had to stop walking, because she was laughing so hard.

Draco stood and watched the ridiculous witch laughing at him, and decided that he much preferred the laughing Granger to the crying Granger. "Happy Birthday," he said.

"What?" she asked, through her laughter.

"I made you laugh. That's my present to you," he said. He thought that one up quickly, but decided it made sense.

"Thanks, Malfoy," she said, still grinning and now walking beside him. "That's the nicest thing I've been given so far. Well, it's the only thing I've been given so far, but still, it's nice. Now I know what to give you for your birthday."

He watched her walking slightly in front of him and smiled. She had already given him a gift with her laughter, and it wasn't even his birthday yet.

**Sheer Torture:**

The next morning, Hermione woke up early to go to the Owlery. She knew that her parents would have sent her a package for her birthday, which she wanted to retrieve. She was walking up the steps when she saw Draco sitting on the top step, with his head hanging low.

"Malfoy? What's wrong?" she asked, coming to a halt, several steps down from him.

He looked up, and she could have sworn he'd been crying. He stood quickly and pushed past her, practically running down the steep stairs. She caught up with him and touched his arm.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry," she said and she meant it. He didn't want a Mudblood touching him, she could tell. "I was just wondering what was wrong. I'm sorry. I won't touch you anymore; I understand that you don't want someone like me touching you. I apologize. I won't touch you again, I won't." She turned back around and continued up the stairs. She was so embarrassed; she hoped that he'd be long gone by the time she came back down. Unbeknownst to her, he had sat down on the bottom step, having decided to wait for her.

She opened her package from her parents while still in the Owlery. After she'd examined each little item in the package, she started back down the steps with her present in tow. She hadn't expected Draco to be there still. Should she stop, or walk on by? She decided to wait and let him decide the next move. She walked past him slowly, and as she got to two steps past him, he stood and reached for her arm. She looked at his hand on her arm, and said, "If I can't touch you, then you can't touch me. It can't be both ways." He dropped his hand and sat back down. She sat on the step next to him.

"I wrote my mother a letter and was going to send it today, but I can't," he said quietly.

"Why can't you send the letter?" she asked.

"Because it's a lie!" he shouted, standing suddenly. "Everything I wrote is lies! I told her I was happy! I told her everything was fine! I told her I was getting along with everyone! I told her what I thought she would want to hear! I want to spare her the truth; she's suffering enough." He hung his head again, and then continued, "I owe her that much, but I don't want to lie to her. I don't know what to do." He truly felt conflicted.

Hermione stood as well and said, "Maybe, since she's protected you all these years, it's time you protected her. I think you should send the letter; put her mind at ease. You're right, she is suffering enough. Give her some peace and let her think her son is taken care of. Send it."

She was right, of course. He knew she was right. He looked at the letter and then said, "Will you read it first, see if you think it sounds all right, and not just a load of rubbish?"

She nodded and he handed her the letter. She read it quickly and gave it back to him. "It's a very nice letter. I think it sounds very believable," she said. The truth was that the letter broke her heart. He wrote that he was making friends, having fun, studying hard – and he was right, they were all lies.

He walked up the stairs to send the letter. He glanced back at her when he reached the top and she said, "I'll just wait here for you, okay?" He hadn't expected that, but he nodded and disappeared from sight.

Hermione felt an overwhelming sorrow for the boy who had caused all of them so much misery for so long. When push came to shove, he was a person too, with feelings and emotions. If you cut him, he bled, just like the rest of them. She appreciated that, and maybe he had finally learned to appreciate it as well.

He sent the Owl and came back down the stairs. "Listen, earlier, I think you misunderstood. I wasn't upset with you touching me because I thought you were beneath me, or because you're Muggle-born, I swear. I'm just not used to such intimate gestures like touching or handholding, or whatever. I'm sorry I overreacted." He must have all of a sudden found his shoes to be extremely interesting, for that was where his gaze went and stayed. Hermione waved her hand under his nose and he looked up.

"Malfoy, its fine, I really will refrain from touching you. I'm just used to Harry and Ron. We were always holding hands, touching and the like. I know we're not friends like that, not yet anyway, so I'll respect your wishes."

He wanted to say, 'I want you to touch me!' but he didn't. He was always jealous of the way she and Potter would touch, hold hands and hug. He just didn't know how to tell her that without sounding like a pathetic fool. He smiled when he thought of how she said that they weren't friends like that yet. That meant that maybe someday they would be friends who touched, held hands, hugged, and maybe even more.

They walked back down the Owlery steps, and Hermione asked, "What do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

He didn't have anything planned. He would probably go to his room, study for a while and then be bored for the rest of the day. He said, "I was just going to study. Our Ancient Runes assignment is giving me a spot of trouble." He wasn't lying about that.

"Maybe we could meet up in the Library and study together," she suggested. When he didn't say anything or even look at her for many long moments, she decided it was too soon for that type of thing. She decided she'd give him an easy out, so she said, "Come to think of it, you probably want to study by yourself, so I'll just see you later, maybe at lunch." She started walking the opposite direction.

He yelled out to her, "Granger! I bet you could use some help with your Arithmancy! If you help me with Ancient Runes, I'll help you, how 'bout it?" She had her back to him and she smiled, biting her bottom lip. He was so transparent.

She turned back around and said, "Whatever you want, see you in the Library in half an hour." She continued to walk away in the opposite direction. He watched her run off, and decided he could get used to her. He just didn't want to get used to her and then have her taken away.

He walked back toward their dormitory, with a renewed spring in his step. He wouldn't let the bastards get him down; he'd been through too much torture over the past two years. He could get through a little bit of hatred, name-calling, jeers and taunts, especially if he had Granger's smile in which to look forward. He would be fine.


	5. Part V

**Part V: October****  
**  
**The Rain Begins****  
**  
September found its end and October began. It was a cold and wet October. It seemed that the leaves hardly even had a chance to change colours before the rain came and washed all of them off their branches. Meanwhile, Hermione was beginning to feel the weight of her studies. Perhaps she had bitten off more than she could chew. She wasn't complaining, but she had almost forgotten how much work school could be.

All of the eighth years were becoming accustomed to the new school system and studying independently. Hermione, for one, found it challenging to do some of the lessons like Ancient Runes and Potions without a professor with them the whole time. If she was having trouble keeping up, she could only imagine how hard it must have been for some of the others.

That particular Tuesday afternoon, as Draco, Michael and Hermione were separating ingredients for their Potions internship, the rain outside was torrential. Even inside the thick stone walls of the castle, they could hear the sound of rain pounding down outside.

Michael reached across the table to pick up a species of plant that they were simmering in a cauldron to change it to a liquid form – it was for the fifth year students to use in an upcoming lesson. It was meticulous work, with just the right amount of water per plant necessary for the proper results to occur. The third time Michael reached across the table he bumped into Draco for the third time, and Draco had finally had enough. He spilled acid on the table due to the knock to his shoulder, and the spilled acid set the table on fire.

"Damn you Corner! Stop bumping me, you bloody moron! I could have burned someone!" Draco seethed as he took out his wand to stop the wood from burning.

"Go work at another table," Michael said, "Hermione and I need room here."

"I was here first," Draco replied, like a child.

"Well, we're actually doing something important, so go away," said Michael, trying to aggravate the former Slytherin.

Hermione decided not to interfere. They bickered like this continuously every day, and though it was getting on her nerves, she felt there was nothing she could do. All of the other eighth years were starting to warm up to Malfoy, but Michael still showed animosity, and she had no idea why.

Michael bumped Draco again, and Hermione could tell it was on purpose, as she witnessed the entire thing. Draco gave him a scathing look, but continued working. Hermione went over to the store cupboards, and Draco followed.

Hermione turned to him and said, "Don't let him push you around."

Was she serious? Did she think he wanted to get in a fight? "That fellow doesn't like me, what can I do about it? I won't start a fight just because he's acting like a wanker. That's what they all want. They want to push me over the edge, and get me thrown out of here. It's not going to happen!" Draco explained rapidly, adding, "I'm done, I'm going upstairs."

Draco left and Hermione went to help Michael finish up. "Michael, why must you constantly go after him? He's just here to learn, like the rest of us," Hermione said.

"You have a thing for him, that's why you're saying that," Michael said with spite.

"We are friends, that's all," Hermione answered back.

"Right, just friends. You study in each other's rooms all the time, you go on walks together. I think it's disgusting! He's the son of Death Eaters, and you're one of Harry Potter's best friends. It's apparent to everyone that you're shagging him," Michael said with malevolence.

"That's not true!" Hermione said, hurrying to add, "We're just friends, and I'm not shagging anyone, that's a cruel and crude thing to say!"

"Of course you're not," he said sarcastically. "Just know this, Granger – no respectable bloke will want you now that you're damaged goods, especially a Death Eater's damaged goods. I don't know why he'd want you anyway – you're just a Mudblood to him."

Hermione stood there with her mouth open. She honestly had no response and she couldn't believe he would say such horrible things. She started to cry, like an idiot, and she ran from the room. She ran upstairs, and out a side door, right into the rain. She stood outside, and she was soaking wet in a matter of seconds. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body and stayed there until her tears abated. Then she looked at her watch; most people would be in the Great Hall for dinner by now. She snuck back in and had almost made a clean escape to her dorm when Luna saw her coming toward their doorway.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Why are you wet? Were you out searching for the Evarvesent Dugger Worm?" Luna asked. "They only come out in the rain, did you know?"

Hermione wanted so badly to say, "WHAT?" but instead she said, "Yes, I have to go change, see you at dinner," and walked past her. As she walked into the portrait way, she saw Draco coming down the hall. She dashed into her room, hoping he wouldn't see her.

Draco saw Hermione coming through the portrait way, soaking wet. When he'd left her half an hour ago, she was still dry in the dungeons. He walked up to her door and knocked. She yelled out, "Not right now, Malfoy." She knew it was he.

"Granger, why are you all wet?" he asked through the door.

"It's raining," she answered simply.

"Yes, it's raining outside, not inside," Draco answered.

"Well, I was outside," she said, still standing by her door.

"Why were you outside?" He was getting tired of talking through the door.

"I needed some fresh air," she answered feebly. Please, just go away.

What a stupid thing to say, he thought. "Granger, let me in," he said, undeterred.

She opened the door. She was standing in a puddle of water that had developed around her feet from her wet clothing, her hair hung long, wet and dark down her back. Her face was streaked with what he was sure were tears, not just raindrops. Her clothes clung to her frame, outlining her slim figure, but the only thing he could think was that she looked like a drenched rat.

Draco cocked his head to the side, not knowing what to ask; if she wanted to have secrets, it was her right. Still, he finally queried, "What's going on?"

She dropped her head and said, "I hate that Michael Corner. He called me a Mudblood."

"Why?" Draco asked with concern, imagining all kinds of ways in which to torture the stupid fool.

"I don't even know. He was hateful, and he called me a slag as well. Well, not in so many words, but he alluded to the fact that... you and I were... doing improper things," she said softly, not looking at him.

He took two steps closer to her. "What kind of things?" he said, just as soft.

"You know," she said.

"No, I don't, tell me." He took another step.

She looked up and said, "He said we were shagging."

"Why would he say that?" Draco was now standing just centimeters from her. He hated that stupid bastard Michael Corner more than ever.

"Because he's a bastard," she said with a half-hearted smile.

"My thoughts exactly," Draco said, smiling too. "Is this the way you felt every time I called you that name?" He really did wonder.

"Yes, it has never failed to wound my heart," she said poetically.

He wanted to apologize for all the times anyone had ever made her cry. Why did he want to do that? He had called so many people so many names in his lifetime, and he could truthfully say he didn't regret any of them, until now. He reached up for her face, as she was once again looking at the ground. Her cheeks were still damp from either tears or rain. He held her face, stroking it with his thumb.

She suddenly felt unsteady on her feet. She honestly thought she might swoon, so she did the only thing she could do to steady herself and placed one hand on his arm. That was the only reason.

He put his other hand up and touched her wet hair, and then put it over her shoulder. They just stood there, staring at each other, for what seemed to be a lifetime. Her mouth was dry, and her lips open. He wanted to touch those lips. He felt an imaginary string was pulling him to her; he bent his head, with his eyes still on hers. She came slightly closer and because of his close proximity, she had to raise her head slightly to look at his face.

Hermione was so nervous. Was Draco going to kiss her? She wanted him to. Should she do something? She closed her eyes, and as soon as she did, she felt his slightly dry lips gently touch her own. He applied just minimal pressure as he pulled her closer to him. He put both his arms around her waist and she put hers in front of her, resting them on his chest. He moved his lips slightly, opening them a fraction, but then he removed them all too soon.

He still held her close, so she did what felt natural and turned her head to the side, resting it on his chest. She felt like her arms and legs were made of lead as she relaxed into his body. Her lips were tingling, and she was slightly embarrassed. He tightened his arms around her body, stroking her back with one hand and started slowly swaying back and forth.

Did Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy really just kiss? Draco thought it was a nice little kiss, all things considered. He wanted to hold her just like this forever, but his brain won the fight with his heart and he pushed away from her. He dropped his arms but reached for her hands with both of his. She was forced from his chest, and she looked up at him and expelled the breath she'd been holding.

She licked her bottom lip and he gave her a lopsided grin. "You should put on some dry clothes and then we can go down to dinner."

"What just happened here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked pensively.

"Well, I might be mistaken, but I believe we just kissed," he explained somewhat sarcastically. "After all, if everyone already thinks that's what we do when we are alone, we might as well give it a go." Nevertheless, he was smiling, so she knew he was joking with her.

She looked at the floor and said, "Why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me as well," he said, in defense, dropping her hands and leaning with his back up against her door. Was she upset?

She turned around and walked over to look out the window. He was beginning to wonder if he had made an error. Did she regret kissing him? He walked up to the window as well, where the raindrops appeared to be racing one another to see which one could reach the bottom of the window first. They both pretended to be fascinated with the rain on the window. He put his right hand up to the cold, smooth glass, and then his left, essentially trapping her between his arms. She turned suddenly and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Surprised, he removed his hands from the glass and placed them again around her body. She whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, it wasn't a mistake."

He held her in his arms and said, "What a little mind reader you are." Then he let her go and added, "Get changed, I'll meet you out in the hall."

**The Rain Continues:**

The rain continued all that week, and into the next. Sometimes Draco thought the rain would never stop. He sat at his desk, trying to work on his Transfiguration report, but instead thinking about the kiss he'd shared with Hermione last week. It was a simple kiss, not overly passionate, but it was perhaps the most meaningful kiss he had ever shared with a girl. They hadn't talked of it, nor had they had a repeat performance. Instead, everything continued pretty much as it had, including the rain.

Hermione had received a letter from Harry. He told her that Neville had written to him and told him that she was beginning a friendship with Malfoy. She felt like she was being spied on. He just reminded her that Malfoy was 'damaged' and that she should be careful. He told her he had informed Ron, but that he was being a git and not taking it well. Hermione folded the letter after reading it for the fourth time and put it in her desk drawer. She'd forfeited lunch to read Harry's letter, and as it was now time for their Herbology studies, she'd have to wait to eat until dinner.

She ran out of the portrait hole, toward the eighth year classrooms. She opened the door as Professor Stephens was looking over Neville's chart on 'Magical Plants of the Highland Lochs'. "You're late, Miss Granger, please have a seat," came his reproof. She sat in the only empty chair, next to Terry.

He smiled at her brightly, leaned over and said, "At least we can't have house points deducted for tardiness this year." She smiled back at him.

Professor Stephens made his way around the room and when he got to Hermione, he asked her what she had been working on. She handed him her report on 'The Magical Properties of Underwater Foliage', and told him that she had not yet started her chart on the highland lochs. He asked her if she was overwhelmed, and maybe taking on more studies than was necessary. Normally, she was ahead of everyone else's work, but this was the third class she was behind in her work. He asked to speak to her in the hall.

"Miss Granger, perhaps you should drop at least one class. No one else is taking nine or even eight, you know," he said kindly.

"You did," she pointed out.

"That was different. We had proper instructors, and weren't expected to study advanced subjects independently with only minimal help from professors. I know this seems unfair, but we all felt it was in the best interests of the new eighth years and the current seventh years to separate you. Especially as this is just a re-cap for some of the eighth years." He stopped, turned around and then continued, "But you weren't here at all last year, so all of this is new to you. I'm going to discuss my concerns with the Headmistress. Everyone else is taking only five or six classes and I really think you should drop one or two. Perhaps Herbology, which you seem so far behind in, and maybe History of Magic, which requires so much reading and takes so much time. Yes, I think that would be prudent. I'll talk to you more about this later." He left her standing outside the classroom, and walked away down the hall.

She was shocked. She had always worked so hard in school and she was the best, dammit! She was slightly behind in a couple of things, but so were some of the other students, who only had four or five subjects! This was uncalled for! This was unfair! This was seriously causing her to have a bad day, and a massive headache. First Harry's letter, then no lunch, then being late for class, and now this! She went back into the classroom in time to see Michael Corner and Draco Malfoy in a heated debate. They looked close to blows.

"You're nothing but a Death Eater who has no business polluting our school! You should be in prison with your mummy and daddy," Michael jeered.

Hermione didn't know what lead to this fight, but she knew it could only end badly. She was already having a rotten day, and this was the icing on the cake. As all the other students stood around and watched, almost as if in slow motion, Draco drew back his fist to hit Michael square in the face. Hermione was the only one who seemed oblivious to the fact that this was about to happen, and she made the mistake of stepping in front of Draco, and his fist landed hard on the side of her face, knocking her over.

There were screams, the toppling over of desk and chairs, and someone, perhaps Hannah Abbott, yelling for help. She fell backward to the floor where her head actually bounced on the stones before she stopped moving, supine on the cold hard ground.

She saw little streaks of light that actually resembled stars float in front of her eyes. She'd always assumed that they were metaphorical, but they were apparently quite real. Stinging tears ran down her cheeks, but she didn't even know she was crying. She was devoid of thought, only conscious of the searing pain coursing through her head and face. She put her hand to the back of her head, and when she brought it back to her face and saw blood, she fainted dead away.

When she woke up, she was in the hospital wing. It was dark outside. To make an even more perfect ending to this angst riddled day, the rain was now accompanied by thunder and lightning.

She sat upright, and saw Luna reading a book by her chair, upside down. "Oh, you're awake, good," the girl said in her singsong voice. "We were all very worried. Michael and Draco got in big trouble and the Headmistress is considering expelling them. Michael actually laughed when Draco hit you, and that made Neville hit him, so he's in trouble as well."

Hermione fell back down on her pillow and shut her eyes. Just when she thought things could not get bleaker, she heard the Headmistress say, "You should go down to dinner, Miss Lovegood, I need to talk with Miss Granger alone."

Professor McGonagall sat next to Hermione on the bed and said, "Are you feeling better?"

A rush of emotions came to Hermione all at once. She had always felt extremely fond of Professor McGonagall, and being so far from her home and family on a day like this made her want, no, need, some motherly kindness, so Hermione sat up and fell into the Headmistress' arms. Professor McGonagall was slightly taken aback, but she embraced the Hermione in return.

"Now, pull yourself together, girl," she told Hermione, straightening her own clothing. "Professor Stephens tells me he thinks you should drop a class or two, but I think you will be just fine. I know Mr. Malfoy had not intended to hit you, but be that as it may, he did intend to hit Mr. Corner. From the statements of the witnesses in the room, it appears he was goaded into it. I gave them both detentions, as well as Mr. Longbottom. You rest here for the night, and return to classes tomorrow." The elderly woman stood up, gave Hermione a genuine smile, and walked out of the hospital wing.

**After the Rain:**

Hermione had breakfast on a tray in the hospital ward, and then went down to her first class of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts. They usually just learned the theory, but today Professor Weasley – Bill – was to teach them actual defensive spells. Hermione was the first one to enter the classroom. Bill saw her and smiled, but then frowned when he saw the large bruise on the side of her face. His eyes narrowed and he was going to go talk to her about the whole thing when the other students started to enter.

It would appear that everyone had the same reactions to the appearance of Hermione's bruised face. Everyone winced, looked away, or couldn't stop staring. Padma sat next to Hermione and smiled at her, and put her hand on her shoulder. When Draco entered, he alone did not look at Hermione or her bruise. He sat directly behind her, next to Justin. Hermione wanted to turn around and tell him she wasn't upset with him, but she decided to listen to the instructor instead. He had them work on their spells in teams. Hermione worked with Padma, and didn't once look in Draco's direction.

After their class, Professor Weasley gave them all homework to be completed by next week. He said that he would be back sometime in the next month, for another practical lesson.

Hermione started down to the dungeons heading to her Potions internship. She arrived right after Draco – he was already in the workroom, starting a potion. Without looking up, he handed her a list and said, "Go to the storeroom and retrieve these supplies."

"Where's Michael?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her for the first time and his face clouded over with anger. "He's been transferred to a different internship. It's just us now, does that bother you?"

"Why are you acting so hateful?" Hermione inquired.

He grabbed the list he had handed her from her hand and went to collect the ingredients himself.

She started the fire under the cauldron. He returned with the ingredients, and they worked for over half an hour in silence. Unlike previous silences that they'd shared, this was discomfiting to Hermione, and made her feel tense and ill at ease.

She leaned over to blow gently on the fire, when he turned to look at her. The light from the orange flame was flickering on her cheek, which was a solid mass of purple, black and blue. The bruise covered most of the left side of her face. Even the underside of her eye was bruised. He had caused that. He'd wanted to hit Michael, not her, and he had yet to apologize, but damn her – no one told her to get in the way. It'd been a bloody accident!

She stood up and she could feel his gaze burning her skin, not with fire, but with ice. She looked at him, opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. She really had nothing to say.

She started adding the ingredients as he prepared them. She reached over to pick up the crushed cricket leg he had just put in a vial when her hand brushed his, and just like the time her hand brushed his over the portrait door, she felt a warm glow throughout her body. It was funny how the smallest of touches could cause the biggest reactions.

She looked at his face and he was already looking at her. She let go of the vial and started to leave the room as quickly as her legs would take her. Why was he so angry with her? Why did just the simplest, most innocent of touches set her soul on fire?

She rushed to the door, but he reached it first. He took her by the shoulders and shook her so hard her teeth rattled. "Why are you doing this to me?" he almost yelled. "I wish you would leave me alone!"

"What am I doing, Malfoy?" she honestly wanted to know. Did he feel the same as she did? Was he as conflicted?

"Listen, it was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt you," he yelled at her.

"I know!" she yelled back. "Have I once blamed you?"

"You blame me with every look, and every touch!" Draco said.

"What? You're imagining things! It's your own guilt making you think that. I swear I don't blame you! I'm leaving; you can finish up on your own." She tried to leave, but he blocked her path.

"Just admit it, you blame me! You hate me!" he shouted.

"You're delusional!" she spat back.

"Admit it, you bloody bitch!" He was going below the belt. Was the word 'Mudblood' too far behind?

"You want me to say that to relieve you from your feelings. You like me and you feel guilty for hitting me, end of story," Hermione construed.

"You're the delusional one! I don't like you. I don't find you the least bit attractive!" he lied.

She was silent for a moment, and then she said, "I never said you find me attractive. I don't think that, I know you don't – I mean look at me, and then look at you. I just meant that I thought you were beginning to like me as a friend." She went back over to the table, feeling embarrassed and defeated. She started working on the potion again.

He leaned up against the door and said, "At least we're both on the same page. I don't find you attractive, not in the least."

"Okay, point taken," she said somberly. She wanted to cry. She was beginning to feel attracted to him and they had shared that kiss last week... she hadn't imagined that. Nor had she imagined the way the touch of his hand on hers made her feel. It was real, at least to her.

She started to stir the potion, when his hand suddenly went over hers and he said, "No, turn it counter-clockwise. Do you want all of our work to be for nothing?" His hand stayed on top of hers, turning the spoon counter-clockwise. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. If what she was feeling was indeed one sided and he felt nothing while touching her, then she thought she had a serious problem, because just the feel of his skin touching hers sent chills down her spine. The closeness of his body behind hers made her want to melt. The feel of his hot breath on her neck made her want to cry out. She hung her head, removed her hand from underneath his and walked over to the other side of the table.

"You stir it then," was all she could think to say. He continued to stir, and then replaced the lid on the cauldron as she started cleaning up their workstation. "We need to watch this for an hour before we remove it from the heat," she said. "You can leave, I'll stay."

"Fine," he said, picking up his books and bag and heading toward the door. He opened the door to leave and just stood there. She looked over at his back and wondered why he was waiting. He turned around and said, "I didn't mean to hit you."

"I know," she confirmed.

"I meant to hit that fucking wanker, Corner," he reiterated.

"I wish you had," she said with a small smile.

"And... I do find you attractive," he said this part so quickly, and while looking at the ground, that she wasn't even sure she'd heard him correctly.

"What?" she asked, needing clarification.

"I think you heard me and just want to make me suffer by saying it twice," he said, with a hint of a smile.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," she said playfully.

He put his books down and came over to her. He reached up and traced the bruise on her face, then bent down and kissed her bruised cheek, letting his lips linger for a moment. Her hands went to the front of his robes, clenching the fabric between her fingers. He took the finger that had traced her bruise and drew an imaginary line across her forehead, to her cheek, to her chin, down her neck, and then lingering lightly at the buttoned collar of her blouse. He came forward, pulling her forward as well, with both hands now on her shoulders, and he kissed her forehead. He pushed her slightly back and took the opportunity to kiss her lips when her face came up to look at him.

This time, he kissed her slowly and with more intent. He played with her lips, licking and pulling at them. She felt tingles in her toes that went throughout her body, and her arms went under his robes around to his back. He held her tightly and continued to kiss her with fervor and ardor.

He kept the kiss simple, not prolonging it, not forcing his tongue in her mouth, just a passionate kiss from one person to another, holding more meaning than either could express with words.

When he released her he said, "I'll stay as well. Maybe I could help you finish your Herbology chart while we wait."

She smiled and blushed, and said jokingly, "I think I'm more excited about the offer of help with my homework then I am by the kiss."

"You would be, you strange, strange girl," Malfoy said, picking up Hermione's book bag to find her Herbology book.


	6. Part VI

**Part VI:****  
**  
**Bittersweet Memories:****  
**  
Draco and Hermione were keeping their newfound 'friendship' discreet. It's not as if they had discussed the matter and decided that would be prudent. It was just the natural state of things. Furthermore, it wasn't anyone's business, anyway. It had been two weeks since the kiss in the dungeon, and the most they had done since was hold hands twice, and a kiss on the cheek once. Draco didn't want to go fast. He liked it slow. He wanted to draw their relationship out. Hermione and he had been studying together, but only in the Library or the common room. They didn't want to give any credence to Michael's accusations, or start any gossip. That Friday, however, when they finished with their dinner, Draco asked Hermione if she would like to take a walk around the lake. She told him she would run and get her coat, and meet him by the grand staircase.

Hermione rushed upstairs, from the Great Hall, and she felt a rush of energy. It was almost as if he had asked her out on a date. Their 'first date'! She rushed to her room, brushed her hair, changed her jumper, changed her jumper again, brushed her hair again, and grabbed her coat, scarf and gloves, just in case she got cold. As she was leaving the room, she threw her gloves on the floor. If her hands got cold, maybe he would hold them to keep them warm! She had better hurry, for she didn't want to keep him waiting.

She ran out of her room and saw Terry, Michael and Padma all entering the portrait way. "Where are you going in such a hurry, Hermione?" Padma asked.

"I'm going for a walk," she said. Maybe she should have lied.

"Do you want company?" Terry asked. Now what should she say? Before she could think of an excuse, Draco came walking through the portrait as well.

"Excuse me people, trying to get through," he said. They parted for him, and Hermione watched him walk toward his room. Were they not still going on their walk?

Terry asked again, "Hermione, do you want company on your walk?"

"Oh, no, that's not necessary. I just need to clear my head, but thanks," she said, waving at the trio. She went out to the hallway, and wondered if she should indeed take a walk, even though it would now be a solitary journey.

She was acting silly. He had kissed her twice, and hit her in the face once. That hardly was a foundation for a relationship. That didn't constitute a mutual attraction. They had not even discussed having a relationship. Hermione generally liked to 'analysis' everything, and talk everything to death, discussing every single little detail. Since she had not done that with Malfoy, and he had not pursued it either, she could only be left to conclude that they were friends, nothing more. To think, she thought their walk this evening was something akin to a first date, while he on the other hand could not even be bothered to wait for her. She decided to go on the walk anyway. She really did need to clear her head.

Autumn was certainly in the air. She now wished she had not thrown her gloves on her bedroom floor. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and continued her stupid little walk. It was only just after 6:30 pm, but it was as dark outside as it would have been if it were midnight. There wasn't even a visible moon in the sky. It was hidden by a dark sky full of clouds. Hermione regretted coming out here by herself. She was supposed to be walking around the lake, holding hands, stealing kisses, and preferably in the moonlight. Nothing had happened the way she had hoped.

She sat on a large rock, and her mind went straight to last year. The trees, the darkness, the quiet…it all reminded her of their search for Horcruxes. She hated last year. She was constantly afraid, she was often hungry, and even though she had Harry with her, and Ron for the most part, she had that constant feeling of loneliness. She almost felt as lonely right now. Here she was so far away from her family, and theoretically speaking, so far away from her friend's thoughts. Neither Ron nor Ginny had written to her even once. Harry had only written to her that one time, and that was to chastise her for her relationship with a boy who couldn't even wait ten minutes for her to get her coat!

All of the memories of last year, combined with the lonely feeling she felt at that moment, came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. She wanted nothing more then to cry, so that is what she did. As she sat on the rock crying, she thought, 'well, crying is what I seem to do best', to which she cried, even more.

She didn't hear him approach. He saw her sitting on a rock, near the black water, and she appeared to be crying. Why was she crying?

He waited for her near the main doors, when he decided he might need his coat as well, so he ran upstairs to get it. When he entered their hallway, he saw her talking with all those blasted former Ravenclaws, and so he went on to his room. He decided he would give her time to make her escape, and then he would catch up with her. He didn't figure she would want anyone to know they were taking a walk together. They had been very judicious lately, regarding their relationship, and he thought that was a conscious thing on her part. He wouldn't mind people knowing they were friends, but she seemed very circumspect concerning the whole thing, and he just wanted to respect her wishes.

Now, as he came closer, he wondered if she thought that he had changed his mind about the walk. Could she be crying over him? No, never. Granger was too sensible and shrewd for that.

She turned around and saw him walking nearer. She wiped her eyes quickly. She was very glad for the darkness that surrounded her. Perhaps he hadn't seen that she was crying. "Why were you crying?" he asked as he came closer. He did see.

She certainly didn't want him to think she was crying because of him, because actually, she wasn't. "This all just reminds me of last year. How we stayed in the woods every night, and how dark and scary everything seemed. I was feeling sad and lonely, and a little abandoned," she divulged.

He sat down next to her, though the rock afforded very little room. She was highly sensitive to the fact that his leg was touching hers. He said, "Did you think that I had forsaken you?"

"Yes, well, you did stand me up, did you not?" she stumbled over her words.

He turned to look at her, but she was staring toward the water. She was wringing her hands. They were probably cold. He took both her hands in his and rubbed them with his own. "Your hands are like ice, where are your gloves?" he asked.

"I must have forgotten them," she feigned.

"Listen, I didn't abandon you. I just didn't think you wanted the others, especially Corner, to know that we were taking a walk together," he admitted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why did I do that, or why did I think that?" he was confused.

She couldn't even clarify what she meant, because she was concentrating on the ministrations of his hands on hers. He was no longer just rubbing her hands between his. Instead, he was now lacing his fingers through hers, and rubbing the top of her hands with his thumbs. Goodness, what was his intent?

She took a deep breath and withdrew her hands from his. "What was your question again?" she asked.

"Did I ask a question?" he inquired. He seriously couldn't remember. He was to intent staring at her beautiful cascading chocolate coloured hair, and her toffee-honey coloured eyes. What was she doing to him? He quickly stood. "Let's take our walk, Granger," he stated. He offered her his hand. She stared at it for a moment. Did he mean for it to be just an instrument to help her stand, or was he offering more. She decided to just stop thinking for a moment, and take his hand, therefore taking a leap of faith as well.

**The Walk Heard Around the World; Well at Least by Neville:**

Draco helped Hermione stand by offering her his hand. After she stood, he meant to drop her hand, he really, truly did. Why then was he still holding it for dear life?

They started walking around the lake. He said, "I'm sorry you have bad memories about last year. I hate to think of last year, as well."

"I know you do, and I'm sorry for you, also," she said sincerely. Hermione then said, "The Headmistress has asked me to find several eighth years that would be willing to chaperone the upcoming 'All Hallows Eve' dance, next Saturday."

"That's nice," he said, unaffected. He acted nonchalantly, hoping she wasn't expecting him to volunteer.

She understood his flippant answer to mean he wasn't interest. She wouldn't pursue the subject. Well, maybe she would. "Terry Boot said he would be willing to help," she told him truthfully. Terry did tell her that.

"That's nice," he repeated, then added, "he's an okay sort of chap."

"Yes, he is," Hermione agreed, "And he said he could get his best friends to help, so that would be four of us, that will be all we will probably need."

Draco let go of her hand and turned to her. "Who are his best friends?" he asked. She had better not say the names he thought she was going to say, because if she did, that meant that he, Draco Malfoy, was being played. She was trying to guilt him into doing something stupid like chaperoning a bunch of idiot kids.

"Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner," she said. She started walking again.

"You are evil," he said. She turned back around to look at him. He came up to her and said, "Now, usually, that's an attribute I admire in a person, but when the evilness is used against me, and not for my own personal gain, well, I'm not too keen on the trait."

She realized he was right. She was trying to manipulate him. "I guess I can't manipulate the master manipulator, can I?" she said with a crooked smile.

They continued walking, this time without holding hands. Draco asked, "Did Terry really say he would help you?"

"Yes, but he made no mention of his friends helping as well. I'll ask Neville and Luna," she said, with genuine sadness. She would have liked to be there with Draco.

"You know what, Granger, I'll do it, we could consider it sort of like a date, maybe classify it as our 'first date' and all," he said with a sparkle in his eye. He looked down at her as they stopped walking again and said, "But, I need to ask you a question first. Do you kiss on the first date? Because if the answer is no, then I'm not sure I can be bothered." She gave him a punch on his arm.

"Well, Malfoy, I had a silly thought in my mind that this might count as our first date, but since you are under the impression that it's just a little walk, I'll agree to the dance being our first date," she answered.

Hermione started walking again, but he pulled on the back of her coat, causing her to come to a sudden halt. He then whipped her around to face him, putting his hand on the placket of her coat, and asked, "What about the kissing on the first date thing? If you answer correctly, then maybe this WILL turn out to be our first date."

"Well, if this had been our first date, you would have found out. Now you'll have to wait and worry," she laughed. She broke from his grasp and started to run away from him in the dark.

Did she seriously think that a 'Malfoy' was going to chase after her in the dark, like some silly schoolboy? She was dangerously close to getting too far away, so if he had to chase her, he would. He started to run after her. All he ever did was run after her, beside her, or away from her. He caught her quickly, grabbed her around the waist, and tackled her, knocking her to the ground. He was careful to pull her down on top of him, so he would be forced to take her weight, and not the other way around.

She was pressed against his chest, lying across his body, laughing for all she was worth. He smiled up at her with a most wicked grin. He looked positively iniquitous, like he really meant her harm, or he meant to kiss her. She wasn't sure which. Her laughter quickly died away, and she tried to push herself off his chest. The way she was laying across his body was almost immoral. The harder she pushed to get up, the tighter his arms became. He was holding her in a deathly tight, vise like grip.

"Let me up now, Malfoy," she said with a slight hitch to her voice.

"What if I don't want to?" he answered honestly, because the truth was, he didn't want her to get up. He liked being close to her, like this.

"Please," she asked. She sounded scared. Did she think he meant to harm her? He rolled over, so she was on her back, and he was on his side, slightly above her.

"Is this a better position?" he asked.

"No," she said meekly. She felt so many emotions, all at once, that she thought she might explode. She had kissed Ron on more than one occasion, but never once did being close to Ron even begin to rival the feelings she had now.

She was holding his chest back with her hands, really putting her muscle into holding him off. He almost admired her for that. "If you let me kiss you, I'll let you up," he said without any airs.

"I won't be blackmailed into kissing you," she pouted, trying to remain calm.

"What will it take then?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

His heart was beating so hard he could hear it in his ears. Maybe that was her heart beating. She was breathing so fast, that her chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate. He was painfully, (yes, painfully) aware of the rise and fall of her chest.

"Kiss me, Granger," he commanded, bringing his head closer. He put his mouth next to hers. Not quite touching, yet close enough that she could feel the heat of his breath, and smell the 'taste' of his toothpaste.

"GET OFF HER!" someone shouted from the other side of the lake. Hermione and Draco were both startled, and he sat up, as did she. She scrambled to her feet, trying to figure out who the person, standing on the opposite bank, could possibly be.

Draco stood as well and shouted, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" the person asked.

"Neville, is that you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright, Hermione?" he yelled.

"Goodness, yes, I'm fine," she said, looking over at Draco, as an exasperated expression graced her pretty features.

"Who's with you?" Neville yelled again.

"It's just Malfoy!" Hermione yelled back.

"This is ridiculous," Draco hissed to Hermione.

"Sorry, I thought someone was attacking you!" Neville said. "What were you doing?"

Draco again whispered to Hermione, "And you said he wasn't a moron."

"Nothing, Neville, I tripped and fell and he was helping me up," Hermione thought up quickly. Draco gave her a disbelieving look, but to his amazement, Longbottom bought the whole story.

"Are you hurt?" Neville yelled.

"Neville, let's stop yelling across the lake! We will be right over," Hermione yelled to her friend. "Come on, Draco," she said, pulling him by the front of his coat.

"What about our walk?" he asked, following her back over to the other side of the lake.

"We're still walking," she said.

"What about my kiss?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Come now, did you really think I was going to kiss you?" she asked, running toward Neville.

Yes, that was exactly what he thought. He heard Hermione say to Neville, "What are you doing out here, Neville?"

"I'm collecting a certain form of water lily that only blooms during a moonless night, and only under certain conditions, like the right temperature, and the right barometric pressure. Tonight should be perfect," he droned on.

"Is this for your internship?" she asked, actually fascinated. Draco yawned.

"No, this is for an upcoming lesson. I'm further than you in Herbology. You could collect them with me, both of you, and we could all take the credit, write up the paper together," he decided.

"Oh, Neville, that would be perfect, wouldn't it, Malfoy?" she asked, excited, since she was still struggling in Herbology.

Draco leaned down and said so that only she could hear, "Why does homework always turn you on more than kissing me?"

She smiled and said, "Well, kissing you won't earn me a passing grade, and anyway, these lilies only come out during just the right condition, didn't you hear?" She smiled.

Draco sat on a rock and watched the 'moron' and the 'bookworm/girl of his dreams' as they looked for the effing lily and couldn't believe that this was now his life.

**Herbology, Neville, Hermione and Other Stuff:**

Hermione and Neville sat in the common room that Saturday morning, looking at the two species they found. Neville had them under glass, in a small aquarium filled with water. He was sketching a picture of them, as Hermione was looking up certain facts concerning the lilies for their report.

Draco sat by the fireplace, with his legs over the armrest of the chair he was in, sporting a glum look on his face. If they thought he was going to help them with their bloody report, they had another thought coming! It was because of Neville and those stupid water lilies that he didn't get his kiss last night. Therefore, he had to take a cold shower when he arrived back to the dorms. And, oh by the way, he didn't get any sleep last night, and when he did finally get to sleep, all he could do was to dream about kissing Granger, which meant he had to take another cold shower this morning, so, no, he would not help them under any circumstances.

"Draco, come over here and help us, or we won't let your name be on the report" Hermione complained.

"Draco, come over here, help us, we are smart and you are dumb, and blah, blah, blah," he said in a high-pitched, mocking voice. As he was making fun of her, Dean Thomas and Terry Boot came in the common room. Dean gave Draco a dirty look, assuming he was really making fun of Hermione. Well, he was really making fun of her, but he didn't need some little former Gryffindor to give him a dirty look, that was for sure. He put his feet firmly on the ground and said, "I don't want my name of your stupid paper, I'm not even taking Herbology, so why do I care." He again stared into the fire.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him, and Terry laughed. Draco turned around, not understanding what was so funny. Terry said to Hermione, "Hermione, have you found any other chaperons for the dance?"

Hermione looked at Draco, who at that moment chose to give her a rather rude hand gesture, so she narrowed her eyes, turned to Terry and said, "No, just you and I so far, why? Any ideas?"

"Well, Padma expressed some interest, as did Michael, but I didn't know what you would make of that." He sat down opposite her. She shut her book and glanced over at Malfoy, who was suddenly no longer staring in the fire, but was looking right at her.

She turned back to Terry and said, "Listen, I know he's your best mate, but he's never even tried to patch things up with Draco or me, so, I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that."

Dean added, "Yes, he should apologize for calling her a Mudblood, and for trying to start a row with Malfoy."

"I didn't know he called you a Mudblood, honestly, I didn't. I thought all of this was over something else. I'm sorry I even suggested it then," Terry said, feeling very sorry indeed.

"What else would it be over?" Hermione leaned in and asked.

"I'm not sure I should say now, considering," Terry said, looking around the room at the others.

"Please, tell me. I don't mind Neville, Dean and Malfoy hearing, if that's what you mean," Hermione said. Dean sat at the table as well, and Neville put down his quill. Even Draco leaned closer to the table from his chair by the fireplace.

"Well, okay," Terry began, "Michael's had a bit of a crush on you since sixth year, and he was jealous because he thought you and Malfoy were forming a relationship, so that's why he behaved so badly. I really didn't know he called you that bad name, though."

Hermione was confused. She never knew Michael liked her. He used to date Ginny. Anyway, that was no excuse for the way he acted and additionally, she certainly didn't reciprocate his feelings. Before she could even process what to say next, Draco said, "What a bloody wanker. Hermione can be friends with whomever she wants."

Neville picked up his quill again, and without looking up from the parchment said, "Hear, hear, Draco. Now, Hermione, let's finish our report."

Draco stood up and took one of the books that was in front of Hermione and said, "Pass me a quill and some parchment, Longbottom, so I can get started on this bloody report." He sat down right next to Hermione.

Neville did as requested. Terry and Dean went over to a little table on the side to play Muggle chess, and Hermione sat calmly and quietly in her chair, looking at her notes, and smiling to herself. Draco still liked her. She looked up at him, still smiling. He leaned over and said quietly, "Wipe that absurd grin off your face, you look like a lunatic."

"Do you mean to help me at the dance?" she asked softly.

He leaned even closer, so that not even Longbottom could hear, and said, "That still depends on whether you kiss on the first date."

"I might, I just might," she said as she smiled, putting her hands in her lap, trying to contain her exuberance.

He thought she was hilarious. She was behaving like a schoolgirl. She was a schoolgirl, he reminded himself.

He reached down and grasped one of her hands, and said something so softly; she had to lean closer to him to hear. In fact, his lips brushed her hair as he spoke, "Well then, I just might come to the little dance with you, I just might." He looked around, saw that the other three men were engrossed in their activities, so he brought one of her hand up to his mouth and kissed the top of it, before releasing it from his hold. She stared intently at her notes again, until he leaned over once more, put his hand up to her face to tuck her hair behind her ear, and whispered, softer than before, (so that his lips tickled her earlobe as he spoke), "I've amended my previous statement, and I will definitely come with you." He knew it was time to concede to her.

He sat back once more, opened the book, and smiled to himself, as Hermione wiggled, like the schoolgirl that she was, in her seat. She was going on an actual date with Draco Malfoy!


	7. Part VII

**Part VII**

**It's No Laughing Matter:**

The day was going agonizingly slow for Draco. The past two weeks had gone by slowly. Hermione insisted that they 'not kiss' until after their date. Draco had tried to steal kisses from her for the past two weeks, but he was unsuccessful every time. Once, on their way up from dinner, he pulled her into an empty classroom, hugged her tight, demanded a kiss and she had the gall to draw her wand, and with an evil smile, demand he unhand her.

Another time, when Professor Mankin left them alone in the Potion's workroom, Draco bent down to pick up a quill Hermione dropped. When he saw her beautiful calves before him, he couldn't help but to run the feather part of the quill up the left one. She was so shocked, thinking it was a spider or something, that she kicked him, splitting open his bottom lip, which blew up to the size of a balloon, putting him out of 'kissing' commission for several days.

She was slowly driving him mad. Hermione told him it would be more meaningful to wait for their date. It was just a kiss, dammit! It wasn't like he was asking for her virginity or something. They had already kissed twice, so what would be the big deal about kissing again. He was a determined young man. He was going to kiss her today, or be killed trying.

They were sitting at a round table, in one of the eighth year's classrooms, doing their Ancient Runes work. Professor Stephens had just left, and had given them a joint assignment to complete. Padma assigned a different section to each of them, so that was what they were all working on. Hermione leaned over Draco, her hair touching his bare forearm, her plump red lips red and ripe for the taking, to grab a textbook. As she leaned across him to pick up the reference book, her arm touched his. She grabbed the book, looked at him, and smiled seductively. Well, she probably just thought she was smiling, but to Draco, it was a seductive smile. He quickly looked away, only to see Michael Corner also stare at Hermione. Draco glared at the young man, who looked quickly at him also, gave him a snide little smile, and went back to work.

Draco glanced back at Hermione, who was oblivious to the entire exchange.

Hermione put her quill in her mouth, deep in thought. He stared intently at that damn quill, wishing upon wishes that the quill were his lips touching hers. He wished she were nibbling on his lips, instead of nibbling on the end of the quill. He slammed his book shut and told everyone he couldn't concentrate, and was going to go work in his watched him leave, wondering why he was so upset.

After studying alone in his room for a while, he decided to go back to the classroom. Only Terry and Padma were still there. "Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"She wanted to do some cross referencing in the Library," Terry told him. He shut the door and headed toward the Library. He pushed open the Library doors and started looking for her down all the aisles and around all the stacks. He looked at all the tables and could not find her anywhere. He was about to leave, when he glanced over at the restricted section. The grate that usually enclosed the section was opened. Could she be in there? He looked over his shoulder, to make sure no one could see, and then he deftly entered through the grate, shutting it behind him. If he found Hermione, he was certainly going to get his kiss!

He walked down the aisle, staring at the dusty shelves. The books in this section smelled musky and moldy. He whispered, "Granger?"

He continued his search, when he heard a hushed conversation. He stopped, crouched down, and listened.

"I tell you, there's something going on, and I don't like it," a voice said.

"And I think you're delusional," a female said back. It was Hermione.

"Then explain this, why is it that no other Slytherin came back this year? It has to be him, it makes sense, for no undergraduate could have access to our rooms," the male remarked. He recognized that voice, too. It belonged to Michael Corner.

"I have no explanation, but I know Draco isn't involved. You're imagining things, and trying to lay blame, and I for one won't have it," Hermione snapped, speaking louder than she should have.

"You're enamoured with him, aren't you?" Michael asked.

"We're friends, and well, we are officially accompanying each other to the dance, tomorrow night," she admitted, adding, "but, you know what, it's none of your business. I want you to leave me alone. Stop passing me notes in class, stop sending me gifts, and stop following me, or I'll have to inform the Headmistress."

"Then I'll inform her of your little Death Eater boyfriend's activities," he snarled back.

Was that ponce stalking Granger, and furthermore, was he referring to Draco as a Death Eater? Draco wondered why she hadn't informed him of any of this.

"Go back to class, Michael," Hermione ordered, "you have no business in here, and please, leave me be."

"Listen, Hermione, it's true, I'm interested in you, but that's not why I'm warning you against Malfoy. Just remember what I said, think about it," he warned, leaving her to her own devices. Draco hastened behind another shelf, and watched the dark haired boy leave the restricted section. He wondered if he should reveal himself. If he did, should he also reveal what he heard? He could only speculate what Michael Corner was accusing him of, but he would find out.

His decision on whether to stay hidden or make himself known was made for him when he saw Hermione heading right toward his hiding place. She looked angry. He would not be receiving his kiss today, he knew that for certain. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked annoyed.

"Patil told me you came to the Library. When I couldn't find you, I decided to look in here. I saw the grate was opened." So far, no lies.

"Yes, well, you should leave. I only have permission for myself to be in here," she said, pushing him toward the opening.

"What was Corner doing in here?" he asked.

"You saw him?" She looked worried.

"Yes, I saw him leave." Okay, a little lie.

"He's a git. He's bothering me. If Harry and Ron where here this year, I would have them talk to him and tell him to back off," she said, seeming somewhat distressed.

"What am I? Your grandmother? I'll tell the man to sod off and leave you alone," Draco said, puffing out his chest.

Hermione smiled, with a borderline laugh, and said, "That's not necessary, but thanks for wanting to be my knight in shining armour. I told him to sod off myself, so hopefully he will." She started to leave. He had the sudden urge to hold her, for she seemed sad, almost cheerless. In addition, she apparently wasn't going to reveal the other, mysterious, portion of their conversation.

"Hermione, come here," Draco commanded.

"Why did you call me Hermione? And no, I don't want to fend you off at the moment, and I don't want to kiss you at the moment either," she rambled on.

"First, Hermione's your name, second, what makes you think I would want to kiss you anyway, third, I just want to hug you. You look like you could use a hug," he admitted.

She looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted a second head, and started laughing, really, really laughing. "That's so funny!" she said, trying to contain her mirth, but doubling over in amusement, "I mean, really, if only your former housemates had heard you, 'I want to hug you', oh my, I think I needed this laugh more than I needed that hug, thanks, Malfoy!" She stayed bent over, and continued to laugh.

He scoured at her. How dare she laugh at him? He was seriously put out. He grabbed her hand, pulled her to him, and crashed his lips down on hers. If she was going to offend him by laughing at him, he was at least going to get his kiss today! As she was still laughing when this occurred, her mouth was opened, so he decided not to wait; he pushed his tongue inside.

At first, she struggled, since it was a shock. She hadn't expected this. She soon relaxed, giving into the feeling. He relaxed as well, and the hold on her that was at first brutal and demanding, turned gentle and soft. He moved his mouth over hers, seeking her tongue with his. His tongue tasted her teeth, the inside of her mouth, and the roof of her mouth. He turned his head the other way, and he found the softness of her mouth to be unmatched by any mouth he had ever kissed.

She forgot to breathe at first, but when she began to relax, she began to breathe as well. This was heavenly. She should have just kissed him all the times he sought her out. She was missing some pretty good snogging! He left her mouth to kiss her cheek, and then he pressed his lips down to her neck, directly over the long column that covered her pulse. He sucked on the sensitive area between her pulse point and her ear, gently, persistently, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He trailed his kisses back up her neck, and then sought out her lips once more.

Her arms went around his neck, into his hair, and she let out a little noise, that sounded like an affectionate hum. He pulled away first, not wanting to offend her with this first real kiss. He wanted to gauge her reaction, so he would be able to tell how much further he could go in the future.

When he stepped back from her, smiling, he thought at first she was in some type of trance. Her arms fell to her sides, her head was cocked at an angle, and her mouth was slightly opened. He was mortified. It was almost as if he was a dementor, and had sucked out her soul or something.

When she came back to earth, she came back with a vengeance. She whipped back her right hand and it landed soundly and solidly on his left cheek. Wow. That he wasn't expecting; a thank you, yes. A kiss in return, a given. However, never in a million years did he bloody well expect a slap!

Then, she surprised him even more by grabbing the collar of his shirt, kissing him hard and decisively on the lips for a good five seconds, before pushing him away and declaring, "Don't you ever kiss me again without my expressed permission, do you understand?!"

"Does it have to be in writing?" he asked, maligning her character.

"That would be a good start," she snapped back. She turned around and left him in her dust. He touched his face first, since it still stung from her slap, and then he touched his lips. She was different, that was for sure. It was a wonder that Potter and Weasley survived all these years.

**Just Before All Hallows ****Eve****:**

Hermione avoided all sentient beings for the rest of the night. If a ghost or elf wanted to see her, that would be alright, but she couldn't face another human being if her life depended on it. She went to her room, and stayed there. She didn't come out for dinner; she didn't come out to study. She had a lot to mull over.

The first and most important thing was that kiss. That wonderful, amazing kiss. And she slapped him! She was horrified by her behaviour! It's not like she had never kissed a man before, hell, she had even kissed him before, just not quite like that. She acted like she was some heroine from a Jane Austen novel whose reputation was on the line because she received an unwanted kiss from a potential suitor. The thing was his kiss wasn't unwanted. It was very much wanted!

She was so embarrassed. How would she face him tomorrow at the dance? Would he even still want to go to the dance?

She pushed these thoughts aside for a moment, to think of the other events of the day. Her conversation with Michael. Hermione and Justin Finch-Fletchery had both received several ominous notes, calling them Mudbloods and threatening them with statements declaring that the Death Eaters were still out there, and that the Dark Lord would return. She knew Justin had received at least two, and she had received three. He came to her one night, after his second one, to ask her if she had received any, which by that time she had also received two. The only reason Michael knew of the notes was because Justin told Terry, who in turn told Michael.

She didn't know if any of the other Muggle-borns in the school had received any notes. Frankly, she wasn't that concerned. She assumed it was a joke. A bad joke, but a joke. She knew Draco would never be behind such a thing. Perhaps he would have in the past, but not now.

She had not told anyone of the third note. It was the most upsetting of all. She was actually threatened with physical harm in that note. She should go to the Headmistress, but she didn't want to. She wanted to handle this on her own. Maybe it was too much for her. Maybe she should write to Harry. He would want to know. After all, he was still her friend, even if he hadn't been in contact with her since that first letter.

She still wrote Harry, Ron and Ginny every week, as she did her parents. And every week she waited for a letter back from them, any of them, and none ever arrived. Even her own parents hadn't written her back. The last time she heard from them was her birthday. Perhaps their letters just weren't making their way to her. She sat at her desk, wrote to Harry, and told him everything. She told him about the notes, the threats, about Michael, about not receiving mail, and about her budding relationship with Malfoy. If this didn't garner a response from her friend, then nothing would. She asked him to write her back, immediately. She slipped out of her room and went right up to the Owlery, attached the letter to a brown owl's leg, and watched it fly off into the sky.

She woke up Saturday and decided to go into Hogsmeade right after breakfast. She wanted to buy a new dress for tonight. The undergraduates were to wear costumes. Since she was chaperoning, she thought it would be more prudent to wear a dress. Something pretty, for her first official 'date' with Malfoy.

She went to his room before she left, to see if he wanted to join her. He wasn't there. She left the school grounds and headed toward the village. She had forgotten that today was an official school 'Hogsmeade weekend'. There were so many people on their way to the village that she almost felt crowded on the road. She decided to take a path that she had often taken with Harry and Ron, which also led to the village, and which she was sure would be mostly deserted.

It was another chilly October day, but it was bright and sunny. However, walking the path through the woods was dark, and dampened her fortitude immediately. She should have stayed on the road. She decided to cross over the woods, making her own path, and find the road once more. She didn't care if it was littered with children, at least she wouldn't feel the fear that was unmistakable to her at that moment.

She stepped over a log, and bent under a tree limb, and her scarf became tangled on a branch. She turned to release the scarf, and never saw what hit her. She was knocked to the ground in a fury of arms and legs. She tried to scream, but a hand muffled her mouth. She was grabbed from behind, and pulled deeper into the woods. Her attacker released her mouth for a second, and that was all she needed. She screamed a piercing scream that left no one mistaken of its intent. It was a scream for help, the likes of which not many had heard before. Hermione wasn't even sure that it had truly emitted from her, but she was thankful that it did.

Draco had been running down the road, trying to catch up with Granger. He had taken a shower right after breakfast and after he got dressed, he went to her room to see if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him, but she wasn't there. He thought she might still be upset by their encounter the night before. He saw a fellow eighth year by the main doors and asked if they had seen her. He was informed she had just left for the town. Now, he just had to catch up with her.

That was when he saw her, heading toward a path, away from the road. He was familiar with that path. It led to the village, but was not often travelled. Why was she heading that way. It wasn't really a short cut. Maybe she wanted to get away from all of these little children. Seriously, was he ever that small?

Draco started down the path when he heard a knife-welding scream, which cut him to the quick. It was Granger, she had screamed, and he felt a rush of emotion for which he was sure had no viable name. Was it panic, anxiety, fear? He didn't know and he didn't care. He started to run. He yelled her name.

Apparently, others had also heard the scream, for he saw other students start to run from the road to the woods. He was farther in the woods than the rest. He had no idea where to look for her. He saw her scarf hanging from a limb. He left it hanging, and continued to run. Just a short distance away he saw her, sitting on the ground, hair a mess, coat torn, but alive and mostly unscathed. He ran up to her, and before he could ask her what happened, she stood up and rushed into his arms. She pointed and said, "He went that way."

By that time, several students had also reached the pair. Two seventh year Gryffindors ran in the direction Hermione pointed. Draco let her go, to pick up the search as well. A sixth year Hufflepuff girl escorted Hermione toward the road.

Someone had already alerted the school; after all, they were still officially on school grounds. Professors Stephens, Mankin, and Weasley all came rushing up to Hermione, who was now composed and no longer crying.

Draco and the others came back to the throng of people gathered around Hermione. They were unsuccessful in finding her attacker. Professor Mankin told all prefects to go into the village, collect all students, and bring them back to the school. He told all the students gathering around to head back as well. Bill and Professor Stephen told Hermione they would take her to see the Headmistress. She started walking between them, but looked back, to try to find Draco. She saw him merely standing beside the side of the road. He was looking right at her. She said something to Bill, and he nodded. She yelled, "Malfoy!" He ran up to her side, and held her hand the whole way into the castle.

**Quiet Now, Time for ****Draco**** to Reflect:**

Hermione sat in the office of the Headmistress and explained everything that she knew. She showed the Headmistress and the Professors the notes she had received, and told them about the notes received by Justin. She told them all she knew about her attack, albeit it was a short conversation. It all happened so fast, she didn't see who attacked her, and they never said a word to her. As she was being dragged into the woods, she heard Malfoy yell her name, as did the person dragging her. She was deposited on the spot, and that was the end of her story, for the rest they were aware.

The Headmistress decided not to contact the Ministry. She agreed with Hermione that the notes seemed to be more of a prank, than an actual threat. She said she would cancel all further Hogsmeade trips, at least for now, and she told everyone to remain on high alert. Hermione was leaving the office when she saw Malfoy waiting for her, at the bottom of the staircase. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. What should she say? She had no words. He more or less saved her today, if not physically, than emotionally. They started walking toward their dorms and she said, "Well, I was going to buy a new dress for our date tonight, but I guess I'll have to wear something I already have. I hope I won't embarrass you too much."

"I'm sure you won't," he said slyly, hoping she knew he was joking. "Why didn't you ask me to go with you to town?" he asked.

"I was going to, but I couldn't locate you this morning," she explained.

The remainder of their walk was uncomfortable. Hermione felt tongue-tied. She wanted to apologize for slapping him last night, but that meant she would have to admit to wrongdoing, and that was just so hard for her to do. She also wanted to thank him for coming to her rescue today, but she felt silly about that, too. When they reached the portrait way, she turned to him and said, "How's your cheek?"

It took him a few seconds to understand her meaning, but then he said, "Oh, it's very painful. I was in sheer agony all night long. The pain was unbearable, but somehow, I came through all right."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "That reminds me of the way you carried on after Buckbeak slashed your arm in third year."

"Hey," he said, offended, "now that really did hurt. I wasn't faking. I almost lost my arm."

"Sure," she said.

"I still have the scars," he amended.

"Let me see," she goaded.

He pulled up his sleeve and showed her a little pink line maybe one centimetre long. "You poor dear," she mocked, "How do you have the fortitude to show your face in public with such a horrendous, life altering disfigurement?"

"Sorry it's not shaped like a lightning bolt," he said with disdain.

They walked down the hallway, and stopped at Hermione's door first. He turned to her and said, "Truth time, Granger, are you up to par? Do you still feel up to chaperoning tonight?"

"Yes, why, have you changed your mind?" she asked nervously, misunderstanding once again his intent.

"I can't wait, I just wanted to be sure," he hurried to say.

"See you later then, around 7:00 pm?" she asked.

"Should I meet you down there, or do you want to walk down together?" he inquired. He felt nervous for some reason.

"I think you should be a proper date and pick me up at my door. Flowers and candy would be nice also," she said. She opened her door and turned around and said, "Oh, and to answer your earlier question, yes."

He looked confused. Had he asked her an earlier question? "What does that mean?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yes, I kiss on the first date, so be prepared, Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"You're a tease, aren't you, Granger? I always knew it. It's the nice girls that are. They act all innocent and sweet, but they turn out to be hell-cats." He laughed. He took a hold of her hand and held it in his, stroking his thumb over her thumb. "Seriously, I'm looking forward to our date. See you later." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Until later," she agreed, as she walked into her room, and shut the door.

He walked down to his room, and tried not to think of the earlier unpleasantness. He wanted to concentrate on tonight. There was no mistaking it; he was falling hard for her. Here he was, defying all he knew and all he was taught. He was a pureblood, and he was falling, and falling hard, for a Muggle-born. Not just a Muggle-born, but for Hermione Granger. He closed the door to his room and decided to write to his mother. He was going to be truthful to her in this letter. He was going to tell her that he had become smitten with Hermione Granger, and she could either accept it or not. He started the letter, but it was harder to compose then he thought.

He looked out at the grounds of the castle. The sun was bright, and the sky blue. The wind was blowing what little leaves were left across the massive grounds. There were no birds in the air. It was a peaceful day. From his window, he could see the lake, and its almost black looking water. It reminded him of the walk he shared with her. Beyond the lake, he saw the greyish coloured hills, still covered in conifer trees, tall and superlative. There were spruces, yews, pines, evergreens and junipers. Those were the very hills they had climbed over that first day, and they were covered in the very trees that had acted as a canopy, protecting them from the offensive sun with their extensive shade.

He saw one of the many castle towers from his window. He wondered if it was Gryffindor tower. Had she once been in that tower, looking out one of those windows, seeing the same lake, the same hills, the same trees? Already, he was beginning to associate everything about this place with her.

At first, he hadn't wanted to return here. He didn't want to stay home alone either, so his mother thought it would be for the best to return to Hogwarts. She contacted his father, whom had already started his prison sentence, and he thought it was an excellent idea as well. The truth was that both his parents had agreed to be sentenced without trials in exchange for their son's freedom. In the end, the Ministry decided not to seek prosecution for the youngest Malfoy. They felt he had acted under the threat of Voldemort, so he could not be held accountable for his actions.

When his mother told him that he was to go back to school while she was in prison, he threw a fit, which he was apt to do, but she stood her ground and insisted. Now, he was glad she had. He was glad he came back. He couldn't give two knuts for continuing his education. It's not that he disliked school; he just didn't care one way or the other. But, he was glad he was here. He was glad, because it gave him a purpose, and a reason to get out of bed every morning. The reason was a curly haired girl named Hermione Granger. Now, wasn't that a kick in the pants.


	8. Part VIII

**Part VIII:**

**Belle of the Ball:**

Draco's mouth was dry and his hands were sweating. He cleared his throat. He straightened his dress robes, and he looked at the corsage in his hand. He couldn't believe how nervous he felt. Sure, they joked about this being their first date, but in all reality, they saw each other everyday, so tonight shouldn't be that big of a deal. He brought his hand up to knock on her door. KNOCK, KNOCK.

Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her face and hair. She wore her hair down long in the back, parted on the side, with a pretty crystal clip holding back the front. She wore just a little bit of makeup, pink lipstick and blush, which was more than she usually wore, since she usually wore none at all. Since she wasn't able to buy a new dress, she had to find something in her closet to wear. She tried on several things, finally she decided on a black, A-line skirt, black stockings, black ballerina flats, and a white silk blouse, which tied at the waist, with a v-neck and a wide collar. She wore the diamond earrings she got for her 13th birthday, and the pearl necklace she got for her 15th. She really wished she had been able to buy a new dress, but she still thought she looked all right. She was about to change her blouse when she heard a knock on her door. Her date had arrived. She almost giggled with anticipation.

He put his hand up to knock for the third time when she opened the door. He gasped audibly. She looked so pretty. Her hair, which he had made fun of every chance he got while they were growing up, was now truly her crowning glory. She looked older than her years, but young, fresh, and beautiful. He was in awe. He also felt overdressed. Here he was in dress robes, and she had on a black skirt and white blouse. Maybe he should go change.

She thought he looked more handsome than she had ever seen him. His hair was carefree, as was his smile. He had on dark dress robes, and he had a red rose in his boutonniere. He held out another red rose, a corsage, for her. She felt woefully underdressed. She looked down at her black skirt and white blouse and felt ashamed. Maybe she could pretend to have a headache. No, she couldn't do that, for she was already dressed and she knew she had a stupid smile on her face. She could even feel a blush rise to her cheeks. She accepted the corsage and slipped it on her wrist. "I'm underdressed, I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her outfit.

"I think you look beautiful, but I'll tell you what, you wait here just one moment, and I'll be right back, and I think you'll feel better when I return, 'right?" he said, as he dashed down the hall.

Short of him coming back with a gown in his hand, she wasn't sure what would make her feel less inadequate. When he returned, however, she did indeed feel one hundred times better. He came walking back down the hall in a pair of black dress pants, white silk button up shirt, a grey tie and a black jacket thrown over his shoulder. She smiled widely. He dressed down just for her, and he looked just as good as before. No, better.

"Where's your rose now?" she asked.

He put on his jacket, and the rose was now in the boutonniere of his jacket. He took her hand and draped it over the crook of his other arm. "Shall we?" he asked. She nodded and they walked down to the dance.

During their walk down to the Great Hall, he would momentary look over at her, in complete and utter amazement. He felt like he had the prettiest girl in the universe on his arm, and he wasn't completely sure he was worthy.

Hermione kept stealing glances his way. She knew she was on the arm of the best-looking man in the whole school. She didn't feel she deserved this much happiness. Did she?

On their way down to the dance, they saw Terry and Padma. They were the other chaperons. Padma had on a modest, midnight blue silk dress, and Terry had on grey slacks and a grey sweater over a white shirt. Draco was glad he had changed. He would have felt like a fool in his dress robes. "Wow, don't you two make a handsome couple," Padma exclaimed, taking Hermione's other arm. She said, "I think we should split up in the beginning, let our presence be known, and then we can get back together, fine with all of you?"

Hermione didn't want to split up, but they were there to do a job, so she agreed. She waved to Draco and walked over to the refreshment table. She said hello to a few of the Professors who were also chaperoning, and she nodded to the Headmistress. The Headmistress came over and told her she looked nice and thanked her for helping tonight. She asked her if her and her fellow chaperons would like to judge the costume contest later, and Hermione told her she would be honoured.

Hermione started to pour herself some punch when a familiar looking boy, who was a sixth year Slyterthin when she was in school, said to her, "Wow, for a Mudblood, you're the prettiest girl here." Her eyes stormed over, and she dropped the punch ladle. The boy winked at her as he and his friend laughed and walked off. Hermione's face fell. Old prejudices died hard. Draco could see her from across the room, and he saw that she suddenly turned sullen. Not wanting her to feel morose, especially on their first date, he came up to her.

She was walking toward the other side of the room, between the dancers and partygoers, when Draco came up behind her and said, "Did Smith say something to upset you?"

"Oh, I didn't know his name," she said softly, accepting the drink he handed her. She looked over at the boy, who was making a kissing motion with his mouth toward her and said, "No, he complimented me, but in a rude, backhanded way. He said for a Mudblood I was the prettiest girl here."

Draco glared at the boy, and if looks could kill, the boy would drop over dead. The boy could certainly read Draco's expression and he immediately turned around and stopped looking at Hermione. Draco still could intimidate with the best of them. He put his hand on the small of her back, giving her goose bumps, and he steered her to the other side of the Great Hall.

Terry came up to them and said, "I just caught some little bugger trying to spike the punch, and he was a Ravenclaw, no less. I reported him to the Head boy. I hate to have house points deducted, but seriously, some kid could accidentally drink it and get pissed without knowing it." Hermione laughed at him.

"I'm sure you never spiked the punch, did you Terry?" she asked.

"Of course, not, that's what the Slytherins were for," he said, winking at Draco, and walking the other way.

"Do you think it would be improper if we danced?" Hermione asked.

"Is that the Muggle way of asking someone to dance? Is it improper, indeed?" Draco asked bemused.

"I mean, because we're chaperons," she stated.

"I know what you mean, little one. Give me your glass," he demanded. She handed her glass to him, it was probably spiked punch anyway, and she wanted to have her wits about her tonight. He sat it down on a table next to his. "Now, give me your hand," he said smiling.

She giggled, truly feeling like a little girl, as she gave him her hand. Taking her hand in his, he guided her to the dance floor, where a slow song had just begun. He didn't hold her too close. He wanted her to relax, for she felt as tight as a drum. She was crushing his hand in hers. Who knew she was so strong? "Granger, your death grip on my hand is unnecessary, as I won't let you trip and fall," he joked.

She was embarrassed. She relaxed her hold and said, "Sorry." He moved his hand on her back slightly lower, so it rested just below her waistline. With his other hand, he entwined his fingers around her fingers. She had her other hand on his bicep, but she was actually bunching the material of his jacket in her hand. She seriously needed to lighten up! Without warning, he released her completely, took both her hands in his, and shook her arms. She wondered for a moment if this was some new Wizarding dance.

He said, "Let's get all the stress out of you, shake it all out, so you can relax and have some fun." He enveloped her in his arms once more, and the funny thing was she did feel more relaxed. Hermione even stepped closer to him, and placed her head on his chest. He put his chin on the top of her head. The song would be over soon, whether he wanted it to or not. So, he took his chance, it was now or never. He put both arms around her waist and drew her closely to him, as close as humanly possible, so their bodies were pressed against each other. She had her hands clasped behind his neck. She glanced up and he was staring right at her. He lowered his head and kissed her so sweetly, that she was sure she was about to melt under his lips. The kiss lasted only a few seconds. Hermione put her head back on his chest, and for some indescribable reason, she almost wanted to cry, and she did not know why. The song ended, she broke from his arms, and she walked off the dance floor, not even looking back at him. He was confused. What did he do wrong? He thought it was the most perfect moment of his life, so why didn't she?

She walked over to the farthest wall, and leaned her shoulder up against it, taking several deep breaths to hold off the tears. He came up behind her and put his hand on her back. She knew it was him before he even touched her. She reached back and took his hand. Without looking at him, she started weaving her way through the crowd, with him in tow.

She made it all the way through the Great Hall and reached the doors that would lead to the Grand Staircase. She pushed opened the doors, still holding his hand, and walked them outside. He didn't know what was happening, or what was about to occur, but he followed her anyway.

When they reached the cold night air, she finally turned to face him and she practically threw herself into his arms.

**What's Happening Here?**

To say he was slightly shocked would be an understatement. She threw herself at him. She practically jumped into his arms. He actually picked her up off the ground for a moment. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him hard. It was fierce and demanding, and she seemed to be asking him a question with her kiss. He hoped he was answering her correctly, by kissing her back.

He put her feet back on the ground, but she still held him tightly. "What's going on, Granger?" he asked, trying to pry her arms from around his neck. When he finally separated himself from her, he saw that she was dangerously close to tears.

"Did I do something wrong? If I offended you, or said or did something, I am so, so sorry. Please, tell me," he begged, with concern. He had her hands in his and pulled her over to sit her down on the steps. He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. They sat side by side, not touching, and he was still just as confused as he was when she first walked away from him on the dance floor. He put his arm around her, for it felt the right thing to do, and she leaned against his body, and put her head down in his lap, resting it on her arms. He stroked her hair. They sat like that for many moments. Just him stroking her hair, his other arm around her body, her with her body leaning over him, and her head in his lap. She started crying, and he was at a loss. What should he do? What had he done? What was wrong? All these questions and more roamed around his brain. He bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "Please tell me what's wrong, Hermione."

She kept her head in his lap and said, "Nothing, this is a perfect date. You are perfect. I can't believe this night is real. It shouldn't be real, but it is." She said it so softly he almost couldn't make out what she had said. If everything was so perfect, why was she acting so strangely?

No longer crying, she sat up, looked directly in his eyes, and said, "Draco, doesn't this all seem too surreal to you? You and I aren't even meant to be friends, let alone more. I don't even understand what's happening here. I have never felt these emotions before. I don't even think I felt this way for Ron, and I was in love with him. I can't even describe what I'm feeling. Can you?" She looked down at his hand, which was holding both of hers captive. He had his other arm across her shoulders.

"I'm confused," he admitted, "Is this all a good thing or a bad thing? Are you happy or sad? Keep me up to date here, because I feel lost. Tell me what I'm supposed to be feeling."

She tried to smile, but all she could do was tuck her head back into his chest. He wasn't really as dim as he was making out. He understood what she meant. He felt the same way, but he was not going to be all worked up about it. He thought things should just happen as they happen. "Listen, Granger, why can't this be a good thing? Why does it matter if this is weird, or not the natural order of things? Maybe we'll change the course of history here. Maybe we'll bring pureblood prejudice to its knees, with one simple date. Think what we could accomplish if we went on two dates, and then three? Soon, purebloods everywhere will want their own Muggle-borns to date." He couldn't help but laugh at what he said. He was trying to make her laugh, but in the process, he couldn't keep a straight face himself.

She looked up at him and said, "Wow, you really have grandiose illusions, don't you Malfoy?" She shook her head. "Yes, our one little date is going to rock the whole Wizarding world," she said, smiling. She put her hand up to his cheek, and stroked it softly.

"Stranger things have happened," he suggested, standing up, and bring her up as well. "By the way, give me my jacket back, I'm cold," he said, less the chivalrously.

"Then I'll be cold," she whined.

"No you won't, because I'll keep you warm," he promised, kissing her forehead. She slipped off his jacket and he put it back on. She slipped her arms around his waist, and he wrapped his jacket around her, tightening his arms around her in the process. "See, isn't this better?"

"You just wanted an excuse to hold me," she murmured in his chest.

"Do I need an excuse?" he asked.

"No," she answered, and then she added, "we need to get back inside. Professor McGonagall will be wondering where we went."

"Stupid old bat," Draco complained. He turned them around to walk up the stairs, still holding her hand. He wasn't sure he was ever going to let it go.

Hermione had her hand in Draco's and was heading back up the stairs when she heard someone in the darkness call out her name. She and Draco turned around at the same time. She stepped down one step, with Draco right behind her.

"Whose there?" Hermione asked, a bit afraid. Draco came down and stood in front of her. He felt for his wand in his pocket.

Out of the darkness, came a face she hadn't seen in such a long time. She almost didn't recognize it at first. It was Harry.

**Hermione's Best Friend, meet Hermione's New Boyfriend:**

She ran around Draco, and just as she had done earlier with him, she now leaped into Harry Potter's arms. Draco felt a twinge of jealousy, which he tried to contain, since he was sure he couldn't conceal it.

"Oh, Harry, I've missed you so much!" Hermione cried out, as he twirled her around. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your letter, and I had to come. We have a lot to discuss," he said that last part while looking at Draco. He walked over to him, held out his hand and merely said, "Malfoy".

"Potter," Draco greeted back, grasping his hand, shaking in firmly and then releasing it as fast as he could. It was more than Hermione could hope for, at least the shook hands.

"Harry, Draco and I are helping to chaperon the 'All Hallows Eve' dance, so we have to get back in there. Please, tell me you don't have to leave right away," Hermione implored.

"No, I plan on staying the night. I wrote to Neville and he said I could stay in his room. He said he would have the elves bring up a camp bed for me," Harry explained. "Go back to the dance, and if I don't see you tonight, we'll spend the day together tomorrow." Harry started walking past them, but then he said, "Truly, let's just do that. I'm rather tired. We'll talk tomorrow. Spend the whole day together." He hugged her again and walked through a set of doors he thought he would never walk through again. He had to come, though. He had to tell her what was going on, in person. He had to let her know that she was in danger.

Hermione told Harry how to get up to their dorms, and what the password was. She and Draco walked back into the Great Hall, just as the costume contest was about to begin.

Draco couldn't help but notice that Hermione seemed much happier now that Potter was here. He didn't give himself any credit for her happiness. No, he was convinced it was just because of Harry. After the awards for the costumes were passed out, she leaned over to him and said, "I'm happy, are you happy?"

Instead of answering, he asked, "Are you happy now because Harry's here?" He couldn't help it. He had to ask. He always felt second best to Potter.

Hermione gave him a stern look, almost scary actually, and said, "Don't you dare start some jealousy thing, Draco Malfoy. I love Harry, because he's my best friend, but my happiness tonight is completely resting on your shoulders, so you will just have to handle that." She pointed her finger at him sternly. He took her finger in his hand, and removed it from in front of his face.

"I'm convinced," he stated, "but, do you know what will convince me more? A raucous, old fashion, goodnight kiss."

"When our good night is complete, and you have walked me to my door, you will get your wish," Hermione said smiling sweetly at the man in front of her, who was still holding onto her finger.

The dance lasted until after midnight. As chaperons, they were obliged to stay until the end. The Head boy and Head girl came up and thanked the upperclassmen for their help, as did the Headmistress. Hermione and Draco, hands intertwined, started walking up to their dorm, behind Padma and Terry, who were also holding hands. Draco leaned down and said to Hermione, "I didn't know they were a couple."

Hermione looked up at him, raised her eyebrows and said, "I don't know if they knew they were a couple, at least not until tonight. I think it's sweet. They make a very nice couple."

"Do we make a very nice couple?" he asked her, with his arm now around her shoulder.

"No, we make a very strange couple, but who cares?" She grinned. He looked around; saw not one soul, so he pushed her down a dark, empty corridor.

"What's the meaning of this, Malfoy? I meant strange in the nicest sense of the word," she said as she laughed.

"I want my goodnight kiss, and I think I should get it now. I don't want to take the chance of trying to kiss you in front of your door, and having Potter come out and hex my arse," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She shook her head and said, "Honestly," but before she could say anything else, he put his hands on her cheeks, bent his head, and touched his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly. He wanted this to be meaningful. He moved his lips slightly, testing the waters, trying to see what she wanted, what she expected. He moved his hands from her face, to around her waist. Her hands went from his forearms, up to his shoulders.

She moved her lips with his. The kiss was a sweet, somewhat wet, passionate kiss, which held promise and answered more than one question in her mind. She knew she could trust Draco. He wasn't trying to take advantage. He wasn't moving too quickly. He was letting her set the pace, and that meant more to her than he could ever know. She turned her head the other direction, and increased the pressure slightly. He understood.

He kept his left arm around her waist, and the right hand came up to her neck. He put his fingers flat against her neck, moving them slightly back and forth. He moved his mouth, so that he could gently open hers. She opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss even more. After an eternity, or a nanosecond, Draco wasn't sure which, since time had stopped, she pulled away. It was probably just as well; because he wasn't sure that he had the resolve to stop the kiss. He would have kept going, and going, and who knew if he could have stopped on his own. She put her head on his chest. She could feel his heart rapidly beating.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and said, "That was nice, wasn't it?"

She couldn't look at him, not yet, but she concurred with an, "I thought so."

"Shall we get you upstairs?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, and putting his hand under her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his.

"Draco, this was a lovely evening. We'll have to do it again sometime," she said, bashfully.

He took her hand and led her out of the dark corridor where they just had just had their rendezvous, and said, "Well, that's a given, Granger."


	9. Part IX

**Part IX: November:****  
**  
**Two Months Gone:****  
**  
Hermione and Harry headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast together. Everyone stared at them the whole time. Hermione thought she could finally understand why Harry did not want to come back here. After breakfast, Harry suggested they take a walk on the grounds. Hermione could tell Harry looked worried about something, so she agreed to take the walk.

As they walked across the courtyard, Harry grasped Hermione's hand. It was so good to see her again. He could hardly believe two months had passed.

"How's your school work coming along?" he asked.

"I write you every week telling you all about it. Why haven't you written back?" she asked, taking her hand back from his.

"Hermione, I haven't received one letter from you besides the one you sent the other day," Harry explained.

"I've written at least once a week to you, Ron, and Ginny, as well as my parents," she said perplexed.

Harry shook his head. He had been afraid of something like this. When her last letter said that she had not been receiving mail, he knew something was off, wrong. He had written to her weekly as well, and he knew that her parents would never have gone this long without writing to her. "Hermione, I swear, I have been writing. Do you take your letters up to the Owlery yourself?" he asked.

"No, there's a drop box near the Grand Staircase now. I usually put them there. I did hand deliver your last letter to the Owlery, even putting it on the leg of an owl myself," she explained, "and our letters are no longer delivered by Owl in the morning. There's a centralized postal station now, run by the students, who hand deliver the incoming mail."

"Someone's intercepting your letters," Harry said simply.

"Why?" she asked.

"You tell me," he said back.

"Seriously, Harry, I haven't the foggiest notion," she said, shaking her head.

They stopped walking when they reached the lake. Harry sat on the cold ground and patted the space beside him. Hermione followed his lead and sat by his side.

"Hermione, you said you've gotten three threatening notes? May I see them?" Harry inquired.

"Professor McGonagall has them, but all they said was that I was a filthy Mudblood, and I should never have come back to this school, I don't deserve my magic and all the same old tired rubbish," Hermione explained.

"Did any of them threaten you?" he asked.

How did he know? "You know me too well, Mr. Potter. Yes, the last one said if I didn't leave the school on my own, I would be force to leave one way or the other. Why are you asking all of this? Let's stop dancing around the obvious and get down to business," she complained.

Harry smiled. He said, "I've gotten some letters as well, not from you, but from someone saying that you've taken up with Malfoy, and that you're a filthy Mudblood, and that I should come collect you from school before something bad happens to you. I've gotten four letters in all. I haven't told a soul, until now. We've all been worried, especially since we haven't heard from you. Ginny and Ron have wanted to come see you more than once, but their mum and dad told them you were probably just too busy to write, but I knew otherwise. Then, when I got your letter finally, I began to worry. Your notes combined with the ones I received are serious, I think." He was looking at the ground as he spoke.

Hermione did not want him to worry about her. He had spent almost a lifetime worrying about his friends; he didn't need any more problems. Before she could tell him not to worry, he read her mind again and said, "I know you don't want me to worry, but I think we need to take this seriously. I told Mr. Weasley, who told Kingsley, and they're sending some Aurors up here to sniff around. I mean, someone attacked you for goodness sakes." He stared at her, and added, "I think you need to leave school."

"No, I won't!" she said indignantly, standing up. He stood up as well. "That's what they want! They want to drive me from the school! I wasn't able to attend last year, but I won't be forced to leave this year!"

"Then please be careful, and watch your back. Send all your letters personally, and I'll start to send my letters up here to you by courier or something, so they are hand delivered. Make sure Neville or Luna or even Malfoy is with you when you have to leave the castle. Please, I don't want to worry about you," he said, hugging his friend.

"I don't want you to worry, either. I'll be fine," she promised.

"I've already spoken to Neville and Dean about this. Neville was going to tell everything to your new boyfriend, yuck!" Harry made a gagging noise.

"Harry James Potter, behave." Hermione laughed.

"Malfoy? Really, Hermione? Have you gone soft in the head?" Harry laughed again. He knocked his fist lightly against her forehead. He hugged her once more and said, "I should get back. Remember what I said. We'll figure this out, but in the meantime, watch out. I'm sure someone from the Ministry will be in touch. I love you." He kissed her cheek, and as he was stepping away from her, he said, "Speak of the devil," as he saw Malfoy approaching.

Hermione turned, saw Draco walking toward them as well, and said, "It's not the devil, Harry, it's just Malfoy, but I do see the similarities."

He snickered at her joke and said, "Yes, they're practically twins. See you, Hermione." He squeezed her arm, walked past Draco and said, "See you Lucifer," and he left.

Draco gave Harry an odd look and then walked up to Hermione. "Pothead leaving?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Longbottom told me why he was here. I wish you had confided everything to me," he said with a frown.

"You really knew everything I did. I didn't know my letters were being intercepted, or about the letter that Harry received, until today. I'm not going to worry about it though," she said plainly.

"Well, if we aren't spending the day worrying, what are we going to do on this cold Sunday morning?" he asked her, embracing her as he spoke.

"I am so behind on my homework. Do you mind if we study all day?" she asked sheepishly.

He groaned and then whined, "GRANGERRRR, you are no fun at all! I want to snog and you want to study. Good Merlin, woman, are you sure you're alive. Do you even have a pulse?" He held up her arm to check her pulse. "Is there warm blood pumping through your body? Sometimes you are as much fun as a corpse."

She gave him a disconcerting look, and said, "Maybe that handsome little seventh year Slytherin, Smith wasn't it, would like to study with me," and she started walking away.

He turned around and said, "I'll study, if we can snog later." He ran up to her.

"No snogging," she reprimanded with a slight laugh.

"How about, two part studying, to one part snogging? That's a fair equation, don't you agree?" He pulled on her arm.

She started running way. Why did she always run? Was she trying to kill him? She said over her shoulder, after she was a fair distanced from him, "If you catch me, you can kiss me!" and she broke out in a full speed sprint.

"DAMN YOU, GRANGER!" he yelled. He could never catch her now, but he would die trying. He ran after her, once again.

**Let the Rain Begin:****  
**  
It turned out to be one of the wettest Novembers anyone had seen at Hogwarts in 200 years. Several of the first floor classrooms had flooded, the roofs of all the towers were leaking, and everywhere you looked were students with mud on their shoes, wet hair, and soaked cloaks. Draco and Hermione had not been able take any walks, because of the rain, and the cold. They could not go to Hogsmeade, since Professor McGonagall cancelled that for the eighth year students as well. Therefore, they could not really do anything together but attend classes and study. They sat next to each other at mealtime, but with everyone else around, they really couldn't talk. They had no alone time at all.

They had their internship, but Professor Mankin had them assisting him on very complicated, complex, potions lately, so they couldn't have any personal conversations there either, as they had to concentrate on their work.

They couldn't talk in the Library, because Hermione kept saying, "Hush, no talking, it's the Library." Draco was feeling pent up and angry. He wanted to take Hermione out to dinner, and to a show, and dancing, and for long walks, and all the other things couples did when they were dating. However, they were stuck in a cold, stone castle, in the middle of Scotland, in the pouring rain, with nothing to do but to study.

The amount of schoolwork they had was staggering, but the eighth year students would not be deterred. They were working harder than ever. Hermione, who did end up dropping History of Magic, since she was the only person taking that class anyway, found herself with more time, but somehow, more to study. She barely had time to spend with Malfoy, who complained about that fact on a daily basis. She didn't even know how to classify their relationship. Were they 'dating', were they 'boyfriend/girlfriend'? What were they? They were more than friends, but less than everything else. It absolutely worried Hermione sometimes, for she liked to put 'labels' on everything. She liked everything to have a proper place, and a proper definition, and that included her relationship with Draco.

The reality was he was feeling the pinch as well. He secretly wanted to do well in school, to prove to everyone - Hermione, his mother, and all of the others, that he could succeed, and he wanted to do more with Hermione. He would have to figure it all out soon, or he just might explode.

Draco was sitting in one of the empty eighth year classrooms, working on his Potions essay, since that was their next class, when he heard an argument break out in the classroom next door. He strained to listen, but all he could hear was muffled yelling, and then the sound of someone running down the stone-floored hallway. He rushed out of his seat, and saw the retreating figure of Justin Finch-Fletchery running down the hallway. He looked back quickly and saw Michael Corner leaving the classroom next door. He saw Malfoy in the doorway and said, "What are you looking at, Death Eater?"

"What did you say to Justin?" Malfoy asked.

"What are you all of the sudden, the defender of Mudbloods everywhere? Don't make me laugh!" he spat to Draco.

Draco stood up to his full height and said, "Tell me what you said to him, you arse-hole,"

Michael came up to him and said, "I'm not scared of you. You're no longer a threat here at this school. Don't cross me, Malfoy. I know all about you." Michael started walking down the hallway. He turned back around and said, "Tell me, Malfoy, is your new Mudblood girlfriend as good in bed as a pureblood?"

Draco rushed the boy and knocked him over. He hit him right in the mouth. Before he could do anymore damage, Professor Mankin, who was going to sit in on their Potions class today, came down the hall, and he separated the two. "What's this about?" he demanded.

"Ask the Death Eater," Michael said, spitting blood out of his mouth, "he assaulted me for no reason."

Professor Mankin turned to Draco and asked, "You tell me what happened, since he won't."

"He was threatening Justin, he called Hermione and Justin Mudbloods, and then he said something very crude about Miss Granger's virtue." That about covered everything, Draco thought.

By this time, the other students were coming down the hall, Hermione included. She heard what Draco said. She wondered what Michael had said about her. Professor Mankin led the duo out to the main hallway and said, "Sorry class, we will reschedule our Potions practical for next Monday afternoon," and then he told the crowd, "everyone get in their classroom now and start on your Potions tutorial."

Hermione walked up to Justin and said in a whisper, "What did Michael say to you?"  
Justin took Hermione's sleeve, pulled her toward an empty classroom, and shut the door, much to the annoyance of the rest of their classmates, who were also curious.

"Michael told me Draco is sending all the notes and that his only interest in you is to humiliate and embarrass you. He said he heard from a Slytherin seventh year that Draco planned to use you, and that he was orchestrating a relationship with you to give you a false sense of security. He said that Draco blames Potter for what happened to his parents, and this is the way he will get back at Potter," Justin told her.

"None of that makes sense," Hermione said. "What is he planning to do to me? Kill me? Maim me? What?"

"No, sleep with you, take your virginity, and then tell everyone, so to humiliate you," Justin told her, with a red face. "He also said the same Slytherin was paid by Malfoy to attack you that day in the woods."

"That can't be true," Hermione tried to reason.

"Listen," Justin said, "Michael said if we go to Draco's room, we would find the proof. I say we go right now, while he's with Professor Mankin."

"And for what kind of proof would we be looking?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Michael said that we would find more notes that Malfoy's written and was planning to send to you, me, and even Potter. I don't know about you, but I no longer feel safe, and I'm searching Malfoy's room," Justin said.

"I'll go with you, but only to prove to you that you're wrong!" Hermione seethed.

They walked out of the empty classroom, past the rest of their classmates who were carrying on with their Potions lesson in a different classroom, and went to the portrait hole. They entered their hallway, which was empty; and went down to Malfoy's room. None of their rooms had locks, so Hermione and Justin walked straight into Draco's room. Hermione felt ill at ease, but she thought such sleuthing was necessary, if only to clear Malfoy's name.

Justin looked in Draco's dresser drawers, and then under his bed, while Hermione searched his desk. She had not been in here but maybe two or three times. They always studied in the common room or her room. She opened the top desk drawer, saw nothing unusual, and closed the drawer. The same thing was true for the next drawer. However, when she opened the bottom desk drawer, she saw several notes, written in the same handwriting as the notes she had been sent, with one addressed to her, and one to Justin, one to some name Hermione didn't recognize, and one to Harry. She picked up the notes and Justin immediately rushed to her side.

"See, Hermione," Justin said.

"This proves nothing," Hermione said, though she was not sure. "This isn't even his handwriting," she added.

"Well, it would make sense that he would alter his handwriting, so not to be caught," Justin concluded.

Hermione and Justin were both facing the desk, and Hermione said, "What I don't understand is, how Michael happened to know these notes would be in Draco's room?"

"That's what I would like to know, as well," Draco said, standing directly behind them.

**Something's not right:**

Hermione turned around quickly and dropped the notes out of her hand. Draco shut his door and approached the pair. Justin, in an act of chivalry, pulled out his wand and stepped in front of Hermione. Draco looked at Justin, then at Hermione, and sighed. He rolled his eyes and Hermione knew he was probably at his wits end, so she said, "Justin, stand aside and put your wand away. Draco won't hurt us," and she stepped in front of Justin and picked up the letters. Draco bent down to help her pick them up.

"Who would have put these here?" she asked, standing.

He took the ones she picked up out of her hands and said, "Well, let's see, detective, could it have been Michael Corner?" He plopped down on his bed, and handed the letters back to her.

Justin said, "But, why would Michael want to set you up? Why would he want to put suspicion on you? Also, he's not a pureblood, so why would he hate Mudbloods?"

Draco shut his eyes and said, "Enough questions already."

Hermione said to Justin, "I don't think this really has anything to do with anyone hating Mudbloods. I think this has something to do with someone hating Malfoy."

"Give Granger a gold star!" Draco said sarcastically, covering his face with his pillow and letting out a frustrated scream.

"We should tell the Headmistress," Justin implored.

Hermione nodded her head and said, "You're right, they've gotten the Ministry involved in something that may just be a prank, or revenge." She looked over a Malfoy, who was still trying to smother himself with his pillow. She then turned back to Justin and said, "Justin, take these notes to the Headmistress, tell her everything that Michael told you, and what we found here, and Draco and I will be right there in a moment." Justin took the letters from her and left the room.

Hermione sat on the side of Draco's bed and tried to remove the pillow from his face, put he put his arms around it as well.

"Draco, remove that pillow," she said, speaking to him as if he was a spoiled child.

"No," he said through the pillow.

Hermione started pulling on the pillow, but he held on tight. "This is insane!" she said, more to herself than to him. She got back on the bed, on her knees, and pulled with all her might. He let go of the pillow and she fell backwards on the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at her, as she tried to right herself. He laughed at her.

"Shut up," she said, smiling. She sat back up beside him and threw his pillow back at his face.

"Why can't people just leave me alone?" Draco asked. He turned over on his side, to face the wall. "I just wanted to come to school and learn like the rest of them." Hermione sniggered, so he said, "Fine, I just wanted to come to school and snog my girlfriend like the rest of them, so why can't they leave me alone?"

"This seems like a pretty elaborate plan just to get back at you." Hermione started thinking.

Draco turned back over on his back. Hermione had put her hand on his shoulder when he was on his side, facing the wall. Now that he was on his back, her hand slipped over to rest on his chest. She wasn't paying any attention, however. She was looking over at the wall, with a look of concentration on her face. She was thinking, and she kept talking. Draco wasn't paying a bit of attention to anything she was saying, but he kept saying, things like, "yes" and "you're right".

What he _was doing_ was caressing her arm, up and down, on top of her sleeve, with his fingertips. He decided to take her distracted countenance to his advantage. He started rubbing his hand up and down one arm, starting at her wrist, and moving his fingers under the sleeves of her shirt, which were rolled up slightly. He took her other hand and put it on his chest as well. He kept that hand on top of hers, on his chest, while the other continued massaging her arm. She was still talking, still not paying attention.

"There has to be something more to this, and I think someone else is involved, besides Michael, don't you?" she asked. He was sitting up now, and he pulled her over so she was lying on her back, and he propped himself up on his side, to lie beside her. He was stroking her arms up and down, and he had started kissing her cheeks, forehead and nose, and as far as he could tell, she was still concentrating on solving the mystery. What a strange girl. He continued raining small kisses on her face, and he decided to be daring, as he rested one of his hands on her stomach. His used his other hand to prop up his head, as he leaned over her body, still feathering her face with small kisses.

"I hope the Headmistress has some more ideas on what's going on here, because I'm at a loss, what do you think, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

He was kissing her cheek and he said, "Yes, at a loss," and then he kissed her neck and said, "Old bat will have ideas," and then he kissed her forehead and said, "You're so pretty."

That did it. He broke her concentration by saying something that was unrelated to what she was talking about, and he blamed himself completely. Who knew how much longer he could have kept kissing her if he had only agreed with everything she said.

She pushed him off her and said, "Seriously, Malfoy, there isn't the time for this!" She sat up and brushed off her robes. He pulled her back down and kissed her on her mouth, as hard as he could. She struggled to get back up, kicking her legs and hitting him with her hands. He stopped kissing her and this time she stood up. "Malfoy, will you pay attention!"

He hit the pillow beside his head with his fist, rolled over to his stomach and screamed, "I JUST WANT TO KISS YOU! Why don't you pay attention to ME?"

She bent down, grabbed his arm and said, once again distracted, "Maybe later, come on, we have to go see the Headmistress, now," and she pulled a very grumpy Draco Malfoy all the way to see the Headmistress.


	10. Part X

**Part X:****  
**  
**Sing for your Supper:****  
**  
After Draco, Hermione and Justin had talked to the Headmistress, she agreed with Hermione; she too thought the notes and the threats were aimed at Malfoy, not at Hermione or Justin. The thing that bothered her, however, was the fact that Hermione was attacked on the path to Hogsmeade, and that Michael Corner had never been a troublemaker or a liar in the past. She told the trio she needed to talk to Michael, and then if she needed to speak to them again, she would.

Draco had a headache, and his stomach was growling. He just wanted to go down for dinner and forget this day ever happened. Draco and Hermione sat at the table with the other eighth years, and their eyes travelled along with everyone else's gaze, as Michael Corner entered the Great Hall. He walked up to Draco Malfoy, and just stood there, staring at him. Draco continued to eat, deciding to ignore the git. Hermione kicked him under the table, and he kicked her back, hard.

She kicked him again, to which he said, "Kick me again, Granger, and lose a foot."

Hermione looked at Michael and said, "May we do something for you, Michael?"

"I need to talk to you and Malfoy, out in the hall," he said with a set look on his face.

"What is this about?" Hermione asked.

Draco asked, "No, the question is, can't this wait until after dinner?" He went back to his meal.

"Listen, Malfoy, I just came back from speaking with the Headmistress, and she asked me to talk to you, explain some things, but if you would rather not, I'll let her know," he said, heading to the other end of the table to sit down.

Hermione looked at Draco, who looked up and glared at her. He actually glared. He took a bite of bread, but then threw the rest of the bread on his plate and stood up. He yelled, "It's now or never, Corner, come on!" Draco stormed out of the Great Hall, with Hermione running after him, and Michael striding right behind.

They all went down the hallway, so not to be heard. Michael began. "I think we are all being played here, and I can't reveal to you why at the moment, because Professor McGonagall has asked me not to, but I swear, I was told by what I assumed was a reliable source that you had plans to ruin Granger's reputation, there by getting back at Potter." He paced around them and then stood against the wall, to continue, "I was also told by a seventh year Slytherin that you paid him to attack Hermione, and he was also the one who told me about the notes. Every time I called Hermione or Justin a Mudblood, I did it because I wanted you to know I was on to you, not because I think that way about them."

He turned to Hermione and said, "That's the truth, believe it or not." He turned back to Draco and said, "When McGonagall called the Slytherin boy, Smith, to her office to question him, he said he was actually paid to lie to me, not to attack Granger, and he claims he didn't know who did it, although he really assumed it was you. I don't know what they hell is going on here, either, but if I've been wrong in my assumptions, or if I acted inappropriately, then I am sorry, to both of you. I've already apologized to Justin." Michael turned to leave, apparently not worried if they accepted his apology or not.

Hermione ran up to him and said, "Michael, who was your reliable source?"

"I can't say, not right now. That's the most troubling thing, because I would trust this person with my life, and now I don't know what to believe, sorry, I can't say more," he said, holding out his hand to her. She shook his hand. Draco came and stood behind Hermione. He wasn't ready to shake the prat's hand quite yet, but it didn't matter, as the prat never extended it to him anyway.

Hermione's head was spinning, not just from all that Michael said, but also as to whom he meant by his "reliable source". She also desperately wanted to get to the bottom of who might hate Draco enough to not only want to discredit him, but who didn't give a damn who else got hurt in the process. Hermione, Justin, Harry, Michael and even that Smith kid, were already innocent victims of either a vicious prank, or a duplicitous act of vengeance.

Draco started back in the dining room, and didn't notice Granger hadn't followed until he had already sat back down. Fine, let her wonder and worry her pretty little head over the events of the day. He had more pressing things to worry about, like his hunger.

He ate the rest of his meal, feeling guilty only once, when he looked over at her empty seat, and full plate. He wrapped an apple, a piece of bread, and three biscuits in a napkin, and decided he would take it up to her, for her to eat in her room. He started upstairs, when he saw her sitting at the top of the Grand Staircase. He sat next to her and opened the napkin on his lap. "I thought you might be hungry," he stated. Hermione reached for one of the biscuits and Draco said, "Those are mine, the apple and bread are yours." She sighed and took a big bite of the cookie anyway, and put it back on the napkin, and then took the apple and started eating it.

"I was joking, you can have the biscuits, especially the one that has your teeth marks on it." He smiled.

"Afraid of Mudblood germs?" she asked lightly.

"Yes, I'm afraid of Mudblood germs. That is why I want to trade saliva with you every chance I get," he said with fake disdain.

"Malfoy, aren't you worried about all this stuff?" she asked.

"Stuff? You're not usually short of appropriate words. Look in your big book of vocabulary that is stored in your head and give me a better word, and I might tell you if I'm worried, but until then, sorry." He stood up and started up the stairs.

They walked together upstairs to the fifth floor. Hermione stopped for a moment. "I can't think of a better word right now, my brain is wet from all the rain," she said, looking out a window on the fifth floor corridor.

He walked up to her and said, "Don't worry, the rain has to stop soon." She looked up at him and then walked down the hall, leaving him by the window. He knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear, but truthfully, he couldn't tell her not to worry about the other 'stuff', because he didn't know if that would ever end.

**Rain, Rain, Go Away, ****Draco**** and Hermione Want to Play:**

Hermione had a headache. She felt under the weather, whatever that expression meant. In reality, she thought either she was getting a cold, or perhaps all the rain was beginning to depress her. It was doing wonders for her hair that was for sure.

She had at least received a care package as well as a letter from her parents that morning, her first since her birthday. She wanted to take the time to look at them, so she completely shived off DADA that morning, something she rarely ever did. She knew she was slightly ahead of everyone, and since they mostly all worked at their own pace, what would be the harm?

Now, she was late for Astronomy. Oh well, it's not like they have professors at each class to take attendance. She walked in the classroom, and to make her bad day worse, Professor Stephens was sitting in on the class that day. 'Wonderful', she thought. "I thought you were skipping two classes this morning, Hermione," the professor said. "It seems Professor Weasley stopped by to see how everyone was coming along during your DADA class, and he was concerned that you weren't here."

Hermione offered a small apology and sat at the only empty seat, next to Draco. Professor Stephens started walking around, talking to each student, finding out where they were at, and asking if they needed any help. Hermione and Draco were finishing their Astronomy star charts, and Draco looked up at the clock on the wall. He leaned over to her, whispering in her ear so the other twelve students in the classroom and their instructor would not be able to hear him, and said, "Hey, Granger, guess what? I have a secret."

"Hey, Malfoy, guess what? I need you to be quiet, I'm trying to work," Hermione said back, also in a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm trying to work as well, so be quiet," Neville said, leaning over to Draco from the table in front.

Draco glared at the back of Neville's head, then he put down his quill and pulled on Hermione's star chart and said, "You have that constellation wrong, little one." She glowered at him, but saw that he was right, and she made the correction.

Professor Stephens walked over to them at that precise moment and said, "I need everyone to hand in what they're working on, oh don't forget that next week, it's time for your evaluations. I'll meet with each of you personally, we'll talk about your work thus far, and I will tell you if I have any recommendations for you. Then we will just make sure everyone is on track and up to speed."He saw Hermione's frown and added, "Don't worry, Miss Granger, I'm not going to suggest you drop any more classes, although if you keep skipping them, I might." All the other students laughed, including Draco. Hermione was slightly put out, and looked down at the table, frowning. Draco stopped laughing, since she seemed embarrassed.

The students all started leaving, and as Hermione was packing up her things Draco said, "Now may I tell you my secret?"

"Yes, tell me," she said, less than enthused.

"It's stopped raining," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you the weatherman now?" she asked.

He frowned and asked, "What's a weatherman?"

"Never mind," she said, with a smile. "Just tell me, why is that a secret?"

"Oh, right." He had forgotten what he was saying. "Well, the rest of my secret is that I received a note from our esteemed Potions Master this morning, saying our services would not be needed today, which means, my dear little one, that we are free for the rest of the afternoon, and it's no longer raining."

"Draco, please, cut to the chase," she said, rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

"Well, it means we can have our second date today, if you're agreeable, that is," he concluded.

She felt better already, so she said, "What do you have planned for our second date?"

"Go to your room, change into jeans and a heavy jumper, grab your waders and a coat, and meet me outside, by the castle's south entrance, in let's say, one hour," he said, absolutely giddy.

"Why do I need boots?" she asked, but he was already out the door. She gathered the rest of her things and started down the hallway by herself.

She walked out of the classroom and she accidentally dropped her star chart. She tried to pick it up, and she dropped the rest of her things. She sighed, for she was not having a good day. She hoped that her date would bring up her spirits. She was bending down to pick up her things, when she saw someone walking beside her. She looked up, not yet alarmed, and saw Terry Boot. Good, she still didn't need to be alarmed.

"Need a spot of help?" Terry asked, amused, and already bent over to pick up her belongings.

"I'm having a seriously bad day, so far," she confirmed.

She reached for her things and he said, "I'll carry them, you just walk on, and try not to fall." He smiled at her and then said, "I hope you have managed to forgive Michael. I know he was badly mess up in what he did, and he won't really confide everything to me at the moment, but I know he feels just rotten about it. He was being played as well, you know?"

Hermione thought it was sweet of Terry to look after his friend. She said, "I'll come around. I don't really hold grudges."

They reached the portrait hole, and Hermione uttered the password. Terry walked with her to her room and said, "Can you handle it from here?" He passed her books and papers to her.

"I think so, thank you," she said.

She deposited her things on her bed, and turned to shut her door, when she saw he was still standing there, outside her threshold. "Was there something else, Terry?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I think I blanked out for a moment, sorry again, goodbye," he smiled again and walked away. Hermione felt like he had wanted to talk to her about something else, but she couldn't be concerned about that right now. She had a date to get ready for, and to top it off, she was getting a headache.

**I've had a Bad Day Again:****  
**  
Even though the rain had stopped, and the sun was making a feeble attempt to shine, though the sky was still mostly grey, with even darker grey clouds. The wind was fierce and the temperature biting cold. Hermione had the good sense to bring not only her gloves this time, but also her hat, her scarf, and her winter coat.

When she walked down the back staircase and out the south entrance doors, she saw Malfoy already waiting for her. He smiled at her when he saw how bundled she was. He came up and hugged her, noticing apparently for the first time, how small she was compared to him. "You're really quite titchy aren't you?" he laughed, as he got some wool from her hat in his mouth.

"Did you ask me out her to make fun of my stature?" she inquired.

"No, come, Granger, let our second official date commence," he said, holding her hand and leading her across the grounds. They were heading toward the stables.

"Malfoy, are we going horseback riding?" she asked, somewhat eager, and yet somewhat afraid.

"Yes, that is indeed what I have planned. I already have two horses saddled and waiting for us," he said back to her, gleaming.

"I've never been on a horse before," she stated.

He dropped her hand and said, "Really, that's odd."

"Why is that odd? It's not like horses are a viable means of transportation these days," she lectured.

He shook his head and said, "Just come on." He did not want to debate the matter now.

They walked into the stables and a small elf was holding the bridle of their respected horses. She looked up at the two horses, as Draco took the reins of the black one. She assumed the brown horse was hers and said, "I don't think I can do this. He's so large."

Draco was about to make a crude comment, but resisted, realizing she was somewhat of a prude and would disapprove, so he held his tongue. "Would you like to ride with me, instead of on your own horse?" he asked. On further inspection, he wished he had thought of that from the beginning. That would be much nicer. Please, say yes.

"Yes, I think so," she said timidly.

He smiled. He put his boot in the stirrup of the black horse and hoisted himself onto the saddle. He held his hand down for her and said, "Grab my hand, and put your foot on top of mine. You'll have to sit in front of me, there won't be much room."

She did as he instructed and was soon in front of him on the horse.

They started with a slow trot out of the stables, and onto a well-worn path, which was caked with mud. Once Malfoy cleared the area around the stables, he kicked the side of the beast with his foot, and they started to gallop. "Hold on, Granger," he said.

"To what?" she asked. She was holding on to the saddle, but moved her hands up to his.

They broke out into a full run. Hermione shut her eyes, somewhat terrified. He leaned his cheek next to hers, and saw that her eyes were shut. "Open your eyes," he commanded.

She did, but she was having trouble enjoying herself. This was almost as frightening as riding on a broomstick. She felt Malfoy's warm breath on the side of her neck, and his biceps enveloping her body as his hand were on the reins. She put her hands on his forearms, and tried to relax her body into his. She was just starting to enjoy herself when he did the unthinkable. He had the horse jump a small fallen tree, which littered the path.

She screamed, let go of his arms, and put her hands over her eyes. He laughed aloud and put his left arm suddenly around her waist, still holding the reins with his right.

"Having fun, Granger?" he asked.

"Not really," she confessed. It was a small lie. She was starting to enjoy herself.

He led them from the wide-open field where they were sailing along, to a path that was lined with trees, and slowed the gallop down to a trot again. They came to the top of a hill and he pulled on the reins to stop the horse completely. He slid off the back of the horse and tied the reins to a nearby branch. He reached up for her and she slid into his arms. He let her body slide between his body and the horse.

Even through her many layers of clothing, he could feel her body pressed against his, and it felt heavenly. He could not wait, for he didn't want to, so he dipped his head, with his arms still tight around her, and kissed her sweet lips. He could not be satisfied, as he drank in her warmth and passion. He continued to kiss her, boldly moving his hands under her unbuttoned coat. He slipped his hands around to her back, and slid them under the back of her jumper, feeling the soft cotton of the t-shirt underneath.

Hermione let her hands fall from his chest down to around his waist. He only had on a cable knit fisherman's sweater, no coat, and a turtleneck underneath. She put her hands under his jumper as well, but instead of sandwiching them between his jumper and his shirt, she slid them directly on to the skin covering his stomach, which shocked them both.

They continued to kiss, and he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. He pressed harder against her, and the horse, which whinnied loudly, moved away from the pair, not wishing to be imposed upon any longer. With no horse behind them to steady them, and with his weight pressing harder against her standing body, she started to fall backward, almost free falling, and landed on her backside in the mud, with the man that was beside her now completely on top of her, his full weight pressing on her small body.

Her eyes opened as wide as saucers, and so did his. He started to laugh, as she struggled to push him off her and to stand, looking down at her muddy hands and even muddier pants. Hermione looked back at her backside and saw it too was covered completely in wet, brown, mud.

He remained on the ground, laughing hysterically, and pointing at her. She narrowed her eyes, bent down and picked up a glob of mud, which brought him quickly to his right mind.

He stopped laughing and said, "What do you think you're going to do with that mud?"

"I think I'm going to plop it in your hair," she said matter of fact.

"Listen, I'm just as muddy as you, look at me." He looked at himself, as he was still sitting in the mud. "So don't you dare think of throwing that mud at me."

She knew he had a point, so she made like she was going to throw it on the path instead. He started to stand, thinking it was safe to do so, and she suddenly hit him full in the face with her muddy hand, like it was an old vaudeville show, and she was throwing a banana cream pie in his face. She broke out in a run, hearing him yell after her.

She started down a long, winding path, slipping twice on the muddy earth beneath her feet. She could hear him scream for her, telling her she was in trouble, so she picked up speed, dashing underneath a tree limb. She meant to crawl under the limb, but her mud soaked boots slips on the wet path and she slid down a hill. As she was sliding, she yelled for help.

He couldn't see her on the path, but he knew she couldn't be that far ahead. Suddenly he heard her yell for help. He ran faster, but still could not find her.

"Where are you?" he shouted.

"Draco?!" He heard her yell back.

"Granger?!" he also yelled.

"I'm down here, in the ravine!" she yelled again.

He stepped over to the side of the embankment, and saw that she had slid roughly fifteen yards down a mud soaked hill, landing into a gorge, which because of all the recent rain, was flooded. She was holding onto a tree root, trying to keep her body from being washed away in the rapid current of the makeshift creek.

He took his wand, fashioned some fallen tree limbs into a rope, and threw it down to her. "Can you take a hold of this rope?" he asked.

"I think so, throw it on down," she said.

He threw down the rope, and she reached for it, grabbing it the first try. When she let go of the tree root with her other hand, however, she lost her grip on both and proceeded to be washed down the flooded ravine, almost as if she were riding the rapids.

Draco swore under his breath and started running along the top of the hill. He yelled out at her, "Grab something!"

"What?" she yelled back, having enough trouble keeping her head above water. What was she supposed to grab? She finally grabbed a small shrub, but she knew she wouldn't be able to maintain her grip for long. Her coat and boots were weighing her down, as were the rest of her sopping wet clothing. There was no way she could get her wand from her pocket!

She knew she wouldn't drown, as the water wasn't very deep, but there was always the danger of this makeshift waterway leading to an actual river or stream. She looked up the hill and didn't see Malfoy. Great, he left her to die alone.

She tried to pull herself back up on the muddy bank, but she couldn't. She was afraid if she let go of the shrub, she might be washed away again. Where was Malfoy? She was about to yell for him when she saw him manoeuvring his body down another transfigured rope, which he had secured to a large tree. He reached for her hand, and without words passing between either of them, she reached up and he grabbed her hand. He almost pulled her glove off, but determined not to lose her again, he moved his hand from her hand to her wrist, and pulled her up the embankment.

When they reached the path, both mud soaked and Hermione completely wet, they both realized that what started as a wonderful second date, had turned into a disaster. Hermione hung her head in despair. She almost wanted to cry. He came up and embraced her wet muddy body and she looked up and said, "Seriously, I don't know why, but I'm having a rotten day, perhaps one of the worst days in the history of bad days."

He wanted her to put it all in perspective, so he said, "Even worse than all you went through last year?" He wasn't about to clarify; he wouldn't say, worse than being tortured by my Aunt Bella, worse than the final battle, worse than facing Voldemort, worse than being stuck out in the woods for days on end with Potter, worse than kissing the Weasel?

She leaned her tired body into him and conceded. "Fine, it's not the worst, but it's in the top twenty, that's for sure." She actually closed her eyes. He didn't know what to do with her, so he picked up her and carried her back to the horse, which was patiently waiting for them in the same place he was left.

Draco helped her to climb the horse first this time. As she sat in the saddle, he said a spell to clean them both up, and dry her off the best he could, although it didn't help much, and then he climbed on the horse behind her and steered them back toward the castle.

On the journey back, he could tell she was defeated. She was almost limp in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, and promised her they would be back to the castle soon, where she could spend the rest of the day in a warm bed, and he would read to her if she wanted.

Hermione glanced back at him and said, "I ruined our second date, didn't I?"

"No, the inclement weather did that, not you," he reasoned.

They reached the stables and he slid off the horse. She almost fell into his waiting arms.

As promised, he took her upstairs, where she went into the girl's bathroom to shower and change. He did the same. He finished before she did, and was waiting for her in her room with a cup of hot cocoa, a plate of sandwiches, and a book. She practically fell on her bed, and he covered her with a blanket. She took a bite of sandwich and a drink of the warm cocoa, letting the velvet warmth of the drink fill her body with its kindness.

She cuddled down in the bed, and he did not know if she would think he was forward if he lay next to her, so he brought the chair from her desk by the bed, and he sat down in it. He picked up the book, to start reading, and she said, "Come, lay next to me." He looked at her, a little shocked, but pulled back the covers to recline his body next to hers. She turned to her side, leaning against his body, using his chest as a pillow, one hand resting beside her head, on his chest. Hermione started playing with the buttons of his shirt as he picked up the book with one hand, (his other arm was around her shoulders) and he started reading aloud. He continued reading aloud even after he heard the steady sounds of her breathing, denoting sleep. He continued reading aloud until the day light turned to evening. He only stopped reading aloud when his own eyes felt like lead, and he was finally forced to abandon the book for sleep. He dropped the book beside the bed, turned slightly to his side, wrapped her in his arms, and welcomed the slumber that was waiting so eagerly for him.


	11. Part XI

**Part XI:****  
**  
**It's a Bloody Virus:**

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" she sneezed.

Hermione had a cold. She had a fever, a headache, a runny nose, and a sore throat. Every bone in her body hurt. She woke up in the middle of the night with the worst headache she had ever had. Worst than when she went to bed. She looked over and saw Draco in bed with her, and for the briefest of moments she thought something might have happened between them, and she just couldn't remember. When she saw he was fully dressed, as was she, she breathed a sigh of relief. That was also the exact moment that she realized she felt terrible.

She kicked the covers off, because she was hot. She was smashed up against the wall, since her bed was a single, and Draco was so big, so she had to climb over his sleeping body to get out of bed. He didn't even wake up. She went to the bathroom, and on her way back to her room she sneezed. Then she sneezed again, and then the required third time. Hermione never sneezed just once. She always sneezed three times. She made it back to her room, and all she wanted to do was climb back into bed, but there was a boy in her bed, taking up all the room, hogging the covers, (even though she was hot) and sleeping peacefully, because apparently he felt _just fine!_Hermione wanted to shout at him to get out of her bed, since she was the sick one, but she felt too bad for even that. She pulled the comforter off the bottom of the bed, grabbed one of her pillows, and curled up on the rug on the floor, and went back to sleep.

Draco woke up and stretched his arms above his head. The sunrays were breaking through the dawn, casting light and shadows on the wall of Hermione's bedroom. Wait, he was in Hermione's bedroom. He looked at the bed beside him, where she was last night, and she was no longer there. Why was he in Hermione's bedroom without a Hermione? He kicked back the covers and even looked under the pillow, not stopping to think how stupid that was. He stepped off the bed to go look for her and he stepped on her hand.

"OUCH!" she shot up to a sitting position, to fall back down, clutching her hand. He hurried over to her and sat beside her.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked.

"Because you're fat," she whined.

"What?" He was not fat.

"You took up all the room," she pouted.

"I'm sorry," he stated, and then he saw that she looked unwell. He instinctively put his hand up to her forehead, something his mother always did to him when he was ill. She had a fever. "Are you ill?" he asked.

"I think so, because I feel horrid," she said, putting her head back down on the pillow on the rug.

"Get off the cold stone floor," he said, helping her to stand to deposit her back on her bed. "Can I get you anything?" he asked, as he sat beside her.

"A pistol," she said meekly.

"Why do you want a gun?" he asked, confused.

"So I can kill myself," she mumbled, rolling over to her side.

He stroked her hair. This was his fault. He took her out in the cold, she fell in a ravine, she got soaking wet, and now she probably had pneumonia. Yes, it was entirely his fault. "It's my fault you're sick. You got all wet yesterday, and now you've caught a cold."

"First," she said, coughing like mad, "colds are caused by viruses, not from being out in the rain, the snow, or any other such silly thing. And, I was feeling poorly yesterday before we even went on our date." She sneezed again, three times, and then coughed some more and said, "Please, get me some tissues and a glass of water."

"No," he stated.

"Draco, you are so mean!" She felt like crying. She was always cranky and emotional when she was ill. Usually her mum and dad babied her when she was sick, but here was her so-called boyfriend, and he wouldn't even go get her a bloody tissue.

"I'm not mean," he whined back, "I meant, no, because I'm taking you to the Hospital wing."

"It's just a cold, I don't need the Hospital wing," she laboured between coughs.

He picked her up and proceeded to carry her out of her room. Several other students had already started to wake up. It was Friday, and most of them had a free day today, so thankfully, most were still in bed. Dean, who was heading toward the showers, asked, "What's wrong, did someone attack Hermione again?'

Draco didn't answer; he just continued to carry her down the hall. Neville heard the words, "Attack" and "Hermione" and ran from his room. "What's wrong?" he asked Dean.

Before Dean could answer another student said, "Hermione was attacked again." Neville ran to open the door to the portrait hole, and Padma and Luna both came from their rooms and asked what was wrong.

"Hermione's hurt, she was attacked, right in her room," Neville shouted, for all to hear.

Padma screamed and said, "The attacker might still be here!" Soon, most of the eighth year students were out of bed. One of them ran to get Professor Stephens. Several of the boys started searching all the rooms, for Hermione's attacker. The rest of the students, at least ten of them, followed Draco, Hermione, Dean and Neville to the Hospital wing.

Draco hadn't paid attention to the chaos surrounding them. He hadn't heard a word anyone had said, for he was still berating himself in his mind for making her sick.

Hermione was also oblivious to the caravan following them, as well as the hotbed of misinformation, for she had a ringing in her ears, and her head felt like it would explode at any moment. She tucked her head into the crook of Draco's neck and moaned.

Professor McGonagall, whom had been woken up by one of the portraits in her room, heard from another portrait, that Miss Granger was more than likely mortally wounded as she slept in her bed by a wand wielding ex-Death Eater, who had escaped just that morning from Azkaban. She arrived at the hospital wing just as Draco and the rest arrived.

She didn't see any injuries on Miss Granger, but she knew looks could be deceiving, and she did look very pale and very ill. She was also moaning. She told all the other students to wait outside, while Draco, who was still carrying Hermione, Professor McGonagall, and now Professors Stephens and Mankin, rushed into the Hospital wing. A Hufflepuff prefect had already notified Madame Pomfrey that Miss Granger was being brought in, after suffering from a dark curse administered by an angry Draco Malfoy.

Therefore, she was very surprised to find that Draco Malfoy was the one carrying Miss Granger into the hospital wing, and even more shocked when he place her on one of the beds and Miss Granger sneezed. Three times.

**Oh what a Tangled Web we Weave, When ****Draco**** Teaches Hermione to Deceive:****  
**  
Hermione stayed in the Hospital wing the entire weekend. By that time, she had heard every outlandish story that had been told about her "attack". She just now was feeling well enough to laugh at some of them. The one that she thought was the funniest was told to her by Luna, who said she never thought it was an attack in the first place. She assumed that Hermione was exposed to the dust from a Shape shifting Humulus Dupulus, which was nesting apparently in the woods near the school, and was known to attach itself to people, giving them symptoms of a common cold. Yeah, that's what it probably was.

On Monday morning, everyone pretty much forgot the events of the weekend. Hermione was terribly behind in her work, even though Neville snuck all of her books into the Hospital wing while she was sick.

Draco convinced her to feign illness that Monday morning, so she could catch up on her work. He did it for purely selfish reasons. He didn't want to hear her complain all day long about being "behind", and he also wanted her to catch up on her work so they could have some fun this week, and not have to do homework all week long.

Hermione agreed with Draco's plan, making him promise to come back and help her later. He also had to let her know if any of the professors came to their tutorials, as well as to inform her if they told them anything of importance. He promised, even though he did not intend to do any such thing.

So there she was, in her own bed, with all her books around her, when she heard a knock on her door. She said, "Come in."

It was Bill Weasley, well, Professor Weasley to most of the populace, but still just plain 'Bill' to Hermione. He smiled widely and said, "Hey, I heard you were still feeling poorly, and here you are studying. If you were in a coma, I am sure you would still find a way to study, wouldn't you?"

Hermione knew he was just joking, but she felt deceitful. She was well enough to study, therefore, she was really well enough to go to class. "I can go to class, I'm better," she said, putting her feet on the floor.

"Hey, I'm joking with you. Take the time off. I just meant you should be resting, not studying. I know you must still feel poorly, because you would never miss a class," he said with a smile, sitting in her lone chair.

She felt terribly guilty and wondered for a moment if Draco's Slytherin traits were starting to rub off on her. "What can I do for you, Bill?" she asked, putting aside her homework.

"I think you need to see this, it's a letter my dad received, just the other day," he said, handing her a note.

The note was horrible and graphic. It more or less said that Mr. Weasley needed to convince Hermione that no good would come from a Mudblood associating with a Death Eater's son. That it was a known fact that Draco Malfoy was nothing but a spy for the Death Eaters, just as he was in his sixth year, and that he meant nothing but harm and death to Hermione. Unlike all the previous notes, which she and Justin had received, threatening them because they were Mudbloods, this one warned against Draco. So, apparently, the true author of the notes no longer wanted to implicate Draco as the writer of the letters, but was now intent in maligning his character, and implying he was at Hogwarts under false pretences; with his real purpose to injure Hermione Granger.

"Why would they send this to your dad?" Hermione inquired.

"We thought that was strange, too. Harry's letters have stopped, as have the ones to you and Justin, right?" Hermione nodded, and Bill continued, "Well, since Dad works for the Ministry, and they were already involved once in this mess, he had to show them the letter. Hermione, I need to ask, are you sure you trust Malfoy?"

Hermione was tired of everyone asking that question. "Yes," she sighed, "I trust him. Believe me, he's no more a Death Eater than I am. He was just a kid who was taught to hate by his parents, and who during the last few years, had no choice in the actions that he was forced to participate."

"Well said, and I hope you're right. We'll be watching him, however, I wanted you to know," he informed her while standing up.

He bent over and kissed the top of her head. "Fleur wants you to come over for dinner sometime soon. I apparated back and forth to work everyday, from Hogsmeade, so we are still in Shell cottage. It's really beautiful in autumn." He waved and left her room.

Hermione couldn't concentrate for the rest of the morning. Every time she picked up a book, she thought of that note. She knew Draco, didn't she? She could trust him, couldn't she?

He could still lie, with the best of them. He was still rather spoiled and pompous at times. Still, she refused to believe that he wanted to harm her. That made no sense at all. Of course, he did seek her out that first day on the train. He had to have started the journey in another compartment, for he didn't join her until half-through the train ride.

Still, he didn't force her to follow him on their hike to the castle that first day. She did that on her own. If he meant her harm, he was all alone with her that entire day. He could have hurt her then. Hell, he was alone with her a lot since that day. He could have killed her by now, if he had wanted.

She refused to believe he meant her injury, in any way, shape or form! No, it wasn't true. She threw her books off her bed and lay back on her pillow and decided that maybe she was still rather ill. She needed to rest after all.

She woke up in a cold sweat. She was shaking, her breathing ragged, and she had tears in her eyes. She had a terrible nightmare. She dreamt that Draco had taken her up to one of the turrets of the castle, and had his arms around her, kissing her neck, when without warning he pushed her off. She woke up before her dream self hit the ground.

As she was re-living her nightmare, there was a knock on her door. It was Terry and Padma. They let themselves into her room. "How are you feeling," Terry asked her. He saw that she was close to tears, and her hair was hanging wet against her forehead.

Padma said, "You must have a fever again. They shouldn't have let you out of the Hospital wing so soon." Hermione would have felt stupid saying, 'No, I just had a nightmare that my boyfriend was trying to kill me', so instead she just agreed with her with a nod of her head. She sank back under the covers. Padma gave Terry a funny look, which he seemed to understand, and he left the girls alone.

Padma sat on the bed next to Hermione and said, "Hermione, I hate to spring this on you right now, especially as you are still ill, but I have a note concerning you and Malfoy, that I think you need to see."

Hermione sat up. What was going on with all of these stupid notes! "May I see it?" Hermione asked.

Padma reached in her skirt pocket and showed it to Hermione. It was actually address to Hermione and it more of less said the same thing Mr. Weasley's note said. "Where did you get this?" Hermione asked.

"It was on your pillow. I came in here to get your books for Neville while you were in the Hospital wing. He didn't want to come into your room. I didn't tell anyone, except for Terry. What are you going to do? Do you think this note is real?" she asked Hermione.

Frankly, Hermione didn't know what to think. She didn't even want to think. She just wanted all of this to end. She turned toward the wall and started to cry. Padma decided to leave her alone.

**No one tells ****Draco**** Anything:**

Hermione had been unusually quiet for the last couple of weeks. As November came to an end, she was more studious than ever, but along with her additional studying, came a more sullen and sober Hermione, and Draco wasn't exactly fond of the new Hermione. Not one bit.

She never laughed anymore. She didn't make jokes. He would reach for her hand, and she would snatch it away. He would ask her what was wrong, and she would say it was nothing, but Draco wasn't a moron. He knew something was wrong.

The truth was, Hermione had received a note from her would be "saviour/stalker" almost every other day, since the day Padma gave her the note that was left on her pillow. Some of them would be under her door in the mornings. Some of them would be on the Library table she always sat at. Twice, she found them in her textbooks. It was starting to un-nerve her and she was feeling positively rattled. The notes were coming more frequently, and were becoming more unsettled with each one she received.

She told no one. She kept it all bottled inside. She knew the notes were affecting her relationship with Draco. She hated to admit it, but she was starting to question Draco's true affections. She knew he could sense it as well. She felt bad about it, but she couldn't change how she felt.

One day, near the end of the month, they were working in the Potions lab. Hermione was adding ingredients to a potion they were working on, and she asked Draco to hand her a certain ingredient. As he was handing her the marble mortar where he had just crush the ingredient with the pestle, he brushed her finger with his, on purpose. She flinched and the marble mortar dropped to the floor, cracking right in two.

"I'm sorry," she said with a catch in her voice. She bent down to pick up the cracked vessel, and said, "I'll go to the store cupboards and get some more." She walked over to the cupboard and he followed.

He stood right behind her, so closely that she had no choice but to acknowledge his presence. She had missed his closeness, but was he sincere? What did he want from her? He seemed to understand that something was terribly wrong. He missed her. He missed being close to her like this. As he stood behind her, and smelled her hair, he wanted nothing more than just to touch her. Therefore, that is what he did. She reached for the ingredient bottle, and he put his hand on her hand as it touched the bottle. Hermione released the bottle, but he kept his hand on hers. He brought in down to her side, stroking her palm with his thumb. She still had her back to him, so he couldn't see her face, but he knew in his heart that something was wrong. "What's going on lately, Granger? You're treating me like a pariah, and I don't even know what I've done wrong."

She didn't turn to face him. She just hung her head and leaned back slightly. He put his arms around her waist and looked down at her face. She put her head back on his chest and looked up, meeting his eyes. She brought her hand up to his face, only to let it drop back down to her side. He leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered, "You can tell me anything, you must know that. You must know how I feel about you?" He wanted to tell her that he loved her, for he did, but he was afraid to tell her. He was afraid she didn't feel the same.

She stood there, wrapped in his embrace. She wanted to trust him. She just didn't know if she did anymore. "I can't tell you," she said, breaking free from the spell he had her under, and turning to run from the room.

He grabbed her wrist and said, "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what I've done wrong. You don't sit with me anymore, you don't talk to me anymore, and we don't study together. Ever since you were ill. Why?" It needed asked, so he asked.

What should she say? Should she say, "I'm having doubts"? Should she say, "I've been warned to stay away from you"? Should she say, "I'm scared of you"? Because, that wasn't even true. She wasn't scared of him. She looked at him and said, "I want us to stop seeing each other. I don't like you anymore." It was the only thing she knew to do that might stop the notes. She ran from him, and she started to cry, cursing the day Draco Malfoy taught her how to lie.


	12. Part XII

**Part XII: December:**

**Baby, Its Cold Outside, (But Colder Inside):****  
**  
With the changing of the months, came the changing of the weather. The wet and soggy weather that accompanied November was nothing compared to the cold bitter snow that came as soon as the calendar changed. The snow started exactly on December 1, and by the fifth of December it was still snowing, with no signs of stopping. Hermione was sitting in the Library with Neville. He had asked her a question, but finally gave up, since she was not inclined to answer. She was staring off into space. She was thinking about Draco, and about the letters, and wondering if she did the right thing in breaking up with him. She had to find out who sent them, and why, and whether or not they really meant to harm her and Draco, or were they just threatening them. Maybe she should show someone the letters. She didn't know what to do. Neville continued to ask her questions, but still, she had not heard a thing he had asked.

She had plenty to do, homework in each subject, but she was easily distracted, with the only thing on her mind being Draco and those bloody letters, so instead of homework, she sat staring into space. Draco was staring as well, as he sat in the Library. Instead of staring into space, he was staring at Hermione Granger, trying to figure out what went so terribly wrong between them. She looked behind her, saw Draco staring, said something to Neville, and ran from the Library.

He followed her, but she was gone.

Everyone knew she had a falling out with Malfoy. They knew because Hermione and Draco were now avoiding each other at all cost. No, to rephrase that correctly, Hermione was avoiding Draco at all cost and he didn't know why. The only time they saw each other, or spent any time alone was when they had their Potions internship. It was during that time that the tension between them could be cut with a knife. They worked independently and usually at different tables. Draco had tried to talk to her several times, but she would get up and leave. He stopped trying.

While all the other eighth year students were preparing for the semester to end, Draco was dreading the upcoming holidays. He had nowhere to go for his Christmas break. He could go back to the Manor, but he would be just as alone there as he apparently was here. He couldn't understand what he did wrong with Granger, but he no longer cared. If she didn't 'like' him anymore, it was no bother to him. He could care less.

Hermione was also dreading the holidays. She had decided that she didn't want to go all the way to Australia, even though she missed her folks like mad. She had written to the Weasleys and asked them if she could come to the Burrow, and they of course said yes. Secretly, when she first decided not to go to Australia, she had thought she could stay at school and be with Draco, but now, she couldn't possibly do that, could she?

The notes stopped. Just like that. She stopped seeing Draco, and the notes stopped, leading her to believe that they originate within the very walls of Hogwarts. Well, she always assumed that, but now she was more convinced that they originated here with her fellow upper class men, here in this very corridor. That scared her more than she wished to admit. One day, she was crying alone in her room when Neville knocked on her door. He asked her what was wrong, and she finally told him. She had to confide in someone. He told her to go tell Draco. He said he knew Draco cared for her. She said she knew that too, but she had to find a way to stop the notes. Now that they stopped, she had to spend all her time and energy trying to find who had sent them. She felt Draco deserved that much. She asked for Neville's help, and he told her that of course he would help her. Neville told her that he thought Draco deserved the truth too, and if she didn't tell him soon, he would.

They had practical pre-exams coming up next week, and Hermione and Dean were in an empty classroom working on Charms. Draco started into the room, but as soon as he saw Hermione, he turned to leave. Dean said, "We're almost done in here, Malfoy, if you need the room."

Draco turned quickly and said, "I'll find another room, one that isn't full of Mudblood germs." He said it to be mean. He didn't really want to be mean, but the spitefulness just came out. Hermione looked about ready to cry. Good. She could cry a river of tears and drown in them, for all he cared.

"That's uncalled for, Malfoy," Dean berated. Draco decided to sit down and torment the pair some more. If he couldn't make her love him, he would make her hate him. He felt like this was the way it was supposed to be anyhow. People were supposed to hate him. He was vile, and odious, and said contemptible, detestable things to people, and in return, everyone hated him. He liked things like that. It's how it had always been. Why ruin a good thing? It was familiar to him.

"Sorry, Thomas, I forgot, you're a bastard, so we aren't even sure if you're a Mudblood or not." He put his legs up on the desk in front of him.

Dean looked ready to hit the former Slytherin, but Hermione held him back. She said, "Let's just go somewhere else," and she took his hand to lead him elsewhere.

"Listen to the Mudblood, Thomas, for she's always right, or at least, she thinks she is," he said, glaring at the two. Dean took another step toward Draco, but Hermione, who was still holding his hand, pulled him toward the door.

Draco sat upright, seeing their clasped hands, "Oh, I see, you dumped me for him, is that it? Is he your new boyfriend now, Granger?" He didn't really believe that, but he was still in a feisty mood. He turned to Dean and said, "You know, she wasn't very good in bed, I can't even give her that much, but I'm sure you aren't too picky, so enjoy my used goods."

"We never slept together, Malfoy, and you know that," Hermione berated.

"Don't lie to your new boyfriend, Granger. He has a right to know that he's dating a whore," Draco said. Even he felt he had crossed a line with that one. He _was_ a bastard.

Before Dean could punch him, for that was what he was about to do, Hermione came up and hit him very hard with both her fists. She hit his chest with first one fist and then the other. She was yelling, "You're such a bastard! You're a bloody liar! All those notes I received, they were right, weren't they? You never cared for me! You only wanted to hurt me!"

He took both her wrists in his and said, "Stop hitting me, Granger. What notes? Have you gotten more notes? To what the bloody hell are you referring?"

Dean came up and pushed on Draco's chest, and tried to grab Hermione's hands out of Draco's hands. Draco turned to the other man and said, "I swear by all that's evil I will curse your arse if you don't leave us, now!"

Dean said, "I would never leave her alone with you."

Hermione was tired, more tired than she had remembered being her whole life. She turned to Dean, with her wrists still in Draco's vice like hold and said, "Leave us alone, Dean, he won't hurt me."

Dean glared at the pair and then said, "I'll be waiting out in the hall. Don't hurt her or say derogatory things to her, Malfoy." He left the room, slamming the door shut tight.

"Will you let go of me, please," she asked. "I won't leave."

"No, I don't think so. You're a liar now. If I let you go, you'll run away, even if you tell me you won't. Tell me about the fucking notes. Tell me what I've done to earn your hate, and then I'll let you go," he said slowly and deliberately.

She didn't know where to begin. She wanted to tell him, but she also wanted to try to find out who was behind the letters. She was trying to protect him, but she knew he wouldn't see it that way. What could she say?

Hermione started crying and fell against Draco's chest. "I just wanted it all to end," she said, "I thought if I stopped seeing you, I could make it end, and then I could figure out who hates you so much to do this to you. I just wanted to protect you, and this was the only way I knew how."

Draco was confused as hell. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he knew all along that she didn't hate him, anymore than he hated her. Should he embrace her? Should he hold her and tell her in hushed tones that all would turn out well? Should he tell her what was in his heart? Should he tell her that if he lost one more person that he loved, he might as well die? "Hermione, I love you."

He hadn't planned on saying that, but he couldn't take it back now.

At that moment, Neville Longbottom stood in the doorway, with Dean behind him. He had heard Hermione crying from out in the hall, and came in to see why. He heard Draco's admission. Hermione and Draco both turned their heads to look at him and he said, "Hermione, either you tell him, or I will. That's a promise."

"Tell me what?" Draco asked, looking first at Longbottom and then looking down at the girl still crying in his arms.

"Neville, I can't," she said, with her head now against Draco's chest.

"Then, like I said, I will." So, Neville Longbottom walked in the classroom, closed the door on poor Dean standing in the hallway, and told Draco Malfoy the real reason that Hermione Granger stopped seeing him. He even went and retrieved the notes from her room and showed them to Draco. Draco was very upset. Not only because she hadn't told him, but also because someone was tormenting her. He would make that person pay, possibly with their life.

Hermione sat down at one of the long tables, and rested her head on her arms. She was afraid to look up at Draco. He came and sat beside her, and put his head on her stooped shoulders. He said so softly, "That was a decent plan, but you should have told me. I'll help you find out who's behind all of this. We can stay enemies in public, and friends in private. See, little Gryffindor, you need my Slytherin mind, because you hadn't even thought of that, had you?"

She sat up and looked at him. "No, I hadn't. I guess you hadn't taught me everything you knew about deceiving people and lying," she joked. Draco smiled. Was she back? Was she really back?

"Yes, my little one," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder, "I have so many evil things to teach you, it might be fun." Hermione leaned into his embrace.

Neville said, "If we're going to fake hate each other, at least in public, there's no time like the present," and he opened the door back up, causing Draco and Hermione to jump out of their seats, and he yelled, for all to hear, "Draco Malfoy, you leave Hermione alone! She doesn't want to see you anymore! If I find you bothering her one more time, you'll have to answer to me! I'll give you a good thrashing!" Then he leaned back in the classroom and asked, "good, huh?" He winked and he walked out.

Draco scowled after he left. He was not going to stand for Longbottom yelling at him, pretend or not. He said, "We've created a monster, and his name's Neville Longbottom," and then he looked over to gauge Hermione's reaction, and she was smiling, so he would leave it alone, for now.

**All the World's a Stage:**

To the outside observer, Draco and Hermione were still at odds, still enemies. They didn't walk together, they didn't talk to each other, and they sat at opposite ends of the table during meals. However, during their Potions internship, or when they could find a hiding place away from prying eyes, they were once again a happy couple.

Hermione kind of liked "hiding" her relationship with Malfoy. It felt exhilarating. They decided that Hermione would stay behind during their Christmas break, not only to be with Draco, but because not one other eighth year students were staying behind. She would still pretend to go to the Burrow, like she had planned, but she would secretly stay behind. Hermione and Draco were going to do some investigating. Take advantage of the others being gone. Draco knew of a few other things he would like to do while the others were gone too, but he would mention these things to her later.

Their practical pre-exams went rather well. Hermione received all O's. Draco received all O's and one A. This week, they would have their written pre-exams. Hermione was just as confident that she would do well in those also. She knew if she had her N.E.W.T.S. that very moment, she would more than likely pass them all with flying colours. She was with some of the other eighth years in their common room when Dean came running in the room. He was out of breath, but he said, "I just heard from Professor Stephens, there's a blizzard coming, and the school is afraid that all the students will be stuck here for Christmas break, so they're letting classes out one week early. This Friday is our last day! Isn't that great, instead of a two week break, we will all get a three week break!"

Draco couldn't help but look over at Hermione. She took that moment to look up at him. They were both thinking the same thing. Three weeks. They would have three weeks together now, just the two of them, instead of just two. Hermione smiled and looked back down at the paper she was writing. Draco smiled and stood up to go to his room. He felt as if he had just been given an early Christmas present.

What they didn't realize, was that one other person in the common room noticed the sly exchange between the Muggle-born princess and the pureblood prince, and he wasn't happy about it, not one bit. He thought they were not together anymore, but he was wrong. Well, he would just have to go to plan 'B'.

The next day they had their pre-written exams in Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration. Hermione was studying outside in the stables. She was waiting for Draco. He should have been there a half an hour ago. This was the third time they had met out here. It was cold, and windy, and the snow was falling fast, but Draco put a warming charm over the stall they studied in, and that combined with the hay, made for a cosy, warm, little den.

Hermione also put up a ward, to let them know if anyone approached the stables. That way, they could hide if need be.

She was starting to get worried. She went ahead and put on her outerwear, thinking she should go find him, when he ducked his head into the stall. "Hey, Granger, my oh my, don't you look pretty wearing that hat, scarf, and coat," he said.

"I was just getting ready to go find you," she admitted.

"Well, look no longer, I'm here," he announced. He walked into the stall, and took her hat off her head. He next removed her gloves, and then he started unbuttoning her coat. She didn't know what possessed her, but she happily stood by, pliant, allowing him to remove her things. If he wanted to go further, she wasn't sure she would stop him. When he reached the third button of her coat, the one over the swell of her breasts, he hesitated a moment, but then unbuttoned the button. He continued down the column of buttons, and then reached up, put his hands inside the top of each side of the coat, and slowly moved it down her arms, so it fell at her feet.

"Where are your books, I thought we were going to study?" she asked. She was an idiot, she thought. That's not what she wanted to ask. He smiled at her and came closer and situated both his arms around her.

"I am studying," he said. "I'm studying the human anatomy. Let's see, here, we have a forehead," and he kissed her forehead. Then he removed his coat so it fell next to hers. "Next, I believe this is called a cheek," and he placed a feathery soft kiss on her cheek. He kissed her mouth, almost too softly, and said, "That, my dear, is a mouth. I know that one well. It's one of my favourite parts of the human anatomy, and yours is an especially fine specimen."

She giggled and he continued. He took his long fingers and splayed them over her neck. She leaned her head to the side and he said, "Isn't this called a neck, I'm not sure," then he kissed her neck. He ran his tongue up to her ear and kissed her earlobe, and then put it in his mouth, and sucked, saying, "This is a eyebrow."

She laughed again, and said, "It's an earlobe."

"Oh, right, good thing you're so smart," he replied, licking the inside of her ear. He moved his hands slowly down her arms and said, "These two dangling things at the side of your body are called arms." He grasped both hands and brought them to his mouth, kissing each finger, saying between kisses, "these are your hands, and your finger," pausing for more kissing, "they're useful for so many things."

She thought she was going to melt. A fire had ignited in the lower section of her belly, and was now lighting its way throughout her entire nervous system. He put her hands down, and reached down to the bottom of her jumper and pulled it right over her head, and she did nothing to stop him.

He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "These are your shoulders, I know you're familiar with them, because they hold that massive head of yours up," and he kissed one shoulder and then the other. She still had on a long sleeve jersey knit shirt. It left nothing to the imagination, however. He walked behind her and as he walked, he put one index finger in the middle of her chest, and drew an imaginary line from her sternum, to her shoulder, to the middle of her back.

He traced the same finger down the long spinal column, and back up. She shivered. He leaned into her, his hard body next to her back, and kissed her shoulder again and said, "That my dear, is called a spine. Some people are lacking those, but not you." He took the same index finger from before and continued walking around her, this time starting with her back, and drawing a finger around to the other shoulder and ending at her chest again. He drew his jumper over his head and let it join hers on the floor. He stood there with only a white t-shirt on his upper torso. He wondered how far she would let this go. He would soon find out.

He dropped to his knees, and her eyes opened wide. What was he doing? He put both hands on her waist. His hands could almost touch each other, as they wrapped around her waist. "This is your waist, and these are your hips." His hands moved lower. They continued to move down her thighs. He continued, "These are your thighs, which I'm sure are milky white underneath these jeans." He moved his hands down to her calves and said, "These are your calves, which I must say, I have always admired, even in your white knee-socks." He stood back up and circled her body with his arms. He reached down her back, to the swell of her bum, letting it rest lightly over the curve, and said, "The proper name for his is a bum, I know that's a funny word, but you'll have to trust me on that." He looked at her face, to try to read her expression. She was biting her bottom lip so hard, he was afraid she would bruise it.

"Allow me," he said, putting his hand up to her mouth, and tracing his thumb over her lip before he bent his head, and he gently bit her lip, where she had just bitten. Her knees buckled. He decided to take advantage of her weak knees, and he gently laid her down on their coats. He sat down beside her and put his hand on her stomach, his other arm holding him up, so he was propped over her.

"This is your stomach. It's very flat, with a slight swell, here," and his hand moved slightly lower. He looked at her face, and her eyes were shut. He didn't know what that meant. He kissed her once more. He licked her lips, all around the edges, and then he put his tongue in her mouth, and sought out her tongue. He brought his head back up and said, "That was your sweet, sweet tongue. I really love your tongue," and he kissed her again. He was becoming so incredibly hard. He knew she could feel it on her hipbone.

She was having trouble breathing. She had never let a boy do these things to her before now. It felt wonderful and strange at the same time. She knew she should stop him, but she wanted to see what he would do next. She would stop him later, perhaps.

**The Anatomy Lesson, Continued:****  
**  
He stopped kissing her for a moment, his body reclined next to hers, and his eyes roamed to the swell of her breasts. She was breathing so hard, that each rise and fall of her breasts called his attention to their very existence. He took the hand that was still on her stomach, and walked his fingers up to the middle of her chest, making her giggle again. "Are we ticklish, Granger?" he laughed, momentarily forgetting his anatomy lesson, and tickling her ribs with his hand. She pulled her legs up to her body and laughed out loud. He smiled widely, but then stopped. It was time to continue.

He took just his index finger and traced a line under first her right breast, and then her left. "These are a wonderful creation, with so many uses, and they are called breasts," he said. Hermione was looking right at his face. He was looking at his finger. He cupped the left breast, and she drew in a sudden intake of air, that his attention was drawn immediately up to her face once more. He kissed her again, still cupping her breast, but not moving his hand, yet.

His hand started massaging her breast, and he said, "Has anyone ever touched you here?" He hoped she would say no, for that would be more exciting. She gave a negative answer, which was what he wanted, so he continued. He cupped the right breast, and put his thumb over the nipple and rubbed back and forth. Even through the layers of clothing and bra, he could tell her nipples were erect. He wanted to touch them, kiss them, and possess them. He started to move his hand under her shirt, while kissing her neck. He was almost to the right mound, when she put her hand over his and sat upright suddenly.

"I'm sorry, really, I am," she started mumbling, as she sought out her sweater. He took the sweater from her hand, and pushed her not too gently back onto her back. If she wasn't ready for that, he could wait. He would wait for her, forever. Hell, he had already told her he loved her. She had to know that was true. She, however, had not yet said it back to him. She wasn't ready for that yet, either, he assumed.

He put his hand on her shoulder to keep her down, and she actually looked terrified. He would mitigate her fears, at least for now. "Its okay, Granger, our anatomy lesson is almost over." He kissed her again, leaving his hand on her shoulder. He kissed her eyes, and then her nose, and then each cheek. He kissed her lips once more and then said, "I just have a thirst for knowledge, but if you think our lesson is complete for the day, then that's fine with me, I won't push you, but is there anything you would like to learn about the male anatomy? I would be pleased to accommodate you," he said with a most wicked grin. She couldn't help but smile. He pulled her over, so she was on his chest, and he on his back. She kissed him long and soft and had her hand on his chest.

"I might get back to you on that one, Malfoy," she laughed.

"When?" he asked.

"Seriously, you want me to tell you when?" she laughed again.

"Yes, I'm that kind of student. I'd like to put it in my daily planner. I'll call it, anatomy lesson number two, as this was number one,"

She put her head down on his chest and then brought it back up and looked at him and said, in all seriousness, "You know I'm a virgin, right?" She seemed so embarrassed, that she was blushing. He let her push away from him, and they both sat in the stall, side by side.

"I know that," he said quietly, playing with a piece of hay. He knew this was a hard conversation for her.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that," she mumbled, looking at the ground. Why had she said that? Did she say it because she wanted him to leave her alone? Did she say it because she wanted him to do something about it?

"Granger, look at me," he pleaded, one finger under her chin. "I'll make you a deal. I know I already said that I love you, and I do, but when you're ready to tell me that you love me, that's when we'll continue this conversation, until then, we'll leave it alone, alright?" He stood up and offered his hand to her.

She looked at his feet, and seemed unaware of his outstretched hand. She said softly, "I thought I had told you." He sank back on his knees before her.

"Hermione, only two people have ever said they loved me, and they're both in prison right now, so I think I would remember if you had told me," he responded, looking her straight in the eyes, her hands still in his.

She got up on her knees and threw her arms around his neck, and said softly in his ear, "Draco Malfoy, I love you so much!" He couldn't contain his joy. He stood up, bringing her with him and he twirled her around in a circle.

"By golly, Granger, you should have told me that a long time ago," and he kissed her again.

"Do you want to have 'that' conversation now?" she asked pensively.

"No need, we have time to talk, you love me, and that's all that matters," he said, holding her close. Hermione Granger told Draco Malfoy she loved him, and the world didn't come to an end. Would wonders never cease?


	13. Part XIII

**Part XIII**:

**Who said what about whom?**

"…and then the guy says, No, I said it was a troll!" Dean said, delivery the punch line to a very raunchy joke.

All of the eighth year students were laughing. They were all in their common room, celebrating. They just finished their written pre-exams, the end of term had come, and winter break had officially started. All those going home for the holidays would be leaving tomorrow. If those weren't reasons to celebrate, then no valid reasons existed.

Hermione was laughing along with the rest of them, not really paying attention. She was reading a letter from her mum and dad. They were very disappointed that she wasn't coming to see them for Christmas, but they said they understood her wanting to see her friends. She felt guilty. She really wanted to see her parents, for she missed them so much, and here she was lying to them. She told them she wanted to go to the Burrow for Christmas.

She also had with her a letter from Harry. He was sorry she was staying at school and not coming to the Burrow. She had lied to Ron and Harry as well. She told them she needed to stay at school to study. She put her parent's letter down along with the one from Harry, and felt very melancholy. She looked across the room, where Malfoy was sitting on the end of a couch, reading a book. He wasn't even attempting to join in on the merriment. He was content just to listen. He would have liked to join in, but he probably wasn't even welcomed. It was asking a lot just to be able to sit in the room with them all. He didn't really care, anyway.

He looked over at Hermione, and she was reading her letters for at least the fourth time. She looked up; she could tell he was staring at her. She looked at him, to smile, but when she looked up, she saw that Terry was watching them. He looked at Hermione, then at Draco. She looked back at her letter.

Terry kissed Padma on the cheek, and got up from the other couch. He turned on some music, and everyone started to dance. He came over to Hermione's chair and said, "You seem sad this evening. We're all supposed to be celebrating."

She just shrugged. He took the letter out of her hand and said, "You've read it enough, come dance." She shook her head. He bent down, closer to her, gaining Malfoy's attention. Terry said, "Listen, Hermione, I can tell you miss being with Draco. Just go over and ask him to dance. Make up with him. Everyone can tell you miss each other. I don't even know why you broke up in the first place, but its Christmas, you know."

Hermione thought Terry was being so sweet. If only he knew. This could be a good cover though. She said, "Go tell him the same thing, and if he wants to dance with me, I'll dance." She secretly held in a smile, as Terry kissed her hand, bowed to her, and walked over to Malfoy. He sat on the couch beside Draco, they exchanged a few words, and the next thing Hermione knew, Draco put his book down on the side table, stood up and came over to her.

He said, for everyone to hear (for all eyes were on them), "Mr. Boot here thinks we should let bygones by bygones, and make up, for after all, it's Christmas. Mr. Boot also said that Padma told Neville who told Luna who told Dean that we make a very handsome couple." He raised his eyebrows at her, amused. "I think they believe we should dance," he ended.

She smiled, one she could not hide, and said, "Oh, really?" She took his hand, and as a slow melodic song came on, they started to dance.

Hermione put her head on his shoulder and he held both her hands in his. They swayed to the music, and Hermione said, "This won't help us discover who sent those notes," and looked up at him.

"Bugger that," Draco said.

"It's Christmas," she reprimanded.

"Oh, I meant to say, bugger that, and Happy Christmas," he laughed as he said that, then he added, "In addition, maybe this will help draw the person out of hiding. This is the last night and all, so maybe we'll get a lead on who's responsible."

"You don't care about that, you just want to hold me close," she said.

"You're presumptuous, for I could care less about holding you close, this is all for the cause," he pretended.

"The cause," Hermione repeated, rolling her eyes.

The nice moment between them finally passed and a faster song came on, and Draco said, "I refuse to dance to such rubbish," and he sat back down, picked up his book and left Hermione on the dance floor, but gave her a wink before he started to read.

Hermione started to sit as well, but Justin came up and said, "Dance with me, Hermione?"

Therefore, she danced a dance with Justin, one with Dean, and one with Neville. She went to get a butterbeer from the corner of the common room and saw Michael coming toward her. She hoped he wasn't going to ask her to dance. Not because she still held a grudge, but she was getting tired.

"Hermione, Happy Christmas," he said and he handed her a little red stocking. She looked in the stocking, and there was a candy cane and a card. She noticed he was handing them to everyone. She smiled and said thank you. She took the wrapper off her candy cane and sat up on the top of the table, sucking on it intently, when Draco came back over to her.

"That looks good," he said, seductively.

"Didn't he give you a candy cane as well?" she asked.

"Yes, but I wasn't talking about the candy." He put one hand on each side of her legs and said, "I wish there was some mistletoe over our heads, right now." Hermione looked up, as did Draco, and he said, "Wow, I wonder who put that up there?" There was indeed mistletoe above them. As if the whole room noticed at the same time, everyone started wolf whistling and catcalling. "Kiss her," and "Mistletoe!" were heard from the gallery.

Hermione blushed and looked at her knees. She wasn't used to kissing people in front of a crowd. She looked back into his slate grey eyes, and said, "You better kiss me Draco, for we don't want the Nargles to get us," and she looked at Luna and said, "Isn't that right, Luna?"

"Oh, Draco, Hermione's right," Luna interjected.

Draco shook his head and mouthed the word, "crazy", but then he leaned closer, with his hands still on either side of her legs and he kissed her lips gently, much to the praise of their fellow class men. If Draco, Hermione, and the others had been paying attention to anything besides the kiss, they would have seen a person grimace, pick up Hermione's letters, and put them in their pocket.

**First day of the Holidays:**

Hermione got up early to see Neville, Dean and Luna off for home. She headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, and saw one Mister Malfoy sitting by himself, having coffee and toast. She sat beside him and said, "Hello."

He leaned over to her, to kiss her and she drew her body back. "Hey, I thought we were back together?" he asked.

"Are we? We weren't really even apart, anyway," she reminded.

"We were for a while," he reminded back.

"I know, and I'm still sorry about that," she said.

"Just shut up and kiss me," he said in low tones.

She kissed him and then once again said, "I'm sorry, about everything."

She looked down and he put his index finger under her chin and said, "No need for apologies, just please give me another good morning kiss."

She thought he looked so adorable, so she leaned over and gave him another kiss. Just then Terry and Padma came walking in, hand in hand, and Terry said, "Yes, people, no thanks necessary, even though I single handily got Hermione and Malfoy back together," and he patted Draco on the back and gave Hermione's shoulder a squeeze.

Padma laughed and said, "We didn't come in to brag, seriously, we came in to tell you both goodbye, and to wish you both a Happy Christmas."

"When are you leaving for the holiday, Hermione?" Terry asked. "Aren't you taking the train with the rest of us?"

"No, I'm not leaving until tomorrow," she said deceitfully, once again not comfortable with the act of lying.

The couple left and Hermione took a bite of Draco's toast. He held her hand and said, "I have so much planned for us these next few weeks." He brought her hand up to his lips.

"Don't forget, we need to do some detective work, too," she reminded. She was always such a stick in the mud, he thought, taking his piece of toast out of her hands, and stuffing the whole thing in his mouth.

After they finished breakfast, and most of the students had left, Draco asked Hermione if she wanted to take a walk outside. She reminded him it was cold and snowing, but he asked her where her sense of adventure was. She reminded him she had enough adventure in her past, to last her a lifetime. Then she told him to go upstairs and get their coats and hats. He ran up, encouraged, almost like a kid on Christmas day.

He came back downstairs and met her by the front doors. He was out of breath. She said, "You seem to be out of shape, young man," and she poked him in the side. He took the same finger and put it in his mouth and bit down hard. She scowled and called him a very bad name, one in which he was shocked that a proper young woman like Hermione Granger would even know.

They walked outside, and it was bitter cold. The grounds were blanketed with a layer of white, which was almost blinding. Everywhere they walked, the world glistened with crystallized wonderment. The beauty of their winter wonderland, combined with the events from last night, gave Draco and Hermione a joint renewed lease on life.

Hermione reached for Draco's hand. He looked down at his hand in hers and he felt such joy, that he was sure his heart would beat out of his chest. "Tell me, Hermione, are you sorry you aren't going home for Christmas?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll miss my parents terribly, but, the thing is, I'm not sure I could go home and just act like 'Happy little Hermione' and not tell them everything that's been going on here at school. I've tried so hard to protect them from this world, so I really can't let them know what's happening right now. It's for the best that I stay here," she mumbled, her voice trailing near the end, as she added, "I do miss them so."

"I miss my mother and father, also," he confessed. She looked up at him and smiled at him. Her smile seemed to be as bright as the snow-covered ground on which they had walked. Her smile lit up her whole face. He really loved her smile.

"What do you want for Christmas?" she asked Draco.

"Peace and goodwill toward men," he said with a snicker, adding, "Gee, I couldn't even get that one out with a straight face, could I?" She laughed as well.

He then asked her, "What about you, little one, what's your fondest desire this Christmas?"

She bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment. She said, "I just want to be happy, but then again, don't we all? Happiness is rather uncommon these days, and very hard to come by."

"I'll try to get you your happiness, if I can," he promise. He stopped walking. He leaned down, placed his face right next to hers, so close she thought he was going to kiss her. He said, "How much does happiness cost these days, because I'm on a rather tight allowance," then he did kiss her, on the cheek.

"Oh really, what is your allowance?" she coaxed.

"Seriously, do you really want to know?" he asked. She would be shocked. He was given a very large weekly stipend.

She said, "No, I think I don't want to know. I might end up just loving you for your money, if you tell me."

"You love me for something besides my money now?" he asked, trying not to sound eager. He was joking, but not completely. Why did she love him?

She started walking again, dragging him by his hand and said, "Wait until Christmas day, and you'll find out how much I love you."

"Oh, ho, surprises, I love surprises," Draco said with a depraved grin.

"Do you have a good present for me, because I'm all about the presents," Hermione said mockingly.

Draco said, "You'll have to wait and see as well."

Hermione's nose was running, and her face was red, from the wind. He knew she was cold. Even though she said colds came from viruses, he wasn't so sure. He didn't want her to become sick again, especially as he had so much planned for their holiday. He started walking with her back toward the castle. When they had almost reached the main courtyard, he looked overhead, and saw a rather large pointed icicle hanging from the corner of the castle, by the front doors.

He jumped up and knocked it down, where it landed in a hundred pieces on the cold earth below. Hermione said, "Oh, what a shame, it was so beautiful. It's a shame to destroy something so beautiful."

He thought that statement was poignant and truer than she would ever know. He felt the exact same way. He thought she was beautiful, and he swore no one would ever destroy them, or what they had.

**An Act of Terror:**

By afternoon, Draco and Hermione were lounging in the near empty common room. They arrived right after their walk and sat down on one of the couches. They talked for a while, told stories of their childhoods, shared hopes and dreams of the future. Hermione sang a few Muggle Christmas songs to Draco, which made him laugh. He laughed at the songs and at her singing. Hermione told him they should go get their own Christmas tree and put it in the common room. He promised her they would do that first thing in the morning.

Draco went down and got them some lunch, which they also ate on the couch. Besides getting up for the bathroom a couple of time, they had barely left the couch all day. Hermione got up twice to look for the letters she had received from her parents and from Harry. She couldn't remember taking them back to her room last night, for she searched it everywhere before she went to bed, so she figured she left them in the common room. However, she searched all over the common room as well and still could not find them. Draco assured her he would help her look for them soon.

They had been having some quality snogging time, when Hermione once again brought it to a halt. She pushed him away from her and said, "Let's take a break, I want to go up to the Owlery before it gets too dark. I need to send my parents their Christmas present, and I have cards to send to the Weasleys and Harry." She stood up and ran to her room. Draco remained on the couch for a moment, then stood up and went to follow her to her room. Before he had gotten more than a few steps out of the common room, he saw Hermione running back toward him, with a look of horror on her face. She rushed to his arms and immediately buried her face in his neck. "OH! Draco!" she yelped.

He held her tightly and said, "What the hell's going on? Tell me?" He let her go and started toward her room. She stayed behind, standing in the middle of the hallway.

He entered her room and was sickened by what he saw. The entire room was destroyed. Her bedding was ripped, the feathers were out of the pillows, her books were torn, picture frames shattered, clothing ripped. On the wall was a simple message, "You were warned, now pay the price!"

He ran back down the hall and he saw that she looked so sad, that it was heartbreaking. She wasn't crying, but she was shaking all over. She was in shock. He turned her around and headed toward the end of the hallway, to his room. He opened the door and gasped and then shut it tightly, before she could see. He wouldn't be able to have her go in there, either. She tried to open his door and he yelled, "No!" He ushered her to the common room and said, "Do you have your wand with you?" She nodded. He said, "Take it out and wait right here for me, and don't enter my room under any circumstances." He ran down the hallway. He went directly to the Headmistress' office.

Two hours later, Hermione and Draco were sitting in Professor McGonagall's office. She had called the Ministry, who had sent several Aurors to investigate. She was upset that they had not shared with her the recent developments, and the recent letters. She didn't berate them for long, seeing that they were already upset enough. She suggested that they each stay in one of their classmate's rooms until the house elves could clean up their rooms. She apologized to them, and told them to keep their guard up.

Draco held Hermione's hand all the way down to the Great Hall. They decided to have some dinner, and try to figure out what they should do next.

Malfoy was upset by what he saw in Hermione's room, but it was nothing compared to what was in his. He could only hope that she wouldn't ask him to tell her what he saw. It was a carbon copy to her room, except for the message on the wall. The message was very different. The message said, "The Mudblood's dead, and it's your fault." As if that wasn't bad enough, there was a dead otter, the animal in which Hermione's patronus took form, on his bed. It had been decapitated, and was skinned. He wanted to throw up just thinking about it.

This person was seriously messed up. He couldn't understand when they had time to do all of this. They were only downstairs long enough to eat breakfast, and both of their rooms were fine when he ran up to get their coats and gloves for their walk, and all of the other students had already left by that time. Then, Draco and Hermione came right up to the common room, but Draco's room was right next to the common room, if it happened when they had returned back upstairs, surely they would have heard something.

He looked at the girl sitting across from him at the table and decided one thing: If it's the last thing he ever did, he would protect her, and make the person who was doing this pay. They would certainly pay.


	14. Part XIV

**Part XIV:****  
**  
**Someone to Watch over Me:**

After they ate, Hermione and Draco went upstairs. She didn't want to go into their dorm, let alone go anywhere near her room. The Ministry had stationed Aurors all around the school. The Headmistress told Draco and Hermione there would be no more amateur sleuthing on their part. They were to let the Aurors handle everything from that point on.

Draco said the new password to admit them to their corridor, and he started through the doorway, but Hermione held back. "I don't want to go in there," she said. He understood. "Where do you want to go?" he asked. He would take her anywhere.

"Can we go to the Manor?" she asked.

He wasn't expecting that. He didn't want to go there. He would rather stay here, with the demons of the present, rather than be there with the ghosts of the past. "We'll be safe here. We have a new password and the Aurors will be lurking around. Come on, Granger, let's go in our dorm. Don't let them win." He took her hand and dragged her through the portrait way.

She walked slowly behind him, still holding his hand. They passed her room first. Professor McGonagall had Padma's room made up for Hermione to stay in for the night. It was two doors down from her room. Draco would be staying in Neville's which was across the hall. The elves were working to make their rooms presentable again, and were trying to salvage what they could from their possessions, but it wasn't very much. Draco had already sent out an order for new textbooks for both of them. He had also Owled one of the house elves from the Manor, for them to send him some clothing and personal effects. He also gave them a list of things to buy for Hermione: clothing, undergarments, toiletries, etc.

Draco said, "We should go to the common room. Professor McGonagall said she would have the elves put our things in there. Let's go see what they were able to salvage from our rooms." Hermione shook her head no.

"I don't care. I don't want anything from there," she complained. She leaned against the wall, and then slid down it, to sit on the floor.

She looked like a little lost girl, who couldn't find her way home. She reminded him of the little girl in the portrait on their door. He knelt beside her and said, "Do you mind if I go look?"

She sighed and said, "No, you go, I'll be in Padma's room." She stood back up, and walked slowly into Padma's room, dragging her hand along the wall as she went. She opened the door slowly, perhaps afraid of what she might find inside, and then she sat on the bed. She just sat there...numb.

Draco went to the common room. There were a few of their things on the table. The elves were able to use magic to repair furniture and bedding, so those things were still in their rooms. He would look in his room later, to see if they were successful in cleaning it up. He picked through some jewellery, must be Hermione's, and he saw a couple of pictures that was hers as well. He really didn't have many personal things here at school, so he didn't have many items that needed saving. He picked up Hermione's things, put them in a box that was left on the table and took them to Padma's room. He laid the box on the floor and sat down next to her. She leaned into his shoulder and put her arms around his neck.

"I want to go home," she decided. "I always considered Hogwarts my home, but not anymore. I want to write to my parents, and tell them I'm coming home for the holidays after all. Will you come up to the Owlery with me? I'm afraid to go up there by myself. I'm not sure how I'll arrange to get all the way to Australia, but even if I have to take a Muggle airplane, I will."

He didn't want her to go. He would miss her and be terribly lonely without her, but not everything was about him. He had never realized that before. He had always been a very selfish boy, but thanks to Hermione, he had learned finally to be selfless, instead of selfish. He would help her to go home.

Draco said, "Maybe Mr. Weasley can arrange an international portkey for you. I would hate for you to have to take a Muggle airplane by yourself, and it would be such a long trip. We should write to him as well. I'm sure Padma has some parchment here on her desk." He started to look for parchment and quill.

"Draco," Hermione stood and took his arm, "I don't want to go by myself. I want you to go with me. I meant I wanted us to go home."

That's what she meant? She wanted him to go with her? What would her parents think? Had she ever told them anything about him? All these years, surely she had told her parents how much he had teased and tormented her, or how he had called her Mudblood, and now, she wanted him to go home with her.

"Have you ever told your parents anything about me?" he asked, guardedly.

"Well, I told them I was dating someone," she stated.

"I mean, over the years, had you ever mentioned me?" He wanted her to understand, but it was hard to ask.

She did understand and she said, "Oh, Malfoy, don't be so silly. I told you, I've always kept the two worlds separate. They don't really know much of anything. They will like you. They're wonderful people, and I can't go home without you."

Hermione wanted to go home, but home was with Malfoy, and if he did not come with her, she would stay here. She once thought of Hogwarts as home. It was only a few months ago, on the train coming back here that she felt as if she was finally coming home, but now she didn't know what to think. She now realized home was where the heart was, and her heart was with Draco.

She sat down at Padma's desk and started to compose letters to her parents and to Mr. Weasley. Draco was still not convinced that he should go with her, but he sat on the edge of the desk, and watched her write her letter. She spilled some ink on the first letter, and opened the top drawer to get some more parchment. She didn't see any, so she opened the next drawer. There, she found more than just parchment. She found several letters, identical to the ones she had received earlier, on the same type of parchment, in the same handwriting. She looked at the letters pensively, and drew them from the drawer. Draco said, "What do you have there? Love letters from Terry to Padma?" and he laughed.

She handed the letters to him, he took them, and jumped down from the desk. He recognized them immediately as well.

"What do you think this means?" Hermione asked. "Do you think she's been receiving letters as well?"

"No, for this one is addressed to you," he discovered, opening one to read what it said. "They're all to you." He opened them all to see, and indeed, there were nine letters in all, all addressed to Hermione, and all saying dreadful, threatening things.

Hermione stood up from the desk so fast, she knocked the chair over. "We have to take these to the Aurors. Someone planted them in here, just like when they planted them in your room," she surmised.

"Maybe Padma's involved," Draco stated.

"No, she couldn't be. I was a dorm mate with her sister for six years, and I had gotten to know her pretty well too, she wouldn't do this. What reason would she have?" Hermione began to walk around the little room, shaking her head.

Draco started opening other drawers, to search for other things as well.

Hermione came up and slammed a drawer from Padma's dresser shut that he had just opened and said, "No, we can't snoop around her room."

"You and Justin searched my room; you had no moral code concerning that," he pointed out.

"That was to prove your innocence," she reasoned.

"Maybe I want to prove Patil's innocence, ever thought of that?" he asked, although nothing was further from the truth.

He went to open her trunk and Hermione sat down on it before he could open it.

"Move, Granger," he ordered, standing in front of her with his hands on his hips.

"No, this isn't right, I don't feel right about this," she stated. Draco bent down, picked her up and threw her on the bed. Before she could get off the bed, Draco had the trunk open. He looked in the trunk, and then looked at Hermione with a look of indignation. Hermione scrambled off the bed and came to stand beside him. Inside Padma's trunk was every letter Hermione had thought she had sent all year, as well as all the letters she would have received. Hermione stooped to look in the trunk, and even saw the letters she had just received the previous day from her parents and Harry. Also inside were the pearl necklace Hermione wore on the night of the dance, a book she thought she lost, her hairbrush, one of her quill, and several other items Hermione had given up as lost.

**Pack up all your Cares and Woes:**

Draco started taking everything that he assumed was Hermione's out of the trunk. Hermione helped him by saying, "That's mine," or "No, that's not mine." When he was done, he placed everything in her box. He took the letters and put them in the box as well. He wasn't taking everything to the Aurors though, as Hermione suspected. He walked out of Padma's room, with Hermione close on his heels, and he took the box into Neville's room. "We'll both spend the night here, and then hopefully by tomorrow, our rooms will be put back to rights. I don't think there's any need to go to Australia now, unless you still want to. After all, we'll be safe, since Patil's gone until after break."

"Draco, that's fine, we can stay here, but I still don't think she's responsible, and I think we need to take these things to the Aurors." She went to pick up the box off Neville's bed.

He grabbed her wrist and said, "No, we aren't telling anyone. I think I have an idea who's behind this, and while I agree it's not Patil, I still think we should wait and see what else happens. I promise I'll protect you." He held her by her shoulders, and had a very stern look on his face. She couldn't understand why he didn't want the Aurors to know, but she would respect his wishes, for now. She sat down and started looking through the box. After fifteen minutes, she announced that she needed to take a shower.

"I don't know if they managed to salvage any of my pajamas or not," she stated. Draco started looking through Neville's drawers and she said, "What is it with you snooping in everyone's things?"

"I'm trying to find you something to wear, but if you want to go naked, I don't mind," he joked as he finally pulled out a flannel nightshirt, and drawstring pants. "You take the bottoms and I'll take the top," he said smiling.

She grabbed the top from him and headed toward the showers. He stuck his head out the door and said, "No, I said, I'll take the top," but she was already in the girl's bathroom. He laughed and headed toward the boy's bathroom, with the flannel bottoms in his hand.

Hermione arrived to Neville's room before Draco. Was he serious when he said they should both stay there? What did he mean? Was he implying that they should "sleep together" or just _sleep_ together? Hermione decided there was only one way to find out, so even though it was only eight at night, Hermione headed to Neville's little bed, pulled down the covers, and climbed in. She felt ridiculous just laying there. She felt like some slag. She tried to climb back out of the bed when Draco took that moment to walk in the tiny room.

"Are you getting in bed or getting out, Granger?" he asked with a sly smile. He had on Neville's sleeping pants, and a white t-shirt.

"I, well, I was cold, but then, I thought I should go elsewhere, and then I thought…" she was rambling. She was on her knees, on the bed, and the covers were pulled down. He looked at her with a look she wasn't completely aware of what it meant, but she felt more of an idiot than ever.

He sat on the bed and pushed her back to a seated position. She tried to reach for the covers, but he had his hand on her ankle, which was slowing moving up her leg.

"I didn't think you would take me serious when I said we should both stay in here tonight." He avoided the word 'sleep' because sleeping was the last thing on his mind.

"I didn't," she lied.

"Sure, you didn't," he said back, nodding his head up and down. His hand was now on her knee. He let it slip further up, to her thigh. His thumb was still moving back and forth, although his hand was no longer moving. She immediately folded her legs in front of her and put one of Neville's pillows on her lap. He removed his hand and laughed out loud. "Do you think that big bad pillow will protect you from me?"

"Do I need protecting from you?" she asked.

"You might, if you plan to sleep here with me," he declared with one eyebrow raised. He reached for the pillow and they had a little tug of war. He won. He threw the pillow over his shoulder. Hermione got up on her knees, and scooted back up against the headboard. The wall was on one side and Draco was on the other.

He got up on his knees on the bed and said, "Where are you going? The door's over there," and he motioned with his head.

"I wasn't going to the door," she said, trying to sound calmer than she felt.

"Were you going to the wall, because that's where you are," he said with a grin.

She didn't know what came over her, but she pushed him back, but he only moved an inch.

"You're so strange," he said, seriously. "Now, don't assault me anymore, you bully, and get under the covers, I'm cold." He stood back up and went and got the pillow. He was having some fun, but he could tell she wasn't ready for the type of fun he had in mind. He would just 'sleep' with her, if that's what she wanted, at least, for now.

When he came back over to the bed, she was back under the covers, but was so close to the wall that Draco thought she looked more like a picture on the wall, than a person on the bed. He put the pillow at the head of the bed and plopped down beside her, propped up on his elbow. He patted the space beside him on the bed and said, "No reason to be shy, Granger, we've already established that I won't try anything until you're ready. Come here, my little one, I want to see you. I won't bite, yet."

She gave him a funny look, but came closer. She propped up on her elbow as well. They were only centimetres from each other. She could feel the material of his flannel pants up against her knee. He reached over and touched her nose, then the side of her nose, then her cheek twice, then her other cheek, then her chin. "What are you doing?" she asked amused.

"Quiet, I'm counting your freckles, and now I've lost count," he said.

"I have twelve," she said smiling.

His grin was as wide as hers. "You've counted your own freckles before?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" she asked.

"It's a bit odd," he concluded.

"Let's see, you've called me strange, a bully, and now odd. Yes, I would say the likelihood of even getting me to kiss you tonight are close to zero, let alone sleeping with you," she told him. She put her hand up to his cheek and drew her fingers down it feathery soft. She brought her hand back quickly to her side. She was embarrassed that she did that.

He looked down at her hand, and took it in his. He brought it back up to his face, fell back on his back, and said, "That feels nice, do it again," and he shut his eyes.

She moved closer to him, leaning partly on his chest and arm, and she started touching his face and head. She stroked his hair, and even outlined his lips. She touched his neck and then, as if she was really trying to study him, she leaned even closer and she let her hand travel down his chest. He was aware of her breasts pressed against his arm. He was curious as to what she would do next.

She could see the outline of his nipples through his t-shirt. She felt brave, so she traced one nipple, then the other. His eyes flew open, but she was not looking at his face. She was concentrating on the trip her hand was taking.

Her hand went to the ridge of his ribcage, and then down to his flat stomach, but it was stopped by the bunch of the sheet and blanket, which he had draped over the lower part of his body when he first came to the bed. She looked up at him quickly, and he now had his eyes shut. Hermione wrapped her right leg over Draco's legs, leaned forward, leaning completely on his chest now, and started to kiss his lips. His hands came up around her, one on the small of her back, and the other hiking up the nightshirt just a bit, so his hand was touching the curve of her backside, his fingertips feeling the silkiness of her knickers.

If she kept that up, he would be forced to make love to her. He would have no choice. He said, "Are you aware of what you are doing to me?"

And she asked, "What?"

He answered her the only way he could. He pushed her off him and stormed out of the room. What had she done wrong?

**Sentimental Journey:****  
**  
Hermione stayed in Neville's bed for a moment wondering what was wrong with Draco. She had planned on sleeping with him at Christmas. That was to be his present. Maybe she should have discussed the idea with him. Or maybe, he wasn't keen on the thought of sleeping in someone else's bed. It wasn't yet Christmas after all, she had a week to go. She could wait. She just didn't want to wait.

She pulled back the covers, went to one of Neville's dresser drawers, and found a comfy pair of woollen socks. She put them on her feet and went to go get Draco.

He was sitting in the common room, staring in the fire, sitting on one of the overstuffed chairs. She walked in and walked over and sat on the couch. She didn't know what to say. She had rejected him a few times, but he had never rejected her. Of course, she hadn't given him a reason to.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she finally asked.

He turned, surprised that she was there. He hadn't heard her enter. He got up from the chair and went to sit on the other end of the couch.

"What were you doing back there, Granger, in Neville's room?" he asked.

"I was kissing you." She really did not know what else to say.

"Would it have led to more?" he asked point-blank.

"Perhaps, I mean, I hadn't planned on sleeping with you until Christmas, but if it happened sooner, that would have been all right, too," she said truthfully.

He gave her a quizzical look and said, "You planned on sleeping with me at Christmas? When did you plan all of this? Were you going to tell me?"

She felt so stupid. That did sound lame. She wished she could run to her room and hide, but since that wasn't an option, she got up from the couch and sat in the chair he abandoned. It was still warm from his body heat. She drew her legs up to her chin and stared in the fire.

He stood behind the chair and put his hand on her head. He bent down and kissed the top of her head and let his hand fall to her cheek. He came to the front of the chair, pulled her up, sat down, and put her on his lap.

"You are strange, little one," he reiterated. "I hate to keep pointing out the obvious, but you are, no two ways about it. You planned on sleeping with me?"

"Well, haven't you planned on sleeping with me?" she asked. She knew he had.

"I wouldn't exactly call in planned. I've thought about it, constantly, dreamt about it nightly, hoped it would happen, imagine it in every way, and every position, but PLANNED, no, I've not planned the whole thing, only you would do something like that," he declared.

She tried to get off his lap. She thought he was making fun of her, and she felt like crying. He could tell he offended her, and he wouldn't let her leave. "So, Granger, tell me how this was all supposed to work out, since you planned it all. You probably planned what you were going to wear, and what you would say, and how I would act, and how many times we would kiss, and how many minutes of foreplay until the final act, and then how many orgasms we would have." He _was_ making fun of her.

She turned in his arms and hit his chest very hard and said, "I've amended my plan, and now I don't intend to **ever** sleep with you."

"Oh, I'm not saying it's not a good plan, I'm having a bit of fun with you, that's all. I think it's a right jolly good plan. Very solid. Have you been making notes, outlining the whole thing? Do you have a contingency plan, in case of rain?" Now he was laughing. He was just having a bit of fun, and he had no idea that he was really causing her actual anguish until she shot off his lap.

She stood in front of the fire, turned to him and said, "How dare you make fun of me! Do you think it's every day that I plan to give someone my virginity! I can only give it away once, you know! I loved Ron very much, but I never thought about sleeping with him. You're such an arse, Malfoy! Just go away and make fun of me in private, because I don't want to hear it!" She ran down the hall, to Neville's room and shut and locked the door with her wand.

Gee, he was having some fun. He wanted to sleep with her. He was just trying to lighten the mood. He got up from the chair and sat down in front of Neville's door.

"So, Granger," he said from his side of the door, "Do you want to know why I sought you out that day on the train?" She did want to know, so she took a cover off of Neville's bed and put it on the floor, and sat on it by the door to listen.

He continued, "I had spent the first part of the journey in a compartment by myself. I was bored and lonely and I got up to stretch my legs. I saw most of the eighth year students all piled into two compartments, having a right fine time, and I was slightly uncomfortable, because I knew there was no way in hell they would let me join, not that I really wanted to. So, I walked past and I actually sought you out. I had heard from my mother that you would be in school this year, so I decided to have some entertainment, and go make fun of you for a while." He stopped for a moment. That part, he hated to admit, was true. He sought her out to torment her, because he was bored.

She opened the door a crack, but stayed safely on her side. He acted like he hadn't noticed. "I found you in the first compartment, all by yourself, reading a book. At that exact moment you looked out the window, and you looked so happy. You looked overwhelmed at the thought of returning to school. I hated the thought of going back, and there you were, having had a worse year last year than I had, and you were happy about the whole thing. I went back and got my bag, and came into your compartment. I made a little deal with myself, if you spoke first, with anything but a kind word, I would be relentless. I would call you a bad name, and tease you and give you a hard time. I thought you would say something like, 'What are you doing back' or 'no one asked you to come into my compartment', or 'go away Death Eater', but instead, you merely looked at me and continued reading."

She interjected and said, "I was ignoring you. I had made a little mental bet with myself as well, and I thought well, if he speaks to me first, like says hello or whatever, I'll say hello back. Funny, my bet with myself was to be nice to you if you were nice to me, and your bet was to be mean if I was mean."

He said, "I don't see the irony. You are nice, and I am not, so it's not that farfetched that we would each think that way."

"You did say, 'pardon' when you bumped my foot," she reminded.

He looked at her through the crack in the door and smiled and said, "I did that on purpose, you know, bumping your foot."

She opened the door wider and said, "No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did," he admitted.

"Why?" she mused.

"It was just something to do, and I thought it would get a rise out of you," he said.

"You were nice to me when you helped me get my bag in the overhead," she reminded.

"I thought it was funny when you couldn't get your bag in the overhead, because it was so damn big, and you were so small, so right then I decided, what the hell, someone needs to help the poor little thing since her bodyguards weren't around, so I rose to the occasion," he reflected. He opened the door wider and asked, "What made you follow me, instead of the others, on our little hike. Why did you trust me?"

She opened the door the rest of the way and said, "Well, you said you knew the way."

He laughed and said, "Oh, Granger, I was lying! I didn't know the way!" He was laughing so hard. She tried to slam the door shut again, but he blocked it with his body.

She was half smiling and said, "Do you ever tell the truth?"

"I've told you the truth exactly four times," he said, "I told you I loved you, I told you that you were strange, I told you that I was no longer afraid of Mudblood germs, and I told you that your plan to seduce me was a right fine idea."

Hermione laughed and fell on the floor. "You are joking, right?" she said, giggling.

"Well, maybe I've told you the truth on a couple of other times, but I'm not certain," he said, climbing in the room, and hovering over her body, which was still on the cold stone floor, "May I kiss you?"

She said, "That's not part of my plan."

"Piss on your plan, kiss me, Granger," he said, pressing his full weight on her body. He put his lips on hers and moved them gently, exploring the curves of her smile, and length of her tongue. He put his hand under her head, so it wasn't pressed on the hard ground. He left her mouth and kissed her neck. He put his other hand on her nightshirt and tried to unbutton one of the buttons.

She put her hands on his and said, "That's not part of the plan either, and for your information, it wasn't just a plan, it was going to be your Christmas present."

He started to snicker, but saw that she was sincere, so he stood up quickly, and literally picked her up off the ground, blanket and all, and said, "Far be it for me to spoil a present, so let's just get some sleep. However, I swear if you end of getting me socks instead, I will strangle you in your sleep, and not care what anyone thinks." He led her to Neville's bed and put her down on top of it, letting her crawl in first, then he stayed on the outside of the covers, covering his body with the blanket she had on the floor.

He pulled her body close to his and said, "I can't wait for Christmas," and he couldn't suppress his grin.


	15. Part XV

**Part XV:**

**Something Doesn't Feel Right:**

Hermione was sitting in one of the fifth floor classrooms, trying to re-do some of her homework that was destroyed when her room was trashed. The books Draco had ordered for them had just arrived that morning, so Hermione decided she would rather get all her work done before Christmas, that way she could relax after Christmas. Draco conceded to her wishes, making her promise that after Christmas, she was all his. He had some work to make up as well. He went to the Potions lab to work on a potion, for which he had to write a paper. He thought if he actually did the potion, he would better understand its intricate properties and effects. It was still early, and although it was a time consuming potion, he would have plenty of time afterwards. Time needed to do something special for Hermione.

Hermione liked the school like this; it was almost empty. Only a few other students and a few staff members stayed behind during Christmas break. She was looking out the window, taking a break from her work, when she heard the door open. She was slightly apprehensive, until she saw it was Professor Stephens. "Oh, Hermione," he said, startled, "I didn't see you there at first, don't tell me you're doing homework during the holidays."

"Most of my assignments were destroyed when my room was damaged," she explained, "so were my textbooks. I just got new ones today."

"I was sorry to hear about you rooms. Are they are put right yet?" he asked, sitting at the table in the chair next to hers.

"Yes, they're right as rain. We were only put out for one night," she said.

"Oh, yes, you stayed in Miss Patil's room, didn't you?" he asked.

Hermione wondered how he knew that, "Yes, and Draco stayed in Neville's, how did you know?"

"Professor McGonagall told me," he responded. That made sense to Hermione. "Listen, I know you're further along in your classes than most of your classmates, so, don't worry about making up the work. You would have gotten all O's, anyway, I'm sure," he said with a smile.

"I don't mind making up the work, I only want to do what's fair," she told him.

Professor Stephens put his hand on her forearm and said, "You've been through so much lately, I really think you should just relax. Just tell me where you were in all your subjects, and I'll give you the passing grade. Consider it my Christmas present to you." He began to move his thumb back and forth on her arm. Then he said, "It's bad business, all this 'Mudblood verses pureblood' nonsense. You know, it seems nowadays, purebloods like Draco are given a harder time than Muggle-borns. They're vilified just because of the whole Voldemort, Death Eater thing. It's like the Muggle-borns and the purebloods have traded places, in the scheme of things."

Why was he telling her that? Hermione felt obliged to ask. "Are you a pureblood, professor?" His hand was still on her arm. He gave her arm a squeeze.

"Goodness, no, both my parents were half bloods," he answered. His hand stopped moving but he was staring right at her.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she got a queasy feeling that she couldn't explain. She's had other professors give her innocent touches before, so why was Professor Stephen's touch to her arm making her feel so different, like it was wrong, or improper. He finally spoke, "Enough unpleasant talk, and on a less serious note, just take the passing grade, Hermione."

"Really, I would rather do the work," she commented, looking down at his hand on her arm. Should she remove her arm? She didn't have to, for he finally removed his hand. However, he stood up, came up behind her, and placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

"You're so tense, you should tell Draco to give you a back massage when you get back to the dorm. I can feel how tense your muscles are," and he started to massage her back. No professor ever did that before. "You and Draco have become very close, haven't you?"

She wanted to stand up, but he applied more pressure, so she was force to stay in her seat. She said, "We've become good friends, yes."

"Come on, Hermione," Professor Stephens said. "You're closer than just friends, and that's fine, you're both adults after all, not kids anymore, right?" He gave her shoulders a final squeeze and sat on the table. She was forced to look up at him now. "I mean, it's not like you're a child anymore. You're all grown up; and I can see what Draco sees in you. You're a lovely young woman."

Now Hermione had warning bells and alarms ringing and clanging in her head. This was not right, even if she was 19 years old. He was still her professor. She looked down at her lap and was almost shocked out of her seat when he put his finger under her chin and forced her head up, "Don't be so bashful and modest. I'm sure you've been told you're pretty before, because you are. You're very, very pretty. Maybe one of the prettiest girls I've ever met."

Hermione was having trouble breathing. Her head told her to run, she was uncomfortable, and another part of her told her that he was a Professor, and probably ten years older than her. On the other hand, she didn't want to offend him, and maybe she was reading all the signs incorrectly. Maybe he was just being nice. She decided to listen to her head and she stood suddenly and said, "I don't think it's proper for you to say those things to me, after all, I'm your student." She started to move so she could gather her belongings to make an accelerated retreat. He stood in front of her, however, so she could not get to the table to collect her books.

He put his hands on her upper arms and said, "There's nothing wrong with telling someone that they are a pretty girl, when they are indeed a pretty girl. Don't take it the wrong way. You're right. I'm your professor, you are my student, thus far, on that we agree. Nothing's happening here, except some apparent one-sided admiration. Now, try to have fun the rest of the holidays, and don't work so hard." He said it all like nothing had happened, like it was nothing. The words just slipped off his tongue, but he had a hint of malevolence in his voice. She had offended him, but she no longer cared.

She walked around him to pick up her books. He pressed up against her back, pushed her into the table, and whispered in her ear, "Besides, who's going to believe you over me, if you decide to try to blow this out of proportion?"

She whipped around fast, too fast. She banged her hip hard on the desk. She winced with pain. Hermione put her hand on her hip, and rubbed it up and down. He smiled and put his hand on her hand, which was still on her hip, and said, "That's going to leave a nasty bruise. How are you going to explain it to Draco?" Then he came as close to her as he could be without touching and put his face so close to hers she thought she might die and said, "Really, there's nothing to tell here, is there Miss Granger? Just take my advice, have some fun, and take the easy grades I'm willing to give you, and have a Happy Christmas," and then as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he gave her a tight hug and kissed her cheek. He turned and left her there. She sat down and cried.

**Nothing's going right today:****  
**  
Draco was still working on his potion when he noticed the time. It was late afternoon. He had promised to get Hermione a Christmas tree so they could decorate it tonight, since it was the day before Christmas Eve. Instead, there he was still engrossed in his work, and he had totally forgotten about getting the tree. He had to do a bit more on his potion before he could just leave, so he hurried to finish. Professor Mankin came in and said, "Goodness, Malfoy, you're still here? Must be a complicated potion. What are you working on, something for me or something for your N.E.W.T.S.?"

"Something for class, and the time got away from me," Draco explained.

"I just saw Professor Stephens in the hall and he said he ran into Miss Granger working hard in one of the classrooms. For goodness sakes, you're both young and it's the holidays, go have some fun, enjoy yourselves," he laughed. He came over and read the parchment that contained Draco's assignment and said, "Ah, you forgot the crushed juniper leaf, that's why your potion isn't thickening."

Draco looked down, saw the Professor was right and cursed loudly. Professor Mankin laughed and said, "Go upstairs, this will have to be thrown out now anyway. Go have fun with your girlfriend. Professor Stephens told me she seemed upset."

Draco frowned. Why was she upset? Moreover, why were the two professors all of the sudden discussing Hermione and Draco? Draco asked, "Nothing better for two professors to talk about besides the social lives of their students?"

"Show respect, son, I didn't mean anything, honest," Professor Mankin said, demanding respect with the tone of his voice.

"I apologize, sir," Draco said. "Have a nice holiday."

You too, Mr. Malfoy. I'll clean up in here," he told Draco as Draco left the he went up to see Hermione, he decided to get that Christmas tree before it became too dark outside. He went out past the castle, almost to the Forbidden Forest, and found a nice size evergreen, standing all alone on a snowy patch of ground. He thought it looked lonely. He said, "Be lonely no longer, little fir tree," and then he laughed, thinking if anyone heard him talking to a tree they would think he was mad. He took his wand and felled the tree in one swift stroke, and then levitated it to their common room. He was glad he wasn't seen on the way up, for he was certain the Headmistress would not take kindly to students cutting down trees for their own personal enjoyment.

He set the tree up in the common room and then went to go find Hermione. He looked in her room first, and there she was, on her bed, with the lights out. He wondered if she was napping. Professor Mankin mentioned she was upset. He took a step in the room, holding open her door, and said in hushed tones, "Hermione, are you awake?"

She looked toward the door and said, "I'm sorry, I have a headache," and put her head back on the pillow.

"Do you need me to get you a headache potion?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"I got our tree, if you want to decorate it later."

Still no answer.

He walked in the room, and lit her lamp on her desk. She turned toward the wall. He sat on the bed and said, "Something's happened, hasn't it?" He put his hand on her hip and she moaned slightly, and flinched. Why didn't she want him to touch her? He put his hand on her hip again and she moved away from him and hit his hand off her hip.

"Don't," was all she said.

"What the hell's going on? Why can't I touch you?" he asked, now slightly put out.

"I hurt my hip earlier. That's all. You can touch me, just not my hip," she said, looking at the wall.

He put his hand on her thigh and said, "How did you hurt your hip?"

"I don't know, I just did," she answered.

He hated when she acted ambiguous. Why did she always have to hide things from everyone? She had on a pink jumper and a pair of beige corduroys. He said, "Hermione, slip down your pants and let me see your hip." He actually pulled her closer to him and turned her on her back, and then to her utter amazement, he tried to unbutton her slacks.

She hit his hand away with both of hers, sat up in bed, and said, "What in the world are you doing?"

"I want to see your hip," he said, as if it was a common request.

"Please, leave me be, I told you, I have a headache." She actually kicked him and he fell off the bed. He sat on the floor, in shock, and she looked down at him, also in shock. "I'm sorry," she said.

He stood up and sat back on her bed. What was really going on? He looked at her with a pleading look and she surprised him when she sat up and leaned into him. He held her close. "I thought we established the fact that we aren't to keep anymore secrets. If something is bothering you, you should tell me," he beseeched.

"You won't understand. Men never understand these types of things," she started.

"Is it your time of the month?" he asked hesitantly.

She hit his arm. She said, "For heavens sakes, why is that always the first thing men think?"

"Well, you said I wouldn't understand," he tried to explain.

"I meant, you wouldn't understand how a woman feels about some things, like, oh, never mind," and she lay back down and turned back toward the wall.

He crawled up behind her and put his head in the crook on her neck, and his arm around her body. "Please, I'll try hard to understand," he said in her ear.

"You'll think I'm making a mountain out of a molehill," she said, turning her face slightly to look at him. She lay back on her back, and said, "It's the same way that men never understand why a woman is afraid to walk down a deserted street by themselves at night. She feels vulnerable, and defenceless, almost exposed. Men don't think such things, because they don't feel open to emotional or actual harm. They don't even think on those lines."

What was she going on about? "Tell me, Granger." He was becoming angry, because she was assuming he wouldn't understand what it was like to feel open and exposed, when nothing was further from the truth. He had spent most of his life feeling like that, but on a more emotional level. She was right, though, he was rarely afraid of things that went bump in the night, so unlike a woman, he didn't understand that feeling.

She was now completely facing him and she unexpectedly put her arms around him, holding him so close he couldn't breathe. He was almost pulled down on top of her. He situated their bodies slightly, so they were lying on their sides, face to face. She said, "Professor Stephens offered to give me passing grades on all my assignments that were destroyed, without me having to redo them."

He didn't see the problem with that, but he wouldn't reveal that yet. He wanted her to continue. She added, "He told me that I should just go have fun with you, instead of studying."

"Professor Mankin told me the same thing; that I should go have fun with you since it was the holidays. So far, I don't see the problem," he said, stroking her cheek. Her eyes turned glassy and she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Did Professor Mankin tell you that you were pretty, and then hug and kiss you?" she asked.

Draco laughed and said, "Of course not," but then the weight of her words hit him and he sat upright and said, "Professor Stephens kissed you?"

She explained everything to him, from the way he touched her arm, to his comment about purebloods and Muggle-borns, to his comment about their relationship. When she relayed the part about him massaging her shoulders she could feel his body tense. She told him how she felt uncomfortable, and tried to leave, and how she hit her hip, and how he said that she was taking everything out of context, and that no one would believe her if she said anything about their exchange.

She waited to see what Draco would do and say. She was afraid he would either laugh and say she was being silly, or overreact and want to go find the man to pick a fight. What he did instead, she wasn't expecting at all. "May I please see your hip?"

She didn't expect that, so she did something unexpected, too. She climbed over his body and stood by the bed. He sat up. She unzipped her pants and pulled them down slightly. He saw the slight curve of her abdomen, and her pink cotton knickers. He thought it was sweet that her jumper and her knickers matched. He pulled her closer, by putting one of his hands on her back, and the other on her stomach. He brought her closer to the light. He pulled her slacks a little lower with his thumbs and saw the beginnings of a large purple bruise forming on her hip, over her pelvic bone. He slipped his hands around her waist and put his lips to her hip, and kissed the top of the bruise ever so slightly. She flinched again, but more from excitement this time, than from pain. He misread the sign, though, and said, "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He looked up at her with big grey eyes and she felt herself melting, falling, fading fast.

She said, "Yes", even though it didn't really hurt. He was driving her mad. She would make love to him that instant, if he asked her to.

She said yes, so even though he wanted her more than he ever had, he would wait until Christmas, since she was in pain, and was upset. He would wait, but not for long. In addition, he needed to take some time to think. He had to figure out whether she had misread the signs, or if their professor was being a letch. He wouldn't think about it any more tonight. He pulled her closer and put his arms tight around her middle. His fingers played at the top of her pants, over her dimpled bum. He looked up at her and then kissed her stomach. She was getting weak in her knees. She sat on his lap, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him, first slowly and cautiously, then with passion. He was more than a bit surprised, but it was a pleasant surprise. She pulled her head away and put her forehead on his. He said, "I got you a tree, if you're up to decorating." That wasn't what he wanted to say, but that was what came out. She smiled, stood up, zipped up her slacks and then took his hand and they went to the common room.

**Deck the Halls with ****Draco**** and Hermione:**

"Fa la la la la, Fa la, la, la…" Hermione sang as she put tinsel on the tree. Hermione was happy and ready to forget about what happened in the classroom today with Professor Stephens. After all, Draco went to the woods today, found the perfect Christmas tree, used his wand to cut it down, and levitated it all the way to their common room. She thought it was one of the nicest things he had ever done. He then helped Hermione transfigure ordinary items from around the courtyard, and the common room, into decorations. She was just putting the last of the decorations on the tree, as he sat on one of the couches watching her. She seemed so happy. Almost a week had past since the incident in their rooms. Hermione and Draco were both back in their own rooms, their new textbooks, school robes, and clothing having already arrived that morning. Hermione was both stunned and overjoyed when she saw that Draco had replaced her schoolbooks, robes and uniforms. He also bought her some other books. When he gave them all to her that morning, she told him it was like an early Christmas. He did withhold something special, which also came that morning, to give to her on Christmas day.

As he watched her decorate the tree, he wondered if that was what it would be like to be married someday. Would he and his wife (Hermione, perhaps?) find a little tree and decorate it on Christmas Eve? Would they sit around and sing Christmas songs, or in Draco's case, listen to Christmas songs being sung? He watched the girl that he so adored hang ornaments and garland on a little evergreen tree, and he was filled with awe and admiration. He never thought he would ever feel this happy. If his parents hadn't gone to prison, he would never have come back to school, and he would never have gotten to know the real Hermione. He wouldn't have known real happiness. It was funny, how life worked out. Life was a full circle, and everything happened for a reason.

She asked him to put the star on the tree. "You're closer," he waned, not wanted to get off the comfortable couch.

"But, in my family, my father was always the one to put the lights on, and then the star at the end. It's the man's job," she reasoned with a laugh.

When she put it like that, how could he refuse? He found a way. "I'm resting, and you're still closer. You can do anything a man can do, including putting a star on a tree. The tree's not that tall. Your small, but you can reach that high."

She gave him an incredulous look that quickly turned to hurt, and she reached for the star, but he was quicker. He took the star from her hands, and put it on the top of the tree."It looks rather nice," he said, standing back and admiring her handiwork. Growing up, he never helped to decorate a tree. They would have tall, grand, impressively decorated trees all throughout the manor, decorated by the house elves, and all for show. He would have gotten in trouble if he had dared touched one of the trees.

"Professor McGonagall gave us permission to go into Hogsmeade tomorrow," Hermione said, putting the last few things on the tree, "and I still have a few things to buy, so would you like to go with me? We'll have to leave early, since its Christmas Eve tomorrow."

"You aren't getting me socks are you?" he asked, reminding her of his earlier warning.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, I am," she joked.

"If that's the case, I don't see why I should bother. If I don't get the sex I was promised, there's no reason to even have Christmas," he said seriously.

"Is that what Christmas is about to you, sex?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yes, and presents. It's what I've come to expect. It's my own little tradition, sex and presents on Christmas," he said, amusing her to no end.

"What do you usually get for Christmas presents, truthfully?" she asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Way too much, and nothing of importance, at least, nothing as good as what I'm getting this year," he said with the raise of his eyebrows.

"Maybe you're expecting too much," she said quietly, looking at the floor. "I wouldn't be too excited if I were you. I probably won't be very good, compared to your other girlfriends."

He wanted to laugh at her, but he wouldn't. She was daft. "Granger, you will be wonderful, don't worry about that. I want you to know, I won't expect anything from you that you don't feel comfortable with, and also, you know, I've never wanted anyone the way I want you, and I can only conclude that the reason for that is because of the way I feel for you."

He was being so sincere. She smiled and curled up on the couch, with her head on his lap. She took her wand, and made the transfigured lights on the tree come to life, sparkling red, green and blue. The lights from the trees reflected off the tinsel, garland, and glass Christmas bulbs. She then took her wand and dimmed the lights in the room, and stoked the fire in the fireplace to life. It made for a very comfortable scene. Almost like a scene from a book or a movie. He was absent-mindedly stroking her hair. She said, "What's your favourite Christmas story?"

He said, "Tell me yours first," for his favourite story was sad, and he didn't want to be sad at that moment.

"I like The Gift of the Magi by O. Henry," Hermione said. "Where the poor young married couple each wants to buy a nice present for the other. Therefore, she sells her hair, her crowning glory, to buy him a watch fob, and he sells his watch, his most valued possession, to buy her jewelled hair combs. It's heartrending, but stirring, and tells of the true gift of Christmas, which is love."

"You're very sentimental, aren't you, little one?" he said, touching his hand to her face.

"Now, tell me yours," she requested, looking up at him.

"I always like The Fir Tree by Hans Christian Andersen," he started, reminded of that story just that day when he went to find them a Christmas tree. "It's the one about the little fir tree that couldn't appreciate the warm sun and the blue sky, because all it wanted was to be a Christmas tree. It was jealous of all the tall trees that would be cut down and made into Christmas trees each year. The birds would come into the woods and tell the little tree how the big trees would be put in grand homes, and decorated with jewels and candles. A year later, his wish came true and he was cut down, and put in a home, and decorated, and he had the happiest day of his life, only to find himself the next day being stripped of his jewels and lights, and being thrown into the dark basement, with no one to talk to but the mice. That spring, he was taken to the garden and burned, and his short life was over. He had only one true day of happiness in his life, and it was over, when he could have enjoyed many happy days in the woods, if he would have just stopped to see the beauty that was around him."

Hermione looked up at him again, and he was staring into the fire, still stroking her hair. She had read that story so many times when she was young, and always thought it was heartbreaking, but hearing Draco tell it, like he did, made her even sadder. It was as if he was telling the story of his own life.

She sat up, and put her arms around his waist, and said, "You won't just have to have one happy day, and have it all taken away. You'll have many happy days, if I have anything to do with it. I promise."

She kissed his cheek and he turned to look at her, never more in love with her then he was at that moment.

(Next chapter: Christmas!)


	16. Part XVI

**Part XVI: Christmas**

**A trip to the Village:****  
**  
Hermione and Draco walked down the winding road that would take them to Hogsmeade. It was a bright, clear morning. There was a fresh layer of snow all around, and they could hear the snow crunch under their shoes as they made their way to the village. Draco had his leather-gloved hand wrapped around Hermione's small knit covered one. She had her hat pulled down, and her hair fanned out around her. She looked up at him and she was smiling. Her smile was always so contagious. He had to smile as well.

"Did you ever think you would be spending Christmas with your mortal enemy?" Draco asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"You weren't my mortal enemy. More like my least favourite person at Hogwarts," she amended his statement. They both laughed.

He turned sombre and thought how he felt last year at this time, and he wanted to scream at the thought. He wouldn't delve any further into past memories. He must concentrate on the here and now. She stopped walking and moved toward the side of the road. He followed. She bent at the waist, and looked over in the woods. "Do you see something, right over there in the woods?" she pointed.

Draco stood in front of her and craned his head to see what she was referring. He didn't see anything. "What was it you thought you saw?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but it was something," she answered. He felt a veil of fear come over him, which he could not explain. He looked down and saw her passive expression, and the way she held on to his arm with both of her hands. He felt fear because he was empathic to her feelings. He took out his wand and said, "Stay here," and he shook her hands from his arm and started toward the woods.

"Please, Draco, don't go in there, stay with me," she said quietly, insistent that he stay with her.

He turned toward her and put his finger up to his mouth, to motion to her to be still. He walked a few more steps into the woods, saw nothing or no one, so he came back to the road. "I think we should make our way to Hogsmeade quickly," he demanded, to which she nodded in agreement.

Maybe there was nothing out there. Maybe she heard a small animal, or her eyes were playing tricks on her. Maybe it was her active imagination. Whatever it was, he didn't want to stay there any longer and find out. He grabbed her hand and swiftly walked the rest of the way to the village, holding his wand the whole time.

There were Christmas carollers roaming the street and a hustle of people crowding the shops. She asked, "Can we separate for a moment? I have some things to get that I don't want you to see."

He didn't like the idea of separating from her, but there were a great deal of people around, and there were safety in numbers. He said, "Fine, let's meet at The Three Broomsticks at 10:00 am." He looked down at his watch and then looked back at her, but all he saw was her retreating figure, running away, her hair flying behind her.

He was close to being perturbed when she turned around on the other side of the street and yelled, "I love you!" He couldn't contain his mirth. She loved him and announced that fact for practically all of Hogsmeade to hear.

One person in the crowd took special interest in her declaration. He certainly did. He had followed them to the village. At one point, it appeared she saw him, so he hid behind a large tree. His hiding place was almost discovered when Malfoy decided to look in the woods. He would have to be more careful next time. He decided to follow Hermione, to see what she was doing. It would be easier to follow her than him.

Hermione went into a bookstore that sold old books. She found a copy of the book she wanted, very pleased with herself, and paid for her purchase. She next went into a shop that sold antique jewellery. Hermione wanted to give Draco something special. She looked at the display cases for a moment and then saw just the perfect item. She asked to see it. It was very expensive, but she wanted to get it. She asked for it to be inscribed. The owner went to inscribe the item. Hermione was alone in the shop, for she didn't see any other shoppers, but she felt like she was being watched. She cautiously walked around the shop, and even looked out the large glass plate window. She only saw people walking past.

She paid for her purchase in that store and had one other place to go. She went to Honeydukes and bought some Christmas candy and some other sweets. She took her bundles and went to find Draco at The Three Broomsticks. She was passing by the opening between two buildings, not really an alleyway, more of a path. She walked by quickly, when out of nowhere a hand came out, and clamped over her mouth, as another hand grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her into the dark cavernous pathway. In the struggle, her hat came off her head, where it landed on the sidewalk below. She held tight to her packages, and prayed.

Draco decided to go to Honeydukes first, since Hermione was shopping on the other side of the street. He bought her some candy canes, and some sugar quills. He next went to an expensive clothing store and purchased her something special that she could wear tonight. He had already bought her some other things, so he really didn't have much to do to occupy his time until ten. He decided to go on to the Three Broomsticks and wait. He crossed back over the lane, and passed by two buildings, when he saw a familiar looking hat on the ground. He bent down and picked it up. It was Hermione's hat. She had lost her hat. Where was the girl to whom the hat belonged? He looked up one side of the street and down the other. Then, as if he was telepathic, he knew something was wrong. He decided to let his instincts guide him; he walked between the two buildings and started to call her name.

The person dragging Hermione between the buildings finally let her go when they got behind one of the buildings. He actually had no choice, as she was biting down on his fingers. She turned around fast, screaming, with her wand out, not truly believing who she saw.

Draco started to run. He heard a scream. It was Hermione.

**Aren't you Happy to see me?**

Standing in front of Hermione Granger was Harry Potter. He had his hands raised in the air and said, "Calm down, it's just me," and he put his hands down and shook his left one, in pain, from where she bit him.

"Prove it to me!" she said, still holding her wand, but dropping her packages.

"Third year we used a time turner to go back and save Sirius and Buckbeak's lives," he said simply.

She lowered her wand.

Draco came running. He saw Hermione with her wand pointed at someone, and then he saw her lower it. He drew his from his pocket and ran up beside her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" Draco asked, bent over and out of breath.

"No, the better question is," Hermione began, "why did you feel the need to accost me and drag me between two buildings?"

"I'm sorry; really I am," Harry said. "Do you mind lowering your wand, Malfoy?" Harry looked at Draco.

Draco started to lower his wand, but Hermione said, "No, keep it pointed at him until he tells me what I want to hear, and if I'm not happy with his answers, you're to hex his arse, understand?" Draco smiled. He always wanted to hex Potter, and now he would get to do it with Hermione's blessing.

"Hermione, listen to me, Bill Weasley came to the Burrow for Christmas and told us what happened to your rooms. He said that Aurors were investigating, and that they feel the perpetrator is at Hogwarts," Harry stated.

"You needed an Auror to figure that one out, Potter?" Draco said dryly.

Harry gave him a nasty look and then looked back at Hermione, "I needed to check to see if you were safe, so I came to Hogsmeade today, because Mr. Weasley said that you would be here. I was following you in the woods, with my invisibility cloak on. I'm sorry. I thought maybe if I followed you, I could see if anyone else was following you. I just had to come here and make sure you were safe. I never meant to scare you. I'm so sorry."

Hermione rushed up to him and hugged him. "Oh, that's so sweet, Harry, but I'm fine." She kissed his cheek and said, "Happy Christmas, by the way."

Draco felt like vomiting. "Potter scares the shite out of you and you hug and kiss him and tell him Happy Christmas. You are insane," he spat to Hermione.

"Draco, go on to The Three Broomsticks, and I'll meet you there shortly," she said, dismissing him. Fine with him, he couldn't stand to be near Potter even one more second.

As Draco was walking away, she said, "You really did scare me. I think we are safe at this time. None of the other eighth year students are even here. Besides an over zealous teacher telling me I'm pretty and kissing me, I think I'm safe."

Harry frowned and said, "What?" She explained everything to him and he wasn't too happy, and he told her he was going to tell Bill about that, and she said that she thought it was a good idea.

"Please, Hermione, be safe, until we can figure out what's going on, I love you and I don't want to lose you. I'll walk you to the pub." He helped her pick up her packages, and they walked arm in arm to The Three Broomsticks. When they reached their destination, they stood outside the large window, with Draco watching from within. "I heard you tell Malfoy that you loved him," Harry said, "Is that true?"

She told him it was and he made a funny face, to which she laughed, and then he kissed her cheek, much to Draco's chagrin, and left her.

"Stupid Scarboy," Draco said as Hermione sat next to him, taking a drink from the butterbeer she assumed was hers. "Going around scaring people."

Hermione just agreed, and then said, "Let's go back up to the castle, and get ready for Christmas, and not think about anymore unpleasantness." They paid their bill, collected their purchases, and started back to the castle.

Meanwhile, at the castle, two people were having an intense argument.

"Why did you trash their rooms? You went too far! You almost ruined everything, especially with the otter. Don't you think people will know that only a few people know what form her patronus takes?" The first voice said.

"How else could I arrange for them to see the letters and her possessions in Padma's room?" the second one explained. "You were the one that said we should make sure they find the letters and things. That was the only way I could think of accomplishing that."

"Well, it's a good thing I suggested to the Headmistress that they stay in one of their classmate's rooms that first night. Yes, I came up with that pretty fast. I don't think they suspect anything, but I do think Hermione is starting to become unravelled," the first one said again.

"Why do you say that?" the second one asked, reminding the first one, "She's not to be harmed, I told you that. He's the one. I still think we should have just framed him for the letters and things. Now, it seems like she's in danger, and he's her protector."

"I know what I'm doing. Don't worry, soon a wedge so large will be driven between them, that they will forget they ever liked each other. She'll be free of him, and he will be in Azkaban with his family, where he belongs," the first one said.

"Still, I want your promise that she won't be hurt. I don't want her hurt," the second one stated.

"You don't mind scaring her, but you don't want her hurt? Ha! You don't dictate anything to me, do you understand?" the first one said, grabbing the second one by the collar. He then said, "And maybe I've decided that I would like her for myself. Maybe you can't have her after all."

The second man pulled the first man's hands from his throat and said, "You won't ever have her, not if I can help it."

The first man laughed and said, "Don't try to tell me what to do, little brother. Don't worry; I'm just having fun with you. She's all yours. Now, you should get home, and try to have a Happy Christmas. Let me worry about the lovebirds."

Hermione and Draco arrived back to the castle, and went to their own rooms to wrap their presents. Then they went down to lunch in the Great Hall. After lunch, they went and read in the common room. The truth was Hermione couldn't concentrate, because she was so nervous about tonight. Draco couldn't concentrate either, for he was thinking about Hermione, and the fact that they were going to make love tonight. He grew hard just thinking about her. He finally excused himself to go get showered and changed for dinner. _It would be a cold shower.__  
_  
Hermione went to shower and change as well. Draco gave her a package and told her to open it after her shower and to wear it to dinner tonight. He had arranged for a private dinner in their common room. The house elves had everything all set up. After her shower, she tiptoed to her room, in only her towel, looking for signs of Draco. She slipped in her room and opened the package he gave her. It was a red dress, long sleeves, V-neck, and a full skirt. It was made of a knitted material, which when she put it on, flowed with each step. She turned around twice, feeling so pretty.

She kept her hair long and curly. She put on some perfume and just a little bit of lipstick. She looked at her reflection and she got goose bumps, thinking about what she was going to do. She looked closer at her self and said, "It's now or never," and she opened her door and walked toward his room.

He was trying to tie his tie, but for the life on him, he couldn't remember how to make a Windsor knot. She knocked on his door and he said, "Come in."

She came in and he looked at her and said, "Damn tie. I always have trouble with the tie."

Hermione laughed and said, "My father always used to say the same thing, and my mother would have to tie his tie for him, but then one day, my father told me that he could tie a tie perfectly, he just liked my mother to do it."

"Well, unlike your devious father, I sincerely can't do it, so can you help?" he quizzed.

She said, "My father's not devious," and then she went to stand behind him, but said, "You're too tall," so he pulled out his chair and sat down. She put her arms around his neck and started tying the knot. When she finished she put her hands down his chest, on the inside of his jacket, and leaned her face next to him and kissed his cheek. He decided he might never tie another tie on his own again.

He stood up and took her hand and led her to the table set up in the common room. It was beautiful. There were candles everywhere; in fact, the only light illuminating the room came from the glow of the fire, the sparkling of the tree, and the flicker of the flames from the candles. The radiance coming from Hermione's smile also brightened the room as well as something else. It lit up Draco's heart.

They ate with very little conversation. He was full of anticipation, so he didn't care to talk, and she was a bundle of nerves, so she couldn't talk. When they had finished with pudding, he stood up and took her hand. He held her in his arms and swayed to an imaginary song that played only in his heart. He looked down at her and said, "Hi."

She felt a tingling, which started in her toes and travelled to her head. She answered back, "Hi."

She pulled herself from his embrace to stand by the tree. She started to fiddle with an ornament.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" he asked. "Are you putting yourself under the tree for me? Do I get the pleasure of unwrapping you?" he finished saying as he started to walk toward her. He walked up to her, careful not to touch her, and said, "What's wrong, have you changed your mind about tonight?" He thought he might cry if she had.

"No," she answered meekly, taking a step back.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her, closing the gap between them by stepping closer to her.

"Yes," she admitted, looking at him.

"But, you're sure you haven't changed your mind?" he asked again.

She hadn't, so she answered, "No, I haven't changed my mind."

"Why are you nervous?" Another step closer.

"Do you have to keep asking questions?" she snapped, taking another step back.

"I won't ask any more, I promise," he said, crossing his heart with his finger. He took one more step closer, and she was up against the window.

She looked to the left and to the right. There was no escape. Why did she want to escape? She hadn't changed her mind, had she? She didn't know what to say to him. She wanted him, but to her, this was a big step, one she could never undo, and one that would change the course of their relationship from that point on. Should she say all these things to him? Instead, she said, "Please, don't come any closer."

"It will be hard to make love if I don't come any closer," he said, trying to lighten the mood. He could tell this was a big thing to her. She was just nervous. He wanted her fears to be relieved. He wanted to make this night special for her. He wanted…her. He asked, "What's the farthest you've gone with a boy?"

"You should know, it's been with you," she said embarrassed.

Not very far then, he wanted to say. Her nervousness was making him nervous. She was literally shaking like a leaf, and he had a hunch it wasn't because she was cold.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Love and sex aren't exclusive to each other," she pointed out.

"Fine, forget that question, do you trust me?" he asked.

"I think so," she answered.

"You think so?" he asked back. Frankly, he was quickly losing the mood, but he would persevere for a while longer. "Why do I make you nervous? You have to know I would never hurt you."

She put her hands on his chest and leaned into him and softly said, "What if I make a mistake? What if I'm not good at it? What if I do something wrong or embarrassing?"

He put his arms back around her and said, "Well, then I'll laugh at you, make fun of you, and tell everyone that I know what a lousy lover you are."

She looked up at him, and he was smiling, but she found nothing amusing in what he had just said. She wanted reassurances, not jokes. She pushed him backwards and started walking toward the door. He grabbed her arm.

"What could you do that would be so wrong?" he finally asked.

"Let's just do this already, and get it over with," Hermione said with spite.

Draco let go of her arm and said, "Frankly, I don't like your tone, or your attitude, and I'm not in the mood any longer, so I'll just say goodnight and I'll see you in the morning!" He started to storm out of the common room, but turned once more and said, "Oh, and Happy, Bloody, Fucking Christmas, Hermione! For someone who planned this whole thing, it sure didn't turn out very well! You know what I think? I think it's easier for you to give up, just quit, then to admit that you don't know what you're doing or fail at something! But, guess what, Granger, you wouldn't have failed, because we love each other, so it would have been great, just because of that! Now, you'll never know, you stupid quitter!" He stormed off, went to his room and slammed the door.

Hermione ran to his door and screamed, "Frankly, it's hard for me to feel romantic with you harping at me, and asking me a million questions! And for your information, I'm not a quitter, so this isn't over, Malfoy!" She hit his door hard with both her hands and walked toward her room.

She sat on her bed, kicked off her shoes, and thought up a completely new plan, right there on the spot. She promised him something for Christmas, and he would get it, even if he was being a prat!

**Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas:**

It was almost two o'clock in the morning when Hermione crept out of her room, and walked up to Draco's door. She opened it slowly, and it creaked. She stopped and held her breath. She looked at his body, and it was apparent he was still asleep, and she hadn't woken him. She tiptoed in his room and shut and locked the door. She stood beside his bed for a moment, and watched his chest rise and fall with even breaths. He was definitely sleeping.

The room was mostly dark, except for a small amount of light from the quarter moon, which reflected from the white snow outside, and bounced into his window. Hermione came up to his bed and slipped off her nightgown, folding it neatly over his chair. She sat on the bed, and he shifted slightly, scratching his nose. He moved from his back to his side. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He still didn't stir. Hermione noticed that he was nude from the waist up. Did that mean he was nude from the waist down? She felt more exposed just sitting there in his cold room, with his sleeping body next to her, than she did by being nude. This was not a good idea. Perhaps she should leave. She got up to leave and his hand came down and landed on her bare thigh. He moved back to his back, still asleep.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Draco woke up as soon as he heard his door creak. He saw her enter, and pretended to sleep. He tried to keep his breathing steady, so she wouldn't be aware of his subterfuge. He felt excitement and anticipation with each step she took closer to him. When he heard her slip her gown over her head, he grew so hard, that he was thankful the room was dark, or she would have known he was faking. He felt her lean over and kiss him, but then, it seemed she was going to leave. He still didn't want to admit to his ploy, even though he was tempted to reach for her wrist, so instead, he continued to feign sleep, and he let his hand fall on her leg. 'Please stay, Hermione,' he thought.

She decided to slip under his covers. She felt the little hairs on his legs rubbing up against hers. She put her hand on his chest and bent her head and kissed his collarbone, then his chest, then his nipples. She played with the hair on his chest, and let her hand travel down further, stopping where the covers began. She watched his face. Was he really still asleep? Hermione decide to find out. She leaned over his chest, pressed her bare breasts into his body, and her hand travelled down under the covers, and rested on his erection. She had never even seen a boy's penis, let alone touched one. She stroked it gently. It was soft and hard at the same time. She could feel ridges, and veins and tiny hairs at the base. She let her hand travel to the tip and she felt something wet. He could no longer pretend to sleep.

He put one hand on her bare buttocks, pushing her closer to him and the other went up to her face. He kissed her hard, long and wet. She kissed him back. She pulled away from him, and he still had his hand on the back of her neck. She bent her head and started planting little kisses on his jaw, his neck, and his chest. The feel of her body, so soft and warm against his would soon be the end of him. He decided it was the perfect time to take control of the situation. After all, this was her first time. He wanted it to be about her. He wanted to make it special for continued to lavish long, wet kisses on his mouth, licking his lips with her tongue, her hand still on his growing erection, not really moving, but still there, he pulled her over so she was completely on top of him, and then quickly turn them, so she was on bottom and he was on top.

There was no way he was still asleep, she thought.

She wondered what would happen next. He didn't make her wait long. He had enough of this. It was definitely time to take control. Draco put his right hand on her left breast and started to play with it, stroking it, and pinching the peak. He kissed her breast gently, while his hand played with the other one. His mouth took in her tip, and she moaned slightly, and her hips started to move on their own accord. That was what she meant by 'doing something embarrassing', so she stopped moving her hips, but not for long. He put his mouth on hers and kissed her slowly, playing with her tongue, biting her lip, quick little kisses, then long painful ones. His hand was still on her breast, and her hips once again started to move, and now she wasn't even aware.

He kissed her breasts again, first one, then the other, and then he moved lower and kissed her stomach. He came back to her lips and put his hand lower, until it was between her legs. She was very wet and ready for him, and that made him love her more than he thought possible. He held his hand at her middle, only pressing it slightly, but it gave her pleasure, which was palpable. She moaned as he continued to kiss her beautiful breasts. He couldn't help himself, as his hand started to move with the movement of her hips. He stroked her up and down until she was making a deep throaty sound. She said his name, "Draco, oh Draco."

That was all he needed. He couldn't wait any longer. He felt he had waited a lifetime for her.

He situated himself at her entrance, trying not to put too much weight on her body. He supported himself with his arms, and he started to enter her, slowly at first. She was clenching her walls, which made her even tighter. She was starting to say, "It hurts, stop," but he couldn't stop. It would serve no purpose. She was just afraid. He could do one of two things: pull out, and continue making love to her, although then the anxiety she felt would still be there, or just do it, get it over with, and make her see that it only hurt a little at first.

He decided to enter her. He did it quickly, and she cried out for a moment and started breathing hard, like she was holding back a cry. He put his hands on each sides of her face and said, "Look at me, it's okay, it'll only hurt for a bit. I promise you it will be okay. It will even be good."

He started a slow rhythm, and she started to relax. He could feel her body relaxing. She was starting to enjoy the act of lovemaking, for which he was thankful. If he had thought he had actually hurt her, he could not have lived with himself.

They continued their mutual assent, and then descent, coming together in pleasure at the exact same time. He stayed on top of her as long as he could, afraid if he moved she might try to run away, and frankly, he had just decided that she was never leaving him, never. She now belonged to him, just as much as his right arm, or his skin, or his heart belonged to him. She was his and his alone. She was a part of him. Without her, he would cease to exist.

He finally rolled off her and pulled her to his chest. She put her arm around his body and looked up at his face. His eyes were shut once more. Was he asleep again? She kissed his lips and let her head drop back down to his chest. Even if he was sleeping again, she felt duty-bound to say, "Thank you."

He smiled. She said thank you. She really was a strange little thing. Good thing she was all his. He said, "You're welcome," and then laughed at the absurdity of it all. He said, "Although, for the record, people usually just say 'I love you' after making love, not 'thank you', but you do what you want to do, little one."

She put her hand on the ridge of his ribcage and traced a line up to his face and leaned over on his chest, and looked at his face. He opened his eyes. "I love you, Draco," she declared.

"I love you, too."


	17. Part XVII

**Part XVII: January**

**Hermione Takes A Walk Down Memory Lane:**

Hermione was presently sitting in her room, doing some of the homework that she had let lapse during the winter break. The other pupils of Hogwarts would be returning tomorrow and classes would start the day after tomorrow, and Draco and she would have to go back to normal. She had a wonderful holiday. When they woke up on Christmas Day, they woke up at almost the same time. She was all too aware that she was completely naked, in bed with a naked boy, and that they had made love only hours before. She felt a blush creep to her cheeks. Draco grinned and put his hand on her cheek and said, "Why are you blushing?"

Just thinking about it now made her blush again. He had kissed her that morning, and then told her "Happy Christmas". He climbed out of bed, totally ignoring the fact that he was buck naked, something that she could not ignore at all, and handed her a small package. He said, "There's more, at the end of your bed. I got up early this morning and put them there, but I wanted to give this one to you personally."

She squealed in delight and opened the package. Inside was a beautiful set of diamond and emerald hair barrettes. They looked very old and very expensive. She laughed and said, "Gift of the Magi?" and he merely nodded, and turned to put on some trousers. She said thank you and then said, "Stay there!" and wrapped his sheet around her body and left his room. She ran back and brought him two packages. She was bobbing up and down on her heels in anticipation as he opened them. The first was an antique pocket watch, and on the back, she had it inscribed with: "D. We will be lonely no longer, love H."

He laughed and said, "Great minds think a like. I guess I'm Jim to your Della," referring to the characters names from the O. Henry story.

"What's in here?" he asked of the other package. He sat down on the bed, and she sat down beside him, as he opened his present to reveal an old book of Hans Christian Andersen's Fairy Tales. He playfully hit her on the head with the book and said, "Wonders of wonders, Granger got me a book," and then he kissed her. He put the book down and started to pull on the sheet she had wrapped around her body and said, "May I have the honour of unwrapping my real present now?" She hit his hand away, but he did indeed start to pull the sheet from her body. They stayed on his bed, she still partially wrapped in a sheet, and he with only a pair of jeans on, and they kissed, and caressed, and talked for over an hour.

Afterwards, with Draco fully clothed, and Hermione also dressed, they went to her room and opened the rest of their presents. They had one of the nicest holidays either had ever had. That was ten days ago. It was now the fourth of January and as Hermione presently sat looking out her window, she was no longer able to concentrate on her homework, because now she was thinking of nothing but him.

Everything was going to go back to the way it was, and she didn't want that. The threats and the letters would start back, and she and Draco would have to sneak around again. It was so nice to be open with their relationship. She put her books away and went to find him. He wasn't in his room or the common room. She went back to his bedroom and sat on his bed to wait for him.

She hugged his pillow, remembering their first night of passion. It was the first of several. The day after their night of lovemaking, they took a shower together, after they opened their presents. Hermione was shocked when she was suddenly joined in the girl's bathroom by Draco. She had just taken a sponge and was about to wash her body, when he pulled the shower curtain aside and took the sponge from her. He washed her body, careful to get every nook and cranny, and then when he was rinsing the soap from her body, he started kissing her freshly washed skin. He got down on his knees and kissed her stomach, and turned her around and actually kissed the cheeks of her bum. Hermione was mortified, but overjoyed.

He stood back up in the shower, still with her back to him, and he dragged both hands down her wet body, leaving one at her breasts and the other going lower. He played with her for many long minutes until she felt she could no longer stand. She was on her toes, and her legs were beginning to cramp. When she started her orgasm, he removed his fingers and turned her around and put her on top of his body. They made love standing up, under the stream of hot water.

Hermione, at the present time, hugged his pillow harder and smiled. Who would have thought that she would have had sex in the shower with Malfoy? She hugged his pillow even harder than before. She noticed that it smelled like him. She thought about the third time they made love and blushed some more.

It was five days after Christmas, and they were in the Library, all by themselves. His hand was on her knee, and he was drawing little circles on her leg with his finger. The next thing she knew, his hand had crept up and he tried to put it in her knickers! In the Library, for goodness sakes! To Hermione, the Library was a place of sanctuary, and it would have been sacrilegious to defile such a holy place. Her eyes grew wide and she hit his hand away and ran from the Library.

At first he thought he had offended her, but when she reached the doorway, she said, "Are you coming?" and continued to run down the hall. He collected their books and followed her all the way to her room, where they finished what he had started. They entered her room, he pulled her toward him, and kissed her hard and with meaning. They swiftly undressed each other, almost as if they were on a time restraint. He unbuttoned her blouse as she pulled off his jumper. He kicked off his shoes as she unbuckled his belt. Soon, they were standing in the middle of her bedroom, kissing madly, and total nude. He picked her straight up, holding her vertical, with one hand under her bum and one hand around her waist, and walked backwards to her bed. He fell on his back with her on top. She wiggled to move beside him, but he kept his hands on her hips and told her to stay put. She did. They kissed, sucked, and danced the time-honoured dance that was known by many. She straddled his legs and not knowing if she was doing it right, she placed herself upon him and started to move, just doing what felt right and natural. That time, he came before she did. She was not far behind. They fell asleep, completely naked, on top of her bed.

Hermione currently stood up and started looking at the things on Draco's desk. She noticed that he had finished his report for Potions, but had misspelled a word. She took out her wand and fixed it. She sat back on his bed, and then lay down upon the top. She was thinking of the fourth time they had sex during this past break. That last time was truly a turning point, and she wasn't entirely sure what to make of it.

As she recalled, she was sitting on the couch in the common room doing homework, but of course, and he was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, reading. She kept kicking him with her leg, and he would bat it away. Finally, she kicked him for the last time, and he grabbed her leg and pulled on it, so she almost fell off the couch. She protested loudly and pulled his hair. No one touched a Malfoy's hair, she would soon find out.

He pulled her to the floor and started to tickle her, which she had always hated! He was tickling her and she was trying to tickle him back. She finally called a truce, and she was lying on the floor heaving with the remains of laughter, when he started kissing her abdomen, where he had just tickled her. He put one hand under her shirt and started caressing her breasts. He pulled on her pants slightly, and brought them down to her hips, as he unbuttoned the button, and unzipped the zipper. Her eyes started to shut, as he kissed her all over. He had her pants off completely and she wasn't even aware that he had started to remove her knickers. When she felt the rough hook rug under her bare bum, she realized what he had done. There they were, in the common room, where anyone could have seen (if anyone was there) with her still wearing her t-shirt, her jumper and her socks, but no pants. At that time, Hermione thought that was the epitome of embarrassment. She was wrong, what happened next was.

He started to kiss her '**there**'! She was self-conscious once again, and tried to stop him. She tried to wiggle away from him, but he was stronger and would have none of that. She kept saying, "NO! I don't want that," even though it didn't feel half-bad. He continued however, and she ended up having the most intense orgasm, more intense than the other three times. Afterwards, he expected nothing in exchange, and he merely wrapped her in a blanket and they took a nap.

Hermione knew that her face was now as red as Ron's hair, just thinking about that last encounter. She sat back up on his bed, feeling rather licentious, and decided she would go find Mr. Malfoy and maybe have a little fun. A sort of last "hurrah!" before the troops came marching home.

She walked out of their dorm and decided that he might be down in the Great Hall, as it was almost time for dinner. She almost reached the staircase, when she saw Professor Stephens in a heated debate with Terry Boot. She sunk down low on the stairs, and peered out through the banister, trying hard to hear what they were saying.

All she heard was words like "I know what you are doing," and "I won't let you," and she was sure she heard her name once. She stood back up, to show herself, just as their professor was leaving Terry behind. She walked on down the staircase and said, "Happy New Years, Terry. You're back a day early."

He looked beyond shocked at seeing her face. He came up several stairs and held out his hand to her, and she shook it cautiously. "Yes, I came back today, instead of tomorrow. I heard what happened to your rooms while we were gone. I am so, so sorry. I can't believe it." He was shaking his head while holding her hand.

She wondered for the briefest of moments whether Terry was remotely involved in what was happening to her, but deep in her heart, she just didn't think that was the case.

He let go of her hand and she said, "Thanks, Terry. Have you seen Draco?"

"No, I haven't," he answered, "I'm going up to our dorm. If I see him, I'll let him know that you're looking for him." He went up the stairs, glancing back at her once, and she thought he had a look of concern on his face. She continued to descend the stairs, looking for Draco.

**I Know it's You:****  
**  
Hermione finally found Draco just where she thought he would be, in the Great Hall, eating dinner. The house tables had all been returned, as well as the smaller eighth year table in the back of the large hall. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. When she hadn't filled a plate after several minutes, he asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Malfoy, do you think Terry Boot has anything to do with the notes and the threats?" she asked, seemingly unexpectedly.

He actually had begun to think that. He wondered why she did. He asked her and she told him about how Terry was back and about the scene between him and the Professor. He told her not to worry, he would protect her, and besides, there were still Aurors stationed in Hogwarts, so they would be safe, for surely no one would try anything with the Aurors around. That's what he told her. Inside, he was burning with a fire that was more intense than he had ever felt before. His fire was associated with the hate he felt for the bastard or bastards who were trying to ruin the only happiness Draco had ever felt in his life. He would not stand for it, not for one moment. He would find them and crush them and make them pay.

He was no longer hungry, but seeing how she had just started eating, he would continue with his meal. She kept glancing over at him. She was worried, and he knew it. He had come to know Hermione Granger almost better than he knew himself. He put his free hand on her knee and gave it a reaffirming squeeze.

After eating, they went upstairs. He wanted to have a chance to talk to Terry, try to feel him out. He asked Hermione if she had her homework finished. He knew that would distract her. She said no and since classes started the day after tomorrow, she should try to get it finished. He agreed with her, and she kissed his cheek and went to her room.

He went to find Boot. He stood outside the man's room and knocked. Terry opened and said, "Draco, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, it's more what I can do for you," Draco said, coming into the room uninvited. Terry stood back a few steps, not having any choice but to let Draco enter. Draco said, "So, I take it you heard about the bad business with mine and Hermione's rooms?"

"Yes, I heard about it as soon as I got back, from one of the Ravenclaws that stayed behind for the holidays. I can't believe the bad luck," Terry said.

Draco said, "A bit more than bad luck, I would say. More like some sick fuck trying to cause trouble, scaring an innocent girl, for who knows what reason."

"Well, of course," Terry said, leaning up against his desk. Draco thought he was playing it very cool, for he didn't seem nervous or agitated in the least.

Draco began, "So, Terry, you don't know anything about what's happening now do you?"

Terry stood up to his full height and said, "Certainly not, why would you ask that? If I knew who was behind this, I would stop it."

"Pretty funny that we found more threatening notes to Hermione and all of Hermione's lost letters and personal possessions in your girlfriend's room, don't you think?" Draco surmised.

Terry looked taken aback at that statement. Of course, even the Aurors didn't know about that. Only someone involved would know, and Terry looked genuinely shocked. He said, "I don't know anything about that, but I can assure you that Padma, who by the way is my friend, not my girlfriend, is not involved with this in anyway either."

"Oh, I never thought she was," Draco said unabashedly. He was going to cut to the chase. "I think you're involved, and I don't know why, but that's why I'm here. I'm telling you right now that I'm watching you, and don't let my new public appearance fool you. I'm still the ruthless evil son of a Death Eater, a Slytherin through and through, and I don't take kindly to threats against me or the people whom I love." Draco was standing nose to nose with the man.

"You need to leave, Malfoy!" Terry said, pointing toward the door, and still not seeming guilty. He appeared offended.

Draco started to go and then said, "Tell me one last thing, Boot, I had always heard that Ravenclaws, much like Slytherins, have many secret societies, one in which I believe is called 'The Brotherhood of the Raven'. Have you ever heard of that one?" Draco picked up a book from Terry's dresser, thumbed through it and then he threw it on the bed.

Terry came back and said, "I don't know to what you are referring, but the only club I have ever heard Slytherins belonging to is the Death Eaters, to which I know your father was one of the mostly highly respected, and one in which you yourself was rumoured to be associated. Don't fling around accusations, Malfoy, for maybe you don't know who you're dealing with either. Oh, and a final word of advice, don't throw stones, unless you yourself are guiltless." Terry went to his door and opened it and added, "Show your arse out, before I throw it out."

Draco slowly walked to the door and actually patted Terry on the cheek, to which he pulled his face away from Draco's hand. Draco said, "Remember, be a good boy, I'm watching you," and he left the room.

Draco had some things to do anyway. He needed to write a letter to an old friend. He needed to find out as much as he could about 'The Brotherhood of the Raven'. He had always heard about it as idle speculation, but now he was sure it was real, and he was determined to find out what they stood for, and if Terry Boot was involved.

Draco wrote to his former classmate, Blaise Zabini. Blaise was one of those people who never got involved in anyone else's business, but yet always knew everything that was going on, and knew everything there was to know about everyone. He wrote to Blaise and asked him to meet him at Hogsmeade, the next day. Blaise, who kept his nose clean during the war, was traveling around Europe, so Draco could only hope he would receive the letter. After he sent the letter he walked down the icy steps that led from the Owlery and for one moment looked out across the grey January sky. He felt slightly helpless at the moment, almost the way he felt all of last year. He had no control over any of the events that happened last year. He could only sit idly by and watch them unfold, no matter how repulsed he was by what he saw. Well, he would sit idly by no more. He would take matters into his own hands. No one or nothing would come between him and Hermione.

He walked down to the castle and went directly to her room. She was asleep at her desk. Now he felt slightly guilty for talking her into doing her homework. She was probably months ahead of everyone else as it was. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently and said, "Wake up, little one."

She woke up, alarmed, but then saw it was Draco. He pulled her into his arms, and then led her to her bed. He sat down with her on his lap. "You went to talk to Terry, didn't you?" she asked. Draco assumed she was beginning to know him as well as he knew her.

"Yes, I did," he confirmed.

"What did you find out?" she asked.

"Nothing." He really didn't.

He fell back on the mattress, bringing her down with him. He sighed. "You know, this may be our last night of freedom for a while. Once everyone gets back, it will be very hard to sneak back and forth between our rooms."

She put her hand on his face and said, "Draco, do we go back to being together in front of everyone, or apart? I'm confused as to where we left off."

He smiled and said, "This is going to sound so disingenuous coming from me, but here goes: let's be truthful. We love each other, so let's just let everyone know that."

Those were the words she wanted to hear. She looked up at him and said, "I love you," and she started to kiss his lips. She would kiss him deep, and then start to pull away, then kiss him softly, and then move her head when he would try to deepen the kiss. She was driving him mad and to the point of distraction.

"I need you, Granger," he admitted. He did. He was on the brink of anxiety, and he wasn't sure why, but he knew he needed her more than he needed oxygen to live. They started to make love. Hermione used her wand to lock the door, and they were soon consumed with want for each other. After they made love, they stayed under her covers, hard body next to soft, as the moonbeams began to dance around her room. When they were done, she said softly, "That's five times now."

"Five times what?" He didn't understand.

"Five times we've made love, well, maybe four, I don't know," she speculated, thinking aloud. "Does the time in the common room count, since it wasn't actual copulation?"

He laughed aloud and for a good three minutes at the very strange little creature he held in his arms. She was keeping track! He was saying things between his laughter, like "Who says copulation?" and "I didn't know you were keeping score!" He even said, "Are you grading me as well?" He continued laughing until tears came to his eyes. He was so highly amused that he didn't think he could think straight.

She hit him hard in the chest and kept saying, "Stop laughing."

After he finally stopped laughing he said, "Go ahead and count the time in the common room. I think I would be affronted if you didn't."

Hermione smiled and said, "Five times it is then," and she kissed his chin and said, "Oh, and by the way, I HAVE been grading you and your average grade is quite high at the moment." They both laughed at that, and when their laughter finally ceased, she fell asleep and he followed her shortly after.

Outside of her room, someone had heard the sounds of Hermione and Draco's laughter. It was nighttime and he was in her room with her. They had apparently taken their relationship to the next level. Well, the person thought, time to up the ante a bit. He stormed down the hallway plotting his next move.

**Twinkle, Twinkle little Star, don't forget who you are:**

Draco woke up in the early morning, when it was still completely dark outside. He went to his room to go to his own bed. He didn't want anyone, well anyone being Terry, to find him in Hermione's room in the morning. He just arrived in his room when he saw an owl perched on the sill of the window. He opened his window to the bitter night air, and saw Blaise Zabini's owl with a note attached to its leg. The note read: _**"Come outside you stupid wanker, I'm freezing out here. Meet me at the edge of Hogsmeade. BZ."**_

Draco had no idea how long the owl had been there, but he decided to take the time to write a note back, telling Zabini he would be right there and not to leave. He threw his coat over his clothing and like stealth; he snuck outside the walls of the castle, past the grounds and the gates, and ran all the way to Hogsmeade village. There by the little lane, which led to the village, was the former Slytherin.

"About bloody time, Malfoy," Blaise said.

"Thanks for coming. I need to ask you something and it's very important," Draco began. He told him all about everything, about his parents going to prison, about coming back to school, about his relationship with Granger, and about the threats and the notes. Zabini didn't flinch once. None of it seems to shock or surprise him. Next, Draco asked, "Tell me everything you know about 'The Brotherhood of the Raven'."

"Oh yes, I believe my mother's fourth husband, or was it her fifth, was in that very secret little society," Blaise began. "From my understanding, from what I read from his personal diary after his untimely demise, was that 'The Brotherhood of the Raven' is a secret society of former and current Ravenclaws. As you know, dear Draco, Ravenclaws know down deep in their black, little, intellectual hearts that they are smarter and more intelligent than everyone else is; therefore, they think they and they alone know what is best.""This society tries to right the wrongs of the other unfortunate people, as well as dispense with punishments or rewards, when they feel a right has been wronged, or visa-versa." Blaise leaned against a fence railing and continued.

"They've been in existence for almost a thousand years, since Rowena Ravenclaw's time. During the first reign of Voldemort, and during his first exile, they were responsible for the death and punishment of many Death Eaters who they felt had escaped justice, but always on the sly. They didn't want recognition of any kind, for they felt what they did was for the betterment of mankind, and the fact that they knew they were so great was good enough for them."

"During the second reign, and the war last year, they started once again taking matters into their own hands. They have nothing against purebloods or Mudbloods. They don't see things in black and white like we Slytherins. They see things in shades of grey. The apparently felt that many Death Eaters and followers, as well as members of the Ministry, didn't receive the punishments that they deserved, so it was once again up to them to see that justice, well justice the way they saw it, was served."

Draco asked, "How do you know all of this, about the second war. Your mother's fourth or fifth husband has been dead for ten years, so he wouldn't have been able to relay this information to you."

"Draco, has being a Slytherin all these years meant nothing to you? Watch and listen, and always observe. That's my motto. You would be surprised at what you can find out," Blaise said, adding, "So, you and the pretty little Gryffindor princess, aye? You know, many people in Ravenclaw often mentioned that they thought she should have belonged to them, which might be your answer there. Oh, and the fact that many also think you should have been punished, right along with your parents. I don't think that, by the way, but then again, I'm neutral regarding everything."

"Yes, you are a virtual living, breathing, Switzerland," Draco said dryly.

Blaise smiled and then said, "Don't forget who you are, Malfoy. You were once the effing prince of Slytherin. I'm not saying this because I disapprove of you and Granger. I'm saying this because the Malfoy I knew and mostly despised would never let a bunch of freaking intellectuals beat him at his own game. You are your father's son, so prove it. Remember who you are and don't let the bastards bring you down."

Draco shook Zabini's hand and wished him luck in life. Zabini did the same and told Draco the next time he wanted to meet with him, it had better be over a bottle of twelve-year-old scotch.

Draco walked back to the village, in almost pitch-blackness, save for a single shining star, and he realized he now had more questions than answers. The only thing he knew for certain was if someone was indeed seeking their own brand of punishment against Draco, then there was no way in hell he would let them use Hermione to do it.


	18. Part XVIII

**Part XVIII:****  
**  
**Hi Ho, Hi Ho, it's Back to School we go:**

Draco was getting dressed for the first day of classes. He had decided something very important after his meeting with Blaise. He just had to work up the courage to tell Hermione. He didn't tell her yesterday, because he wanted one more stress free day with her before they had to go back to class, but he could put it off no longer. He had to tell her his decision today.

He stepped out of his room and started toward hers. He looked to his left and to his right, and he walked in when he thought no one would notice. She was putting on her shoes. "Good Morning," she said, looking up from what she was doing.

"Hermione, we need to talk before we go down to breakfast," he said apprehensively.

"Sure, what is it?" she said with a happy tone, not yet noticing his sour mood.

"Remember the other night when I said I thought we should let everyone know we are back together?" he asked. 'Oh no,' she thought. She cringed and she felt on the verge of tears. Before she could respond, he continued, "Well, I've thought long and hard about it the last two days, and I think we should be discreet after all. I think that's safest, for now."

"What are you saying? You want to go back to hiding our relationship. Why?" She seemed upset and it was killing him inside.

He didn't want to tell her about his suspicions, not yet, so he merely said, "I want to protect you, and if someone wants to get to me, the best way would be through you, and I'm not willing to sacrifice you. I just can't do that, Granger."

"OH! For goodness sakes! You're doing the same thing Harry did by breaking up with Ginny last year! He thought he was protecting her from Voldemort, but he only caused them both heartache and pain!" she argued.

Draco sighed deeply and said, "I don't want to break-up, I just want us to be prudent, for the sake of appearances."

Hermione was on the verge of debating the fact again, and he could tell he would never win if she kept talking, so he said, "That's my final word. Just until we figure out what to do next. I love you and I will keep you safe, no matter what!" He turned around and huffed out of her room.

She sat on her bed and started to cry.

Their first class was Charms. Professor Stephens was sitting in on all their classes today, since this was their first day back. Draco came back up from breakfast and sat in the back of the room, next to Dean. Hermione, who had not gone down for breakfast, entered after the class had already begun. Her eyes were brimmed red, from crying. The only empty seat was next to Neville, which she gladly took.

"You're late on our first day back, Miss Granger," Professor Stephens said, clicking his tongue in disappointment, "Too bad I can't take away house points. I can, however, give detention, which I will if you're late, again, understood?" He came up and leaned down next to her, which caused her body to flinch. Draco was also flinching, and clenching his teeth in anger. The professor said softly, so only Hermione and Neville heard, "After our last meeting, I doubt you want a detention alone with me, so next time try to be on time."

"I apologize, sir," Hermione said sensitively.

He stared at her longer than he should, patted her hand, and then smiled and said, "Well, as long as you apologize, everything's alright. Let's get to work."Draco wasn't in the mood to let the man bully his girl. He decided to antagonize him for his rudeness to her. Without warning, or raising his hand, Draco asked, "Why didn't they just let the eighth year students belong to their houses? That would have made more sense. I think it's stupid the way they're denying us our 'brotherhood' or rather, our alliances to our own houses."

"Mr. Malfoy, if you have a question pertaining to Charms, raise your hand. If you have another question, I'll answer that later. If you just want to spout off a soliloquy, do it on your own time. No one wants to hear your opinion on house alliances," Professor Stephens spat, walking toward the front of the room.

Dean said, "I always wondered about the house thing, too."

Professor Stephens said, "Mr. Thomas, I will remind you to raise your hand as well. As far as the four houses go, I think the Headmistress and the Board of Governors wanted you eighth years to feel united within your own group. They also didn't feel it would be fair for you to either earn, or in Miss Granger's case, take away points from the individual houses, when your group isn't evenly divided. For instance, there's only one former Slytherin here, and only three Gryffindors. There are ten Ravenclaws and nine Hufflepuffs. So you see, it wouldn't be fair, since there are more Ravenclaws, they would earn more points for their houses."

"What house were you in?" Padma asked. Draco already felt he knew the answer, hence his reference to 'brotherhood', but he was glad that the Patil girl had asked the question.

"I'm proud to say that I was in Ravenclaw," he boasted.

"Only the brightest and best, right sir?" Anthony Goldstein said with pride.

"Well, I suppose Miss Granger used to be the exception to that rule, seeing as she was the top student of your year, and she was in Gryffindor, but yes, most Ravenclaws are known for their academic excellence. For instance, do you know there has been more Ravenclaw Head girls and boys than any other house?" the professor stated. "Now, enough on all of this, let's get on with our lesson."

Draco raised his hand. He had one more question, and the man had better answer him. Professor Stephens saw his raised hand and said, "One more question, Mr. Malfoy, but then I insist we get to work."

"Is it true that there's a secret society formed by former Ravenclaws called The Brotherhood of the Raven?" Draco asked smugly.

Several of the former Ravenclaw students gasped and looked at each other. That answered his question. Professor Stephens had a small, almost evil smile on his face and said, "If it's a secret society, then I'm sure I wouldn't be able to answer that question, now would I? Shall we get back to our Charms lesson?"

Hermione's interest was piqued. What did Draco know that she didn't? She looked over at him, and he was looking at her, but when he caught her staring, he quickly looked away. She hung her head once more, and didn't hear another word for the rest of the lesson.

That was her demeanour throughout the day...throughout Herbology and Potions. After all their classes were finished, she went up to the Library to study. Neville came and sat at the table with her and said, "Tell me what's wrong, Hermione. Have you received another note?" She shook her head no, not even looking up from her book. "I heard about your room being torn up as well, I'm so sorry about that, does that still have you upset?" Again, she shook her head in the negative. Next, he said, "Is it Malfoy? Have you two had a real falling out this time?" She did not know how to answer that, because in many ways, it felt as if they had. He did not want anyone to know Hermione and he were still together, so maybe that meant they weren't. She couldn't live with the stratagem that he had concocted. They were either together or not.

She put her head on the desk and said, "I don't know how to answer that. Help me, Neville."

"How?" he asked simply.

"Just be my friend," was all she could say, since she could not divulge more.

He put his hand on her back and said, "Of course, I already am."

At that moment, Malfoy entered the Library, looking very stern. He looked over at Hermione, who still had her head on the desk and a wave of sadness came over him. She didn't understand. He never said it was over. He never said he did not love her. He still wanted to be close. He just didn't want the others to know. Why was she acting like it was the end of the world? He walked over to the table and said, "Will you excuse us for a minute, Longbottom?"

Neville left his books where they were and leaned down to Hermione and said, "I'll be right over there if you need me."

Draco sat in Neville's empty seat and Hermione sat up in her chair. Before Draco could say a word, Hermione said, "I can't do this halfway. I don't want to sneak around and pretend. It doesn't feel right. I don't want to lie. If I can't be with you in public, I don't want to be with you in private. I can't go back to the way were we before, especially now that I know what it's like to have more. How can you expect me to?"

"Hermione, this is just temporary. Just until I can uncover a few things," he tried to explain.

"What made you all of the sudden come to this conclusion?" she asked.

"I really can't tell you that," he said. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What is this Brotherhood of the Raven thing you asked Professor Stephens?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that, either, but I will say, keep your nose clean. I don't want you alone with that man, and if you're late again, you'll get a detention. Do you understand?"

Hermione picked up her book and said, "Don't tell me what to do."

"I mean it, Granger, you'd better mind me," he said with anger.

"Mind you? I'm not a child or a dog. I do not have to _mind_ anyone. Tell me what you know," she relayed back.

"I can't," he said flatly.

She stood up, grabbed her books, and said, "When you can tell me, let me know. But unless you can be honest with me, and we can be honest with the world, then for me, this is truly over. I love you and I don't want to hurt you, but I have to say, you're making a humongous mistake, and I for one won't be a party to it, not at all." She looked on the verge of tears again, so she ran out of the Library.

Neville came over and collected his things. Malfoy was still sitting there, staring at the doors Hermione had just exited. Neville said, "You can't do this on your own. I know why you've done this. You think you're helping her, but you aren't. No man's an island, Malfoy." With that said, Neville picked up his books and left as well.

Malfoy said, aloud but to himself, "No man may be an island, Longbottom, but this man will do what he has to do to protect the woman he loves, even if that means never seeing her again." He got up and left the Library as well.

**If You Say So:**

That first week back after the winter break was the longest week in Hermione's life. She didn't feel like doing her schoolwork, she didn't feel like reading or writing to friends, and she wasn't talking to Malfoy. Her potion internship was the closest thing to agony she had felt in a long while. He came for a moment the first day, only to excuse himself, and not return. The second day of her internship, she didn't show up. She went to the door of the potion's lab, but could not force herself to enter. All she did all week was lie on her bed and stare into space. Neville was afraid that she was going through depression, and told her she needed to talk to someone. She did not need to talk to anyone. All she needed was Malfoy.

Since there had been no threats since the incident with Draco and Hermione's rooms, Professor McGonagall lifted the ban on Hogsmeade trips for the eighth year students. Since it was finally Saturday, a group decided to spend the day in the village. Terry invited Hermione to go."Hermione?" Terry knocked on her door, opening it a crack. He saw her on her bed, on her side, wide-awake. "Hermione, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with us?"

"No."

"Do you want me to bring you anything back?" he asked.

"No."

He came into her room and sat down beside her. "What's up? You and Malfoy seemed like everything was fine when I got back from the break, and now all of the sudden you aren't talking to each other.

"Ask him, because I'm confused as well," was her answer.

"You know he accused me of being involved in harassing you two," Terry started.

Hermione sat up and said, "I knew he talked to you, but I didn't know he accused you," she said, confused.

"Yes, he did, but I promise you, I really have nothing to do with this. I have always been very fond of you, not in the romantic sense, and I wouldn't hurt you, I hope you believe me," he announced.

She did believe him. Her instincts told her that he truly was telling the truth. "I believe you, and I'm sorry he accused you for no reason," Hermione said.

"He might have had a reason," Terry said. "Hermione, I have wanted to tell you something for so long, but I swore to an oath of secrecy, but I want you to know, that there may be others who feel that Malfoy should have gone to Azkaban along with his parents."

"That's up to the Ministry, and they cleared him of all charges," Hermione said, agitated.

"I know that. I'm just saying, many people still blame him for the death of Dumbledore, and for letting Death Eaters in our school, and also, he was with his parents while many people were tortured and killed right in his own home, you included," Terry said, grasping her hand.

"And I've forgiven him for that, so that's not anyone's concern. No one else can judge him," Hermione said plainly. "Anyway, what could he have done against Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and his own parents? He was a boy. He couldn't have stood up to them."

"Harry Potter was a boy. Ron was a boy and you were a girl, and all of us who stayed and fought were children, too. Children who had to grow up fast, that's all I'm saying." Terry stood up. He knew more, but he couldn't reveal it at that time. "Come to Hogsmeade with us, stop moping around." He turned to go and added, "We're leaving in a fifteen minutes."

Hermione watched him leave her room and she thought about what he had said. The things he hadn't said worried her more than the things he had. She stood up, brushed her hair, changed her shirt, put on her coat and hat, and decided to go with them.

As she walked out of her doorway, she saw Draco walk toward his room. He looked up at her and said, "How are you holding up?"

"Why do you care?" she asked, flippantly.

"You know I do," he said back.

"I know, I'm sorry," Hermione said softly.

"Where are you going?" he inquired.

"To Hogsmeade, with some of the others," she answered.

"I wish you wouldn't. I don't think it's safe," he warned.

"I thought I was safe now that we weren't together anymore. Wasn't that your plan? Keep me safe by stop seeing me? Well, you've stopped seeing me, so I should be safe and I should be able to go anywhere I want to go," she concluded. She started down the hall but he grabbed her wrist and said, "I didn't want this. I just wanted everyone to think we weren't together anymore. I miss you. I still want to see you."

"Let go of my wrist, and furthermore, you can't have it both ways. See me for real, or don't see me at all!" she retorted.

He pulled on her arm and snapped, "You're being a spoiled brat."

"Coming from the biggest spoiled brat I know, that's almost laughable," she said sarcastically. "Now I mean it, let me go!"

He pulled on her arm again, harder, and she winced in pain. Just then, Michael Corner and Terry were coming from Terry's room. They saw the exchange. "Let her go, Malfoy, you're hurting her," Michael said, coming toward the pair. Terry came around and took Hermione's free hand.

Draco would not let go of her wrist.

"Malfoy, please, let me go," Hermione pleaded.

"Maybe I don't want to," he smirked.

"If you don't let go of her wrist," Michael said, "I'll make you sorry that you were ever born." He withdrew his wand from his pocket.

"Going to hex me, Corner?" Draco laughed.

"Maybe, or maybe I'll just kill you, because that's what you deserve," Michael chanted back.

"Put your wand away, Michael," Terry hissed, hoping no one would see. "There are Aurors all around the school. Draco, let go of Hermione's hand."

Michael put his wand away and Hermione jerked her wrist free from Malfoy's hand. The boys started walking down the hall, with Hermione in the rear. She turned once and saw Draco standing in the hall, all alone once more, ostracized and disliked, and she felt so sad her heart hurt. She turned back toward the boys after they all reached the portrait, and asked, "Is it cold outside?"

Terry said, "Hermione, it's January, so yes, it's cold."

"I need to go back for my gloves. Don't wait up. I'll catch up." She started back through the portrait.

Terry said, "We'll wait for you." They stood out in the hall.

Hermione ran back to her room, grabbed her gloves, and then ran to Draco's room, which was her true purpose for coming back to their dorm. She sprang through his door, startling him, and said, "Meet me in the village, there's this old barn, behind the Hogshead Inn, about noon, okay?"

He smiled and nodded his head. She smiled back and ran to meet the others.

**What People Don't Know Won't Hurt Them:**

Draco was waiting patiently for Hermione right where she had instructed him to wait. He left almost as soon as she did. He went through the woods to the village, and found the barn to which she mentioned. He sat down on a small wooden bench once he was inside. The barn was dilapidated and abandoned looking. The wood was weathered grey, and there were holes in the walls in which the cold winter air entered. The building was actually leaning at an angle. It was as cold on the inside of the building as it was outside. He hoped it would be safe in here. Even though it was a bright, sunny, winter day, it was dark in the old shed, and he felt out of place and dirty, just sitting there.

She came running in and said in hushed tones, "Draco, are you here?"

He stood up and went toward the entrance and she saw him standing there. They were like two lovers who had not seen each other in years. Neither spoke; nor did they touch the other. They stared at one another for many long moments. He had so much he wanted to say, and so did she. One would have thought they had not talked to each other for an eternity, instead of a week. Finally, right on cue, they rushed to each other. She jumped in his arms and he held her inches off the ground. His arms held her protectively around the waist and her hands went to each side of his face. She pulled his leather hat off his head and put her hands through his hair. She started to cry, and kissed him at the same time. She kissed his eyes, his cheeks, his forehead and his lips. She had missed kissing his lips. He kissed her back and between kisses, he said repeatedly, "I love you so much, I love you."

He finally placed her feet on the solid ground, but he still held her tight to his chest. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, putting them under his jacket. She put her head over his heart, and she could feel it beating through his clothing. He stroked her hair and finally he put his hands on each side of her face as he put his lips once more to hers. Unlike their kisses from a moment ago, this kiss was long and passionate. He was drinking from a fountain that would never run dry. He let his lips linger for a while, before moving them, and opening her mouth under his, to taste her more fully. Was it possible to love someone as much as he loved her? He was sure the love he felt for this woman was greater than any love anyone had ever felt in the history of man. He knew it for certain.

When he finally lifted his lips from hers, she was laughing and crying at the same time. He put his thumbs to her cheeks, wiped away her tears, and finally said, "I've missed you so much. Please, don't stop loving me."

"Draco, I could never stop loving you," she promised, feeling sorry for the first time for the way she had been acting. "I was just hurt. I don't want to hide the way I feel for you. It's unnatural. It's against the scheme of things. It's too difficult and there must be another way."

"There isn't, not right now. Please, trust me, Hermione," he said, "and know that I do this for us, for our future. I'm more convinced than ever that this secret society, called The Brotherhood of the Raven, is behind all of our problems. I think at first, they wanted it to appear that I was harassing you, hoping to frame me, and have me expelled, and possibly arrested. Something must have gone wrong with their plans. Well, I think WE went wrong with their plans. We became close, and they weren't expecting that. They could no longer carry out their original plan, so they decided they could punish me by hurting you."

He sat her down on the bench, pulling her down to sit next to him. He added, "I didn't tell you this, but the night my room was trashed, there was a dead otter on my bed, and a message that said you would be killed and it would be my fault. I think they don't care about my going to prison or not. I think they just want to make me hurt, make me suffer. What better way to do that than to take away the only person in the world that I love more than life itself. So, please, Hermione, go along with me on this, just for now."

She was glad that he had finally confided in her. "Draco, the otter thing concerns me. That's my patronus, and I've only ever caste my patronus in front of Harry and Ron, and at DA meetings. Do you think that means it was someone who was in the DA with me?"

"Yes, that's what I think," he admitted. "I also think Professor Stephens is either orchestrating the whole thing, or is in on it. I have to find out why. I need to know if there's a personal connection between him and something that may have happened, either at the Manor, or with the Death Eaters. I'm trying to find that out now."

"I can help," she pleaded.

"No, not you, I won't risk any harm coming to you," he said adamantly.

"Fine, but you have to keep me informed," she conceded.

He pulled her to him, held her, and said, "You should get back to the others, so no one suspects. I need to get back to the school before all of you."

She reached for his face, placed her hand on his cheek, and said, "You have to promise that we'll meet again soon. I cannot be separated from you for long. It's too much for me."

"Fine, we'll find a way. I don't want your schoolwork suffering anymore, after all, I can't possibly be in love with a stupid girl, so you must keep your grades up," he said with a small smile.

She got up from the bench and stood between his legs. He held her tight, with his head on her chest. Now he was listening to her heart. He could feel it beating, and each beat was an affirmation for how much she loved him.

Hermione kissed him once more, quickly on the lips, and ran out of the barn, turning back to look at him and waving as she went. He watched her go, and as soon as she was out of sight, he hung his head and felt so sad and alone. Why was life so hard? Why was life unfair? How could he have a taste of her, a touch of her, and then have to pretend it never happened. He had to discover the truth soon, before he died from the anguish of being away from her. He wasn't being dramatic. That was how he felt.

He bent down, picked up his hat, and went to look out the barn's door, to make sure no one was around, and then he left the building and ran through the woods, all the way to the school. When he reached the castle, he continued to run. He ran up all the stairs, and all the way to their dorm, and then through the portrait way, and did not stop running until he reached his room. When he went through his door, he slammed it shut, leaned against the wooden panels, and slid to the floor. He felt as helpless as he did all of last year. He sat there on the floor and cried. Draco Malfoy, an 18-year-old man, cried, because he didn't know what else to do, and because he felt helpless and utterly, hopelessly alone.


	19. Part XIX

**Part XIX:****  
**  
**Carry On:****  
**  
January continued as cold and foreboding as it started. Draco and Hermione continued to meet in private. The barn they met in that day was soon becoming their favourite place to meet. They called it 'our barn', and they had met there each Saturday since the first meeting, and a couple of time during the middle of the week, when they could sneak out of the school. Sometimes they would meet for only minutes, sometimes for the remains of the day. They might do such commonplace things as homework, or read, or sometimes they would just kiss for a few moments and then leave. The only thing they had to hang onto was meeting each other in 'their barn'. It was their only connection to each other.

They worked hard to make the barn more comfortable. Draco used magic to protect them from the cold, as well as to reinforce the old building. They transfigured the old wooden bench into a couch, and transfigured other items into things they would need. Draco always took care that he would arrive through different paths of the woods, and Hermione made sure no one was with her when she would dash away. It seemed perfect. Too perfect. The last time they were there, Draco felt that someone had been there before them, as he was sure things had been moved and bothered. He told Hermione, and she agreed. They decided they should stop meeting for a while.

They hadn't slept together since their Christmas break. Neither discussed the matter, but they both seemed to realize that it was for the best for now. Draco thought about making love to Hermione everyday. Sometimes, we would stay awake all night trying to remember how her body felt, and tasted, and the touch of her hands on him, and his hands on her.

Draco was working hard to uncover the reason any of the Ravenclaws might want to hurt him. He even wrote to his mother, to see if she had any thoughts on the matter. He didn't tell her why he was asking, he merely wrote to her some names and asked her if any of them seemed familiar to her. She wrote back that they did not. Draco was obsessed trying to find out the connection between The Brotherhood and his family, and Hermione was trying hard to keep her head above water, being buried deep in school work, so it was just as well that they had stopped meeting in 'their barn'.

Draco pretended to be ill one day during a Transfiguration class. Professor Stephens was there that day. He acted as if he was going to the Hospital wing; but instead, he visited an old part of the dungeons that he knew well. It was a place that many a Slytherin used to go to when they wanted to do something undisturbed, which was often. It was the school archival wing, deep in the lowest dungeons of the school. In this labyrinthine of rooms and hallways were records of every single student whom had ever attended Hogwarts, since record keeping had begun. Not only were their school records, grades, classes taken, misdeeds done, recorded and stored in these files, but also their personal information. Things like family information, names of parents, brothers and sisters, addresses, and bloodlines. Draco began to dig through file after file. The task soon consumed his every waking moment. He looked at the file of every Ravenclaw that was currently at the school, or who had been there at any time during Draco's seven years. Then, he decided to look at the file of Professor Stephens.

He had no idea how old the man was, although he looked to be only in his late 20's or early 30's. Draco searched the files for the former Ravenclaws who would be around those ages and he finally found his file. His first name was Alexander, and his parents were both half bloods, just as he had told Hermione. He continued to search his file, and he found he was an only child. An idea struck Draco. He decided to search the files of both of Professor Stephens' parents. In the file of his mother was his answer, he just didn't know it yet.

He feigned illness during the next potions class the next day, since no professor was monitoring their class that day. Everyone was working on individual projects, getting ready for their next practical with Professor Mankin. Draco told no one in particular that he was going to see Madame Pomfrey. He was almost all the way to the dungeons when he ran into Professor Mankin.

"Where are you headed, Mr. Malfoy?" The professor asked him.

"I was coming to see you, sir, I was wondering if I could work on my class potions assignment tomorrow during my internship time, unless you have something pressing for me to do," Draco lied. Even he was impressed with the fact that his lying ability was as high quality as ever.

"Of course, that's fine. You should get back up to class now. I'm on my way to teach a bunch of second years, Merlin help me." He waved, laughed, and walked in the opposite direction.

Draco waited until the coast was clear and went toward the archival wing. He entered as always, and went deep into the cavernous rooms, searching for the files he needed. He had written down the names of Professor Stephens' parents so he could look up information on them. For some reason, his mother's maiden name was familiar to him, and he wasn't sure why. He decided to start there. He looked up her name, Florence Burbage, and saw that there was a whole year gone from her file. For some reason, there was a gap between her fifth and sixth years. There was a notation that said, "See medical file". Draco didn't know what that meant. He had never seen Medical files down here before. If there were medical files kept at Hogwarts, maybe they were kept in the Hospital wing. Well, Draco had told everyone he was ill, so maybe it was time to see Madame Pomfrey.

He was on his way to the Hospital wing when this time he ran into none other than Professor Stephens.

"I was told you were ill, have you seen the nurse yet?" he asked.

"I was on my way there now, sir," Draco said, being truthful this time.

"I was told you left your potions tutorial over an hour ago," Professor Stephens questioned.

"Are you keeping track of my whereabouts?" Draco asked.

"With evasive answers like that, perhaps I should," he said, trying his best to intimidate Malfoy.

However, Draco Malfoy wasn't a 19 year old girl, so unlike Hermione, he would not be intimidated. He grew up with Lucius as his father; enough said. "May I go on to the nurse, or do you have more questions for me?" Draco asked - acting bored.

"Go to the nurse, by all means. I'll check with her later to make sure you aren't contagious," Stephens said, leaning in and adding, "We wouldn't want anyone to catch Death Eater germs, would we?"

Draco smiled, then smirked and said, "That would be a pity." Draco continued to lean against the wall. He wanted Stephens to walk away first.

Stephens continued to look at him for a while longer and then smiled and said, "I better be off now. I have a detention tonight. Miss Granger was skipping class again, so I gave her a detention tonight, and there's no way in hell I want to be late for that, so you run along and play nice in the Hospital wing, while I run along and play nice with Miss Granger." He left Draco, and he laughed all the way down the hallway.

Draco was so angry. Why was Hermione skipping class again? Damn her. Now he didn't know where to go. He needed to find out that information, plus he needed Madame Pomfrey to cover for his fake illness, however, he also needed to go check on Hermione. He had started toward the Fifth floor corridor, deciding to check on Hermione first, when he saw Terry Boot coming toward him. Hermione told Draco that she did not think he was involved, and while Draco still wasn't totally convinced, he did however think Terry genuinely cared for Hermione. He would have him check on her, while he went to the hospital wing.

"Boot, may I speak to you?" Draco asked.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Terry seemed annoyed Draco was even addressing him.

"Let's cut to the chase," Draco said quickly, "we don't like each other, but we both care for Granger, so I need a favour. I heard she got detention with Stephens tonight. I don't trust the man. Hermione doesn't trust him. Let's just say he did something inappropriate to her during winter break. I have to go to the Hospital wing, so will you please go check on her. Make sure the man leaves her alone. Do whatever you can, make up any excuse, and I'll be along shortly."

Terry looked concerned. "I knew Hermione left Potions early, I assumed to check on you, and when Professor Stephens came in to check on our class, he noticed that you two weren't there. Michael told him you went to see the nurse, but he didn't know where Hermione was. The next thing I knew, Professor Stephens left the class. He must have found her, and after that he gave her detention.""I'll go check on her, because whether you believe me or not, Malfoy, I'm not your enemy, and you're right, I do care for her. I also don't trust him, for my own reasons. I'll go check on them now." He ran down the hall, and Draco went up to the Hospital wing.

**Little girls and boys and their little lies:**

When Draco left Potions that day, Hermione knew he wasn't ill. She knew he had been checking the archives. He would not let her help, and he would not tell her what he was searching. She waited a while, and then decided to follow him. She left the class and started down the hall. She saw Professor Stephens down another corridor, so she hid until he passed. She started toward the stairs that would lead her down to the dungeons. The thing was she wasn't really sure where the archives were kept. Draco hadn't told her that much.

She was stuck on one of the moving staircases, just as she saw Professor Stephens heading back her way. He saw her on the staircase and called down to her, "Miss Granger, don't take another step. Wait right there for me."

Hermione was apprehensive, but she waited. As soon as the staircase stopped moving, she was joined by Professor Stephens. He came walking down toward her and said, "Come with me to my office." She did as he requested, against her better judgment.

Once in his office he quizzed, "Where is Mr. Malfoy? I went to class and was told he was ill again."

"I don't know where he is," she stated.

"Well, maybe you could answer a simpler question. Why were you skipping class? Where were you headed?" He sat down at his desk and motioned for her to sit in the chair across from him.

She sat down and said, "I was going to see the Headmistress."

"Why?" he asked, raising one eyebrow to show he didn't believe her.

"I needed to discuss something personal." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Personal? You couldn't think up a better lie? Fine, don't tell me, and don't tell me where your little pseudo boyfriend is. I don't care. What I do care about is my eighth year students attending their classes, whether there's an instructor there to take attendance or not.""I'm giving you detention, right now. Here in my office. Maybe a couple of hours with me will make you think twice about skipping classes and lying. You stay here and I'll be right back." He went out of his office and shut the door behind him. She waited as he requested.

He came back a moment later and said, "I found your boyfriend. He said he was heading toward the Hospital wing, which should be easy enough to check out later. Now, you and I have some things to discuss." He came up to her and suddenly grabbed her from the chair. He put one arm tight around her waist and one hand under her chin and snarled, "Tell me what your little Death Eater boyfriend is up to and what he knows about The Brotherhood of the Raven?"

Hermione started to cry and said, "I really don't know, but please let me go, you're hurting me."

"Please, you're in for more hurt than what I can inflict if you continue seeing Malfoy. I know you're lying, and I won't be lied to, Miss Granger. Do you know what happens to bad little girls when they lie?" She shook her head no, and he said, "Well, you are about to find out," and he let go of her waist and grabbed both of her arms and started shaking her hard.

Terry reached the office door of Professor Stephens. He had to come up with a good excuse as to why he was there. He started to knock when he heard what he thought was Hermione crying. He decided not to knock, but to go straight in to investigate.

When he went in, he found Professor Stephens standing in front of Hermione. He appeared to be holding her by her arms. He could see nothing inappropriate, but he saw that she was indeed crying. "What the hell's going on here?" Terry demanded.

"None of your business, Boot, you may leave," Professor Stephens said, walking toward him, and trying to shut the door, and also trying to keep him from seeing Hermione.

Terry pushed passed the professor and reached his arm toward Hermione. "Hermione, come with me." She didn't need told twice. She ran toward Terry, and put her arms around his waist and hid her face in his neck. "Listen here, Stephens, I think you're aware of the consequences of your actions," Terry told the older man, "You'd better take my advice, and leave Hermione alone, is that understood?"

"Who do you think you are to tell me anything, young Mr. Boot?" the older man said with a slight smile.

"I think you know who I am, and I think you know who my father is, and I'm sure that's enough said." Terry was not afraid. He pushed Hermione out the door and gave the man one last look and said quietly, so she wouldn't hear, "I know what's going on, and it's not prudent for you to continue on with this matter. The Brotherhood has already ruled on this, and you know their stance on the subject. You would be wise to adhere to their ruling, and not try to take matters into your own hands."

He slammed their teacher's door shut and took a crying Hermione to an empty classroom down the hall and sat her down in one of the chairs. He sat beside her and said, "What did he do?"

Hermione just shook her head and said, "He just scared me. He said some things during Christmas break, and he even kissed me, and this afternoon, he was just saying more of the same, and he was touching me, and I don't want to talk about it anymore." She put her head on the desk and continued to cry. Terry decided he would talk to her about it later. He really wanted to know what the man said. For now he would just be her friend.

He pulled her into his arms and stroked her back and let her cry.

Draco had just gotten to the Hospital wing, and he told the Medi-witch that he had been having stomachaches lately. She told him it was probably stress, and that she would give him a potion to take. She went to get the potion and he followed. He decided to turn on the Malfoy charm. The older lady always had a soft spot for Draco.

"So, Madame Pomfrey, do you keep a record every time a student comes to the hospital wing?" Draco asked, leaning against a shelf.

"Yes, of course. We have to keep accurate medical records," she said, looking through her store cupboards for the stomachache potion.

"And, if someone is treated at St. Mungo's, do you keep a record of that as well?" he asked.

"Yes, we do," she said, finding the bottle and handing it to him. "Now take two teaspoons at night and in the morning, and you should feel better in no time."

"One more thing, my dear lady," Draco said with a smile, "Do you keep those records up here, in the Hospital wing?"

"Now, why do you want to know all of this?" she asked him. "Is there a reason you don't want anyone to know you're here? I can assure you that all of our files our kept strictly confidential."

"That's good to know," Draco said, "because I was just concerned." He smiled at the older woman. "If I wanted to see you on a more private matter, I would like to rest assure that no one would find out," he lied.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, please, don't worry about that," the older lady said, smiling, "the records are kept right here in the Hospital wing, in the attic space above the infirmary, and I keep the key to the attic locked up tight in my office."

Draco smiled again. He would have to come back here tonight, under the veil of illness, and trick the old lady out of the key, and then spend the night looking for that file, while everyone assumed he was in his sickbed. It was an excellent plan. He said, "Well, that's good to know. I might return tonight, if my stomachache doesn't go away. Thank you, my dear woman." He leaned over and actually kissed her cheek.

Fear that he laid it on too thick was waylaid when the old nurse blushed and said, "You do that, Mr. Malfoy."

He left the hospital wing in search of Granger, and later tonight he would return to the Hospital wing and search for that file. He just knew it held the key to unravelling the mystery.

**Finding the Truth:****  
**  
Hermione had stopped crying, but she was still holding tight to Terry. She wished it were Harry or Ron. No, she really wished it were Draco. Terry said, "Now that you've finished with the tears, please tell me what's going on with you and Stephens." He smiled, to show her he was not making fun. She decided to confide in him.

She told him what happened that day in the classroom, during Christmas break. She said at first she thought she might have misread the signs, and that she was being too sensitive, but after what happened today, she knew she wasn't.

Terry asked her please to tell him what happened in his office today.

Hermione began, "He told me to have a seat, so I did. He asked me first where Malfoy was, and I told him that I didn't know. I really didn't. I was out looking for him, so that is why I left class, but I didn't know where he was."

"Are you two back together?" he asked.

"Truthfully?" she asked. He nodded. "We were never really apart. We just didn't want anyone to know that. Draco thought the notes and threats would cease that way, and he was right, I haven't gotten one threat since Christmas break."

Terry had already suspected as much, but wouldn't speak of it right now. "Please, continue," he begged.

Hermione did. "After I told him I wasn't looking for Draco, he asked me where I was going and I made up a stupid lie, which he saw right through. He came up to my chair and pulled me up and told me to tell him everything Draco and I knew about The Brotherhood of the Raven. I told him I didn't know anything. He said I was lying again, and he wouldn't stand for that. He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up and he said, 'do you know what happens to bad little girls who lie?' and I said 'no' and he said, 'you are about to find out'. Then he grabbed both my arms and started shaking me so hard I thought my head might pop right off, and then you came in."

Terry laughed and said, "Sorry, it's not funny, but I just had an image of your head popping off and bouncing around the room."

Hermione laughed also and said, "That would have been a hard one for him to explain away." They both laughed and she inquired, "How did you know to come find me?"

"Draco asked me to," Terry said.

"How did he know where I was?" she asked again.

"No idea, you'll have to ask him. Now, are you all better?" Terry asked, standing her up and embracing her again. "Is that head of yours on tight? If I hug you, it's not going to go bouncing around the room will it?" He put his hand on the top of her head, for emphasis. Then he hugged her and they both started laughing again.  
Draco started toward the Professor's office, when he heard Hermione's laughter coming from a nearby classroom. He walked in and saw her and Terry embracing and laughing.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" he asked, annoyed. He wasn't really jealous, for he knew nothing was going on, it was only if anyone was going to laugh and hug her, he felt it should be him.

"Draco!" Hermione ran to his arms, and all of the sudden she turned from the laughing Hermione to a very solemn, on the verge of tears again, Hermione.

He furrowed his brows and said, "Damn, Boot, what have you done to her? Laughing one minute and crying the next."

"I won't take the blame for that, blame that on our beloved Professor. Hermione will explain, but a word of warning to you both, don't be caught alone with him, at least for the time being." Terry reached for Draco's hand, which he gladly accepted. Terry rubbed Hermione's back and she turned and smiled. He left the two alone and decided to go write his father a letter. Professor Stephens had gone too far and it was time to stop him.

Draco put one hand on her cheek, and leaned in to kiss away a tear that was there. He kissed her right eye and then her left. He looked at her sweet face and she was biting her bottom lip. She did that when she was worried. He smiled at her, to reassure her that all would be well, and he gently kissed her lips. He had missed her lips so much. Draco asked Hermione to tell him everything that happened. Hermione told him everything and Draco agreed with Terry, and told her to stay away from their teacher. He also conceded that he may have been wrong about Terry Boot and he told Hermione that he was man enough to admit when he was wrong.

They started toward the Great Hall for dinner, when Draco told her he had a lead on possible culprits in the threats against them. She asked him to explain further, and he said he would, as soon as he knew for sure. He didn't want to worry her further by telling her that he suspected Professor Stephens. He told her he had to pretend to be ill right after dinner, and that he would not be back to the dorms that night, since he had to go to the Hospital wing. She warned him to be careful.

They finished their meal, and the great actor that was Draco Malfoy began his performance. He bent over in pain, which caused looks from all the house tables and also the staff table. The Headmistress herself came over and asked Justin and Dean to escort him to the Hospital wing. He looked at Hermione and winked and went on his way.

Once there, and after a thorough examination, the Medi-witch told Draco he had to spend the night, whether he wanted to or not. Draco got comfortable in one of the beds, and waited for the nurse to fall asleep at her desk, which Draco knew she usually did every evening. Once she was asleep, he snuck in the office, grabbed the set of keys from a nail by her desk, praying the key to the attic, which contained the medical records, was attached, and he went back out to the infirmary. He saw what looked like a trapdoor in the ceiling. He said a simple spell, and transfigured one of the beds into a ladder. He climbed the ladder and found the right key and slipped through the portal.

He lit his wand and started looking for the record. He had no idea where to start looking. He pulled box after box down from shelves, and saw they were labelled by year. Once again, he had no idea what year he was looking for, so he searched files that were at least 30 to 40 years old. After what must have been hours of searching he found a file with the name Florence Burbage on it. He opened the saw that when the young witch was fifteen years old, she was admitted to St. Mungo's. He had to search the files a while longer to find out why. Apparently, when she was a teen, she was raped by a Muggle neighbour, which resulted in a pregnancy. Malfoy was curious, because Professor Stephens couldn't have been that child, because he wasn't that old, and also, his file said he was any only child. What kept bothering him was that he knew he had seen or heard that last name, Burbage, before, but where?

He looked again for more, when the realization of where he had heard that name before struck Draco so hard it was almost like someone had cursed him with a spell. He actually fell to his knees, as if in pain. Draco started breathing hard and sweating profusely. Oh Lord, no. That name. Burbage. He finally remembered where he had heard that name. Charity Burbage. She must have been the daughter that was born from that rape. She must have been Florence's daughter, which meant she was Professor Stephens' half sister. He would have to go back to the archives and check Charity's file to be sure, but he knew in his heart he was already correct in his hypothesis.

He would never forget Charity Burbage or the way she died. Not as long as he lived. Her death was just the beginning of the horrors that was last year. He thought of it almost daily. He climbed down the ladder, shaking and with a cold sweat, and he felt like he was going to be sick. Before he could stop himself, he vomited all over the floor. He hurried and made the ladder back into a bed, just as the Medi-witch came from her office, and demanded that he get back to bed, for he must be sicker than she thought.

* * *

_Does everyone remember who Charity Burbage was from the last Harry Potter book?_


	20. Part XX

**Chapter XX: February**

**A Change for the Worse:**

After that night in the Hospital wing, things seemed to shift for Draco Malfoy. It was like his life experienced a great schism. The old Draco had finally broken from the new Draco. He couldn't explain what happened or why, but he knew his life was permanently altered. He also knew he couldn't tell a soul, especially Hermione, what he found out, because he couldn't tell a soul that happened that night. He just couldn't. So he was stuck. He did not know how to continue. He knew that Professor Stephens and The Brotherhood of the Raven were behind everything and he knew his life was in danger, but what could he do about it? Maybe he deserved whatever they had planned for him.

He thought of that night, the night 'she' died, often. Charity Burbage. Just seeing the poor woman suspended above his dining room table, spinning around and around, pleading for her life, pleading for someone to save her, was more than he could tolerate. He could not have done anything, could he? He had spent days after her death trying to think of what he could have done. He couldn't have done anything. He couldn't have!! The moment Voldemort so casually took the woman's life, just because she dared to teach Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, was a moment that greatly defined Draco's life, for the rest of his life.

Hermione could see a change in Draco as well, and it worried her. After his night in the infirmary, he was distant and cold. They still met in secret, to study or read together, but it seemed they rarely talked, at least not about anything of any substance. She wanted Draco back, but she didn't know how to reach him.

They were down in the dungeons, sorting through ingredients for Professor Mankin one afternoon when Hermione decided to ask him about his search, one more time.

"Hand me that vial over there, Hermione," Draco asked, pointing to a vial of light blue liquid she had just set up on a shelf.

"Why, I put it in the right spot," she said.

"For goodness sakes, don't argue. You did not. You don't do everything right all the time you know. It needs put down on the shelf with the other antidotes," he barked, reaching above her head for the vial.

"Draco, why are you always in such a sour mood these days?" she complained.

"I wasn't aware I was, thanks for pointing that out, princess," he scathed.

She sighed and moved over to another set of shelves to work. "How is your search coming?" she asked, trying to sound like it was out of the blue, when truthfully, she had been wanting to ask for a while.

"My search for what?" he asked, looking at her confused, even though he knew exactly what she meant.

"Your search for answers, in the archives," she said, standing upright.

A look of gloom crossed his face and he said, "My search is over, and I don't want to discuss these matters with you!"

"What can we talk about then? The weather?" she spat back.

"Yes, let's discuss the fucking weather. Cold outside, isn't it, Mudblood?" He regretted calling her that as soon as it came out of his mouth, mostly because she looked like he had hit her in the face, but also because she did nothing at all to warrant his wrath.

He went to put his arms around her, to apologize, and she pushed him as hard as she could, which caused him to stumble into the shelves behind him. As the beakers, vials, and bottles that were on the shelves came crashing around them, and smoke of all colours began to rise from the assortment of ingredients on the ground, he grabbed her arm and bellowed, "Well, now you had better clean this up!"

She pushed him again, but this time he went nowhere. He stood fast. "What is your problem?" she asked.

"Let's see, you just physically assault me and, oh yes, more importantly, someone wants to kill me, is that enough for you?" He turned from her to take out his wand, to repair the damage they caused.

Hermione started to walk out of the room, but she turned back unexpectedly and said, "Draco, look at me."

"What?!" he yelled at her, turning toward the door.

"I love you," she said, holding back tears that were burning her eyes, as she walked slowly through the door. He stood for a moment, kicked a couple of the bottles that had not broken, and then he ran to the door to tell her he loved her too, but she was gone. He cleaned up the mess, and then continued with the job at hand. When he finished he went to the Great Hall for dinner.

He sat next to Neville and asked in a low tone, "Where's Granger?"

"I don't know, but Michael Corner asked me to give you this," Neville answered, giving him a piece of parchment.

Draco read the note, cursed under his breath, and ran from the Great Hall.

The note read: _**"Meet us at your barn, and you will find what you are looking for."**_**_  
_**  
He ran out of the castle, and then out on the grounds. Damn, if only he could apparate from the fucking grounds. He ran to the edge of the lane and then apparated directly to the front of the barn. He took out his wand and barged right in.

Inside were Michael Corner, Terry Boot and Hermione Granger. Damn!

**Thanks for Coming to Tea:**

The three eighth year students were actually sitting around a table having tea and biscuits and looking as if they were having a grand old time. Draco came up to them and picked up the table and threw it on its side, causing the tea and cups and plates and assortment of finger foods to fly everywhere. Hermione stayed in her seat, but ducked her head, as Michael stood and reached for his wand, and Terry fell from his chair to the ground.

"Bloody Hell!" Terry said from the ground.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Michael said, wiping tea from his trousers with his wand still in his hand.

"Come here, Hermione!" Draco yelled, confused, but still not completely sure she wasn't in danger.

Hermione slowly walked toward Draco, giving odd looks to Michael and Terry. He put her behind his body. "Gee, Draco, if you wanted something besides tea, we did have coffee as well," Hermione said wearily.

Draco took the encrypted note from his pocket and said, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Well, if you would allow me to get off the ground, we can all sit at the table like civilized people, and maybe we can talk," Terry stated, as he stood up, and picked up the table. Michael helped him and soon everything was righted. The men sat down and each pointed toward an empty chair. Hermione looked at Draco, not knowing if she should sit or remain standing. Draco sat instead, and held on to her hand, keeping her standing by his side.

"Fine, Malfoy, be a gentleman, don't let her sit," Michael said, sarcastically.

"Maybe I want her to be able to run, if needed," Draco stated.

"You known, this is a rather nice meeting place," Michael said, looking around. "I thought so last month when I first followed you two here."

"What's going on here?" Draco asked, looking right at Hermione.

"May I sit?" Hermione asked.

He pulled her onto his knee. He was not letting her get far. She turned to face him and said, "I'm still a little in the dark too, but from what I gather, Terry and Michael are offering us their protection."

Draco stood so suddenly that Hermione fell to the ground. He reached down to give her a hand up and as she stood he said, "I don't need their protection, and neither do you. I'll protect you."

Terry said, "We think you do need our protection. I'll not reveal secrets to you, Malfoy, so you will have to trust me on this. But thanks to my best friend here, I was made aware of a few things, and we believe we now know what's going on with you, and until we can stop it, we want to offer you our protection."

Michael took over, "First, you need to stay away from each other. We know you have been pretending to be apart for a while, but anyone can see it's a ploy. For goodness sakes, I came back from Christmas break a night early along with Terry and I could hear you two shagging in Granger's room."

Draco frowned at the man, and even Hermione gave him a dirty look. He didn't care, he continued, "I was able to find your little hiding place. I even moved some things around to see if you would know someone was here, but you were oblivious."

Hermione said, "No, we both knew someone had been here, that's why we stopped coming."

"The point is, Hermione, Draco," Terry continued, "you have to stop seeing each other, for real, for a while. Trust us. Things are happening that aren't sanctioned, do you get my drift. Until such rogue activities cease, you need to be careful."

Michael said, "We really can't tell you more, without betraying our oath to a certain organization, except to say that there are fellows in our dorm that we don't even trust anymore, so you need to watch your step."

"What can you tell us?" Draco felt tired of the whole mess.

"We can't really tell you anything, but we are saying that we think you know who we are, and to what group we belong, and you are under the supposition that the things going on are the direct results of this group, and you would be wrong. Until we can say more, you need to stop seeing each other. No more pretending," Terry said.

Hermione finally asked, "What do you propose we do?" She felt like crying, because she couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see Draco.

"You'll have a giant falling out, a real one, or at least one that appears to be real, in front of everyone. Michael will work it out with Draco. We won't tell Hermione, for it needs to feel real. Then, Hermione, you and I will talk about your side of the plan, which we will keep from Malfoy, for the same reason. You have no choice," Terry said, coming to stand by Hermione. He said, softly, "Please, I have never lied to you about a single thing. I've always been your friend. I helped in the final battle, and I want you to know that you both can trust me. Will you trust me, Hermione?"

She looked in his eyes and said, "Yes."

"NO!" Draco screamed. "This doesn't answer any questions, and I for one don't give a shite what any of you say. I'll do what I want."

"Fine, Malfoy, then you'll die, and I don't effing care, but I do care if Hermione dies. Try to think of someone besides yourself for a change. If you love Hermione, you'll do what we ask." Michael stood to leave, and he turned to Hermione and said, "Sorry, Hermione. We'll still try to protect you. Come on, Terry." Michael left the barn.

Terry stayed there for a moment and said, "Let me know later what you've decided," and he left as well.

Draco looked at her and said, "They told us nothing!"

"Draco, they told us more than they probably could. I won't have you in danger anymore. Just like how you wanted to protect me, well, I'm now going to protect you. For the time being, we're over, and it's only because I love you that I say these things." She took a sudden intake of air as the urge to cry caught in her throat, and she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you more than you'll ever know, please, do this for me, and break-up with me."

He laughed at the absurdity of her words. He held her. He wanted to hold her forever. "Fine, Granger, consider us broken up, but by golly, when we get back together I expect the best makeup sex I've ever had, do you hear me?"

She kissed him and said, "Whatever you want."

He said, "I'm holding you to that, Granger," and he hugged her to his chest. He was holding her to that. No, he was just holding her.

She looked up in his eyes and said, "Maybe we could have a nice goodbye?"

"What do you mean?" He was afraid to ask.

"Instead of waiting to make up, we could show our love now, because, after all, I've missed you so much, Draco," she said, burying her head in his chest, and bunching his robes up in her hands. He too had missed her, more than he could possibly express.

He pulled her over behind an old paddock, in the corner of the barn. He was nervous, and he hoped he understood what she meant. He took off his robe, to lay it on the dirt-covered ground. He next removed his jumper and his tie. He threw them on the ground as well. His eyes had yet to leave hers. He needed to see her reaction. She removed her robe and put in on top of his. She took off her school jacket and her vest. She removed her grey tie and put it with his. She removed her shoes and knee socks. She stood there in her oxford shirt, her grey pleated skirt, and began to shiver. He took his wand and caste a warming charm over the entire enclosure. He placed his wand on the floor and removed his shirt, shoes, and socks.

The entire time, they just stared at each other. It was almost like they were playing a game, each taking a turn. She next unbuttoned her shirt; first the buttons at the cuffs, and then the long row on the front. She left the shirt on, as if she was saying, 'it's your turn'. Her head was cocked slightly to the side; she wondered what he would do next. He had to smile. He said, "Come here, little one, I've missed you."

She walked the short distance between them while he removed his t-shirt and his slacks. She removed her shirt as soon as she approached him. She reached around and unzipped her skirt, and let it drop naturally to the ground. She stepped out of it. He touched the swell of her left breast with the knuckles from his right hand. He walked around her, slowly, as if he was studying her, and in a way, he was. He looked at every curve, the way her shoulders would rise and fall with each breath, the gentle small swell of her lower abdomen, her slim hips and long graceful legs, the roundness of her bum, and the slope of her back. He walked up behind her and unclasped her bra.

He threw it on the heap of clothing they had accumulated. He moved her long curly brown hair from one of her shoulders and kissed her shoulder, and then kissed the side of her neck. Hermione leaned against his tall strong body and melted into him. He practically ripped off her knickers and then his boxers, in one felled swipe. He picked her up so suddenly, she felt like she was flying, and he scooped her into his arms. He got down on one knee, then the other, and placed her on their robes. He put his hand slowly down her body, starting at the shoulder, to her breast, to the underside, to her ribcage, and then he put his hand flat on her stomach, and leaned in to kiss her sensual lips. They kissed for many moments, each aware that it may be the last time they would have a chance to kiss for a while.

Hermione put her arms around his neck and felt she couldn't get close enough. She needed him inside her, now or never. He couldn't slow down either, so he entered her and began to move, and she matched his movements, stroke for stroke. Up and down. Hermione began to bite her bottom lip, to try to abstain from screaming. He was breathing harder than if he had run a marathon. "Please, let it go, Hermione," he grunted. She didn't know what he meant, nor did she care, because without knowing, she let it go and so did he and they came and went together.

**The Break-up:**

They dressed quickly, kissing once after they dressed. They walked all the way to school in silence, but holding hands the entire way. "If we're going to do this, then we have to really do it. No turning back, agreed?" he said as they approached the gates to the school.

"Let's please make a pact, a promise if you will, not to lose sight of how much we love each other," Hermione asked of him. She held his hand tight.

"Of course," he promised. He would try. He leaned down, put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her once more, then said, "You go in first, and I'll be in later. Go quickly and find Terry and find out his plans for you, while I go find Corner."

She nodded and started in the door, only to rush back quickly, give him one last kiss, before she ran back into the school. The whole way up the stairs, she chanted the same mantra in her head, over and over, "Give me strength. Give me strength."

He finally moved toward the door, only to cease movement when he saw Corner standing by the side of the building. "Terry said you would go for it, but I bet him even money you wouldn't, you bastard. I owe him 50 galleons because you did the right thing."

"I'll give you the money, you stupid wanker," Draco said with malice.

"Let's get this show on the road. I'll explain to you what you need to do. It must be done tomorrow night, Friday, after classes and dinner. Come on," Michael said, holding the door open as Draco stepped across the entrance.

Hermione reached Terry's room and was about to knock when he came down the hall, from the common room. She looked at him and nodded three times. He nodded back twice and pointed toward her room. She went directly to her room, and a few moments later, he followed.

On Friday, during Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, the tension was so thick it could be cut with a machete. Padma was the only one of the five who had no idea what was going on. Since there were only the five of them, they always sat around one table in the smallest of their three classrooms. Today, the five of them sat quietly around the table, and twice Draco reached under the table, unknown by his classmates, and held Hermione's hand. He could tell she was apprehensive about the folly that was going to happen later that day. He was mulling it over as well. He looked over at the pretty little witch to his left and he wasn't sure he would be able to go through with what they had planned. Terry caught Draco's eye and gave him a warning look along with a shake of his head, and Draco stopped staring at Hermione and went back to work.

Finally, afternoon turned to evening, and Hermione was sitting in the common room at the long table, next to Terry as planned, when Draco entered. Draco sat in the corner and pulled out a book. Terry reached up and held Hermione's hand on top of the table. All Draco knew was that was his cue to begin.

He stood up and came over to Hermione and Terry and said, "So, Granger, the rumours are true? You've forgotten about me that quickly and have taken up with this bugger?"

Hermione wasn't sure what he was talking about, so she looked sincerely confused. "Go away, Malfoy," Terry said, taking Hermione's hand again.

Hermione looked back down at her book.

"Look at me, Granger, when I'm speaking to you. Didn't your dirty little Muggle parents ever teach you to respect your betters?" Draco asked. He crossed his arms and sat in front of her at the table.

"What?" she asked.

"What the hell is going on with you and Boot?" he cajoled.

'Was this part of the plan?' she wondered. Terry stood up and said, "I will only say this once more, go away and leave her alone."

Hermione stood and said, "Terry, let's go study in my room," and she got up and grabbed her books. Draco knocked them out of her hands. She looked up at him in shock, for he genuinely seemed angry. He actually was angry. He was channelling all his anger from the last five months into this one act, this one scam, so he was sure it would be convincing.

Terry bent down to pick up her books as Hermione stood toe to toe with Draco, who was now standing right in front of her. She knew her cue, and what she was to do, but she hadn't yet received it.

She said, "You wanted to stop seeing me, so you got your wish, now leave me be, Malfoy." She made to walk around him and he grabbed her arm and perhaps yanked on it harder than necessary. She yelped and Terry walked up and tried to remove her arm from his hand. Draco let go of her arm and pushed Terry so hard that he fell down. That was her signal.

"Stop bullying everyone! Stop being a spoiled brat! I thought you had changed, but you're still the same rich, snobbish, spoiled little son of a Death Eater that you always were!" She turned to help Terry up, and when she turned back to face Draco, she noticed all eyes from the room were watching the scene unfold, and she felt remorse at what she had just said, even though it was all scripted.

Draco said back to her, "Yes, well you're still the same self-righteous, know it all, little Mudblood, aren't you, Granger?"

Something about that word (whether he meant it or not), coming from his mouth again made her see red and she held up her hand and slapped him hard on the face. He grabbed both her wrists and pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry." Then he pulled her away from the table, and pushed her away from him, so hard, that she fell down on her bum on the floor with a thump!

She was crying by now, but not from pain, but because they had to go through this hoax and she could see the pain in his eyes, and he had said that he was sorry. However, to the occupants in the room, all they saw was the Malfoy and Granger they knew from their schooldays, and a scene unfolding that was quickly turning unpleasant.

Terry made to help Hermione up, but Neville reached her first. Both Dean and Justin rushed up to Draco, with Dean throwing the first punch. Hermione saw Draco fall to the floor, and Hermione wanted to rush up to him, but she couldn't. Draco stood up and gave the room a crude gesture with both hands and he turned and stormed from the room. She picked up her books, to go cry in her room, but Terry took her books from her, put them on the table, and wrapped his arms around her. She fell into the comfort of his warm embrace. She hoped they wouldn't have to go on with this for long, because hurting him like that, and seeing his pain, was killing her softly and slowly. She felt she was dying inside.

She stopped crying and soon she was back at the table, studying once again. Michael was going on and on about what happened, and about how much he detested Malfoy, putting on a show for the whole room, and she wanted to scream. About an hour later, close to 10:00 pm, Draco came staggering through the portrait way, yelling for all to hear. He yelled, "Hey Granger, look, I have a present for you!" Hermione looked at Terry, and he shrugged.

Everyone walked slowly toward the common room door, and went out to the hall. Draco was weaving back and forth down the hall, apparently inebriated, with a tall seventh year beautiful Slytherin girl by his side. His arm was wrapped around her and he said, "Hey, Granger, I wanted to show you what a pretty girl looks like, one that is pure of blood. See, you can tell a pureblood from a Mudblood, but it could just be the smell." He laughed, as did the girl, and he started to his room.

"You can't have an underclassman in your room, Malfoy, especially a girl," Neville warned.

"And tell me why not, Longbottom? You have a girl in your room every day, oh, that's right, that's just you. You're such a pussy I thought you were a girl for a moment." He laughed again and opened his door. Hermione watched him slip in his room and shut the door, and she heard Draco and the girl laughing.

Hermione ran to her room and shut her door. Terry ran after her. He opened her door and came in the room and sat on her bed with her. She was staring blankly into space for many minutes, when she finally turned to him and said, "I think I hate you." She hung her head.

"That's fine, hate me, but you'll both be alive after this. I promise, I've informed my father about what's going on, and I can't tell you why, but that's important, and hopefully, he'll have a solution for us soon." He put his arm around her shoulders. She put her head down on her knees and started crying, as he patted her back.

Meanwhile, in Draco's room, he plopped on the bed and the pretty Slytherin girl said, "Off the bed, Malfoy. If I have to spend the night in this cell, then I get the bed and you get the floor. By the way, Corner told me you would give me my money, so hand it over."

She held out her hand, and Draco reached in his pocket and gave her the money. She lay on the bed and threw him one of the pillows. He took the pillow and a blanket from the end of his bed, and put the blanket down on the floor, and lay down on his side; it was a deserving place to be, the floor. He felt like dirt. He treated her so poorly and she looked like she was breaking into a million pieces. This better have a happy ending, he decided, for if it didn't, he would be seriously put out.


	21. Part XXI

**Part XXI:**

**A Very Angry Man:**

It was Valentine's Day and the school was holding a Valentine's Day dance that night, which all the eighth year students were invited to attend. Everyone decided to go as one big group, no dating, and no pairs. That was fine by Hermione. If she couldn't go as Malfoy's date, she didn't want to go as anyone else's.

The last week and a half had been agony; sheer and utter agony, for both Hermione and Draco. There were no public displays of arguments or disagreements. They had simply fallen into a routine of ignoring each other. Hermione would try hard not to stare at Draco, even though she could feel his eyes on her constantly. Terry warned him against it once, but he didn't care. If he could not hold her, touch her, or kiss her, well then, by all that was holy, he would certainly at least still look at her. Each time he looked at her, he thought she looked very sad.

Terry pulled Hermione aside that day after Astronomy class to tell her that he had heard from his father, who had promised to take care of their problem. "What can your father do about it?" Hermione asked wearily.

"If I tell you, I would have to kill you," he said. She laughed. He said, "No, seriously, I would have to kill you." Her eyes grew wide, she frowned, and he laughed and said, "That was a joke, Hermione, lighten up. Let's just say my father is very high up in a certain secret organization, and no one crosses the man, if they know what's good for them."

"Really?" she hesitated. "Does that mean this will all be over soon?"

"Yes, really, and it does mean it'll all be over soon. My dad could give Malfoy's dad lessons on how to intimidate people. He's ruthless and powerful and his only weakness is his children," Terry admitted, smiling. "I promised you that I would take care of everything and I have. This will all be over soon."

Those were the words she wanted to hear! "Can we tell Draco?" she asked.

"Tell you what, I'll go tell him to meet you down in the Potions lab, since it's time for your internship, and you can tell him all by yourself," Terry said, enthused.

"But, we no longer do our internship at the same time. Draco has been doing his internship on opposite days lately," she explained.

"Hermione, you're so funny sometimes." Terry laughed. "I think he would consider coming back to the old time, if you ask him to do it." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. She was so happy that she hugged him back and kissed his cheek. Just then, Draco came in the room.

"Is this part of the plan to keep us safe?" Draco asked with anger. "Are you two a real couple now? I can't keep up, but you know what, I don't even care. I came to tell Granger that Professor Mankin would like us to work together today, since we have a very difficult potion to make."

He turned to leave and Hermione rushed up to him and grabbed his arm. "Draco, I was just coming to find you to ask you to work with me today, that's why I was hugging Terry, because…"

"And kissing," Draco interrupted.

She didn't understand. "What?" she asked.

"You were kissing him," Draco said with a snarl.

"On the cheek," she amended.

"At least that's all I saw, who knows what happened before I arrived," he added.

"That's all you saw because that's all there was to it, and nothing happened before you arrived." She was becoming angry.

"If I had come ten minutes later, would you have been doing more?" He pointed at her.

"You are a moron!" she shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Terry yelled. "First, remember something, you still love each other. Second, Draco, hugging Hermione is like hugging my sister, if I had one, and Hermione, stop always having to be right for a moment and tell Draco the news." He felt like he was talking to two four-year-olds. He stood and stared at them.

"You do always have to be right," Draco said to her, quickly.

"And you're still a moron," she retorted bitterly.

Terry rolled his eyes and said, "I was telling Hermione that this should all be over with soon, and she was thrilled and in high spirits and the first person she wanted to see was you, Malfoy. You are a moron." He looked at Draco when he said that and as Hermione smirked, he turned to Hermione and said, "And even the Gryffindor whiz can be wrong once in a while." It was Draco's turn to smirk.

Terry continued, "I'll wait out in the hallway, and then walk with you both down to the Potions lab, for appearance sake. I don't think people expect me to trust Malfoy with my girl." He smiled and left the room.

"I'm sorry I called you a know-it-all," Draco said bashfully. He came up to her and put his arms around her body.

"And I'm sorry you're a moron," she joked and smiled. He kissed her lips. "I've missed that," she said. "Hey, I have a question. I haven't been alone with you in almost two weeks, so I haven't been able to ask, and there's something that's really been bothering me."

"Sure, go ahead, ask me anything," he said, somewhat concerned, as she seemed suddenly very serious.

"You didn't really sleep with that girl, did you? On the first night of our break-up?" She could not even look at his face. She was looking at his chest.

"Granger, look at me," he said, almost sternly. She looked at him. "It was for show, it was part of Corner's sick plan. I didn't even kiss her. I swear. Now, my turn, are you sure there's nothing going on with you and Terry?"

She said, "I love him, like I love all my friends, but that's all. I'm in love with you, and there's a vast and extremely important difference between those two things, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco started to kiss her but Terry ran in and quickly said, "We've got to make it good, Professor Stephens is on his way in here," and then Terry yelled, "Malfoy, get your hands off of her!" and he swung his fist back and it connected with Draco's jaw, just as their teacher came in the room. Draco fell to the floor, confused and in pain.

"What's going on in here?" Professor Stephens demanded, holding Terry's arm.

Draco said, from his place on the floor, "Ask the Mudblood and your little Ravenclaw brother there. I didn't do anything."

"Of course, I'm sure you never do anything. I'm sure you're faultless and without blame in everything concerning your life!" Professor Stephens spouted. Draco started to stand, but to the shock of Hermione and Terry, the professor put his foot on Draco's chest and said, "Stay on the floor for a moment, Malfoy. It's where you deserve to be, on the floor with the rest of the scum." He pressed harder with his foot on Draco's chest, so hard that Malfoy let out a moan of pain. Hermione started toward the pair, but Terry held her back.

Professor Stephens said, "You stay away from Miss Granger. She's finally realized that you're nothing but a Death Eater, and I won't have you poisoning her mind and body again. You'll soon pay for all your sins, of that I can guarantee!" Terry came up to the man and put his hand on his arm.

"You need to let him up. You'll be in trouble if you don't," Terry warned.

Professor Stephens rounded on Terry and pushed him up against the wall, banging into chairs as he pressed hard against Terry's throat, holding his collar. "I don't need some little traitor to order me around. I'm not scared of you or your fucking father."

"I just meant because you're a teacher, and you'll be in trouble with the Headmistress." Terry said it calmly and without a hint of fear or anger.

Stephens let go of Terry's throat and said, "Of course, I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking of that." Terry put his hands up to his throat and coughed. Stephens looked back down at Draco, who was still on the floor, and spat right on him. It landed on Draco's cheek. He turned to leave the room, but when he reached the door he said, "None of you are to tell anyone what happened in here, if you know what's good for you." He looked at all three, individually, and then slammed the door as he left.

Hermione stood in the corner, crying. Draco wiped his face and continued to sit on the floor, and Terry straightened his shirt, putting his hands up once more to his neck. He reached his hand down to Draco, which Draco accepted, and he helped the man to his feet.

Terry said, "I feel responsible. I should never have let you two have your moment alone. We need to go; you need to get to the Potions lab. I think its better that I stay the whole time with you." Draco nodded in agreement. He looked over at Hermione, who was now sitting on a chair, with her head on the table, crying even harder.

She could tell both men were looking at her. She said, with her face on her arms, "I can't do this anymore. I can't. It's madness. I need to go home. I don't want to be here. I can't believe I would ever not want to be here." Draco came up behind her and pulled her into his arms. She kept saying incoherent things over and over, all with the same meaning.

Terry said, "We have to be going."

"Give her a minute, she's upset," Draco hissed. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "I'm not scared of that man. Everything will be over soon, you heard Terry. Let's go down to the lab, okay?" Draco reached down for her hand, and grasped it tightly in his. He offered her a hand, just as Terry had offered him a hand to help him stand just seconds ago. Everyone needed a hand once in a while. The three friends walked out of the classroom, together.

**Valentine's Day Massacre:**

Terry did stay with them during their potions internship. They worked mostly in silence. After they were done, they headed back to their dorm to get ready for the dance. They were walking down the fifth floor hallway when Bill Weasley came running down the corridor. "Hermione, I need to talk to you for a moment," he said, rushing up to her and grasping her arm.

All three turned around and Bill gave them a funny look and said, "You both can go on, I'll walk her up to her dorm when I've finished talking with her." Terry smiled at Hermione and waved. Draco gave her a long, hard stare, and started walking away from her, glancing back every few seconds. He was almost at the end of the hallway, when he saw Bill saying something animated to Hermione, and he heard her start to cry, and collapse in his arms. Draco couldn't help it; he had to run back to her.

"What's happening?" Draco asked, pulling Hermione from Bill. She put her arms around Draco's waist and cried into his chest.

"My dad's had a heart attack. Supposedly, he's not doing very well. I'm going to go to St. Mungo's right now, and I was seeing if Hermione wanted to go with me," Bill explained.

Draco put Hermione's face in his hand and said, "It will be fine. He'll be okay. I know you care for him." Hermione looked at him and couldn't resist. She threw her arms around his neck him and kissed his cheek.

Hermione said, "I don't know if I'll be back tonight for the dance, but if I'm not, try to have fun."

"Come on, Hermione, we need to leave," Bill said, impatiently.

Hermione gave Draco one last hug and left. Draco ran back down the hallway toward their dorm.

One of their classmates stood by the stairwell, and watched as Draco uttered the password to enter the portrait way. He knew it was too good to be true. So, did that hug and kiss mean she was still in love with him? If she was, what did that mean? Was Terry being deceived by her, or was he a part of their lie? And to think he once thought he 'loved her'. Well, Draco Malfoy could die first, for his sins, and then Hermione Granger could die, for loving a dirty Death Eater. He no longer cared. He ran down to talk to Professor Stephens. He felt tonight was the perfect night for revenge, on both of them.

All of the eighth year students were getting ready for the dance save for one. Draco decided not to go. He said he had a headache. Neville Longbottom came to his door and said, "Are you sure you don't want to go? Hermione wouldn't want you sitting in here feeling sorry for yourself."

Draco said, "She wouldn't care. We're not together anymore, didn't you know that?" He didn't even look Neville in the eye.

Neville said, "Whatever you say, but I know when two people are in love, Malfoy. If you change your mind, you can hang out with Luna and me, if you wouldn't be too embarrassed to be seen with us."

Draco looked up at Neville and said, "Believe it or not, Longbottom, if anyone should be ashamed of being with the other, it's you who should be embarrassed of being seen with me."

Neville laughed and said, "You know what, Draco? I don't care what other people think and I'm not easily embarrassed. I also know that people should judge other people by the way they live their lives, not by whom they are related to, or by their past deeds."

Draco felt new found respect for the quiet man in front of him and smiled slightly and said, "You've been a good friend to Hermione, and I want to thank you for that."

Neville said in response, "I could be a good friend to you as well, if you would let me." He waved goodbye and walked out of Draco's room. Draco wanted to say more to him, but he didn't know where to begin.

What was with all these crazy Gryffindors? Draco tormented Neville growing up probably more than he did the golden trio, and yet just like Hermione. Neville had forgiven him. Neville's parents were driven to the edge of insanity by his aunt, and yet he didn't hold it against Draco. Neville was a bigger man than he was. He felt so ashamed, for he had been so horrible to him all these years. Well, it was truly a sign that he was changing, just to be able to recognize the fact that he had treated others wrongly. Hermione and Neville could see Draco for the man he had become, not the boy that he once was, or the son of Lucius Malfoy. They had forgiven him. Why couldn't the rest of the world be as enlightened as them?

Draco walked around the empty dorm for a while and then he went and sat all alone in their common room, missing Hermione, and regretting every horrible thing he had once believed and done. He decided to take a walk outside. He needed fresh air. He grabbed his coat and gloves and went down to the main doors.

**The Girl in the ****Lake****:**

Once outside, he found himself by the lake. It was a very dark night. The lake was frozen solid. The ice on the water looked as black as the night sky. Draco put one foot on the edge of lake, moving it back and forth and listening to the crunching sound of the frozen grass and reeds crinkling and crackling underneath his weight. He took a step out on the frozen lake, to see if the ice would crack. It didn't. It was frozen clear through. Draco didn't know why he did what he did next. Maybe something immature and childish took possession of his soul, but he stepped back off the lake, took a running start, and slid across the frozen surface. It wasn't as much fun as he thought it would be.

He started to walk back to the edge of the lake, to solid ground, when he saw a strange light coming from underneath the frozen block of ice that covered the black water. He bent down on his hands and knees, and took out his wand. He lit his wand and moved his gloved hand back and forth over the ice, to try to clear away some of the frost. What was it he was trying to see? The light moved from that spot, to an area no more than a few steps to Draco's left, so he followed. The light kept moving under the icy blanket, and Draco felt duty bound to see where it would lead.

He was nearing the center of the lake, where the ice was much thinner, not even thinking that it might not hold his weight. The light abruptly disappeared. Draco bent down, once more, on his hands and knees. He again used his hand to swipe back and forth over the frosted cover. He screamed at what he thought he just saw, and he fell back on his backside, in shock and horror. No, he couldn't have seen that! It was an illusion. His mind was playing tricks on him. He was suddenly aware of how far out on the frozen lake he had walked. He was near the middle of the lake, with the shore so far away that he couldn't reach it quickly even if he wanted, and he really wanted to get back to the shore. He stood up, lit his wand again, and decided to be brave, and look beneath the ice once more. He knew he didn't see what he thought he saw, but he wanted to be reassured. He had to be reassured. He remained standing this time and kicked at the frosty ice. He bowed at the waist, put the tip of his lit wand next to the ice, and took a deep breath of relief. There was nothing there. He was almost about to chastise himself, when the ominous image he thought he saw the first time came back. Right there, floating right under the surface of the thin layer of ice, he thought he saw Hermione Granger's dead body.

He shut his eyes, shook his head several times, and repeated, "No, it's not her, it can't be her, it can't be." He shut his eyes even tighter, and shook his head once more, to shake the vision from his mind. He apprehensively opened his eyes again and took a deep breath. He looked down once more, but the image was still there. It was her body! He didn't want to believe it, but his eyes were not deceiving him. Somehow, she hadn't gone with Bill after all! Someone murdered her and put her in the frozen lake!

He started to scream for help and just then, Hermione's eyes opened and he saw her hand reach up and touch the underside of her frozen grave. Her hair was floating all around her, and her skin was grey and ashen. Now both hands were on the ice, beating against it, she looked so scared, and he could see that she had mouthed the words, "help me."

Draco took his wand and blasted the ice. He had to help her! He yelled at the top of his voice, "HERMIONE!" The ice shattered all around him and he fell into the cold, icy water. He started to submerge under, but he fought hard to stay afloat. He yelled her name again. He dove under twice, searching for her, but soon panic set in and his clothes weighed him down and he became disoriented in the cold water. He tried to come back up to the hole he broke in the surface, but he was no longer under the hole. Above him, he only saw ice and the black sky. Draco Malfoy was drowning. He was going to die. He was going to die in the icy waters of the lake, next to the woman he loved. He didn't mind dying so much; his only regret was that he couldn't save her.

Earlier, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood saw Draco leaving the castle. Neville said to Luna, "I know Hermione and Draco still love each other."

Luna said, "Of course they do. Anyone with half a brain can tell that they are only pretending to be apart."

Neville said, "Maybe we should go see where he's going." Luna agreed and they walked out the front doors of the castle, and tried to figure out where he had wandered. They had just reached the edge of the courtyard, when they heard Draco yell out Hermione's name. They ran toward the sound of his voice.

Arriving together at St. Mungo's, Bill and Hermione went to the lobby, with Bill walking up to the information desk to give them his father's name. He came back to Hermione, with a very concerned look on his face. Hermione thought he had terrible news. She rushed to him and said, "What happened?"

"They said he's not here. They said he wasn't admitted, I don't understand," Bill said, looking very confused. "We need to get to the Burrow. I need to find out what happened. What if he didn't make it to the hospital?" Bill was worried. Even though he was older than her, and her teacher, and someone she had the utmost respect for, she decided to take control of the matter.

"Bill, we'll find out what's going on. Let's floo to the Burrow, right now," she told him, taking his hand and leading him to one of the many fireplaces in the main lobby of the great Wizarding hospital.

They reached the kitchen of the Burrow, and at first did not see a soul. Bill went through the house, calling everyone's names. No one seemed to be home. That worried the pair even more.

"Hermione, I need to go to Shell Cottage. Will you please stay here, in case someone comes back?" Bill asked her.

"Of course, I'll wait right here," she said. He apparated away, and she sat down at the table to wait. She was more worried than ever. What was happening? Was Mr. Weasley going to be okay?

Hermione was on the threshold of tears again when she heard voices outside the back door. She jumped from the kitchen table just as she saw Ron and Harry entering the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, rushing up to her and embracing her. He swung her around and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Bill and I came because of your dad," she said, confused.

"What's happened to my dad?" Ron asked, looking worried.

"He had a heart attack," Hermione said, without vacillation. Before Ron or Harry could say anything, she asked, "Where have you two been?'

Harry said, "We went to the broom races tonight. George was competing. The whole family went."

To which Ron added, "And we just left Dad, and he was fine. Now tell us, what did you say happened to him?"

Hermione didn't even know what to say or think, and she was even more baffled by the appearance of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walking into the Burrow's kitchen, with Ginny and George right behind.

Everyone began talking at the same time, asking questions, making statements, "Hermione said you had a heart attack" and "You say Bill came with you? Where is he?" as well as, "Why did you think something happened to me?" and "Hermione, it's so good to see you," and "Tell us where Bill went." There were just too many people talking at once, that Hermione felt her head spinning.

At that precise moment, Bill apparated back to the kitchen, and he heard all of their questions. However, he said, "No time to explain everyone, I have to get back to the school. I think Hermione and I made a terrible mistake."

Hermione turned to Bill and asked anxiously, "Who told you your dad had a heart attack?"

Bill, who knew more than Hermione realized, was finally starting to comprehend what was happening. He said to the crowd of people in front of him, "I was sitting in my classroom, grading papers, when Professor Stephens rushed in and told me that the Headmistress just told him that I needed to go to St. Mungo's immediately. He said my dad just had a heart attack, and that my whole family would meet me there. He also said that my brother and Harry asked me to bring Hermione with me."

"Oh Bill, we've been deceived. We need to get back to Hogwarts. I fear that Draco's in trouble, and someone for some reason wanted me to be gone tonight, for reasons that I can't even start to explain to you," Hermione rushed to leave and Bill Weasley caught her arm.

"Tell me what you know," Bill said.

"I don't have time, we have to get back!" Hermione insisted.

"I need you to tell me everything," Bill grabbed her arm. "Hermione, I already know some of what's happening, but you need to tell me the rest."

"If you take me back to the school right now, I'll tell you everything, I promise, but please, please, take me back now!" Hermione was on the verge of tears.

Harry said, "We want to go, too."

Bill said, "No, not right now. I'll be back later to fill you in on what's happening." Bill took Hermione's arm and apparated to Hogsmeade, and they ran all the way back to the school.

As the duo reached the castle, Hermione saw Luna Lovegood, standing by the main doors, completely wet, and shivering. There were other students milling about outside the entrance, and right in the entrance hall, and everyone looked on the brink of shock. Hermione took off her coat and put it on Luna's shoulders and said, "What's happening, Luna?"

Luna started crying and she said, "Oh, Hermione, it's so sad. It's Draco! I think he's dead."


	22. Part XXII

**Part XXII:**

**It Can't be True:**

Hermione's hands flew to Luna's shoulders and she started shaking the poor girl. "What did you say, what happened?" Hermione screamed, near hysterics.

"Neville and I found him under the ice in the Black Lake. Neville managed to rescue him, and we pulled him from the water to the shore. I ran to the Great Hall for help. It looked like he had drowned, because he wasn't breathing. They just took him up to the Hospital wing," Luna said through tears.

Hermione didn't wait to hear any more. She ran all the way to the Hospital wing, with Bill by her side. She had just reached the set of double doors leading to the infirmary when she was held back by Terry. "We can't go in, not yet. He's still alive. They might have to transfer him to St. Mungo's."

Hermione yelled, "So much for your protection!"

"Hermione, it was just an accident," Terry said, trying to convince her of a lie that _even he_ didn't believe.

"No, it was no accident. You said this would be over soon, and here Draco was almost killed!" Hermione paced around the hallway like a caged animal.

Bill Weasley grabbed her arm and started to lead her to an abandoned classroom. He looked at Terry and said, "You, come with us."

He sat a now angry, ranting and near hysterical Hermione down at one of the desk and as Terry came walking into the classroom, Bill said, "Shut the door." Terry looked a bit afraid, but did as asked. "I want to know everything, right now."

Hermione was still near hysterics, she was that angry and upset, so Terry tried to tell him everything he knew. He told Bill about how Draco and Hermione found her lost possessions, and more threatening notes, in Padma's room during break. He told him about how Professor Stephens threaten Hermione in the classroom during Christmas break, and about what happened to Draco just that day, with Professor Stephens. He left out all aspects of The Brotherhood of the Raven. He did mention that he and Michael were trying to help the pair and that Hermione and Draco were only pretending to be broken up, so that the threats would stop. Bill could tell that the young man was hiding things.

"Is that all, Mr. Boot?" Bill asked.

Terry said, "Yes, as far as I know the story. You'll have to find out from Draco and Hermione if there's more."

Bill sat down next to Hermione and took both her hands in his. He looked back up at Terry for a moment, then back to the young woman who had always been like another sister to him, and said, "Hermione, the Headmistress was given reliable information this summer that Draco Malfoy's life may be in danger this year. When you started seeing him, my dad, who's acting head of The Order of the Phoenix now that Moody is gone, wanted me to keep an eye out of for you."

He continued, and Hermione calmed down and tried to focus on what he was telling her. "There's a society called The Brotherhood of the Raven, and their activities are being closely monitored since the war ended," Bill paused and looked right at Terry, as did Hermione. Then he looked at her again and said, "We know that Professor Stephens is a member of this society, don't ask me how we know. We also feel that he may be responsible for the threats against you, although we have always felt that the threats against you was just used as a tool to throw suspicion toward Malfoy. When you two started seeing each other, the group must have thought they could no longer just frame him, so they decided to try to kill him instead."

Terry said, "Who's your reliable source?" He seemed indignant.

"That's not for you to know right now, is it?" Bill had become angry. He turned back to Hermione and said, "I'm more convinced than ever now that Stephens is behind this. He lied about my dad to get us away from here tonight. My guess is that he drew Draco out to the lake somehow, maybe using you as some sort of bait. I think he tried to kill him."

Hermione said, "Bill, we know about the stupid Brotherhood, and we've suspected Professor Stephens as well, but we have no proof. Also, why would he want to kill Draco? Is there a direct link, which you know about that I don't?"

Bill once more looked at Terry before he said, "One of Voldemort's victims, someone he killed at Malfoy Manor, right in front of Draco, as well as in front of our spy, Severus Snape, was a woman named Professor Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher from Hogwarts, who just happened to be Professor Stephens' half-sister."

Hermione gasped and looked at Terry. "Did you know this? Did you?" She stood up and stood in front of him.

"Yes, I knew," Terry told her.

She pulled back her hand and slapped him hard in the face. She started to hit his chest as she shouted, "I hate you! You lied to me! You knew more than you told us!" He flinched a few times, but took the beating that he felt he deserved.

She turned to Bill, pointed at Terry and said, "His father is one of the leaders of this stupid Brotherhood, and he told Draco and I that he would protect us, and that his father and the group didn't support any revenge against Draco. He told us it would soon be over!"

She walked back over to stand in front of Terry again and said, "You said it would be over!"

"I thought it would be, I'm sorry," he said to her quietly.

Bill interrupted. "There has to be more. I think there is student activity involved also. Mr. Boot, if you are aware of any of your fellow upper classmates who are responsible for helping Professor Stephens, you must tell us."

Terry said, "I've told you all that I am willing to tell. If that's not good enough, then your secret, little 'Gryffindor' Order of the Phoenix society will just have to unravel the rest."

Just then, Neville ran to find them. He had on hospital pajamas and robe, and he said, "Hermione, Draco's going to be okay."

**Neville's a Hero:****  
**  
The group from the classroom ran to the entrance of the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey said, "Just one of you may go in right now, as he's already been questioned by the Aurors and the Headmistress, and he needs his rest. Mr. Longbottom, I would like you to get back to bed." She opened the door, and Hermione walked past several Professors, Aurors, and the Headmistress, and entered the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey took Hermione to a single room at the end of the large ward. "He's in there, and he's weak, so just a few moments, Miss Granger. He's suffering from hypothermia as well as a near drowning."

Hermione nodded and went to sit on the chair next to Draco's bed. He wasn't awake. He was paler than usual. His pallor seemed almost translucent. There was a single long window in this room, but its position as a window was useless as no light from the moon above them entered the little frame. The only light in the tiny room came from a sconce on the wall, holding a single candle. Hermione pressed her lips on Draco's cheek. He was cold. She put her body next to his on the top of the covers and put her arm across his chest, with her head on his shoulder.

Back out in the hall, Bill was telling Professor McGonagall, the Aurors, and Professor Mankin about the information he had just discovered. Terry stood quietly by, listening to their conversation. He gathered that Professor Mankin actually worked for the Ministry, as an Auror, and had been undercover the entire year. The Ministry was afraid there would be all sorts of problems at Hogwarts this year, so they wanted one person on the inside. Professor Mankin told Bill they had already tried to question Professor Stephens, but that he was gone. He seemed to have vanished, without a trace. Bill told them that he didn't think the threat against Draco was finished. He said there were still students who could harm him, and possibly Hermione as well, for reasons yet know. Mankin agreed.

Terry Boot remained against the far wall, still standing in the shadows, and the group seemed ignorant to his existence. He found the entire exchange very informative. He had to go write to his father again. They had to try to find Stephens, and make him pay for his disloyalty to The Brotherhood. Terry had made a promise to Hermione and Draco that he would keep them safe, and if there was one thing that his father had always taught him, it was that you never break a promise. He dashed off as quietly as he could to go to the Owlery.

Back in the private hospital room, Draco started to stir. He reached his hand up and felt Hermione's hand on his chest. He was confused. He had no idea where he was. He tried to sit up, but Hermione immediately pushed him back down. She said, "Rest, you almost drowned tonight."

"Yeah, I guess I did," he said slowly, "and Longbottom saved me."

"He did?" Hermione asked, not surprised since Luna had already told her this.

"Yes, he did," Draco admitted.

"I love him," she said, laying her head back down on his chest.

"You're supposed to say that you love me," he said with a small laugh.

"I love you, as well," she said, kissing his cheek. "Bill Weasley and I were tricked into leaving tonight. His father was fine."

Draco said, "I thought you were trapped in the lake. I thought I saw you under the ice. That's why I broke the ice, to try to save you. It seemed so real. I really thought it was you under there, crying for me to help you."

Hermione looked up at his face and said, "That must be why Professor Stephens wanted me to leave with Bill tonight, so you would possibly think that I came back, and you wouldn't question what you saw."

"Professor Stephens? Do we have proof that he's behind this?" Draco asked her, bringing a cold hand up to her cheek.

"No proof, but he's the one that told Bill about his father, which turned out to be a lie. Bill said the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry both felt there might be trouble this year, and they had information that you would be targeted. They said that Professor Stephens' half sister was a former professor here, Professor Burbage, and that they thought he would seek revenge against you, since she was killed by Voldemort at your house."

Draco tried to sit up, but Hermione pushed him down with her hand. He said, "How did they know about her being killed at my house?"

"From Snape, who was there when it happened," Hermione said. Then she asked, "Was this the information you uncovered in the archives?"

"Yes." He felt ashamed that he hadn't told her about it sooner. He told her, "I didn't think I could tell you, because I didn't want to talk about that night. It was horrible, and in a way, I do feel responsible for everything that took place in my home last year."

Hermione got up from her position beside him and sat by him on the hospital bed. "Draco, you shouldn't feel guilty. I know the simple fact of me saying that won't alleviate your guilt, but I really hope you can learn to forgive yourself for things that were beyond your control."

The Medi-witch came in and said, "Miss Granger, you must go now and let him rest."

"Will he be safe here?" Hermione asked the witch, standing from Draco's bedside.

"Yes, there'll be an Auror right outside," she promised Hermione. Hermione was afraid of that. She wanted to try to sneak back in later. Now, she wouldn't be able to do that. She started to leave, and she bent down to kiss Draco's forehead first. "I guess I won't be able to see you until the morning, then. Try to rest," she said to Draco.

Draco said, "Madame Pomfrey, I really think I could rest better if Miss Granger here could stay with me. Please, I've been through so much tonight. It would truly make me feel better, and I know that your major concern is my health and welfare." Draco thought to himself, _'charming even after a near death experience'_.

"Fine, she can stay, but you need to rest." The old woman smiled and shut the door as she left.

Hermione smiled down at Draco and he bragged, "What can I say, the old woman loves me."

Hermione said, "She's not the only one."

**A Night of Quiet Talking:****  
**  
Hermione remained with Draco. She would stay there all night, if he wanted. She decided she would never leave his side for the rest of her life. He was looking at her, as she stood looking out the window. "What are you thinking about so intently, Granger?" Draco asked from the bed.

She turned to look at him. "I was thinking about how school would have been so different if Voldemort had never come back." She sat down on the chair. "I don't mean just this year, but our whole school experience. If Harry had been able to be a normal kid, and hadn't had to worry about the constant threat of Voldemort. The weight of our world really did sit on his shoulders."

"And the Weasley family would be complete again, without that unvarying hole that's there now, with the death of Fred. What a character that boy was. Oh my goodness. People thought George and Fred were identical in everyway, but they were wrong. George was much more thoughtful than Fred was. Fred had a certain bite to him, which made him just plain wicked sometimes." She smiled and then she laughed. "Also, Remus and Tonks would still be here, and they could be a complete family with their baby, your little cousin, Teddy. Professor Dumbledore and even Snape would still be alive. Your parents wouldn't be in prison. Everything would have been so different; so much better."

She got back up from the chair and went back to the window. "Of course, I suppose if there was no Voldemort, you and I would never have gotten together. You would have still had all your blood prejudices, and you and I would have ended up going through seven years of school with you still hating me, calling me Mudblood, and with me still feeling inferior to you in many ways."

"Come here, Granger," he requested, patting the bed next to him. "How could you feel inferior to me?" he asked. She sat on the bed next to him and he took her hand.

"You always called me Mudblood, and that constantly made me question whether or not I deserved my magic. Maybe it was a birthright to you, but it was a gift to me, and each time you called me Mudblood when we were young, I felt like it was a gift that I didn't deserve, and couldn't live up to," she admitted, removing her hand from his and standing back up.

"Don't make me feel guilty while I'm on my deathbed," he said, smiling. But he meant it. It was his biggest regret.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was just reflecting," she replied, coming to sit once more on the bed. Hermione took Draco's hand and intertwined the fingers of his left hand with her left hand. With her right hand, she traced the veins of his wrist and arm, letting her index finger travel up his arm, until it was stopped by the material of his pajama sleeve. She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed each finger, individually. As his left hand was up to her mouth, he took his right hand and stroked her cheek.

She bent down and kissed his lips. "You're still so cold," she murmured.

"Come, make me warm," he purred.

She kicked off her shoes and pulled back his covers, reminiscent of their first night of lovemaking, and she crawled into the bed beside him.

She pulled the covers back up over them and placed her head on the pillow next to his. He turned to his side, and so did she. They clasped each other's hands. He took his free hand and put it in her hair. He fanned out his fingers and started combing them through her hair. Hermione took her free hand and started rubbing it up and down his shoulder, and across his chest. She reached under the covers and down to the hem of his hospital shirt. She put her hand up his shirt and caressed his chest. She inched closer and kissed him. The hand that was in her hair now was firmly on the back of her neck, pressing her closer.

Hermione suddenly pulled away from him and said, "Don't ever die."

He laughed and said, "I'm not sure that's something I can promise you. You know, when I was trapped under that ice, and I thought I was going to die; my only regret was that I wasn't going to be able to save you. I thought you were drowning as well, and that was my only concern. I don't want you to die either."

"Is this real, what we feel for each other?" she asked.

He put his hand once more to her face and kissed her lips. "Does that answer your question?" he asked her.

"If we live through this year, where do we go from where we are now? Do we date outside of school? Do we do the types of things normal couples do? Do we introduce each other to the other's parents? Do we sit on the sofa and snog all night long?" she asked, really concerned.

"I hope so," was the only way he could respond.

"Tell me your perfect date," she smiled.

He rubbed her arm up and down and said, "Well, this moment is in the top ten."

She giggled and said, "Don't count this. Tell me."

"You tell me your perfect date first," he said to her.

She moved to her back, and he was still on his side. He continued to touch her here and there, as she spoke. She stared straight up at the ceiling and said, "Well, my perfect date hasn't happened yet, but I've always imagined that I would be with the man I love…"

He interrupted and said, "For the sake of this story, we'll call him, Draco."

"Fine, his name can be Draco," she smiled, looking at him and then back up at the ceiling. "So, Draco and I would leave for a long walk in the early morning, preferable a comfortable day, temperature just right, no rain, no mud, and no crazy people trying to kill us. We would take a picnic to a small hillside, we would eat on a blanket, and then make out under the blue sky, and then we would talk for hours, about nothing and everything. About our dreams and our pasts, and our hopes and our futures."We would find a stream, and take a bath in the stream, and let the cold water rush over our bodies. Then we would make love on the blanket where we had our lunch, and we would put our clothes back on and find a swing, just a random swing in the woods, and Draco would push me and I would fly higher and higher and then I would jump out and land in his arms."

"What a boring date," Draco said, light-heartedly. She hit his chest and he made a noise and said, "Near death experience, remember. Please don't abuse me."

"Fine, now tell me your perfect date," she required.

"Okay, well me and Sophia…" he started, only to be interrupted by Hermione, just as he interrupted her story.

"Wait, you mean your perfect date doesn't include a girl named Hermione? Well, I do believe I am seriously put out." She laughed.

"May I continue?" he asked. She turned back to her side and nodded.

"Okay, well, as I was saying, me and Sophia, my horse, would ride to my girlfriend's house, for this story she may be named Hermione, and she may not, and we would pick her up and throw her over the saddle. It would be a cold and rainy day. We would jump a log and she would scream and then she would fall in the mud, and then she would put mud in my hair, and she would run from me and fall in a ravine and I would rescue her."

Hermione started laughing and said, "That sounds vaguely familiar."

"Oh, have you gone on a date like that before?" he asked.

"Very similar, yes, only mine was with a boy named Antonio, and he was Italian and had dark hair and black eyes, and after he rescued me from the ravine, we made mad passionate love on the back of his horse," Hermione fibbed.

"How did you have sex on a horse?" Draco asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"I'll show you some day," Hermione said wickedly. Then she said, "We should stop talking and you should get some rest."

He shut his eyes and she cuddled next to his chest. She had her hand over his heart and said, "I've changed my mind."

"About what?" he asked, with his eyes still closed.

"This is my perfect date," she modified.

He opened his eyes again and looked at the top of her head and smiled, then shut his eyes again and said, "Mine too."


	23. Part XXIII

**Part XXIII: March**

**Hermione doesn't know what to Believe:**

All was quiet on the western front after the lake accident. No threats, no notes, no Professor Stephens. Professor McGonagall told the eighth year students she would personally be overseeing their studies from that point. The Ministry was still searching for Professor Stephens, and was still trying to discover if anyone else was involved. All of the Aurors had left Hogwarts, since Professor Mankin was still there.

Draco and Hermione were once again open with their relationship. He had spent a week in the hospital, and then another week taking it easy in his room. He would go to class, and down to eat, but that was all. He didn't go to his internship, and he didn't go into Hogsmeade with the other students. However, it was Saturday, and time for an official Hogsmeade weekend for the student body, which meant the school would be mostly empty that afternoon. Draco wanted to stay at school, but Hermione talked him into going into the village with her.

They met outside her bedroom door. _'My, oh my,_' he thought. She looked so pretty. She had on a black jumper, khaki slacks, and a cream colour jacket. She put a cream colour scarf around her neck. Her hair was down, long and curly. She had a natural blush to her cheeks, which accentuated her beautiful face. She came out of the room and Malfoy said, "You look very pretty today, what's the occasion?"

"Haven't you heard?" she began, "My boyfriend is completely recovered from a near fatal drowning, and he's coming on a date with me today."

"This is a date?" he asked.

"Certainly," she came back.

"Well, I wasn't aware. Perhaps your boyfriend wouldn't mind me tagging along?" Draco said with a smile, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall.

"He's the jealous type, so he probably would," she laughed back.

They got to the portrait, and there was a small query of students at front of the door, all trying to leave at once. Hermione was walking behind Malfoy and had not seen that he had come to a complete halt, so she ran directly into him, causing him to bump into Anthony Goldstein.

"Watch it, Malfoy," Anthony barked.

Hermione came up under Draco's arm, which he put around her shoulder, and said, "It was my fault. I accidentally pushed him. I'm sorry, Anthony."

"Well, then you watch where you're going, Granger!" he snapped, taking his turn to walk through the doorway.

Draco frowned, but Hermione just looked up at Draco and put her arm tighter around his waist and said, "Don't worry about him, he's a prat."

At that, Anthony, who had just step out into the hall, turned around and said, "What did you call me, Granger?"

Hermione and Draco joined the other students out in the fifth floor corridor and she repeated, "I called you a prat, because that's what you're being. When someone apologizes, it's common courtesy to accept the apology."

All eyes turned to Anthony and Hermione. Draco couldn't even remember ever saying more than ten words to the man his entire life, and he was fairly certain that Hermione had never had much interaction with him either. However, it was a well-known fact that he was good friends with Corner and Boot.

Anthony barked, "I don't need etiquette lessons from a dirty Mudblood, like you."

They was an audible gasp from the students standing in the hall, but then the silence turned deafening; so much so that one could hear a pin drop. Draco's expression never wavered; he was still frowning from before. He looked down at Hermione to gauge her reaction. She was frowning as well. She said, "How dare you call me that name, Anthony Goldstein!"

"It's what you are. I don't even see what a pureblood like Malfoy sees in you," the young man spat back.

Terry came up and took a hold of Anthony's shoulder, to stop him, but Anthony shrugged him off. Terry put his hands up in surrender and said, "Fine, it's your funeral, I just wouldn't want to go up against Granger."

Hermione took a step closer to him and said, "You pompous, arse-hole. You're nothing but a bigoted, sanctimonious, holier-than-thou, little boy, who thinks he's better than everyone else is because he's a pureblood and is in Ravenclaw. In my opinion, I would rather be in any house than to be in Ravenclaw."

"Well, Granger, while we're on the subject, whatever happened to the smartest girl in school? What happened to the girl that was Harry Potter's best friend? The girl that was true, brave, clever, and ingenious. I'll tell you what happened to her, she started shagging a Death Eater and now she's nothing but a stupid, vapid, simpering, whore," Anthony yelled.

Before she even thought about it, Hermione pulled out her wand and hexed Anthony Goldstein, and he went flying against the wall, were he banged into it so hard he was knocked to the ground. People screamed and soon, all the Ravenclaws, minus Michael and Terry, had their wands out, and they were all pointed at Hermione. Next, Dean, Draco, Neville, and a couple of former Hufflepuffs pulled out their wands, and pointed them toward the Ravenclaws. At that exact moment, as if 'irony' decided to come up and laugh in Hermione's face, Professor McGonagall walked toward the melee.

"What is the meaning of this? Everyone put your wands away!" she shouted. Everyone knew their Headmistress was serious, so they did as she demanded. "Now, tell me what happened here!"

"I hexed Anthony Goldstein, Headmistress," Hermione stated, almost proud.

"You there," the Headmistress pointed to a now groggy Anthony, who was struggling to stand, "What is your side of the story? I know for a fact that Miss Granger would not have hexed a fellow student without probable provocation."

"I called her a Mudblood and a whore, Headmistress," Anthony admitted.

"Both of you are to report directly to my classroom, for detention. The rest of you had better go on to Hogsmeade, or you will be given detention as well," the Headmistress stated.

Draco gave Hermione a funny look and said, "I don't want to go without you, although, you really made me proud back there."

Hermione frowned and said, "What I did was wrong, and I shouldn't have let him incite me. Go on to Hogsmeade, and buy me something nice, maybe some candy." Then she smiled and hugged him goodbye.

The duo followed Professor McGonagall to the Transfiguration classroom. She had temporarily taken over those classes as well, until she could hire a new teacher. She told them they were to write one thousand lines. Hermione's was to say, "**_I will never hex another student at Hogwarts as long as I live."_** Anthony's was to say, **_"I will never call another student a Mudblood at Hogwarts as long as I live."_** They sat down at opposite ends of the classroom and their professor left them to it.

After over an hour, Anthony looked up at Hermione. He said, "How far are you?"

Hermione answered, "I think I have about 400 lines done."

"I apologize for calling you names," he said in clipped tones. Hermione thought he didn't sound sorry. He got up from his desk and sat next to her, leaving his paper and quill behind. He said, "Just answer one question, why Malfoy? He was a right bastard to you forever, and now you've forgiven him and he's what, the love of your life?"

Hermione put her quill down and said, "I'm not sure I have to explain my feelings to you."

Anthony started to get up, but turned back toward her. "You could have anyone, you know that don't you. For years, several of us have thought very highly of you."

She didn't know what to say at his admission. She put her quill down again and said, "I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do," he quipped. He came up to her again, and leaned his arms on her desk. "At one time, I even thought I was in love with you."

**What is Love?**

Hermione felt very uncomfortable. She stood up, and took several steps back, because he was too close to her. "You don't even know me, so there's no way you could be in love with me," she concluded.

He walked up to her, forcing her to back up against the wall. He put one hand on the wall beside her head. With the other hand, he took the quill that she still had in her grasp. He said, "Don't tell me I don't love someone. I know what I felt for you. I loved you, but now, I only pity you. Malfoy will give you nothing but hurt and pain. He will use you and throw you away." He put the feather side of the quill against her cheek.

"That's not true," Hermione said, putting her hands on his chest, as he was leaning into her.

He put one knee between her legs and pressed his whole body next to hers. "It is true. He's a Death Eater and you're nothing but a Mudblood whore to him. You're a fool. I know Terry and Michael and I tried to warn you against him, with the notes in the beginning, but you just wouldn't listen. We sent notes to Justin after that, to have him try to talk some sense into you. We even wrote to Harry Potter, but you just wouldn't listen to anyone." He finally finished talking, and this time he took the feather part of her quill and put it against her mouth, moving it back and forth.

She knocked the quill away from her face with the back of her hand. "I don't believe Terry and Michael were a part of that. I don't believe it at all. They've been my friends," Hermione explained, shaking like a leaf.

"Like I said...you're a fool, Granger. Terry orchestrated the whole thing. It was his idea for me to trash your rooms and put the notes in Padma's room. I'll admit, Professor Stephens was behind what happened to Draco, but that's all. He wasn't responsible for anything else. Do you really think Michael and Terry would go out of their way to help you? To protect you. You Gryffindors are way too trusting," he said with a sneer.

Hermione pushed him, he was caught off guard, and he fell against the desk she had just abandoned. If she had her wand, which she did not since the Headmistress confiscated them, she would have hexed him again. She shouted, "You're lying!" and she started to run out of the room. He caught her by her arm and swung her around.

"You better not tell a soul what I just said today, unless you want a world of trouble," Anthony threatened. He pushed her into the wall, went back over to his desk, and started writing his lines, as if they had just had a normal conversation.

She was visibly upset, but she too sat back down and finished her lines as fast as she could. After another hour, she finished her lines, and left them on the teacher's desk and went to run out the door. However, before she could reach the door, Anthony came up and slammed the door shut. She turned on him and said, "What's your problem? First, you apologize to me, and then you tell me a bunch of lies, and now you won't let me leave the classroom?"

She turned to leave once again, with a massive headache, and as she turned with her back toward him, he pushed her out the door, causing her to fall and hit her wrist on the floor. She cried out in pain. He grabbed her by her foot, pulled her back into the classroom, and shut the door behind them.

Draco wandered around aimlessly. He was having a rotten day. He missed Hermione. He wondered why Goldstein said those horrible things to her. He sat down on a bench by the town square and stared into space. A moment later, Terry came up beside him and said, "Sorry about Anthony, he can be a bastard at times. It frustrates me when he acts like that."

"How can you be a friend with someone like that?" Draco asked.

"I've been best friends with Anthony and Michael since I was five years old. He's just turned very bitter after what happened last year. His uncle was convicted as a co-conspirator with several Death Eaters last year. He apparently allowed the Death Eaters access to the Ministry, and he was part of the group that rounded up Muggle-borns. I think he's trying to over compensate. If he shows everyone he hates Death Eaters, no one will accuse him of being one," Terry explained.

"Fine, then he can hate me, call me names, but why Hermione? If he doesn't want associated with Death Eaters, why call her a Mudblood?" Draco asked.

"I think he's jealous of you and her. He claims to fancy her. The truth is, during sixth year, both Michael and Anthony liked her at different times," Terry laughed.

Draco asked, "Did you ever fancy her?"

Terry laughed again and said, "Sure I did."

"Do you now?" Draco asked, afraid of the answer.

"You really don't know, do you?" Terry turned to ask him.

"Know what?" Draco was confused.

"Hermione never told you?" Terry asked, finally serious.

Draco was almost dreading what he was going to say. When Draco did not respond, Terry said, "I have a girlfriend. We're engaged to be married. She lives in France and as soon as I graduate, we are to be married. Hermione knew all of that."

"I really thought there was something going on with you and the Patil girl," Draco concluded.

"No, I told you, we're just good friends. I may be a bit touchy-feely with my female friends. I know that upsets my girlfriend. I think it's because I grew up with three older brothers, so girls are something special to me. I tend to revere them." Terry smiled.

"Well, good luck to you and your girlfriend," Draco said, offering his hand.

"Good luck to you and Granger," he said back to Draco, shaking his hand.

Draco left Terry alone on the bench. He wanted to go back to school. Hermione should be done with her detention soon. They could spend the rest of the day together. It wasn't as cold out today, so maybe they could go riding. He went back to the school and searched for over 45 minutes for Hermione. He saw the Headmistress walking toward her office and said, "Excuse me, Headmistress, do you know if Hermione is through with her detention?"

"I would think so; I left her in the Transfiguration classroom, writing lines."

Draco ran toward that room, and opened the door. It appeared empty at first. He went to leave when he heard weeping. He knew someone was softly sobbing. He stepped into the room and looked around. The sun was bright, so the room was well illuminated, but he saw no one. However, he still heard crying.

"Granger, is that you?" he called out. He took several more steps into the room, and that's when he saw her, in the corner, to the left of the door. With the door open, he didn't even see her at first. She was curled up in a ball, and the only way he was even certain it was she was from her clothing. He recognized them from earlier. He ran up to her and said, "Why are you on the floor? Why are you crying?" She looked up and he saw she had a bruise on her forehead, with a thin line of blood coming from a laceration above the bruise. She had a busted bottom lip, and her sweater was torn. "What happened to you?" he asked her, shocked.

All she said was, "Anthony."

He bent down to take her arm, to lift her up, and he saw she was holding her wrist in her hand. He decided to lift her off the ground. He picked her up and carried her out of the room.

He wasn't even aware of what he was doing. It was as if everything around him was a blur, and he had tunnel vision. All he could see was the area right in front of him. His mind had turned off as well. Otherwise, he would have exploded right out of his skin. He was taking her to the Hospital wing, because he could tell she was hurt. He didn't even know how badly. She was still crying. He should ask her what happened, but he didn't really want to know. He was a coward concerning things like that. He was a firm believer in the theory that if you ignore something, perhaps it would go away.

They reached the Hospital wing, where the Medi-witch was examining a young boy who appeared to have a bloody nose. She looked up, saw Draco carrying in Hermione, and pointed toward the bed at the end. Draco put her on the bed, the Medi-witch pulled the curtain, and Draco ran down to find Anthony Goldstein to kill him. He didn't want to know what happened; he just wanted to kill him. If he ended up being sent to Azkaban, then he would gladly go.

**Anthony****Goldstein**** will die:**

Draco saw Terry and Michael coming up the Grand Staircase and he said, "Have you two seen Goldstein?"

"Not since we left this morning," Michael said back.

"When you see him, tell him I'm going to kill him, and I will enjoy watching him die," Draco said with all the animosity that he was feeling.

"What happened?" Terry asked, with a scowl.

"I'm not sure yet, but why don't you go see the bruised and bloody body of the girl you claim you care so much about and ask her," Draco said, pointing his finger at Terry. "I just left her in the Hospital wing." With that, Draco pushed past both of the men, and screamed at the top of his lungs throughout the hallways, "Goldstein! Come out; come out, wherever you are, so I can kill you!"

Michael ran toward Draco, while Terry ran up to the Hospital wing.

He ran up to a bed containing Hermione, which was surrounded by the Headmistress, Bill Weasley, Professor Mankin and Madame Pomfrey. He got close enough to see that Draco wasn't exaggerating. Hermione looked like she had been in a train wreck. Professor Mankin walked up to Terry and said, "You have to come with me."

"Why?" Terry asked, bewildered.

"Because charges were brought against you by Miss Granger, and we need to discuss a few things. Where is Mr. Corner?" The tall black man asked.

"He's downstairs, trying to stop Draco Malfoy from killing Anthony Goldstein, now tell me, what is it I supposedly did? I didn't touch Hermione, I can assure you. I was at Hogsmeade," Terry elucidated.

Bill Weasley ran down to find Draco, and Hermione looked over at Terry, who had his arm in Professor Mankin's hand, and she said, "You're such a liar! This was all your doing. You planned everything! I trusted you, and you lied. I really do hate you!" She was crying and she tried to get out of the bed, to get to Terry, though the Headmistress and the Medi-witch were holding her back.

"Take him to my office," the Headmistress said.

Terry was confused. The next thing he knew, he saw Michael escorted upstairs by their tiny little former head of house. Michael looked as confused as Terry.

Downstairs, Draco was still searching for Anthony. He asked everyone he saw if they knew where he was. He was told no. He stood in the middle of the courtyard, outside of the main doors and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Anthony Goldstein will die!"

Bill Weasley came out and rushed to Draco and said, "You won't be killing anyone today, so let's go back upstairs. Hermione wants to see you."

Draco started walking, when he stopped, and said with apprehension, "Before I go see her, what did he do?"

"Apparently, he scared her more than anything, but she claims that he wasn't the one that hurt her. Professor Stephens came into the classroom and assaulted her. She said that Anthony actually was the one that stopped him, so for the most part she's unhurt. We'll find him. We'll find both of them," Bill reassured.

Draco walked slowly up to see Hermione. In a way, he didn't want to see her, not like that. He couldn't even protect his own girlfriend. He felt like a failure. He stepped up to her bed, where she was sitting on the side, still in her torn clothing, with her wrist bandaged. "Tell me what happened, Hermione," he said, as he touched the little laceration on her forehead. He sat down beside her.

"Anthony pushed me up against a wall, leaned his body into mine, and told me that he and Terry and Michael were behind the notes. He said that he trashed my room, and planted the notes in Padma's room. He said they all did that to make me afraid of you, and so I would leave you. He said that he loved me." She looked at her hands in her lap, but at that last admission, she looked at Draco. He had no expression.

She continued, "He said only Professor Stephens was behind what happened to you. Then when I tried to leave, he slammed the door shut. I tried to leave again, he pushed me, I fell and hurt my wrist, and then he pulled me inside and physically restrained me. The next thing I knew, Professor Stephens came in and told Anthony to leave us alone. He told Professor Stephens that he was not to hurt me. The professor took out his wand and Stupefied Anthony, and he fell backwards. I went to go check on him, he knocked me forward, and I fell down, causing me to hit my head."I called him a coward, since he had a wand and I didn't. He laughed and said killing me would give him so much pleasure, because it would kill you inside. He said he would kill you next."

She stopped talking for a moment, and she could tell Draco's body had become tense next to hers. "He straddled my body and he tried to kiss me, but I resisted and hit him. He backhanded me across the face and said that I would pay. Before he could hurt me further, Anthony came to and he pulled Professor Stephens off me. Anthony and the professor both left and I was too scared to try to leave, so I hid in the corner of the room, hoping that you would try to come find me."

He got down on his knees, on the floor, and pulled her body into his. With her head on his shoulder, he moved his hands up and down her back. "Granger, I have to say one thing," Draco said. She sat up and looked at him, 'Why would Anthony admit to all of this? Why now? If he wanted revenge, wouldn't he keep harassing you? In addition, why would he sell out his supposedly best friends? I don't think Corner or Boot was involved in any of this. Do you? Also, it sounds to me like he didn't know Professor Stephens was going to show up. Maybe he wasn't in his right mind, if you know what I mean. He might have been forced to act the way he did."

She said, "I don't know what to think. I told Terry I hated him, but you may be right, and now I feel so bad for saying that to him. That's actually the second time I told him I hated him." She stood up and so did he. "I need to go find him."

"I think they were all taken up to the office of the Headmistress. We'll have to wait and see if they'll be expelled or if they'll even come back to the dorm," Draco finished. "Are you free to go?" he asked. She nodded. He put his finger on her busted lip and placed his lips softly upon it. He took her hand and they walked back to the fifth floor.

On their way back up, they ran into Bill Weasley, who was escorting Anthony up to the office of the Headmistress. Draco couldn't help himself. He pulled back his arm and hit the other man square on the face. Bill helped Anthony stand back up, but didn't reprimand Draco. He felt that Anthony deserved what he got.


	24. Part XXIV

**Part XXIV:**

**A Little too Little, A Little too Late: **

Anthony was expelled from school, pending a full investigation. He claimed he wasn't aware of anything that happened until he woke up from being stupefied, which would suggest the Imperius curse. Professor Mankin thought it was a convenient excuse; however, it was up to the Ministry to decide. Terry and Michael were not expelled, since there was no proof against them, and Anthony recanted the story he told Hermione.

Terry tried for days to get Hermione alone to apologize for what Anthony had done to her. He realized he should have been a man and done something about it in the first place. He knew all along that Anthony was behind the notes, and that he was infatuated with Hermione. He felt he owed it to Anthony to keep quiet, hoping that with Professor Stephens gone; perhaps Anthony would come to his senses. While he knew Anthony was responsible for the notes, and for stealing Hermione's letters and things, he had no clue that he was the one responsible for trashing Draco and Hermione's rooms. That was going too far. Terry and Michael doubted the 'imperius curse' excuse, just as Professor Mankin did.

Finally, one day in Ancient Runes, a week after the incident, the five classmates, Padma, Draco, Hermione, Terry and Michael, were working together deciphering an ancient text when Terry said, "Let's not continue to ignore the elephant in the room, please."

Draco looked around and said, "What are you going on about?" There were no elephants in the room.

"He means, let's talk about the tension that is between us," Michael said, rolling his eyes. "It's a Muggle expression. For a smart man, sometimes you are so dense, Malfoy."

"Fine, I'll start." Hermione put her quill down and drilled the boys. "Did you know Anthony was sending me threatening letters?"

"Yes," Terry said.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Hermione asked.

Michael answered that one, "We tried, and we thought we had. Then things escalated, and when we confronted him, he said that he and Professor Stephens were working together, and the goal was no longer to warn you from Malfoy, and set him up for the letters. He said that Professor Stephens wanted to make Draco pay. He said that Professor Stephens wanted to kill you, Hermione, and that would make Draco understand what it was like to lose a loved one."

Hermione was shocked at that admission and said, "And after that, you still did nothing? You were still going to let him get away with everything. You would have let them kill me, just because you took an oath to The Brotherhood of the Raven?"

Terry said, "No, that's when we got involved, because Anthony changed his mind and didn't want either of you killed. He said he told Stephens you weren't to be hurt. That was when he told us of the new plan, and we told The Brotherhood members, who had already turned down Professor Stephens' request to punish Draco. The Brotherhood told us to watch out for you, protect you, and they would take care of the rest."

Michael added, "But then apparently something occurred to make Anthony decide he wanted you both dead as well, and I doubt he was under the Imperius Curse. I think he realized that we were helping you and that you weren't really broken up. Regardless of what he said to the Headmistress, I think he was in on everything. Anthony said that was when Professor Stephens came up with the plan to drown Malfoy. When you came back to school, he was going to kill you as well, but Draco was rescued, and he didn't have his chance. Anthony claimed that as far as what went on in the classroom the day of your detention, he didn't remember any of it."

Hermione didn't know what to say or think. "Does that mean this is finally over, for real?"

"I hope so," Terry said. "I know that Anthony told the Headmistress that Michael and I had nothing to do with anything that happened. He did try to protect us in the end, and told her we never knew anything that was going on, even though we did know part of it."

"I still can't believe you didn't try to stop him," Hermione said. "Your little truth session here was all well and good, but I no longer care. I can't trust either of you anymore, and I no longer consider either of you my friends."

Draco thought she was being extreme. He had done worse things in his life than either of these men had, and she had forgiven him. However, he would respect her opinion. She stood up and decided, "I'm done for the day. I'll take my portion of this assignment and work on it in my room." She walked out the door and Draco followed.

She started toward her room, but Draco pulled on her sleeve and led her toward his. They went to Draco's room and sat on his floor to finish their work. After twenty minutes, she got up off the floor, went to rest on his bed, very exhausted. He put his quill down, came up to lay down beside her. She sighed and said, "My instincts tell me this is far from over." She turned to her side and put her hand on his chest.

He looked into her eyes, for he wanted to restore her confidence, but he thought she was probably right, so he said nothing. He started to touch her face, tracing the outline of her lips. The bruise on her forehead was now a dark purple. It was almost perfectly symmetrical. He looked in her brown eyes, and thought they looked darker than he had ever remembered them being. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, thumping against his ribs.

"I've missed you. I've really missed you," Draco confessed. "I've missed being able to hold your hand and kiss your lips. I've missed making love to you." He touched her face with his fingertips, so gently, almost afraid of hurting her.

"Then make love to me, Draco," she implored.

He needed no further prodding. He stood up and removed his grey jumper and tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it as well. He reached down and as she sat up on the bed, he removed her jumper. He sat on the bed next to her and started to unbutton her blouse. When that task was completed, he put both hands on her bra-covered breasts, and rubbed their centers with his thumbs. He pulled her blouse off her arms and put his hand on the waistband of her skirt. He let his fingers travel the circle of her waist, just underneath the waistband. He reached behind her and unzipped it, and pulled it down her legs. He removed her shoes. He kept her socks on, he thought they were sexy.

She lay back down, moved her head to the side, and shut her eyes.

Her legs were trembling, and her hands were moving up and down his arms. He liked that she still got nervous when they made love. It made it exhilarating for him. He removed his t-shirt, trousers, and shorts.

She still had on her knickers and bra, as well as her socks. He positioned himself over her body, between her slightly parted legs. He leaned over her and moved both straps of her bra down her arms simultaneously. When he rid her of the offensive garment, he lay on top of her and started to kiss her breasts, first one, and then the other. He continued to kiss her breasts, but then moved his mouth slowly down her stomach, to dip his tongue in her navel. His hands traveled down her body, and held on to each side of her hips.

She opened her eyes and looked right into his eyes. He looked up at her, crouched on the bed as he was, and the light in his eyes made her throat tighten in excitement. He could see she was eager, which was fuel to his fire. He pulled her knickers down slowly, so slowly so he could watch her anticipation build.

When he removed the last barrier, he put his mouth to her center and gave her a long lick, and then a slow, demanding kiss, almost as if he were kissing her mouth. He was torturing her. He had wanted to do this again since that first time, but he wasn't sure it was the right time, until today.

Her head started moving side to side. Her breath was hitched in her throat. He knew she was close to her climax. He put one hand on her stomach, and the other held her one leg up slightly. He decided to let her climax completely on her own, and then she could have another when he had his. He was so intent on what he was doing that he didn't hear someone knocking on the door. She didn't hear either. She was too far gone in the moment.

Finally, the banging on the door grew louder. Just as Hermione started her crescendo, they both heard, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I need to speak to you." It was Professor Mankin!!

Hermione tried hard to recover, but was still quivering, with a fine layer of sweat over her body. She started kicking at Draco with her legs, to make him stop. She whispered, "Professor Mankin is at the door, stop!" She kicked him once more, very hard, and he finally stopped and made to get off the bed.

Hermione rolled off the bed, onto the floor, where she tried to get under his bed to hide. He proceeded to push her under the rest of the way with his foot, none to gently, as if she was litter on the floor he was trying to conceal. He kicked their clothing under there with her.

He put a towel around his waist and answered the door, praying that the Professor would not see the erection that was present under the towel. He held the towel on the side, opened the door just a crack, and remained partially hidden behind the door.

"Yes, Professor," Draco said, trying to remain calm.

"Is Miss Granger in here?" he asked with narrow eyes.

"I believe she should be in Arithmancy about now," Draco said.

"Why aren't you there, don't you have that class also, right after Ancient Runes?" he asked.

"Yes, but I wasn't feeling well. I came to my room to take a nap, which is why I didn't hear the door at first, and now I thought I would get a shower," Draco lied.

"Well, get your shower, but be quick about it, and then go find Miss Granger. I need to talk to the both of you. Meet me in my office in twenty minutes," the professor said, still suspicious, as he left Draco's doorway. Hermione crawled out from under the bed, and started getting dress. Draco leaned against the closed door, breathing hard, relieved he was believed.

"I wonder what he wants to see us about," Hermione said, putting her bra on before anything else.

He grabbed her arm and said, "Who the fuck cares. We have twenty minutes, let's finish what we started."

"We can't!" she said, trying to pull her arm from him, but being unsuccessful. "I have to go get a quick shower now, and so should you." She finally shook her arm from his hand and put on her knickers and said, "At least you left my socks on," as she put on her shoes.

"Granger, you can't leave like that. You were only partially fulfilled, and I am still completely empty!" he moaned, hitting the sides of the bed.

"Pish Posh," she said, "we'll finish later."

"NO, now!" he growled, grabbing her again. He pulled her on the bed, climbed on top of her and started to kiss her again. She was so tempted to continue, but her curiosity as to what their teacher wanted had the best of her.

She pushed him off her, and he rolled to the floor. She looked at him, on the floor, towel still around his waist, and an obvious erection underneath. She stood up, put on her shirt and said, "You should go to the shower and take care of your little problem. Meet me at the portrait way in ten minutes." She grabbed the rest of her things and ran to the showers, not even shutting his door.

He stayed on the floor, cursing the day he met Hermione Granger, but not really. He propped himself up his elbows and yelled, "I want sex!" as loud as he could. "I don't think she's human! How can she just turn it off like that? I really want sex now!" Neville Longbottom had walked past his door at that exact moment and looked in Draco's opened door, saw the man on his floor in a towel, and laughed aloud. Draco didn't look the least bit embarrassed as he took his foot and slammed his door shut so he could rant in private.

**Professor Mankin's Office:**

Hermione was dressed and waiting for Draco exactly ten minutes after she left his room. After another five minutes, he came running down the hall to meet her, with his hair still wet. He grabbed her hand and they ran out the door. He said, "Hurry, or we'll be late."

"That would be your fault, because I was ready and waiting for you," Hermione said, as they ran down the hall, still holding hands. They ran past small children, weaving in and out among the throng. They ran down the stairs, not stopping once, until they reached their professor's office in the dungeon.

Out of breath, Draco knocked on the door and leaned against the wall. Professor Mankin opened the door with a frown and said, "You're late," as he ushered them in his office.

Draco and Hermione sat down and Draco said, "That would be Hermione's fault, she's always late for everything."

Hermione gave him a frown and as the professor was walking around to sit at his desk, she pinched his arm hard.

"I asked you two down here to tell you that your evaluation for your internship is coming up. I know you have both been easily distracted recently, and with good reason, but if your evaluations were to be today, neither of you would get an Outstanding or even an Exceeds Expectations. Most likely I would only be able to give you an Acceptable."

Hermione sat forward in her chair with a worried look on her face. Draco was sitting in his chair fuming, thinking, _'what a load of rubbish and for this we stopped having sex!'  
_  
"What can we do to help our grade for our internship?" Hermione asked.

"Well, your monthly practical for Potions is coming up, and I'm dangerously low on several of my key potions, so I thought you could kill two birds with one stone. Pick one of the following potions to work on," he handed Hermione three cards, "and I would be willing to count this as your practical test for your Potions class, as well as take your hard work into consideration for your internship."

Hermione handed the cards to Draco and he merely handed them back. He didn't care which one they picked.

Professor Mankin continued, "You might want to ask two or three of your fellow eighth years, who are taking Potions for their N.E.W.T.S., to join you; perhaps Mr. Boot and Mr. Corner."

Draco wondered why he suggested them, but decided not to give it another thought. "That's all for now, you may go. I would like you to start on this by Monday at the latest," Professor Mankin told the pair as he stood up to open his door.

Hermione and Draco walked down the hallway and Draco said, "What a tremendous waste of time. He could have told us that anytime at all. He didn't have to interrupt our sex for that."

Hermione frowned at him again and leaned against the stone wall. "For goodness sakes, Malfoy, he didn't know he was interrupting that. I just think it's curious that he suggested we ask Terry and Michael to work on the potion," Hermione said, thinking hard.

"I found that strange as well, but who cares. If we have two more sets of hands, the work will go quicker," Draco surmised. "Which potion do you want to do?"

Hermione looked at the three cards that were still in her hand and said, "This one," and she handed him one of the cards. He put all three in his pocket and they walked up to the Great Hall for dinner.

At dinner Hermione asked Terry and Michael if they would like to work on the potion with them, and told them it would count as their practical test for the month of March. They agreed. Draco leaned over to her and asked her in quiet tones if they were going to finish what they started earlier and she said, "No, I need to go over our potion assignment. Maybe we can revisit this topic during the weekend."

Draco threw his piece of bread halfway across the table and said, "You aren't normal!"

Hermione merely made a puckered face at him, as if she had just eaten a lemon, and continued to eat. He sat there and sulked.

**Bang!**

The next morning all four students, as well as Luna, whom Hermione also asked to join them, were down in the Potion's lab. It was Saturday, but they decided they wanted to get the assignment over with. Michael and Draco went to retrieve the ingredients and Terry started the fire and put on the cauldron. It was agreed that Hermione would document their findings, so she began writing what they were doing from step one.

Luna began to re-write the instructions for the potion on a chalkboard that was in the room. The group worked for almost an hour, each taking turns adding ingredients and stirring the potion.

"This next part will be tricky," Michael expelled, "this ingredient, Persea Gratissima, can be very volatile when mixed with Cetyl Alcohol."

Draco said, "I think we should mix them together separately from the potion, and then put them in the Cauldron."

Terry volunteered to do that part. He mixed the two ingredients as the rest of the group watched and held their breaths. When he was finished, Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

Draco stirred the concoction and told Terry to add the mixture slowly. Suddenly, Hermione said, "Oh no, we forgot the Bromelain. It must be added first. Luna, go over to the store cupboards and get me some."

Luna went to the cupboards and said, "How did we forget this when we were collecting all the ingredients? I don't remember it being on the list."

"You wrote it on the board, though," Hermione said, taking the bottle from her.

Luna said, "But I don't remember writing that, and it's not on the card."

"Let's check the card first," Terry said. They collectively looked for the card and couldn't find it. "Where did you put it, Luna?" Terry asked.

"I put it back on the table, but seriously, I don't remember writing that down," she reiterated.

"Isn't that your handwriting?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Luna said.

"Then you wrote it down, so I'm sure it was on the list," Draco said sternly.

Michael said, "Maybe a Purple Humdinger Pixie wrote it on the board," and he laughed, as he was making fun of the girl.

"No, they only live in North America," Luna answered. The rest of the group tried not to laugh.

"We don't have time for this, the potion has been on the heat too long as it is, either we put it in or we don't, but we have to decide now," Hermione said.

Terry said, "Draco, you take over stirring and I'll put the Bromelain in the cauldron."

Draco took the wooden utensil from Terry and started to stir. Terry took the ingredient from Hermione who was now holding it and said, "How many drops does it say?"

Hermione turned to look at the board and said, "It says four drops." She turned back around just as Terry was carefully putting in the first of the four drops in the big black cauldron. It was a thick liquid, so the first drop fell slowly. As soon as it hit the cauldron full of ingredients there was a loud explosion, and all five students were thrown away from the cauldron. A fire started so quickly that the room was engulfed in flames in no time.

Black smoke lifted to the air. Several students and professors, who had heard the explosion, ran to the Potion's lab. Bill Weasley reached the room first. He opened the door, and soon saw what a mistake that was. The flames were bright red and very hot. Smoke started to fill the corridor.

Bill screamed for the students in the hall to evacuate the building. Professor Mankin came running down the hall and said, "There's students in that room!"

Bill ran in, crouched low, and could only see smoke and flames. He started to cough. He put his shirt up to his mouth and nose. He walked further in the room and stepped on something. He could only assume it was a student. He grabbed the person's closest body part, which was a leg, and pulled the person from the burning room. It was Luna.

Professor Mankin and Professor McGonagall said spells to try to put out the flames. Bill went back in and pulled out Michael Corner. He went in a third time and pulled out Draco Malfoy. Luna was the only student conscious. Bill yelled, "Who else is in there?"

She coughed, and with a weak voice and watery eyes said, "Terry Boot and Hermione Granger."


	25. Part XXV

**Part XXV:**

**Where am I?**

Hermione woke up and didn't know where she was. She looked around, confused. She looked at her hands, which were covered in bandages, as were her arms. She was in a great deal of pain. She felt like she had sunburn on her face and arms. She tried to sit up, but her mother rushed to her side and said, "Lie back down, sweetheart."

"Mummy?" Hermione asked. "What's going on. Where am I?"

"You're in that Wizarding Hospital, I can't recall the name," her mother told her, stroking her hair. She bent down and kissed her forehead. "You father is here as well. I should go tell him that you're awake."

"Wait, why am I here?" Hermione begged.

"There was an explosion in your Potions class," was all her mother said.

Her father picked that moment to come back to her room and he stood on the other side of her bed.

"Daddy, what happened? Mum said there was an explosion," Hermione questioned.

"Yes, there was, and you suffered very bad burns to your face, chest, arms and hands," her father said, touching her hair. He came to stand next to her mother and looked down at his little girl with such sadness that it almost broke Hermione's heart.

"What about the others?' Hermione just realized. OH! What about Draco, she just thought.

"Well, two were brought here with you, and one is being treated at the school," her father told her.

Hermione thought for a moment. That was only four, counting her. "That's only four, and there were five of us. Where is the other student? What happened? Tell me."

Her mother looked at her father and he bent down to her and whispered, "One of the students didn't make it, sweetheart. They died."

Hermione was soon crying. Please, not Draco. "Who died, Daddy?" she asked, through her tears.

Before he could answer his daughter, a Healer came in and said a spell over Hermione, assuming she was crying from the pain. Soon, she was fast asleep. She never heard who had died.

When she woke up again, she could tell it was night time outside. She looked for her mum and dad and didn't see them. She called out, "Mum, are you there?" Harry Potter got up from a chair in the corner of the room and came to stand by her bed.

"I'm not your mum, but will I do?" he asked, smiling down at his friend. "Your mum and dad were very tired. They travelled by plane all the way here from Australia, and they've been at your bedside for the last two days. Mrs. Weasley finally convinced them to go back to the Burrow for some food and sleep." As Harry spoke to her, he had his hand on her shoulder. He was afraid to touch her anywhere else, because of her burns.

"My dad said someone died; who died, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Terry Boot," Harry said softly.

Hermione started to cry again. She would have cried no matter who he said, but as soon as he said, 'Terry Boot', all Hermione could think about was how mean she had been to him, and how she told him she hated him, and how she really didn't, and now he would never know.

"Who else is here, at St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked him when her tears subsided.

"Draco and Michael. Luna is at Hogwarts, in the Hospital wing," Harry said.

"Are Draco and Michael hurt badly?" she was afraid to ask that question, but she had to.

"Draco's not as bad as you, I dare say," Harry said, leaning over her and fixing her covers. "Draco has burns much like yours, to his face, chest and upper body. Michael and Terry took the bulk of the explosion. Michael has burns on 90 percent of his body, and he is in very critical condition, and Terry died in the explosion."

Hermione began to weep again. She said, "Harry, this wasn't just an accident. This was murder."

"We know. Luna explained everything. We'll figure out what's going on, I promise. However, for now, you need to concentrate on getting better. Ginny and Ron are both outside, and they both want to see you, but you're only allowed one visitor at a time, besides your parents," Harry explained. "Who may I send in first?"

"Ron," she said.

After visiting with her friends, she was tired. The healers came in and performed some more spells, gave her some potions, and applied new bandages. Her parents came back and spent the night in her room. About four in the morning, she heard the door opening to her room. She quickly looked over at her parents, who were both asleep in chairs by the window. She looked back toward the door. The room she was dark, and the light from the corridor made the person appear to be merely a dark outline at first, almost a shadow. As this stranger walked closer to her bed, she saw it was Draco.

His face was red and blistered. It was shiny, like they had applied some type of ointment on his skin. His hands and arms were wrapped, but not quite like hers. He came into the room, stood by her bed, and looked down at her. He reached tentative fingers to her arm, and let them rest there as he said, "Gee, Granger, some people will do anything for attention." He tried to smile, although he felt the smile on his face was artificial and fake.

"Have you heard about Terry?" Hermione managed to ask.

The smile left his face and he said, "Yes, I heard. I actually knew about it before we were brought here. He died instantly, they say."

She started to cry again. He reached over and caught one of her tears with his index finger as it rolled down her face. He rubbed his finger gently down to her chin and then moved his hand away.

"Have you met my mum and my dad?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they came and saw me in my room yesterday. I think you dad wanted to do the old, 'so you're dating my daughter routine', but he took pity on my present condition. I might have moaned a few times more than was necessary while he was in there." He smiled at that honest admission. She smiled too. Draco added, "They seem like really nice, decent, people."

"Has anyone told your parents?" she asked.

"Right after it happened, they actually let my mum come see me," Draco said, sounding incredibly sad and depressed, "but she only got to stay for an hour. It was good to see her, even if it wasn't ideal conditions."

"This wasn't an accident, you know," Hermione said.

"Listen, Granger, there's plenty of time to play detective. Right now, just concentrate on getting better. I know it's hard to turn off that massive mind of yours, it's almost like trying to turn off the sun, but I'll have the healers put you in a coma if you don't give it a rest right now." He actually seemed serious.

"No coma necessary. Harry told me the same thing," she relayed.

"I should go back to my room. I get to go home tomorrow," he said, bending over her small frame and kissing her forehead.

"Home?" she asked. Was he going back to the Manor? Wasn't he returning to school?

Draco said, "Yes, home, back to Hogwarts." He smiled once more and gingerly touched her cheek. "What did you think I meant, little one? I'll stop by again before I leave."

"I want you to stay a while longer, please, just until I get to sleep. Unless, you're too tired," Hermione reasoned. "You probably are, I'm sorry; go back to your room."

"No, I'll stay a while. I'm not tired," he lied, as he was incredibly tired. Draco took another chair that was in the room and put it right next to her bed, and held her hand until she went to sleep.

**Do you hear me?**

Draco stayed by her bed until dawn. Her mum woke up once and came over to her daughter's bed. She stood behind Draco's chair and put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't know what to make of that. He acted unaffected, all the while, he was curious as to her purpose. Her mum said, "I know she loves you a lot. She's written to us about you. I know you love her as well." She bent down and kissed the top of his head and then she moved around him and kissed her daughter. She turned back around, put her hand on Draco's cheek, and smiled. She moved her hand to the back of his chair and said, "Promise me you will take care of her when we go back to Australia."

Draco looked up at her and said, "There's not much I feel I can do in my life, not much I feel in control of, but the one thing I can do is promise you that." She smiled once more and left the room. Draco stood up and left as well, to go get a couple hours of sleep.

Later that day, right before Draco was discharged, he came back to her room to tell her goodbye. She looked up at the door as he hesitantly walked into the room. She asked her parents to give her a moment alone with him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on her blanket-covered leg. "Draco, promise me something," Hermione requested. He laughed and she asked, "What's so funny?"

"You are. You and your mum are a lot alike. She said the exact same thing to me earlier. She made me promise her something also," he confessed.

"What did you promise her?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, now that's between her and me," he said, smiling, "but, go ahead and tell me what I must promise you."

Hermione said, "Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself, and keep your eyes open. Don't trust anyone. Just stay safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He stood up, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. "I promise." He stood there, with his hand on her arm, and he suddenly got an image of Terry's girlfriend. He thought about the pain she must be going through right now. She was probably sad, and crying, and missing him. He thought how terrible it must feel to bury a son, like Terry's parents had to do. He thought of Michael, who lost his best friend, and who may lose his own life. Terry Boot's life was over. He was to be buried deep in the ground, too soon, and for no good reason.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, as he was staring off into space. When he didn't say anything for a while, she said his name again.

He finally looked at her and said, "I promise. I'll take care of myself." He also added, "I will always take care of you." He was worried about something, so he thought he would say what was on his mind, "Your parents aren't going to insist you go back with them, are they?"

"No, they don't even know what's been going on. I have asked everyone not to talk about it to them. They think this was just a tragic accident," Hermione said, somewhat sadly. Then she said, "Draco, I love you so much, please, I need to say this again, but please don't die."

"I love you, too, and don't worry, haven't you heard, only the good die young, so I should have a nice long life," he said with fake ease.

"I feel so badly about Terry. I treated him so dreadful and I told him I couldn't forgive him. I told him he was no longer my friend," she said, with a cry.

"He really thought highly of you. He knew you didn't hate him," Draco confided in her. It was what she needed to hear. He said, "Well, Professor Weasley is waiting to take me back, so I should go."

"Home?" she asked.

"Yes, I told you before, back home to Hogwarts." He kissed her once again and turned to leave. He walked out of her room, feeling like an empty shell, hollow and void of thought and feeling, empty of all conscious contemplation, and all mental capacity. He wouldn't feel complete again until Hermione came home as well.

**The Good Die ****Young****:**

Hermione left the hospital two weeks after the accident. Professor McGonagall decided to hold a memorial service for Terry the day after she got back. Michael was still in the hospital, but he was doing much better.

It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm. Winter was gone and in its wake, suddenly was spring. It made no sense, that in the season of rebirth and growth, a young man's life was being recognized because it had ended.

All of the students gathered in the Great Hall. The Hogwarts choir sang a beautiful song. Professor Flitwick gave the eulogy. Terry's parents and older brothers came to the service. It must have been very hard for them. They had the actual burial three days after he died, so coming here to Hogwarts must have been a painful reminder of what they had lost.

After the service was over, Hermione walked up to Terry's parents. His mother was crying, and his father looked close to tears. She said, "I'm Hermione Granger, and I want you to know how special your son was to me. He was a true friend, and a moral, righteous, giving man, and I'll miss him terribly." His mother turned her head and let out a loud sob. Terry's father actually hugged Hermione. She walked further up the aisle and saw three men, who besides being different ages and sizes looked like carbon copies of Terry. They must have been his brothers. One of them hugged her as his father did. The second one shook her hand. The third, which appeared to be the oldest, took her elbow and led her a few steps from his family.

He said, "My name is Don and I want you to know that we won't rest until we find out who did this to all of you. Just a few days before he died, Terry wrote to me and said that you hadn't yet forgiven him, but he understood. He felt like he had betrayed you. He made me vow that I would find out who was responsible, and bring them to justice. I want you to know, Miss Granger that I'm going to do just that for my little brother, and for you."

Hermione started crying and she threw her arms around this stranger and cried and cried. He held on to her. Sometimes comfort was best found in the arms of a stranger. Draco came up to the pair and put his hand on Hermione's back. He took her arms from around the man's neck, cradled her in his arms, and let her cry. He was close to tears himself.

He held Hermione as he looked over at a dark girl with long straight black hair, and dark brown eyes. She was crying and one of Terry's brothers came up and embraced her. Draco assumed it was Terry's girlfriend. He looked back at the girl in his arms, and then once again to the other girl. Life was unfair. He didn't want Hermione ever to go through the anguish that Terry's girlfriend appeared to be going through.

Draco started walking toward the main doors, with Hermione still crying beside him. It was chilly out, not cold, but he took off his robe and put it around her shoulders. He held her hand and walked with her to the lake. As they stood out looking at the rippling water, she said, "This is the place where I almost lost you."

"Yes, and this is the place where I thought I lost you. I thought you were dead and buried in an icy grave," he said with remorse. He looked down at her and said, "I promised your mum that I would keep you safe, but how can I keep you safe, Granger? I mean, I took a simple walk on a frozen lake, and I was almost killed. You served a detention, and you were almost killed. We did a potion assignment, we were almost killed, and one person was killed. How can I keep you safe with odds like that?" His voice cracked, and he was becoming visibly upset. "When something as simple as a walk holds the possibility of death, none of us will be safe ever again."

"But Draco, we could hide away in a stone fortress, and we could die. You can't stop living because you're afraid of dying," Hermione preached, looking up at him.

He grabbed her so suddenly that it almost scared her. He put his arms tightly around her, for he never intended to let her go. "I thought last year was hell. I thought I was scared, but nothing compares to how I feel now. Last year I only had to worry about myself, now I have to worry about you, and that scares me so much more. I'm scared. What type of man am I, if I admit to being scared?"

He let her go and started to walk briskly away from her. She followed. She said, "You want to know what type of man it makes you? It makes you a strong, honest, giving, loving man. It makes you the man I love."

He turned back toward her and said, "What are we going to do for spring break? Easter is only a week away, and I can't stand the thought of being here. I feel helpless here."

"The Weasleys invited both of us to come to the Burrow for the break, but Bill also thought we might like to go to Shell Cottage. He and Fleur will be visiting her family in France, and he said we could stay there. He said he thought we could use some time alone, and away from everything," Hermione stated. "I think we should definitely do one of the two."

"Where is Shell Cottage?" Draco asked.

"It's on the coastline, and it sits up on the rocky shore, with the sea down below. We spent some time there last year; Ron, Harry and I. I think we should go there," Hermione suggested.

"Is it safe?" he wondered out loud

"Bill used to be a curse-breaker for Gringotts, remember? He probably has every know ward and enchantment know to wizard kind set up at that place," she said.

He sighed and said, "I think that sounds nice. Let's go there."

She sat down on a rock and shivered as the March winds blew a cold breeze past her. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. She asked, "Have you ever read the Muggle book 'Death Be Not Proud'?"

"No, what's it about?" he asked.

"It's by an American author named John Gunther, and it's a true story. He wrote about his son's struggle with a brain tumour and his death at age 17. It just tells of real life struggles that a family goes through when they lose a child, and what it's like when a life is cut short. I've been thinking about it for the last couple of days. Terry's life was cut way too short," she said poignantly, looking down at her hands, which she had clasped together, resting in her lap.

Draco put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest. She said, "It's just so sad when a person loses their life so young, because you never know what they could have accomplished, what was in store for them, and for others who knew them. I know one thing though, he changed my life, and for the better."

"I know that my life was also better because I knew him," Draco said, sincerely.

"How so?" Hermione wanted to know.

"He was one of the few people my own age, besides you, that talked to me like an equal. He didn't fear me; he didn't look down on me. He just talked to me. I've never had a male friend before who liked me for me," Draco said, looking out at the lake.

Hermione leaned closer and put her head on his lap and started to cry. He stroked her hair. She said, with her head still in his lap, "I still feel bad about the way I was with him toward the end, but I need to remember the good times we had, not focus on the bad times."

He lifted her body from his lap and said, "Stroll with me, Granger." He stood up and offered her his hand, and they strolled around the lake, each lost in their own thoughts, and living with their own regrets.


	26. Part XXVI

**Part XXVI: April**

**Shell Cottage:**

The week of their Easter break finally arrived and Hermione and Draco left school and apparated directly to Shell Cottage. Bill arranged for the wards to admit them, and only them, unless they changed them themselves. Bill gave Hermione and Draco free reign over the house. He told them that his mother was expecting them to come to the Burrow on Easter, which was still a week away. He also told them that he promised his mother that they would sleep in separate bedroom, and then he laughed. He said, "My mum thinks pre-marital sex is wrong, never mind the fact that I was born seven months after they married, and was supposedly pre-mature, even though I was full term and the biggest of all of my parent's babies." Hermione and Draco both laughed.

He left them alone and for the first ten minutes, they walked around the house, examining everything, and not even speaking to each other. Draco picked up a wedding picture of Bill and Fleur that was on the mantle. He put it back down and looked out the window of the living room. It had a magnificent view of the coast. The house sat high up on a rocky hill. He asked, "Is there a path down to the sea?"

Hermione came to stand beside him and said, "I don't know, but I'm sure we will find it if there is."

"Do you want me to take our things upstairs?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded and sat down on the couch. She took off her shoes and socks and put her legs up on the sofa cushions. He came back downstairs and sat on the other end of the couch, putting her feet on his lap.

"So, what do you want to do?" Draco asked, already feeling bored.

"You know, I don't want to do anything, right now," she explained. "This is the first time since last fall that I've truly felt able to relax, and I for one am going to take advantage of that." She scooted down further and closed her eyes.

'You aren't going to take a nap, are you?" he asked.

"Sorry," she said, "I can't hear you, I'm napping."

He huffed and stood up, bringing her legs with him. He suspended her legs above the couch and held onto both her ankles. She yelled for him to drop her. He had her whole body practically off the couch, and then he let it drop. She said, "That was uncalled for."

"Well, if no one calls for it in thirty days, it's yours," he retorted, leaving the living room and storming out of the front door.

She followed and said, "What's up your arse?"

He turned to look at her and said, "I just don't know what to feel. I don't know how to act." He paced back and forth in front of her. "We've never been able to be a normal couple, and I'm on edge," he admitted.

"Fine, but don't take it out on me, and don't put yourself under so much pressure," she retorted, "just play it by ear, do what comes natural."

"What comes natural?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

He rushed her, picked her up, started to carry her back toward the house, and said, "It feels natural to carry you upstairs and make love to you!"

"Then I say, go for it," she said laughing.

He was shocked at first, but then started to run in the direction of the door, when they both heard three distinctive 'pops'. They turned around and there was Ron, Ginny and Harry, all in the front garden.

"What happened, did Hermione hurt her ankle?" Ron asked.

Ginny snickered and said, "You're a twit, Ron."

Draco, who still had Hermione in his arms said, "I thought Bill had wards set up to keep unwanted, undesirables from entering."

Hermione hit his chest and said, "Let me down, you prat." He did as suggested and walked into the house and once again slammed the door.

"Delightful fellow," Harry stated. "I can really see why you like him."

"Shut up, Potter," Hermione said, coming up and hugging all three. "What are you guys doing here?" she finally asked.

"It's the first day of your break, and we really wanted to see you, but we can leave, if you would like," Harry said, with a sly smile. "You are Draco can get back to whatever it was you were doing."

"That's fine, stay," Hermione said, putting her arm around his waist. They walked toward the little makeshift grave that Harry had dug for Dobby the house elf. Ron came up to Hermione's other side, and put his arm around her shoulders. They stood like that, the three friends, staring down at the grave of their fallen friend. That was what he was, their friend.

Ginny walked toward the cottage. She did not want to interfere with their solitude. As she walked toward the house, Draco came out of the front door. Draco pointed toward the trio and asked, "What are they doing?"

"They're just being them," Ginny said with a smile.

Draco started walking toward them and Ginny made to stop him. "In a way, Malfoy, you and I will always be outsiders when it comes to those three. The sooner you make your peace with that, the better it'll be for you. They went through things together that no one else will ever understand. I know Harry still has nightmares about it."

He sat on the stone stoop and she sat beside him. "Hermione's not really told me much about last year," he confided to the youngest Weasley.

"Harry hasn't said much to me, either, but Ron has. Believe me, I know you went through some horrors, and the last year at Hogwarts wasn't exactly a picnic for me, but it's nothing compare to the road they've travelled," Ginny revealed, picking a new blade of grass, which had probably just sprouted, from between the stones on the pathway.

"I wish this year was easier for her," Draco confessed. He stared at Hermione as she made her way back up to the cottage.

"But, Malfoy," Ginny said, putting her hand on his arm, "it is better, because you're here for her now." She stood up and walked toward Harry and Ron. Hermione came and took Ginny's place on the stoop.

"What were you two gossiping about?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"We were trading tart recipes," Draco said, bumping her shoulder with his.

Ron yelled from a shed near the side of the garden, "Hey, Bill's got four brooms in here, which of you are up for a ride?"

Draco stood, rather eager. The prospect of being on a broom again filled him with joy, but he also was happy just to be asked, to be included. He looked back and Hermione was still on the stoop. "Coming, Granger?"

"There's only four brooms, and I'm not the best of flyers," she explained.

He held out his hand to her and said, "Haven't you heard, I'm here for you now, and I'm good enough for the both of us. I don't mind sharing, not if it's with you."

She accepted his outstretched hand, knowing that she wasn't just accepting his offer for a ride on a broom, but she was accepting so much more. Yes, she would gladly accept Draco Malfoy's hand.

**A Close Shave:****  
**  
Ron, Harry and Ginny stayed until the wee hours of the morning. They had too many butterbeers, too many sweets, and played too many games. The next morning, Hermione did not wake up until after 11:30 am, which was perhaps the latest she had slept her entire life. Draco and she had slept in separate rooms last night, but not out of respect for Bill's mum. The reason was simple. She was tired, and fell asleep on the couch while their company was still there. He must have gone on to bed after they left, and didn't wake her. Thank goodness, she had slipped on her pajamas before they left. She never was embarrassed about being in her pajamas in front of people.

She stretched and looked out the large picture window of the cottage's living room. It looked like it was going to be an absolutely glorious day. She ran upstairs to take a shower. She checked the bedrooms first, and didn't see a sign of Draco. His suitcase was opened on the floor of the littlest bedroom, however. He must have slept there. Her suitcase had been put in Fleur and Bill's room. She tiptoed in there; not even certain why she was trying to be quiet, took out her toiletries, and went to take a shower. She opened the bathroom door, and Draco was standing there, at the sink, shaving, in only a towel.

"Hello, Malfoy," Hermione said, not able to keep the grin from her face.

"You look positively lascivious, Granger," he said, looking back at the mirror as he continued to shave.

"No I don't," she whined.

"You want me, you know you do," he joked.

"I don't know to what you are referring, but I just wanted to take a shower," she alleged, sitting on the side of the tub.

He continued to shave, and he turned to her and said, "Is there something interesting about my shaving, that demands this much attention from you?"

"Sorry," she said, mistaking his tone. She got up to leave, but he stood in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" he asked, with shaving cream still on one side of his face.

"I'm going to leave you to it, and I'll come back when you've left the bathroom, since I seem to be annoying you," she said, rather hurt.

"You aren't annoying me, not at the moment, anyway," he said. He put his arms around her and held her so tight, that she could smell the soap he used to bathe, and the feeling of his flesh and muscles against her body left her weak in the knees. He kissed her lips, just a brush, and went to sit down on the tub. "Finish shaving me, please," he requested.

He handed her the razor. She was going to say she didn't know how, but seriously, how hard could it be? She stepped over to him, and with him sitting on the tub, his head came up to her breasts. He had to open his legs, just a smidgen, for her to get close enough. His towel came undone, and was now lightly draped over his lap.

She came to stand between his legs, nervous and shaking. She had a tingling in her lower abdomen, and she felt a rush of electricity course through her body. She put one hand on the side of his face that was already shaved smooth, and brought her other hand up to his other cheek.

"You better stop shaking. I don't want to lose my good looks to a shaving accident," he joked.

She was staring right in his eyes, no longer smiling. She looked almost contemplative and reluctant. He grinned slightly, to relay her apprehension. She brought the razor down on his skin, and with an even and steady stroke, she shaved an even strip, just by his jaw. She wiped the razor on the towel that was draped across his knees. She brought it back up, but this time her free hand was on the back of his neck, so she was even closer. She put the razor near his cheekbone and brought it down for another even stroke. She wiped the razor once more, and he put his hands around to rest on her hips.

The tingling that was in her lower belly travelled much lower and she was incredibly aroused. She could tell he was as well, for the towel on his lap told the whole story. She took an even exhale of breath and brought the razor next to his nose, and brought it down for two even quick strokes above his lip, one…two…then she wiped the razor once more.

She bent down and put her finger on a spot that was bleeding. She looked at his eyes again and he said, "Be quick about it, Granger, I can't wait much longer." She took what would be the last stroke. She placed the razor on his cheek once more and brought it down, slowly. Before she could wipe the razor on the towel, he took it from her hand and threw it on the floor. He stood so suddenly that the towel fell from his lap. He grabbed the back of her head with one hand and her bum with the other and he kissed her so hard, she thought her neck would have snapped back if he weren't holding it in place.

He pushed her up against the wall of the little bathroom and picked her up. She still had on her pajamas, but he didn't care. He bit her neck, hard, and then sucked on the spot he bit. He licked her neck and kissed her jaw, then her chin, and then he found her lips once more. He opened her mouth wide and kissed her as deeply as humanly possible. He had never wanted her as much as he did right at that instant, and that was saying a lot.

He put her feet back on the floor and pulled her t-shirt off her body. He bent at the waist and ripped down her bottoms; bringing her knickers down as well. He thought that was a good piece of luck. He lifted her again, and she instinctively put her legs around his body.

He bent to suck on one breast, and he had a thought: they had this whole house to themselves, so why in the world was he even contemplating making love to her in a cramped little bathroom, up against a wall.

With her legs still wrapped around him tight, he walked with her to the master tore off the covers and fell backwards on the bed. She stayed on top of him and kissed his chest and neck. He pushed her off him, rather roughly, and held her down by her shoulders, as he straddled her body. He put both hands on both breasts, and kneaded them roughly. He bent back down and put one nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. He bit the side of her breast. He had never been rough with her before, and that wasn't particularly his intent now, for he would never want to hurt her. His need for her was just so urgent, so the roughness came naturally.

He continued to give small bites and sucks on both swollen mounds. He flipped her over and she was shocked at what he was going to do with her in that position. He apparently was unsure as well. He just wanted to see her. He put his hand on her bum and rubbed it roughly, flipping her back over and placing the same hand between her legs. He entered her with two fingers, and as he was busy with his fingers, his mouth did not leave her breasts. She felt like she was literally going to explode. He brought her to near climax with his fingers, and when she started to moan and move her head side to side, like she always did, he knew it was time.

He slipped himself in her wet folds and started hard pumps and long strokes. She put her hand up to her mouth to stifle her yell. He just realized what she was doing, and he took one of his hands, while the other supported his weight, and he took both of her hands and clasped them in his one hand and put them both her above her head, and held them in place.

"Scream for me, Hermione! No one will hear!" he grunted through clenched teeth.

She did indeed scream. She probably would have screamed whether he had suggested it or not. She started screaming and he yelled as well. He yelled her name. Not Hermione, but _Granger_. He won the race and finished before she, but accommodated her with his hand, so she could finish the marathon as well. She let out a louder scream, which if anyone had heard, they would have been certain that the poor girl was being murdered.

She could barely breathe, and he could barely move. He finally rolled off her and said, "Damn, I think I need another shower, may I shower with you?"

How could he make a suggestion like that? She couldn't even think straight. "I'm not sure I'll be able to ever walk again, let alone shower," she said. He laughed hard at that, thinking she was such a funny little thing.

They stayed on the bed, both still nude, and both still glowing from the after effects of a decent shag. Hermione said, "You called me Granger, you know?"

"What?" he asked. Was someone talking, he thought. He was not yet certain he could make out coherent speech patterns. He said, "Be more specific. I call you Granger a lot, you know."

"When you were in the midst of your whatever," she said, bashfully, "you screamed out 'Granger', and I don't know how I feel about that."

"The midst of my whatever?" He laughed. He was more interested in the fact that a girl with a vocabulary that could put "Webster's Dictionary" to shame would call the act of orgasm a "_whatever_," but he wouldn't dwell on that.

She turned over and she said, "Why didn't you call me Hermione?"

"Gee, I wasn't even aware I said anything, but so what? If I call you Granger or Hermione, who cares?" He got up on his elbow and looked down at the woman he loved and saw that apparently she cared, although for what reason, he had no clue. He reached over and gently touched her face and said, "I can't help what pops out of my mouth, but it doesn't matter if I call you Granger, or Hermione, now does it? Isn't it just more important that I called your name?"

She smile and said, "Yes." Then got up and told him she was going to get her shower. He stayed on the bed, somewhat confused. After her shower, she walked into the bedroom he was still in to get dressed. She started to take her clothes to another room.

"Hermione, we just made love, I've seen you naked, you can get dressed in front of me, you know," he said, getting up to stand by her. He added, "I called you Hermione that time, did you notice that?"

She hit his arm and said, "Shut up. It doesn't matter, so don't make fun."

"I'm going to get another shower. Don't eat anything, for I have something planned," he said leaving the room and heading toward the bathroom.

She put her head outside the door and said, "What do you have planned?"

"Well, your perfect date, of course," he stated, turning toward her and then entering the bathroom.

She got dressed, smiled, and thought to herself that he could call her Granger anytime he wanted.

**The Perfect Date:**

He told her to wait for him outside. She stepped out of the cottage and walked around the garden for a moment. It was a pretty day once again. It was almost as if they were given a menu and asked to pick out what kind of weather they wanted while they were at Shell cottage, and they picked beautiful, wonderful and superb. She brought a jumper with her, but didn't think she needed to wear it, so she wrapped it around her waist. She heard the door open to the cottage, and turned around and saw Draco with a picnic basket, and she rushed up to him.

"Did you mean by my perfect date, the perfect date I described to you?" she asked in a rush.

"Unless you have another perfect date I'm not aware of, my dear," he said. "Now, I believe we need to take a walk first. I know we should have left earlier, since in your scenario the date starts earlier in the morning, and we are supposed to walk until lunch, but someone decided to have a lay in this morning."

Hermione said, "And someone else decided to have sex this morning."

"Minor detail," he said, taking her hand as they began to walk.

They walked through the dense wooded area around the cottage, until they reached a clearing, high up on a hill. If they went to the edge of the hill, they would have seen a beautiful valley, and then a set of mountain ranges beyond that. Draco put the picnic basket down and opened it. He took out a blanket and spread it on the earth.

As he was busy taking out their food, she walked up to look at the panoramic view. It was stunning. He called out for her and she ran back toward the blanket. He had quite a spread laid out before them. He took her hand and helped her to sit.

"Who prepared this food?" she asked, seeing sandwiches, fruit, and wine.

"I did, it wasn't exactly hard, and I'm capable after all," he said with fake disdain.

"Yes, you are very capable," she said, grabbing some grapes and popping one in her mouth. Draco opened his and she tried to throw one in, but missed. It hit him in his eye and she laughed for a good minute, even though he refused to see the humour.

They ate and Hermione begun to pack the remains back in the basket. He pulled her over to him and said, "I believe this is the part of the date where we snog under the blue sky, so let the snogging commence."

He was on his back and he reached over for her arm and pulled her on top of him. She rested both arms on his chest. He put her folded sweater under his head. She stared down at him and said, "I'm not sure I ever noticed how beautiful your eyes are. They're almost silver. I always thought they were more of a grey-blue." She touched his face and he shut his eyes, so she kissed each eyelid. She kissed his lips; small, little, wet kisses. She didn't go beyond sweet small kisses. He put his arms tightly around her and situated her more on top of his body. She touched his hair, putting both hands in the blonde mop to feel its silky softness. He rolled over on his side, bringing her with him.

He touched the side of her face, and brought his hand to rest on her jaw. His thumb moved back and forth across her lips. He leaned over and kissed her, but unlike the sweet, small kisses she initiated, he immediately opened her mouth under his and kissed her deep and long. She shifted and put one leg between his, so he put his top leg over hers. His hands went to her back, and one dipped to her bum, to cup it and pull her closer.

She let out a small sound, and he moved more to his back, bringing her on top once more. She was now the initiator, and she moved her head back and forth, kissed him hard, and then lifted her head and kissed him again.

He finally pushed her up slightly, holding her away from his face and upper body with his arms and said, "Unless you want to jump right into the second part of your dream date, the part where we make love on the blanket, I would suggest we get started with the next part."

She bit her bottom lip and then rolled off of him, reluctantly.

He put the blanket in the basket along with the leftovers and plates and glasses. He picked it up and said, "Let's go find a swing."

She laughed as he took her hand and said, "We won't really find a swing in the woods, Malfoy."

"Don't underestimate me. I hate that I have to keep reminding you of that," he said. He released her hand and pointed toward a vine hanging from a tree. "Would you like to do the honours, or would you like me to do it?"

She took her wand and transfigured the vine into a swing. He pulled on it several times to make sure it was sturdy and well attached. She started to sit but he said, "No, let's stand."

He stepped up on the swing, grasped the sides and placed his feet on the outermost edges of the seat. She stood on the swing, putting her feet steadily on the plank, on the inside of his feet, and her hands directly under his on the ropes. He started to pump with his body, pulling on the swing and leaning back and then forward. She picked up the rhythm as well, and they started swinging back and forth, facing each other.

Soon, they were swinging quite high. They were both smiling and every once in a while one of them would say, "Higher," or "More". Hermione finally said, "I can't jump into your arms now. Did you forget that part of the date?"

"I didn't forget, but I have to admit, I'm not sure how we would accomplish that either," he exclaimed, looking around for a moment.

They let the swing come to a natural stop. She jumped down first and he followed suit. She said, "On to the swimming, if we can find a stream."

"It's rather chilly for swimming," he said, "although it's a warm day. We could always try to find a path down to the shore, and at least wade in the water."

She agreed to that. They started back toward the cottage and left the picnic basket by the path. He took the blanket and draped it across one arm, remembering he would need that for later, (the part of her date where they would make love on the blanket), and he took her hand. They started down the rocky hillside, and it was rather laborious. Twice he slipped on the rocky surface. She did as well. They finally reached the ground below, and found a narrow coastline, lined with large rocks. The waves lapped the rocks at their feet.

He put the blanket on a large rock and started to take off his shoes. "Malfoy, I don't think that's a good idea," Hermione reasoned, "it's way too rocky here, and the undertow would be significant. I don't have drowning in my itinerary today."

"Where's your sense of adventure and fun?" he asked.

"Up there safely on the top of that hill." She pointed up toward the hill.

He started walking across the slippery rocks in only his bare feet. She shook her head and said, "You aren't the brightest bulb, are you?"

He furrowed his brow and said, "What does that mean."

She laughed and thought to herself that it was a stupid Muggle expression, and of course, he wouldn't know what it meant. "Never mind," she said, stooping to remove her shoe and socks. She joined him on the rocks, and they walked toward the waves. The water was very cold, and the rocks were slippery, and all that lay on the other side of the rocks were more rocks. The waves came crashing on their legs, knocking them both over, as if to say, 'you fools'.

Draco fell on his backside. Hermione, however, fell forward, onto her knees and hands. She was drenched with the cold water, and she brought her hand up and she had a gash across her palm.

He came over to her and said, "You're right, this was stupid," and he helped her to stand and took her good hand and they walked back over to the little beach. "There's really no place to walk here, unless you want to walk on the rocks. I'm sorry, Granger, how is your hand?" he asked as they almost reached the shore. He looked back at her, holding her injured hand in his, but she had stopped walking and her eyes were opened wide, as was her mouth. She pointed to something over his shoulder and as if in slow motion, he followed the line of her hand and looked over to where she was pointing and he realized why she looked so scared.


	27. Part XXVII

**Part XXVII:**

**What Hermione Saw:**

Draco turned around slowly, following the line of Hermione's arm and index finger, to see to what she was pointing. He saw the same thing she saw and immediately put his body in front of hers, causing her to slip again on the slippery rocks. He reached down behind him, not taking his eyes off of what was in front of them. He helped her up and said, "My wand is in the picnic basket."

"Why is it in there?"

"Because that's where I put it."

"That was stupid."

"Well excuse me, Miss Brain; I'm not as smart as you. Give me your wand."

"I'll keep my wand, thank you. I'm capable of taking care of us."

"This isn't the time or place to play 'my balls are bigger than your balls', just hand me your bloody wand."

In the time it took for the pair to argue, instead of just one lurking entity, there were now three. Prowling in front of Draco and Hermione, criss-crossing back and forth, were three brown and black wolves. Hermione's heart was in her throat. The hair stood up on the back of Draco's neck. Hermione, who was still standing behind Draco, reached her wand around his waist and placed it in his hand. He pointed it toward the pack and took her hand in his free one. He started walking toward the shore, her hand in his. She looked down the whole time, watching their footing, and he looked up the whole way, not taking his eyes off of the wolves.

They rounded the pack, to try to get to the path. When they reached the path, Hermione reached down for the picnic basket, and he said, "Leave it."

"Your wand," she reminded.

"Take it," he amended.

They started up the path, still walking backward, until the stalking predators were out of sight. Then they both turned around and ran like the wind. He still had her hand, and he was running slightly ahead of her. They reached the top of the hill at the same time and turned around. They were not followed.

"That's weird," Hermione said, between laboured breaths. "Why didn't they follow us? Wolves are predators; it's not in their nature to let something weaker than they are escape. They didn't even run after us."

"Who cares, let's just get out of here." He took her hand again and they trotted toward the safety of the gate in front of the cottage. Once in the gated garden, he gave her back her wand and she put down the picnic basket.

"Well, that didn't turn out as I planned," he grimaced.

She started laughing and said, "Actually, in my original perfect date scenario we were chased by three wolves, so see, it's perfect."

He glared at her and then said, "You are so strange, little one. Let's go take care of your hand." He bent down and picked up the picnic basket.

They walked into the cottage and went directly to the kitchen. He put the basket on the floor and he picked her up by the waist and put her on the counter. He went and got a clean dishcloth, turned on the tap, and put it under the cold water. He came up to her and cleaned out her wound. It wasn't deep and it was no longer bleeding. He was going to say a healing spell, but instead he accio a plaster, and put it over her injury. She smiled and he leaned against her. She opened her legs to accommodate him. He put his head on her chest.

"Sorry again about your perfect date being ruined," he said.

"Yes, well, the perfect date you planned for us that time was ruined as well, because of the rain, the mud, and the near drowning, so all in all, I think this one turned out better than that one," she said, with her chin resting on his head. She added, "And may I remind you, our first date at the Halloween dance went wonderfully."

"Wow, we've had one nice date," he said less than thrilled.

"We can't do anything about it now," she concluded.

He held her waist and helped her off the counter. "We could still go make love," he said.

"Or, we could go play a game of chess, or read," she said slyly.

He gave her a crooked frown and said, "All those for making love raise your hand," and he raised his hand. Then he said, "All those for playing a game or reading, raise your hand." Hermione tried to raise her hand, but he put hands around her wrists, keeping her hands trapped at her sides. "The making love wins!" he proclaimed and picked her up and started toward the stairs.

She wiggled out of his arms, and stood in front of him and said, "Wait, it was a tie."

"No, little one, because my vote counts twice, haven't I ever told you that?" and he picked her up again and took her upstairs.

He threw her on the bed and she said, "Well, if you win, the least you could do is get me a glass of water first, I'm dying of thirst."

"We were just in the kitchen, you should have gotten your water at that time," he complained.

"I didn't know we were leaving the kitchen. Please, I'm wounded, please get me some water," she whined.

"Does that whining really help accomplish the things you want?" He glared at her from the foot of the bed.

She put her arms above her head from her place on the bed and said, "No, but does this help," and she posed seductively.

"I hate you sometimes," he said, stomping his foot like a child and running, yes running, down the stairs to get some water. He took a glass, and turned on the tap again, just as before. He looked out the window above the sink as her glass filled and he saw that the wolves were now circling the house. He dropped the glass and it shattered everywhere. He turned off the tap.

She yelled down, "What happened? What was that noise?"

"I dropped the glass, don't come down, I'll clean it up." He took his wand from the basket and went to the back door. He reinforced the lock with magic, and went and did the same with the front. He set up several of his own wards and enchantments. He looked out the large front window and one of the wolves was in the front garden. He wondered why Bill's wards didn't keep out the wolves, but then realized that it probably didn't include animals.

He felt Hermione's presence behind him before she even spoke. She saw what he saw. "How did they get past the wards?"

"I don't know?" he answered.

"Do you think they mean us harm?" she asked.

"I doubt they've come for tea," he answered.

"Should we disapparate? Go to the Burrow and try to send an Owl to Bill?" she inquired.

"I just don't know, Hermione," he answered truthfully.

He turned to her and Hermione said, "I really don't know why I think this, but I don't think they intend to hurt us."

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked.

He put his arm around her shoulders and looked back out toward the garden, where all three wolves were now laying on the ground. "I don't know, it's just something in the deep recesses of my soul tells me not to worry," she stated, as he pulled her closer. "For one thing, they have to be magical, because there aren't any wolves in Britain, and that makes me feel they're here for us, not against us."

She looked up at him and then back outside. The weird thing was she had no idea why she felt that way.

**The Wolves at the Gate:**

Hermione and Draco sat down to play chess, instead of going up to make love. Even though he wasn't really afraid of the wolves, they still worried him. Why were they there? Were they normal wolves? Each time Draco would go to the window to watch them; it would appear that they were almost communicating with each other. Every once in a while one of them would get up and circle the house and then come back to the pack.

Around five that afternoon, Hermione stated that she was going to make them some dinner. Draco told her he was going up to take a nap, and for her to wake him when dinner was ready. He went upstairs, to the littlest bedroom, and he disapparated away. He went directly to the Burrow. He had never been there before, so he hoped that just saying the name would deliver him there safely and in one piece.

He looked at the tall, crooked house, with its many windows, run down yard, broken fence, and grey-weathered board, covered exterior, and thought that the place looked like a very nice place to live, but only if you were a Weasley. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't catch any illnesses by coming here.

He walked up to the back door and knocked. He really, really hoped Harry Potter answered the door. He did. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked, moving to the right and looking behind Draco. He expected to see Hermione right behind him. "Where's Hermione?" he asked, with a worried expression.

"Come outside, we need to talk," Draco implored.

Harry came outside and Draco told him about the wolves. He told him about how they didn't chase them. Draco told Harry he felt like they were merely trying to get them to go back to the cottage, and that now that they were back, he felt like they were watching the cottage, almost as if they were protecting them.

Harry said he didn't want Hermione to be there alone. "I didn't even tell her I was coming here," Draco said. "I didn't want to worry her."

"I need to go back there with you. Let me see what I think about them, and then if we think it's unsafe, you and Hermione are coming back here," Harry told him.

"Listen, Potter," Draco began, "I can take care of us, and I told you I don't really think they mean us harm."

Harry asked, "Well then why the bloody hell did you come here? What do you want from me?"

"I just wanted someone to know. I'm sorry I bothered you. I thought you'd be concerned about your supposedly best friend, but I guess you aren't," Draco shouted, turning to leave.

He started to walk down the back garden's path when Harry ran up to him and shouted, "How dare you say I don't care about Hermione. My concern for her is paramount above everything else! You think we haven't all been worried sick about her? Do you think I haven't thought about going to Hogwarts and collecting her and bringing her back here every other day?" Harry continued, "The only reason I haven't done that is because Bill kept reassuring us that you were watching her, and that you had her best interest at heart! Believe me, Malfoy, no matter what you may feel for Hermione, my feelings for her run deeper than you'll ever know!"

Draco Malfoy would never admit this to anyone as long as he lived, but there were only a few times when he felt jealous of someone in his life, and each and every time concerned something to do with Harry Potter. That's what he felt when Harry said that. He felt jealous. Hell, he knew that he could never replace Scarboy in Hermione's heart. He thought at that moment that he truly hated him, but he knew that Harry really loved Hermione, so they would always have that in common. "Fine, Potter, come back with me, and decide for yourself what you think we should do."

Harry and Draco apparated to Shell Cottage, directly to the upstairs hallway. Draco walked down the stairs first, to find Hermione, with Harry not far behind. She wasn't in the kitchen. Without a word to Harry, Draco ran upstairs again and search up there.

Harry figured out quickly that Draco was searching for her, so Harry started yelling "Hermione?"

Draco ran back down the stairs and said, "I can't find her."

Harry opened the front door, to which Draco said, "No, Potter, they're out there." Harry didn't care...he saw someone else out there as well. All three wolves were sitting on the ground at Hermione's feet. She was feeding them raw meat.

Harry said softly, and with an even voice, "Hermione, come back in the cottage."

Draco said just as softly, "Was that our dinner?"

Hermione waved at the boys and dropped the rest of the meat on the ground. The biggest of the wolves walked beside her as she walked up to Harry and Draco. Both men took out their wands.

Hermione said, "There's no need for wands. They don't want to hurt us, just as I suspected, Draco. I think they're animagus, and I also think they were sent to watch over us."

"Who sent them?" Harry asked, taking her hand and pulling her closer. The biggest wolf held back.

"I don't know," she said.

"How do you know they're animagus? Did they tell you?" Harry asked next.

"Not in so many words," Hermione answered vaguely.

"What words did they use?" Draco asked annoyed. "Woof? Woof?"

Hermione looked back at the wolves, as the largest one joined his brothers and continued their meal. She said, "It's weird, because I really don't believe in such rubbish usually, but it's like they communicated it to me telepathically. I know I'm right. That's why I knew it was safe to come outside."

Draco took her other arm, (Harry still had her right one), and they both led her inside and shut the door. Draco locked it tight.

"That was bloody stupid, Granger!" Draco yelled. "You really didn't know they wouldn't hurt you."

Hermione said, "Well, you left me, so I had to follow my own instincts."

Harry hugged her tightly and said, "I've never known your instincts to be wrong. I learned long ago not to go against what your gut tells you to do. You were right last year about Godric's Hollow, you were right about the book Dumbledore left you; you were right about the dangers in the Lestrange's vault. If you say they're here to protect you, I believe you."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, hugging him once more.

"How very touching, hug hug, kiss kiss, now let go of my girlfriend, Potter, and go find little red," Draco said with dismay, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her away from Harry.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? I made a pot roast with potatoes and carrots and rolls and for pudding I made a cake," Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad to know your cooking has improved," Harry said smiling.

Draco interrupted and said, "How did you have time for all of that?"

"Magic, of course," Hermione said, taking Harry's arm and leading him into the kitchen. "He's brighter than he looks, honestly he is," she said to her best friend, regarding Draco.

Harry laughed and Draco said, "Don't talk about me while I'm in the room, please."

"Well, then go somewhere else," Harry said plainly. Then he said, "It smells great, Hermione, but I should be getting back to the Burrow. They'll be wondering where I went. For the time being, stay away from the wolves, and I'll tell Bill and Mr. Weasley about everything." He kissed her cheek and then said, "Save me a piece of cake. I'll return in two days. Bye!" and he disapparated on the spot.

**Full Disclosure:**

Draco sat at the table and said, "You and bloody Harry Potter make me sick."

She started setting the table and said, "Why? What makes you say such a horrible thing?"

"Because he acts like he's the only important thing in your life, and when he's around, you act the exact same way. It really does make me sick. I'm not hungry." He started to get up from the table.

Hermione said, "Please, sit back down and let's enjoy our meal and let's not argue. You're the one who went and got Harry, not me."

She had a point. He sat back down and said, "The girl Weasley told me the other day that she and I would always be outsiders where the golden trio was concerned, and the sooner I accepted that fact, the happier I would be."

"That's not true, and besides, why would you believe that?" Hermione joined him at the table and started to fill his plate.

"Why haven't you ever told me about what happened last year?" he asked, taking the plate from her, and changing the subject, but not really.

Hermione said, "I tried to tell you once, and you made a crude joke, so I stopped."

"When was that? Was I awake?" he asked bewildered.

"On the hike to the castle that first day," she reminded.

"You mean seriously, you would have confided everything to me that first day, even though we weren't even friends yet?" he asked incredulously.

"I would have, but you didn't give me the chance," she said. She sounded sad as she looked down at her plate.

Damn, he wasn't right in the head. He said, "I'm sorry, but if you'll give me another chance, I would like to listen now."

"Can it wait until after dinner? I'll tell you everything, I promise, and I want to hear all you have to say as well, agreed?" she asked, taking a small bite of potatoes.

"After dinner, we will have a sit down, heart to heart," he announced.

She put her hand on top of his and they finished their meal.

They washed the dishes together and she sat back down at the table after they were done and started telling him everything that happened, from the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, to the final battle at Hogwarts. He already knew some of it, but most of it was news to him. He didn't know that Potter had saved his life twice during that final battle. That just made him hate Harry even more.

When she told the part about their capture and being taken to the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, and her torture by his aunt Bellatrix, she knew he was already aware of the details, so she glossed over the facts quickly, not looking up at him once. She had begun to cry even before telling that part, but she cried harder. He felt guilty, so he didn't try to comfort her. He didn't want the comfort to seem insincere.

After her story ended, with her going to Australia to collect her parents, she cried so hard that she had to put her head on the table. He stood up and picked her up and held her tightly in his arms. He stroked her hair and said, "I'm so sorry." He hoped it would be enough.

Somehow, the crying was good for her. It felt cathartic. So, she collected herself and looked up at him and said, "Tell me your story now."

He didn't want to, but he promised her. He took her to the living room and sat down in a comfy chair by the fireplace. He put her on his lap, so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye, and he confessed his sins. He sought resolution, and he was absolved of his transgressions by one Hermione Granger. It was an easier story to tell than he thought it would be. Maybe because he knew she wouldn't judge him.

It was getting late. He suggested that they go to bed. They walked past the window and the three wolves were still outside. Hermione took Draco's hand and led him to Bill and Fleur's room.

He excused himself and went to the bathroom. She pulled down the covers and put on a pretty nightgown. She propped herself up the pillows. She sat on the bed and waited patiently for him. He didn't come right away, so she picked up her book that she placed on the nightstand and started to read. When he still hadn't returned after half an hour, she went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Draco, are you still in there?" she asked. There was no answer.

She slowly opened the door and asked again, "Draco, are you there?" She found him sitting on the bathroom floor, with his knees up to his chest, quietly crying. It broke her heart. She sat down beside him, and when words escaped her, she put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her lap. He buried his head in her lap and cried until the tears no longer came. She cried as well. He felt like a fool for crying, but at least for once in his life it was an honest emotion. He was no longer pretending.

She held him and rubbed his back. When he stopped crying she bent down and kissed his head. She stood up, took his hand, and led him to the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, confused and ashamed. She came up and pulled off his shirt, and then his shoes and socks. He fell back on the bed, lying on his back and still in his jeans. She pulled the covers over his strong beautiful body. Hermione crawled in beside him and started stroking his chest and arms. She peppered his body with small little kisses.

She wanted to show him that it was finally going to be okay. That he didn't have to live with the regret anymore. That he could start a fresh page, and a new chapter, in the novel that was his life. She leaned against his chest and kissed him with ardour and zeal. He finally awoke from his stupor and began to respond to her advances.

Her hand travelled down his chest and rested on the waistband of his jeans. She was asking permission. He reached down, unzipped his trousers, and removed them and his boxers. She removed her nightgown. She hadn't put on knickers. She stroked him up and down. Taking his manhood in her small hand, she was so gentle and loving. He shut his eyes and decided to get lost in the feeling. When he thought he could not wait any longer, he took her hand from his length and pushed her on her back and kissed her with all the desire he had felt for her for so long.

Without hesitation, he entered her and they both came together almost instantaneously. He stayed on top of her and propped himself up on his elbows. He put both his hands on her forehead, and pushed back her hair. He kissed her again and said, "If you promise to love me forever, I will make the same vow to you."

"I'll love you forever, Draco. I swear that on my life. I want you to trust me, and don't worry that it's all going to end. It won't end. It's only beginning," she said with persuasiveness.

He kissed her again, moved to his side, and pulled her as close to him as he could, without becoming one person. He wrapped his arms and legs around her and decided that he was going to stop living in the past. She was his future. That's what mattered now.


	28. Part XXVIII

**Part XXVIII: Easter:**

**The Wolf and The Raven:**

Draco was out in the back garden soaking in the sun. Over the last week, he and Hermione had become accustomed to the company of at least one of the wolves in the garden at all time. Sometimes all three would be there, but usually just one. They stayed away from the pair, but remained inside the garden gate, and would only jump the fence when their "shift" was over.

Twice Hermione and Draco had tried to leave the safety of the yard, and twice the wolves drove them back into the shelter of the stone wall. Harry, Ron, Ginny and George came a few days ago, and were mostly guarded with the wolves. In fact, Ron refused to be outside with them.

Today, as Draco was sitting in the sun, doing nothing at all, Hermione came walking out and said, "We're expected at the Weasley's by noon. Do you need to get ready?"

He looked down at his attire and said, "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed. It's the Weasleys." He looked at her attire and thought she looked beautiful. She had on a pink skirt with a mauve and black print, and a pretty loose knitted mauve sweater over a little lace white blouse. Her hair was long and pretty, with the front held back by the clasp he gave her for Christmas, and she had on jewellery and black ballerina flats. She even had on makeup.

Hermione huffed and said, "You have on jeans and a t-shirt. It's Easter. You need to dress up a little."

"Who says?" he asked.

"I say," she added, plopping down on his lap.

"Ouch!" he yelled, in fake pain.

"I have an Easter present for you, which I want to give you now, and not later in front of everyone," she stated, and she pulled a grey box with a white ribbon out of her skirt pocket.

He took the box from her outstretched hand and looked genuinely surprised. "What's this?" he asked.

"There's one way to find out," she exclaimed.

She slipped off his lap and sat beside him on the chair. He opened the box and there was a long silver chain, and on the end of the chain were their initials, "H & D". He took it out of the box and held it up and looked at her with a look of surprise.

"Now, I understand how men are with jewellery, I mean, I know you always wear your ring, but I won't be offended if you want to wear it under your shirt, or if you just want to put it up and keep it safe," she rambled. She was blushing.

He actually laughed and smiled wide and said, "You're such a silly little thing; of course I want to wear it. I'll never take it off, I promise. When did you get it?"

"I told my mum I wanted to get you something special, so while I was in hospital, she picked it out for me. I told her what I wanted, though," she said, also smiling.

He stood up and put it on and then said, "Since it's time for gifts, I'll go get yours."

She called after him, "You got me something?"

"No," he started, "I'm going to go in there and steal something from Fleur's jewellery box. Have some faith, Granger." He ran quickly to his suitcase, which he had kept in the little bedroom just for this reason. He didn't want her unintentionally to see her present. He grabbed the white box, with the red ribbon and ran back down the stairs. When he came back outside, the wolf on duty was sitting by her chair. "Oi, wolfie, away from my woman!" Draco yelled. The wolf walked away slowly, giving Draco a backwards glance.

"I think you offended him," she laughed.

"I think he offended me, sideling up to my girl," Draco said, still staring at the wolf, which was now at the edge of the garden.

He handed her the present and she wiggled in anticipation. "Yes," she hissed, "I love presents!" She giggled.

"I would never have known," he joked.

She opened the box and immediately put her hand up to her mouth. "Oh, Draco, this is too much," she said as she took the diamond and ruby bracelet out of the box.

"Rubies are for you, my little Gryffindor, but I was that close," he put his thumb almost on top of his index finger, "to buying emeralds instead."

She put the bracelet on and said, "This is such a nice surprise. Thank you so much." She got up from her chair and put both her hands on his neck, and stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. He put his hands on her waist and then wrapped his arms tightly around her body, to kiss her deeper.

"I love you, Hermione," Draco revealed, "and I'm never tired of telling you that, so I hope you're never tired of hearing it."

She put her head on his chest and said, "Never."

"I need to go change, apparently, so I'll be right back down," he said, holding her hand as he walked toward the cottage. He held her hand until the last moment. When their arms were stretched as far as they could go, he let go. She sat back down on the chair and examined her bracelet.

Out of the blue, she noticed that for the first time in almost a week, there wasn't a wolf around. Maybe it was in the front garden. She walked in the house and went through to the front door, opened it wide, and still, no wolf. She thought that was odd. She went back to the back door and reluctantly stepped outside.

She put her hand up to block the sun and narrowed her eyes, searching for one of the wolves. She almost felt like they were becoming her friends. She was especially fond of the largest wolf. He had three black paws and one grey. She went toward the back stone wall. The fence around the cottage was a cobbled stone hedge. She leaned against the stones, bent at the waist, and searched the woods around the house. She walked to the side yard and looked over the stone hedge, looking out at the view of the ocean below.

Without warning, a large black bird swooped down at Hermione, causing her to duck. She put her arms over her head and thought, 'what was that?' She stood back up, looked back around and started to walk back to the house swiftly, feeling somewhat frightened. She rounded the corner of the cottage, and the same large black bird swooped down again, and this time it came so close that Hermione screamed. She started toward the house, when she saw a second bird. She screamed for Draco.

Having just put on a dark grey suit and a mauve tie, Draco put on his jacket. His tie was not mauve to begin with, but he changed it to match her sweater. He put one arm in the sleeve of the jacket and was about to put the other one in when he heard her scream. He grabbed his wand from the bed and dashed downstairs, and called her name.

She screamed for him again, calling out his name. It was a terrifying feeling to hear your name called out like a call for help. He ran out the back door and saw Hermione standing near the edge of the garden, still screaming for him. He couldn't see what was wrong, and she didn't appear to be in imminent danger. He called her name and she turned toward his running body and said, "Hurry, Draco!"

He rushed to her side, and took in her appearance. Her sweater was torn and her hair was a mess. She was pointing toward the other side of the stone wall. He jumped the wall, not even sure what he was doing, or what he was going to find. As soon as he jumped, however, he saw why she had pointed. One of the wolves had a big black raven in his mouth, holding the bird tightly in his jaws. The bird had to be dead. He looked back at her and said, "Why did you scream?" He climbed back over the wall.

She started to cry, breathing very hard. He put his hands on each side of her face and said, "Breath slowly and tell me what happened."

She told him how she didn't see any of the wolves, and wasn't that curious since they had not left the garden in a week, and how she went over to look down at the shore, and a big black raven swooped down on her. She said she ran back toward the cottage, when it swooped down again. She said she screamed at that point. She was almost to the back door, when she saw another black raven join its associate, and soon they were both swooping down on her. She said at that moment the missing wolf jumped the wall and snatched one of the ravens in its jaws, as the other one escaped.

He hurried her back into the house. He looked up in the sky to make sure there were no more ominous birds of prey lurking above them. He told her to go straighten herself up and then they would leave. He had a funny feeling that these birds were not ordinary ravens, no more than their guards were ordinary wolves.

She went up to the bathroom, and he went back to the back garden, and looked back in the sky. He saw the lone wolf had jumped the wall once again, and it walked up to Draco. He bowed at Draco's feet. Draco said, "I don't know who or what you are, but thank you." With one last look up to the sky, he walked into the house to escort Hermione to Easter dinner at the Burrow.

**My Egg is Bigger than Your Egg:**

When Hermione and Draco arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione so hard that she thought she was going to be squeezed to death. Bill and Fleur were there. Bill took Draco aside and said, "How's everything at the cottage?"

"Fine, are you back?" Draco asked. He thought he was going to have one more night of freedom with Hermione. Bill said, no, the cottage was still theirs for one more night, and Draco actually sighed with relief.

Draco decided to tell Bill about the wolves and the ravens, but as soon as he got to the wolf part, Bill confessed that his father had already Owled him with that information. He was very curious about the ravens. He said he was certain they had something to do with The Brotherhood, although the 'raven' wasn't really the Ravenclaws official mascot. It was the Eagle, and the 'raven claw' referred to the eagle's black claws. However, Bill still said it was too much of a coincidence.

"What if Professor Stephens is an animagus?" Draco suggested.

"If he is, I'm sure he's unregistered, but I'll have my dad look that up for us. We should go enjoy the holiday now," Bill said, patting Draco on the back.

Draco headed back toward the two picnic tables. Mrs. Weasley was giving everyone a chore to do, but him. He decided to volunteer. He walked into the kitchen just as she did and as she was bringing out a large bowl of potatoes, he said, "May I help with anything, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, Draco, what a dear. You're our guest, however, so no work for you," she said. Draco seemed somewhat disappointed and started back outside, when she called out, "Draco, there is something you could do for me." He came back toward her and she said, "I have all the children's Easter eggs in the other room, over there. Would you go and collect them and take them outside. We can put them on the tables."

"I can do that," he nodded. He walked into their comfy looking little living room and picked up four of the massive eggs. It was a wonder he could carry that many. He placed them on the table, in front of the correct place card that the girl Weasley was putting around the table. He said, "Where's Potter's place?" to the girl and she pointed to the place next to Hermione. Of course. He put the last egg down and felt like vomiting. At least they put him on Hermione's other side.

He walked back in to retrieve more eggs. He delivered them, and with the help of the Weaslette, he placed them at their proper stations. He went to take a third trip, and this time he saw that there was a rather large egg, with a tag on it that had his name inscribed. He looked at the egg and thought, 'damn, it's larger than all the others'. He was close to being embarrassed. Not because his was the largest, after all, he was Draco Malfoy, and he was the guest, so he should get the largest egg, but he was embarrassed because he hadn't even thought of giving them anything.

Hermione came in the room and said, "Do you need a hand?"

"Yes, in fact, can you just take the rest of these out. I need to disapparate back to the cottage for a moment," he said.

"Why? Are you ill?" she asked concerned.

"No, but may I ask a favour?" he asked.

"Of course," she stated.

"I had some Easter candy to give to you tonight; I had it put in a massive large chocolate egg. Do you mind very much if I bring it here, and give it to the Weasleys, as a kind of 'thank you'?"

Hermione smiled and said, "That's a capital ideal. I should have thought of it." He smiled at her, disapparated, collected the egg, changed the card, and came right back to their living room. Hermione had just walked out with the remaining eggs.

He walked toward the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was finishing up by icing some cakes. "Draco dear, it's still a good half an hour until lunch, so you should go outside and enjoy yourself. I think everyone is playing the Muggle football game. Harry taught it to them. You play it with a funny little black and white ball. Isn't that something?"

He sat down next to her, and he thought of all the times he had made fun of her, or called her a cow, and insulted her to her children, and he felt humiliated. She was a very nice woman after all. "Here, Mrs. Weasley, from Hermione and I," he said, handing her the egg.

She looked up and took the egg from him and said, "Oh my, that's so nice of you. Do you know my own children never get me anything for Easter, aside from Charlie, who was always my sensitive child." She took the egg and sat it on the table.

He sat there, wanting to leave, but in a way, not wanting to leave. He wanted to be near her, for she represented a 'mother figure', even though she couldn't be further from his own mother.

She noticed he was sitting there awkward and silent, so she said, "You know, I think I could use some more help."

He smiled. "I'm at your disposal."

"Have a spoon," she said, handing him the bowl with the remnants of icing still inside, and handing him a spoon as well. "I hope you like butter cream, and don't tell Ron, for he usually gets to lick the bowl."

He smiled and revealed, not lying, "Butter cream is my favourite."

She continued to busy herself around the kitchen, and he kept looking at the door to see if they would be disturbed. He said, "You know, I know it's late for this, and maybe it won't mean anything coming from someone like me, but I want you to know how sorry I am about your son's death, in the war. He was always good for a laugh." Draco finished with the bowl and pushed it aside. He was staring at the top of the table.

He was more than a bit shocked when she walked around to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You are such a sweet, sweet boy. Thank you, and it means a lot coming from you, dear." She sat down at the table and started peeling some hard boiled eggs. He sat there beside her, biting his lip in anxiety. Should he leave, or say something else?

"Thanks for the Easter egg, and the icing, I'll go find Hermione now," he stated, standing up from the table.

"Do you like hard boiled eggs?" she asked. He nodded and she handed him one and said, "Don't tell Mr. Weasley, for they are his favourite." He grinned. He had two secrets with the woman now. He leaned over, put some salt on his egg, and walked out the door, with a little wave of his hand to the kind-hearted woman.

He found Hermione standing along the side of the yard, next to Potter, laughing as all the redheaded Weasleys tried to play the Muggle game that Potter was teaching them. He felt like an outsider again. Perhaps he should go back inside. Mrs. Weasley seemed to enjoy his company. As he turned to go back inside, he heard Hermione yell, "Draco!" She ran up to him and said, "I was beginning to wonder where you were. I was coming in to look for you."

He hugged her and offered her a bite of his egg, which she turned her nose up to with a wrinkle. So, he needed to remember that; Hermione Granger didn't like hard boiled eggs, and she had missed him and was going to come find him, even though she had Potter to entertain her. Good to know.

**End of the ****Holiday****:****  
**  
As evening progressed, and everyone's bellies were filled to the brim, and the sugar high from all the candy was finally subsiding, Hermione came over to the chair that Draco was sitting in, and put her hand on his shoulder. She leaned down and kissed his cheek and said, "We should be leaving. We need to get back to school tomorrow, because classes start."

"Don't remind me," he said with a yawn.

The group had congregated in the house when the afternoon sun went home, and the evening air became chilly. Draco and Hermione went throughout the little house and said their goodbyes. When they got to Harry, he said, "May I borrow her for a moment, Malfoy?"

Draco held up his hands and said, "Just so you return her in the same condition in which your borrowed her, that's all I ask."

Harry ushered Hermione upstairs, to the bedroom he was now residing, which was Fred and George's old room. He sat down on the bed and pulled her down to sit with him. "What's wrong, Harry?" she questioned.

"Mr. Weasley told us that Anthony Goldstein had his pre-trial already. He pled innocent. He claimed he was under the Imperius curse the entire time, not just during the day of your detention, as before. The thing is, Mr. Weasley said they gave him Veriterisum, and he appeared to be telling the truth. So, pending further investigation, he's temporarily free."

"Harry, I don't believe any of that, do you?" she asked, shocked by what he told her.

"I don't know what to believe," he said, "because either way, you're still in danger. If he's telling the truth, and he had nothing to do with the notes, the attacks, the rooms, then you're still in jeopardy because that means there's another possible culprit. If he's lying, that means he's free now, to start it all back up again."

"I should tell Draco," Hermione decided.

"Mr. Weasley already told him today. For some reason, Mr. Weasley and Bill think you've been through enough, and they didn't want you to know," Harry said, "but I know how incredibly strong you are, and I know you have the right to know. Please, write to me often and watch out for everything. The Ministry will be sending Aurors once again to the school. You'll be escorted back tomorrow by Bill." He stood up and so did she. He hated to see his best friend leave, especially knowing all the threats that they thought were mostly behind them were still present, and more menacing than before, since they were still dealing with a person, or persons, unknown.

They walked down the stairs, and at the bottom of the stairs he hugged her and kissed her cheek. He took her hand and walked her over to Draco, and with hushed tones, only meant for Draco and Hermione to hear, Harry said, "Take care, both of you."

The pair apparated back to Shell Cottage.

"What did Pothead want?" Draco asked.

"He was telling me about Anthony Goldstein," she informed him. She yawned and fell back on the couch. She lay down with her feet at one end and her head at the other.

He said, "Make room," as he took off his jacket and shoes. He lay down beside her and brought her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest.

"I had no illusions that the threat was gone," Hermione began, "but I had hoped that with Anthony in jail and Professor Stephens on the run, that we might have a miniscule amount of safety. Now, I just don't know."

He stroked the arm she had against his chest, with just the tips of his fingers. He felt like he was far away, and was casually observing the scene, which he was actually participating. The reason for this detachment was because he was thinking very hard about how he was going to say the next think he wanted to say.

Hermione said something else and looked up at him and asked, "Are you listening to me?"

"No," he admitted. He sat up abruptly and so did she. "Hermione," he began, "Mr. Weasley feels, and I agree, that you need to quit school and go to Australia with your parents, at least for a while. I'll remain at school, and hopefully we can draw out who wants to cause us harm, since I'm the intended victim."

Hermione actually laughed and then she lay back down, forcing him to lie down as well, or to vacate the couch. "Draco," she said, yawning for the second time, "there's no bloody way I'm leaving you, or school, so just stop that business right now. We'll be safe. Harry said the Aurors are coming back."

He cupped her chin and kissed the tip of her nose. "I hope you're right, Hermione, I really do."

"If I'm wrong, and something happens to me, you have my permission to yell at me, and say 'Draco Malfoy was right' even if I die. Well, if I die, I won't hear you, but you still have my permission to yell at my corpse, though if I'm dead I probably won't hear you, but knowing me I'll figure out someway to respond," and she yawned again.

"You aren't making sense and you're rambling. You are too tired." He smiled. He kissed her cheek, rolled back to his back and brought her over to rest partially on his reclined body. He rubbed her back and said, "Are you too tired to make love?" He knew this was their last night, and he wanted to make love at least once more. He looked down at her head on his chest, and her eyes were already closed. Oh well, there was always the morning, he thought.

He extricated his body from hers and started to pick her up, when she said, "I'm not too tired, I heard you." He still picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He placed her feet on the floor right outside the bedroom door. He put his arms around her body and he kissed her mouth, softly. He picked her up again, bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed. They both undressed and scrambled under the covers. He took her face in his hands and kissed her long and hard this time. His tongue played with hers, and he pushed her on her back and sucked on her pulse point, as his hand went to her breasts. He bent his head and kissed one rosy peak, and then the other. He drew his tongue around one point, causing it to become hard and erect, then he did the same to the other. He came back up to her neck and he felt her biting his shoulder.

She raked her hands up and down his back. She suddenly said, "Draco, does it bother you that I'm not a very good lover."

He stopped his activities at her breast and said, "You're a good lover. Why would you ask that?"

She looked embarrassed and tried to hide her face in his chest. He rolled off her onto his side. He wanted to know why she said that.

She finally said, "It's just, I'm not very experienced, and we've never really done much, and what if I don't know what I'm doing. What if you want oral sex, for instance, and I'm not good at it, or I don't know how to do it."

Usually, Draco would have just laughed at that, and told her how strange she was, for he told her that often. But, this time, he rolled onto his back and put his hands in his hair, in frustration. However, he wasn't frustrated with her. He was frustrated with himself.

"Hermione, I guess this is a conversation we should have had a while ago." He turned back on his side and touched her face. "I don't want you ever to worry about doing something wrong, or embarrassing. I want you to know you can always talk to me, and if there's something you don't like, or is uncomfortable for you, or if I ever hurt you, you just have to let me know, agreed?"

She nodded while chewing on her bottom lip. He put his thumb on her lip and rubbed it back and forth. He kissed her again and then added, "Making love to you is the single best thing in my life, right after just plain loving you."

She thought that was sweet, so she kissed him. They were soon to the place they had left off, and when they had completed the act of making love, she cuddled against his chest and said, "How will we find time like this at school. Time to be alone? Time to make love? Time to cherish?"

"We'll find a way, Granger, oh, I mean Hermione." He laughed.

"Call me anything," she said, yawning for the fourth time tonight.

"Your yawning is getting out of control. Go to sleep," he commanded, and he kissed her head. She went right off to sleep. He stayed awake for many hours, almost until dawn, just holding her in his arms. He had to get his fill now, since she was right - they wouldn't have the time or place for this once they got back to school. At least they would have the rest of their lives, he thought, as he finally joined her in sleep.


	29. Part XXIX

**Part XXIX: May**

**Draco and Hermione in the Library: **

Hermione was sitting in the Library with books all around her. They had been back to school for almost a week, and what a week it had been. Bill Weasley was now their advisor, taking over for Professor McGonagall, who had her hands full with the Headmistress duties and the Transfiguration classes. Bill had private interviews with each student, to gauge their progress and to see where they were, and so he could give them recommendations, since their N.E.W.T.S. were only seven weeks away. Of course, when he met with Hermione, he found she was further than anyone else, and if she were to take her exams that day, she probably would receive all "Outstandings" as well as teach the examiners a thing or two. He told her to take it easy and to enjoy her last few weeks of school. She didn't hear a thing. She was still studying every free second, much to Draco Malfoy's chagrin.

Draco was right on schedule, along with most of the other eighth year students. He didn't like that Hermione was spending so much time with her studies, especially as it wasn't necessary. He came into the Library to tell her that specific thing.

"Hello Miss Granger, what are you up to?" he asked, picking up the piece of parchment where she was writing down various notes.

"Please give me that back, Malfoy, I need to study," she complained, grabbing the paper back from him.

"No, you need a break," he answered.

"Study," she said.

"Break," he begged.

"Go play with someone your own age, Draco," she said condescendingly.

He leaned down and put his hand on her shoulder. He brushed her long curly dark hair away from her face, and put his hot breath next to her ear and said, "It's been a week since I've tasted you, do you taste the same?" and he started to nibble on her neck. He took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked.

At first she hunched her shoulders and giggled, because after all, it did tickle, and it felt nice as well, but then she said, "This is a Library; go away unless you want to read."

He sat down across from her and took out a piece of parchment and wrote, _"What colour knickers do you have on?"_ He passed the note to her.

She read it, glared at him, and wrote down, _"Bugger off."_

'Well, that was uncalled for' he thought. He took the same parchment and wrote,_ "I bet you have on white cotton panties and a white cotton bra. Am I right?"__  
_  
She picked up the parchment he passed to her and wrote something and handed it back to him. _"I refuse to play games with you when exams are a mere seven weeks away."__  
_  
He wrote, _"Answer my question, and I will be appeased, and leave you in peace."_ He was lying, but of course.

She wrote back, _"Fine, white cotton, on both accounts."_ She handed the parchment back.

That was what he wanted to hear. Now, it was time to find out for himself. He needed tangible proof, after all. He couldn't just trust her say so.

He stood up and moved around the table and sat down next to her and put his hand on her knee. He brushed her skirt up slowly and took his index finger, drawing a line as far up her thigh as she would let him, which wasn't very far. She took her hand and squeezed his tightly, then took it off her leg. She gave him a warning look, but he wasn't scared of her. He could take her in a fair fight, if push came to shove. Now if wands were drawn, he might be in trouble.

He put both hands on the table in front of him, so she would get a false sense of security. It worked. She was soon back to reading and writing notes on her parchment. It was time for him to make his next move. He took out a book, and pretended to read. He even turned the pages a couple of times. His right hand went back under the table. He touched her side with his fingertips. It was warm, so her robe was off, and she only had on her white oxford shirt. He stopped for a moment, and then touched her side again. She looked at him slightly, and he still appeared to be reading. She must have been imagining things.

He took the same evil index finger and put it on her thigh once more, on top of her grey pleated skirt. He inched the material up slowly. He knew she could feel it, for she was frowning, but not looking at him. Once the material was mid thigh, he put his hand back on her thigh and squeezed it slightly. How he loved her milky white smooth thighs.

He removed his hand quickly, because the Librarian walked by them. When she was safely out of sight, he inched his chair closer to hers and put his hand on the back of her chair. He touched her back, right above her bra clasp, with his thumb. He moved it back and forth across the crisp cotton of her shirt, never moving his hand from the back of her chair. She leaned forward, so he could no longer reach. Funny little thing, did she think that would stop him? He went to move his hand off the back of her chair, letting it skim across her back, feathery soft.

Her left hand was flat on the table's surface, so he put his right hand on top. She didn't seem to oppose that action. He still pretended to read, as he turned her hand over, palm side up. He pressed on her palm with his thumb. He entwined his fingers with hers and brought it up to his mouth, to give her knuckles a kiss. She moved her hair behind her ear with her other hands, and he saw her smile. Excellent. Butter her up, with something as innocent as a handholding, and a slight kiss to the same hand, and then go in for the kill. He moved both of their hands underneath the table, resting them on her leg.

So far, so good, for Hermione still was not aware of his duplicitous intentions. It was kind of 'nice' to be slightly treacherous again. It was hard always to be so good. Draco wondered how Scarhead did it. He released her hand and she put it back up to the table to turn a page in her book. He left his hand on her thigh. He played with the hem of her skirt near her knee. He moved his hand under her skirt once more, this time with a single intent. He wanted to touch her, here in the Library, with people all around, and this time nothing or no one would stop him.

He started rubbing little circles with his thumb, while the rest of his hand inched even closer to her knickers. He laughed silently when he thought of her having on her virginal white cotton knickers. He loved those knickers, more than any silky, sexy, or lacy thing that other girls wore. He continued to inch his way up, and she had not yet stopped him, so he felt brave. Braver than he should have felt. He moved his hand very close to his destination. In fact, his little finger was lightly grazing the elastic at the leg opening of her, yep, cotton knickers. He could tell now. He was sure they were white as well. She apparently hadn't been lying to him. He continued to move his hand. He was almost at his goal, when she clamped her hand down on his again, removed it from its place on her thigh, and yelled, "Seriously!"

Hermione stood up, gathered up her books and went to sit across from him. He was smiling. He wouldn't give up so easily. He took off a shoe and put his foot on the front leg of her chair. She didn't seem to notice. He dropped his quill, not really, but he needed to check something. Ah ha, he thought. Her legs are slightly apart with her feet flat on the floor. Perfect. He took his sock covered foot and put it on the wood of her chair between her legs. She noticed right away. She clasped her legs together, trapping his foot. He continued to pretend to read. She was staring right at him. Hermione removed his foot and stomped on it with hers and then leaned forward and said, "Draco Malfoy, what is your problem? I will only say this one more time, we are in a Library!"

"Yes, and I'm reading, so what's your point?" he snickered.

She made a face, frowned, and picked up her books for the second time. He closed his book in defeat and whispered, "Come back, I'll be good, I promise."

She said quietly, "Draco Malfoy and the words 'being good' are not compatible. It's an oxymoron!" And with that she moved to another table.

Draco thought, 'well, how rude,' and he stood and was going to leave the Library all together when Neville rushed in and said, "Michael Corner is back from St. Mungo's."Draco looked at Hermione, who had also heard Neville, and she nodded at him. She collected her books for the third time, he took them from her hands, and they walked with Neville to go see Michael.

**Scars:****  
**  
Hermione, Neville and Draco all walked up to their common room. Michael was sitting there, greeting all the kind people who were around to tell him welcome back. As soon as Hermione and the others entered the room, Michael looked at them and smiled slightly. His face and neck was scarred, and his dark hair, which he usually wore long, was shaved very short. Hermione almost didn't recognize him. After everyone said their 'hellos', Hermione finally made her way up to him.

"Hello, Michael," she said, taking his hand. He had scars on his hand as well. She rubbed the scars with the tips of her fingers.

"Do you know you're one of the few people to touch me? I think my scars turn people off, or they think I'm still in pain. But, I'm not, not externally, anyway," he said, looking at the floor.

"If you need any help catching up with your work, let me know," she said, still holding his hand.

"I'll take you up on that," he said, and then he continued, "I'm sorry I missed Terry's memorial service. I heard it was very moving."

"Yes, it was," she returned. "I just realized that you lost your best friend, and you must be hurting on the inside as well. I don't know how I would survive if Harry or Ron died."

Michael said, "It's hard. I actually feel like I've lost both of my best friends, with Anthony being gone as well. You know, they proved him innocent. He was under the Imperius curse after all. I think they should let him come back to school."

"I don't agree," Hermione truthfully said, "I know there are ways around Veriterisum, and it all seems too convenient."

"Well, you said once that the Ministry cleared Draco, so it wasn't up to anyone else to judge him. Why can't you offer the same consideration to Anthony?" Michael asked.

He was right. Her own words were coming back to haunt her. She had no valid argument, so she remained quiet. Hermione excused herself and left the room. Draco was close behind. She had just reached her bedroom door when he grabbed her arm and said, "What's wrong?"

"Michael," was her answer.

"What about Michael?" he asked her.

"He called me out on something I said, and I know he's right, and I can hardly argue with the man, he just got out of the hospital." She leaned against the wall, by her door.

"What did he say?" Draco asked.

"He said it wasn't up to us to judge Anthony, and that since the Ministry found him innocent, we shouldn't question that, and he reminded me that I once said the exact same thing about you," she concluded.

"You said that about me?" he asked.

"Yes." She looked down at her shoes. He leaned in toward her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for defending my honour, Miss Granger," he said.

"Thanks for kissing my cheek, Mr. Malfoy," she laughed back.

"May I now please have a look at your white cotton knickers? Just to ease my mind?" he schemed.

"You're impossible," she sighed.

Draco smiled and said, "But, apparently you love me anyway, so there you go."

"Come on in my room, you horny teenager, you," she smiled.

They walked in her room and Hermione screamed. There was some type of blood; one could only hope it was animal blood, all over her room. In the blood, the word "Mudblood" was written, all over the entire room. She threw her arms around Draco and said, "When will it end?" Everyone heard her scream and came running.

Draco dragged her out of the room and said to Zachariah Smith, "Go get one of the Aurors who's stationed outside in the main hall."

Everyone started poking their heads in her room. Michael walked up, looked in, and swore loudly and ran off to his room and slammed the door tight. Two Aurors rushed down the hallway, and told all of the students to back away from the room. They didn't allow anyone to leave the corridor, which meant they all missed dinner.

After two hours of questioning every student, the Headmistress told the students they could go down to the Great Hall, and the kitchen elves would make them a late dinner. Hermione was still in Draco's room, sitting on his bed. He sat beside her. He couldn't believe it had all started again. He found it odd that the day Michael came back, the threats started again. He told the Aurors this very thing. He didn't care. He didn't like Michael Corner. He didn't like him before, and now, just because he was burned, didn't mean he was going to like him any better.

Bill Weasley walked in and said, "Hermione, why don't you come back to Shell Cottage for a while. You can do your studies from there. Just for a few days."

She looked at Draco, and then at Bill and said, "What about Draco? He's not safe here either."

"Hermione," Draco said, "please go. Tomorrow's Friday, so you'll only be missing two classes. Rest this weekend. Come back Monday. I'll be fine."

"No, I won't let them make me leave!" she yelled, standing up. She stormed out into the almost empty hallway. Only the two Aurors and a couple of Professors were still there. They all turned to look at her as she yelled, "COME OUT YOU BASTARD! Show yourself! You want a fight; I'll give you a fight!"

Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at Bill and said, "I think that's your answer, but thanks for the suggestion."

"Take care of her." Bill walked down the hall, toward one of the Aurors.

"Let's go down for dinner, Granger," Draco said, leading her by her sleeve.

"Where am I sleeping tonight? They have my room magically sealed, so they can examine it for more evidence," she said with a sigh as they walked down the hallway.

He walked behind her, and she had just left the portrait way when he said, "You could always stay in my room, I don't think the old bat will notice."

As he stepped through the rest of the way, he looked up into the face of their Headmistress. "And what old bat were you referring to, Mr. Malfoy?" The headmistress asked, adding, "don't answer that. As far as to where Miss Granger will sleep, I've had a room made up for her off the teacher's wing. She can stay there all weekend if she'd like, since she refused Professor Weasley's request." She turned to Hermione and said, "Come to my office after you eat, and I'll show you where the room is. Mr. Malfoy may come, but believe me; I will not tolerate inappropriate behaviour. If you would feel safer with him staying the night, he may sleep on the couch."

Draco grinned, and the Headmistress turned to him and said, "Don't underestimate the old bat, Mr. Malfoy, I will keep my eye on you," and she stalked off down the hall.

Draco took Hermione's hand, turned toward the old bat once more and said, "I swear, she really is an old bat. I could have called her something worse, you know." He turned back toward Hermione and she was staring right at the floor. "What?" he asked.

"I don't want to go down to dinner. I think I'll go find the Professor and have her show me to the room now. Will you stay with me tonight, but on the couch?" she asked, "I don't want to betray Professor McGonagall's trust."

"I'll stay anywhere with you, Hermione, you should know that." He smiled. He took her other hand, and pulled her body into his and hugged her once more. He was going to stay with her whether the old bat had told them it was okay, or not.

**Neville and ****Luna**** Shine Light on the Subject:****  
**  
Hermione opened the door to the room she was to stay. Professor McGonagall told her she would be there until Monday. It was a nice size room, with its own bath and a small alcove covered with curtains, which contained the bed. It dawned on Hermione that she didn't have any clothing, or personal things, like shampoo, soap, or toothbrush. She sat on the red plush sofa and she no sooner sat down, when there was a knock on her door.

She yelled out, "Who is it?"

"It's Malfoy, Lovegood and Longbottom," Draco said.

Hermione laughed aloud and said to herself, "That sounds like a Muggle law firm," and she went to let them in the door.

Luna entered first and said, "The Headmistress told us how to find this room. She said it was password protected. You should tell us the password, and then don't admit anyone unless they know the password from now on. You didn't really know it was us outside, you know."

Draco looked at Hermione and almost laughed. Hermione ignored him and said, "You're right, Luna. The password is 'Dragonfly', and I'll be here all weekend, so I hope you guys will spend the weekend here with me."

Neville started putting some food on the little table in the corner and said, "We brought you some food, you should eat."

She sat down and gladly ate the bounty they provided. Neville said, "Draco told us about the ravens and the wolves."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, amused.

"I sat with them at dinner, and we had to have something to talk about," Draco defended himself, as he sat on the couch.

"It dawned on me that if the wolves are animagi, they could possibly be Terry Boot's brothers," Luna said. "I know Terry was an animagus, and his was a wolf."

Hermione jumped up from her seat and said, "Oh, Luna, are you sure?"

"Yes, we used to talk a great deal. He was always very nice to me and used to confide in me quite a bit when we were younger," Luna said, sitting on the floor near the fireplace.

"And I was thinking as well, Hermione," Neville stated, sitting on a chair near the couch, "I don't think that Michael Corner had anything to do with what happened in your room tonight."

Hermione glared at Draco and said, "What else did you tell them, what colour knickers I have on today?"

"Yes, white cotton," Luna said.

Draco hid his head, and it was a good thing, for a pillow flew his way. Hermione sat on the other end of the couch and continued to give Draco a dirty look until Neville spoke again.

"If the wolves were animagi, then perhaps so were the ravens. Did you have your window open this afternoon?" Neville asked.

"Yes, because it's been so warm," Hermione reasoned. She suddenly jumped up from the couch, and crossed over to Neville, "That makes perfect sense, Neville! If the ravens were animagi, one of them could have flown into my room and turned back into a human, caused the destruction, and then leave the same way. Perhaps that explains how they trashed our rooms last fall. We should tell the Aurors!"

"We already did," Luna said, unravelling a string from her sweater.

"It's good to finally get a grip on this. Things are starting to fall into place," Hermione said.

"Go finish eating, little one," Draco stated. "I need to go to my room and get something for me to sleep in, and my toothbrush and things and then I'll be right back."

As he got up to leave, Hermione rushed up to him and said, "Bring me something to sleep in as well, and maybe a clean t-shirt that I can wear on Saturday and Sunday, since I can't get in my room."

"I'll go with Draco, and I'll get you some clothing from my closet," Luna said. She got up and walked out the door.

Hermione looked mortified. She wouldn't be caught dead in something of Luna's. Draco had an evil grin on his face, for he knew what she was thinking. He came up and hugged her and said, "You can wear your same uniform to classes tomorrow, so you just need something for tomorrow evening. I'll help her pick something appropriate, and then Saturday we'll go into Hogsmeade and get you everything else you need, including a nightgown, some clothes, and some white cotton knickers." He smiled again, and kissed her mouth. He laughed all the way to the door.

Hermione said, "Neville, why don't you and Luna get your pajamas, and we'll have a slumber party tonight, here in this room."

As she said it, she knew Draco would turn back around and the last laugh would be on him. He did indeed whip around, just as Neville got up from the chair and said, "Great idea! Let me go tell Luna!" He ran out the door.

Draco walked back toward her, with his eyes narrow, and a frown on his face. He gripped her shoulders and said, "You are so evil sometimes," and he shook her once and walked toward the doorway.

"I learned from the master," she said, as she came up to the doorway. He crossed the threshold, turned back around to face her; she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Then she slammed the door right in his face and laughed for a solid minute. He could hear her laughter as he walked down the hallway. He thought, 'at least there's curtains around the bed, and I know all sorts of silencing charms'. He smiled again and ran to catch up with the others.

When the trio got back to Hermione's room, Luna said the password and they walked in and they noticed that Hermione had parchments lying all around the floor. "What are you doing?" Draco asked, as he put his bag down by the door.

"I'm writing down everything we know about what's been happening this year, from the first note to what happened tonight. I also wrote down a list of suspects, and victims," she said, holding up two other parchments.

Draco took the 'suspect' list from her and said, "You still have Corner and Goldstein on this list."

"I think they should be on that list," Neville answered, before she could.

"So Corner blew himself up?" Draco asked, throwing the parchment back at Hermione on the floor.

"Someone wrote that ingredient on the board, and it wasn't me," Luna suggested, "and someone also disposed of the original card with the list of ingredients, and that person also had to be in that room somehow, even if it wasn't one of us."

"I don't know about that, but something else has been bothering me for a while," Neville revealed, "That first day, on the train, after the bridge accident, it was Michael Corner's idea that we all walk toward the castle. He was the one who suggested that we get Hermione to come, and he actually made a point to tell me not to ask Draco." Neville sat on the floor, next to Hermione. "In fact, his exact words were, 'make sure you don't ask her to come with us in front of Malfoy, because we don't want that git to come along'."

"HEY!" Draco bellowed.

"His words, not mine," Neville confessed.

"That's a little weird. I thought it was your idea to walk," Hermione said, confused.

"No, it was Michael's," Luna said, "and he was very upset when he saw that Malfoy decided to walk too, and remember, Neville, how upset he was when Hermione went off with him. He kept saying things like, 'how could she go off with that Death Eater', and other such things."

Hermione was rapidly writing all these new facts on her parchments. Even Draco thought they were onto something, but he said, "That's enough investigation for tonight. I'm tired, and I need some sleep."

"Girls in the bed and boys on the floor and the couch," Hermione said, taking the t-shirt Draco was handing her and heading toward the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He came up to the door and said quietly, "I thought you and I would be in the bed."

"Not tonight, Draco, I have a headache," she said, shutting the door on him.

He banged on the door and said, "I never thought I would hear such a feeble excuse! I'll say it once more, she's not normal!" he said that last part to Neville and Luna.

Luna wasn't paying attention, for she was adding something onto one of Hermione's list, and Neville sat down in the corner, picked up a book and smiled and said, "Why don't you lay on the floor and throw another fit about all the sex you aren't having, like you did the last time. Maybe that will bring her around."

Draco picked up a pillow, and just as Hermione did earlier to him, he threw it right at Neville's head. Neville didn't have time to duck, and the pillow hit him square on the face, and knocked his book out of his hands. He laughed, threw the pillow on the couch, and picked up his book and continued to read.

Draco sat on the couch and decided it was going to be a long and frustrating night.


	30. Part XXX

**Part XXX:**

**Sneaking off to Explore:**

Hermione and Luna woke up long before the boys. They both took their showers and then tried to wake the boys up, to no avail. Hermione even jumped on Draco, who was on the couch. She jumped up and down on him several times. Finally, Hermione decided to go on to class without him. Luna didn't have classes on Friday, so she stayed in the room. She told Hermione she wanted to go back over the evidence some more.

As soon as Hermione left the room, Draco opened his eyes and said, "I thought she would never leave."

Neville, who was also pretending to be sleep, said, "Luna, why didn't you try to wake me up?"

"Because I already knew you were awake. I could tell you were faking. Malfoy is a much better fake sleeper than you are," she said in her singsong voice.

Neville retorted, "That's because he's had a lot more experience lying than I have."

"True," Draco said, not at all offended. "We need to hurry up if we don't want caught, Longbottom," Draco reminded him.

"What are you two planning?" Luna asked.

"We're going to go search Michael's room, since he'll be in Ancient Runes with Hermione," Neville stated plain as day.

"Dammit, Longbottom," Draco yelled, "What part of 'don't tell anyone' do you not understand?"

"I didn't think you meant Luna," Neville stated.

"Is she a person?" Draco spat.

"Yes," Neville said confused.

"Then she was included in that statement! Just come on, Longbottom." Draco dragged Neville out of the room by his collar.

They went up to the fifth floor corridor, and most of the students were out enjoying the beautiful day. Only a few were milling around, and since it wasn't odd that Neville and Draco were in their own corridor, no one was wise to their deception. Neville was to act as lookout, and Draco was to go in and search the room.

"Whistle if you see anyone," Draco said.

"I can't whistle," Neville said.

"Everyone can whistle!" Draco said.

"I can't. I'll cough," Neville said.

"Fine, cough, sneeze, blow your bloody nose for all I care, just let me know if someone comes near the room," Draco proclaimed.

He opened Michael's door. None of the doors on the eighth year student's rooms were password protected. He looked through some drawers, and on his desk. He didn't even know what he was looking for, just something strange or out of place. He even looked under the mattress, and only found some dirty magazines. "Dirty little pervert," Draco said to himself.

He looked through his trunk, and he found the card from the potions accident. The missing card! He was filled with excitement. What else might he find? He dug through the trunk and found a bottle of Bromelain. Unlike the bottle from that day, which contained a light pink liquid, which was of a thick consistency, this one was dark pink and thin. Could this be real Bromelain, and the ingredient they added, well Terry added, something else?

Draco thought for a moment. Should he go tell the Aurors what he found, or should he just pocket the items and figure it out with Granger. He pocketed the items, deciding he would discuss it with Hermione, and then tell the Aurors. He put both items in his pocket and started to leave the room, when he suddenly heard Neville having what was certainly a bronchial spasm, for he was coughing so much.

Draco quickly hid under the bed.

The door opened and he heard Corner say, "Really, Longbottom, you should see the nurse about that cough."

"Yes," Neville agreed, "and you should see her about your headache."

"No, I just need to rest," Michael said, as he came in his room and shut the door. Draco was panicking. What to do, what to do? Michael sat on the bed, which caused the mattress to slump slightly. It was a tight fit under there as it was, but Draco was now so compressed against the bed and the floor that he felt claustrophobic.

Almost as soon as Michael sat down, he got back up. He kicked his trunk and swore loudly. He said, "None of this is turning out right!" and then he said, "It's already ten in the morning, where the hell is he?"

Draco thought, _'he must be meeting someone,'_ and as soon as he thought that he heard a noise at the window. Michael walked over to the window and opened the sash. Michael said the words, "Where the hell were you?"

Draco suddenly saw two sets of feet on the floor, where there was only one. He heard a not altogether unfamiliar voice say, "What happened last night?"

"You tell me!" Michael demanded, "Did you do that to her room? I thought we were going to stop terrorizing her!"

"I didn't do it, I swear," the other voice said, "I didn't know about it until you Owled me."

"He's gone too far, he has," Michael stated. "no one was ever supposed to get hurt. Terry was killed! He was killed and it's my fault!"

The other man said, "No, it's not your fault. We've both been used. We have to stop this somehow."

"Terry and I tried to stop it, and look what happened! I was told we would have time to get out of the room. Four drops he said! He said four drops to the potion would cause enough smoke to fill the room, so we could get out, and he could grab Malfoy! He lied to us, he lied to us all. He claimed he was on our side, and that he only wanted to help Draco and Hermione, too, but I now know he wanted Malfoy dead, and he didn't care if the rest of us died in the process."

"Just keep your head. I know Terry's brothers are working hard to figure out what to do next," the other man said. "I'm just lucky they found out I had nothing to do with this. I cannot believe I was under the Imperius curse, and I was not even aware. I could have killed her that day in detention, you know?"

"You didn't, though, Anthony. Don't blame yourself. It's their fault, not ours," Michael told Anthony Goldstein.

Anthony said back, "Take your own advice, and don't blame yourself for Terry's death."

"I can't help it. Unlike you, I wasn't under the Imperius. I went along with everything in the beginning, because I believed their lies, so I do have to live with that," Michael said, sounding close to tears.

"I have to go, I can't be seen here. I really wanted to finish school, too. My parents have arranged for me to take my N.E.W.T.S. at the Ministry, so at least I'll get that, even if I don't get to graduate," Anthony said with remorse.

Michael said, "I still think since you were found innocent, you should get to come back to school."

Anthony replied, "To tell you the truth, I don't want to come back here. Not now. I will be back. I'll send you an Owl. Keep your eyes open. Contact Don Boot if you find out anything."

Draco was still under the bed, and was now aware of there being only one set of feet walking around the room once more. Anthony must be some sort of Animagus, just like Terry. Was Michael?

Michael cursed once more, and then walked out of his room and slammed the door shut. Draco didn't know if he should stay where he was, or if he should come out from under the bed. He knew one thing, though; neither Anthony nor Michael was guilty of anything more than believing in someone who turned out to be liar. Draco and his family were guilty of the same thing, when they believed the lies Lord Voldemort spouted.

Neville opened Michael's door and said, "Draco, are you still in here?"

"Help me, Longbottom," Draco said as he tried to get his large body out from under the bed.

"Did you find anything?" Neville asked, holding up the bed slightly so Draco could crawl out.

"More than you would think, come on, we need to get back to the room. We need to write more down on Granger's little parchments!" Draco said, as the two men dashed from the room and ran down the hall.

**The Truth starts to come out, but Hermione's still confused:**

Neville and Draco ran back to the room. They saw Hermione in the hallway on their way there. Draco asked her why she wasn't in class, and she said, "Because it's just Padma and I, so we decided to leave. Where have you been?"

"Come with us, and I'll tell you everything," Draco said.

He grabbed her by her sleeve and ran toward the third floor corridor that was her temporary home.

"Why are we running?" Hermione asked, looking at Neville. She couldn't ask Draco, because he was too far ahead, and he was practically dragging her along.

"I don't know why we're running," Neville admitted.

They reached the room and Draco yelled out the password. They entered and he said, "Everyone, sit down and listen, because I only want to say this once, and I need to say it now while it's fresh in my mind. Luna, you write it all down as I say it."

He told them all he heard and all he found. Hermione sat on the couch with her hand over her mouth the entire time. Draco could tell she was practically busting at the seams. When he was done, he said a few time, "Did you add that, Luna?" or "Did you write that part down?"

Luna wrote it all down. Hermione said, "I'm still confused. If Terry's brothers are indeed the wolves, as we already suspected, and Michael more or less confirmed, why couldn't they just tell us who they were? Why couldn't they protect us in their wizard form? Also, this doesn't really help us, for there's still someone here at Hogwarts pulling the strings, and I think we can safely say it's not Professor Stephens. He must have had an accomplice, but the main perpetrator is still here. Also, if Michael and Terry knew this person was going to take Draco that day in potions, and they were trying to protect us, does that mean they were never really trying to protect us, but were in on the whole thing from the beginning, and does it mean they were lied to as well."

"I don't even know what the hell you just asked, but don't overanalyse it, Granger. It makes sense to me," Draco stated.

"We need to tell the Aurors," Hermione decided, "or at least to Professor Mankin. He actually works for the Ministry, and he was sent here to protect Draco, so we need to at least let him know."

"I say we tell no one yet. We've found out more in two days then the Ministry's found out in eight months," Draco gloated, "so, for now, we keep this between us, and we try to figure out what's going on for ourselves."

"I agree with Draco, I think we need to do some more covert operations," Neville said.

"Where have you heard that expressions, Neville? 'Covert Operations'? Are you reading those Muggle spy novels again?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"I might be," Neville said, blushing.

"I agree with Draco and Neville," Luna stated. "I think we should keep what we've found to ourselves for now, and we need to have some more clandestine outings. I think there's more to uncover, and its best we do it undercover, and without many people knowing."

"I don't agree, but I'll go along, for now," Hermione said.

They spent the rest of the day going over all they found, and all they suspected, until they were all tired of it. They talked throughout lunch, dinner and soon it was night. It was agreed that Neville and Luna would spend the night again. They went down to get them all something to eat. Hermione went to lie down on the bed.

Draco came up to her and said, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"I think we should at least tell Bill, or Harry, about what we know," she said.

"First, we know nothing concrete, we only suspect things. Second, don't you trust me? Don't you trust yourself? Do you think only Harry Potter can solve problems and save the day?" he said with a hint of spite.

"I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry Draco," Hermione said, defeated. "I'm just so tired of all of this."

Draco climbed on the bed and pulled her body next to his. She was on her side with her back to his front. He began to stroke her arm up and down, and then he kissed the side of her neck. "Your safety is all I care about. Trust me to take care of you. Even Potter and Weasley and Bill trust me to do that, so why don't you?"

She turned around suddenly so she was facing him. She put her hand on his cheek. "I do trust you, and I'm sorry if it appears otherwise. I love you so much, and I know my safety is important to you, just as yours is to me."

She came closer and kissed him slowly. Hermione pushed away slightly, and then leaned back in and kissed him again.

"What does the future hold for us?" he asked out of the blue.

"In what sense?" she asked back.

"Do we continue to see each other after we graduate?" he asked.

"Goodness, yes. I couldn't live without you now," she said, with a hint of sorrow. "I don't even want to think of a future without you."

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts? I mean, career wise?" he asked, while twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.

"This is going to sound insane, especially with this last year, but I want to come back here and teach," she admitted. "I've actually already spoken to the Headmistress about it, and she wants me to come and intern under her for a year, and then take over the Transfiguration class. That's why she's not filled the position yet; she's waiting for my decision. Do you know that's the subject Professor Dumbledore taught also? I really want to do that. I've talked with my parents about it, and they think it's a good idea."

"So, you've already talked to everyone about this, but me? Why?" he asked, almost hurt.

"Well, I guess I was waiting to see what you were going to do," she confessed. "For instance, if you were going to spend the next year traveling and climbing the Andes, or something, then I would want to come along. If you were going to go backpacking throughout North American, I would come, too. If you planned on living off your money, and having a lazy year of traveling, going to parties, and spending all your money, then I was definitely going to do that, too."

He smiled. She was putting off making a decision about her future, because she wanted to know about his. The more he thought about it, the sadder it made him, however. He said, "You shouldn't give up your dream because you're waiting to see what I want to do. Maybe instead of you following me on my treks across the Western Hemisphere, or my drunken and glorious partying, maybe I should follow you, to Hogwarts."

She smiled so brightly and said, "You would do that for me?"

"Of course," he said, acting as if she was daft. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth. Anyway, I don't really plan on working. I'm wealthy you know. So, I can just follow you everywhere your little heart takes you." He kissed her nose.

"Don't you want a job? Don't you want a career? Isn't there anything that you're passionate about?" she quizzed.

"I'm passionate about you," he said seriously, adding, "You'll think I'm just jumping on the 'Hogwarts Bandwagon' but truthfully, I love potions, and if I could ever teach that, I might give it a go, and teach here with you, although I hate children." He laughed.

She said, "That never stopped Snape," and they both laughed. She added, "You know, Professor Mankin isn't really a teacher. He won't be here after this year. You should talk to the Headmistress. See what your options are."

"I might do that, Granger," he said, holding her to his chest, "I just might do that."

Neville and Luna walked in with enough food for a ten people, and the lovers got off the bed and joined them in their feast.

**Where are you going?**

The next day, all four friends, (that was what they were, friends, much to Draco's delight) woke up early and got dressed. Hermione still needed to get some things at Hogsmeade. They went down to breakfast, and were just about to leave, when one of the Aurors started following them.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you're going?" Draco asked the man.

"I have to follow you two everywhere, direct orders from Minister Shacklebolt," the young Auror said.

"We'll be fine, after all there are four of us," Draco reiterated.

"Yes, and there were five of you in the potions lab that day," the man pointed out.

"He has a point," Hermione surmised.

"Fine, follow us, see if I care," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand and heading down the lane to the village.

Unlike the pretty days they had been having lately, this day was grey and cloudy, and ripe for a spring thunderstorm. Hermione put on a slicker and grabbed a bumbershoot, just in case. It was a good thing, for they had barely been walking ten minutes, when large raindrops started falling.

Hermione's umbrella was only large enough for two, so Luna joined her under its protection, while Neville, Draco and the Auror had to be content with getting wet. They had just reached the village, when Hermione pointed out that she needed to go to get some clothing first, and maybe they could split Auror said, "You must stay together. I can't follow all of you separately." Hermione really didn't want to pick out underwear with the Auror and Neville present. She stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, contemplating what to do, when Draco came to her rescue.

"Listen, Granger needs some privacy, picking out her prospected under things. Why don't you go with her, since she's the one in true danger, but stay outside the store, and the rest of us will go over to The Three Broomsticks, grab a butterbeer, and when she's done in that store, you two can come back and get us, and we'll finish our shopping."

The Auror didn't really like that idea, but he had no choice, as Hermione ran into the store without warning, and the other three youths started crossing the street, heading toward the pub. He waited outside the store, every once in a while looking in the window at Hermione.

Hermione finished up in the store. She not only bought knickers, (white cotton), and bras, but she bought a pair of slacks, a pair of jeans, and three shirts. She got a hairbrush and even some perfume. The last one wasn't a necessary purchase, but it made her feel good.

She walked outside to join the Auror, but he wasn't there. She wondered if he had joined the others. It was raining very hard now, and a terrible wind began to blow. She heard a clap of thunder. She opened her umbrella and ran across the lane to The Three Broomsticks. She had just crossed the street when she saw two black ravens sitting up on the sign, over the door. She stopped and held her breath. Next she saw another raven land next to the first two.

She took a few steps back, afraid to enter the door. She saw two more ravens land on the pitch of the roof. She turned to go back across the street to the other store, and she saw another two ravens on the gutter of that building. She began breathing hard. She needed to get out her wand. She couldn't handle her packages, her umbrella and her wand all at once. She dropped the umbrella and even the packages, and pointed her wand at the group of birds.

Luna was inside the pub and she looked out the large window. "The Auror hasn't been in front of the store Hermione's in for a while now. I wonder where he went."

Both Neville and Draco's backs were to the window of the little establishment, so they turn to look out the window. Draco stood up and said, "Is that a raven in the street?" He rushed to the window and saw Hermione, standing in the rain, all alone, with her wand pointed toward at least three ravens, which were on the street facing her. He grabbed his wand and told the other two to stay where they were, but to get out their wands.

Neville and Luna, who knew of the ravens, did as they were told, partly. As Draco ran out the building, they both took out their wands and went to the doorway.

Draco saw that there were seven ravens in all, and all seven seemed to be stalking Hermione. She was facing them, with her wand pointed toward them, walking backwards on the street. Where was that damn Auror? Draco ran to her side and said, "Where's the Auror?"

"I don't know," she said, with a catch to her voice. She could barely see, as it was getting darker, even though it was still very early in the day. The rain, which seemed to be coming down in sheets, was also hindering her sight.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and said, "We need to get back to The Three Broomsticks, come on." He started to lead her back around the other direction, back toward the building he had just exited.

Neville yelled, "Watch out!" Draco turned suddenly and saw that two of the ravens had moved behind them.

He looked at Hermione and said, "We have to run for it. If they start to follow, aim to kill," he said, "On the count of three. One, Two, Three…run!" and he sprinted toward the door, with her by his side. The birds started flying above, swooping down toward them. Neville and Luna both started to cast stunning spells at the birds, but they were flying too quickly. They couldn't stun any of them.

Draco and Hermione almost reached the door, when the way was suddenly blocked by three of the birds. The birds started squawking and pecking at them, which caused Hermione to scream, as Draco tired to cover her body with his. The other birds went right toward Neville and Luna. Draco and Hermione ran toward the end of the street, with Draco still covering Hermione's body the best he could.

They had almost reached the little barn where they had once met in secret. Two of the birds were still following them. Draco, who was behind her, pushed Hermione toward the door. He continued to push her toward the little shed, and when they almost reached its safety, he fell. He yelled at her, "Get in and shut all the shutters and the doors!"

Hermione yelled, "DRACO!" as the two birds were joined by three more and they all descended down on Draco, as he lay on the street, with his hands over his head.


	31. Part XXXI

**Part XXXI**:

**The Rescue of Draco Malfoy:**

Hermione ran out the shed. Draco was on the ground; his hands covered his head, and there were at least five birds flapping around him. They were pecking at him and cawing loudly. Hermione pointed her wand at the birds, but before she could utter a word, three wolves came running down the street. She recognized them immediately. The wolves started growling and grabbing the birds in their jaws. The biggest wolf had one raven under his front paw, and one in his mouth. Another wolf had one in his mouth as well, and the third ran down the lane, as the other birds dispersed. Hermione ran up to Draco and dragged him through the mud over the threshold of the little barn and shut the door tight. She lit her wand and examined his wounds. Most of his injuries were to his head, face and hands. She took his wand from his hands, which he still held tight, and lit it, then took her own and tried to heal his wounds the best she could.

He seemed to be in shock. He never uttered a word. She took off her slicker and transfigured it into a blanket and covered his body. She looked around, found a pillow from the last time they were there, and place it under his head.

"Draco, are you alright?" she asked him as she stroked his head.

"Where did the damn Auror go?" he asked, his teeth chattering. It wasn't that cold, so Hermione could only presume he was still in shock.

Hermione said, "I don't know where the Auror went. Where are Luna and Neville?"

Draco tried to sit up, and said, "Merlin, I don't know. I told them to wait in The Three Broomsticks, but I know they came outside with me. I don't know what happened to them."

"There were so many of them. Who are they?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe they're just ravens, doing someone's bidding, kind of like Voldemort had that snake do his," he reasoned, throwing off the blanket and sitting up.

"I don't know," she said. She wasn't convinced. She looked down at him and said, "Stay where you are, don't try to move."

He ignored her and tried to get up anyway, but was unsuccessful. "I hurt my ankle," he said, "Can you heal it?"

She bent down and pulled his slacks up. His ankle was twice its normal size, and already very bruised. "Draco, it may be broken, or just a bad sprain, but I don't think I can heal it."

"We need to find the others and get back to school," Draco replied, trying to stand again, and wincing in pain.

"Draco, just stay still," she urged.

"Try to levitate me," he suggested.

"What?"

"Try to levitate me," he said again.

"No, Draco, for that takes a lot of concentration, especially for something so big, and the school is so far away. I don't want to get you part way there and then not be able to get you there safely," she implored. "I think you need to stay here, and I'll look for the others and try to get back to Hogwarts."

"We could send our patronus," he suggested.

It was as if she wasn't listening. She went to the window and looked out one of the small holes in the shutter. "At least two of the wolves are still out there. You should be safe."

"What about you?" he shouted. "You won't be safe! I won't let you risk your life for me. Those damn birds are just the half of it."

"I'm not sure we have a choice," she pleaded.

"Wait a while, and let's see if someone comes for us. Maybe the others have already gone for help," Draco reasoned.

Hermione thought he made some sense, and she didn't really want to go out there in the rain, with the ravens, by herself, so she sat down beside him. She said, "We'll wait a while, but if no one comes in an hour, I plan on going back. I don't want to wait until it gets dark."

He fell back down on the ground and covered up with the blanket. She looked over at him with concern. He was still shivering. He couldn't be getting sick, could he? And his wounds were healed quickly, so it couldn't be an infection. Why was he still shivering?

She took off her rubbers, and her lightweight sweater, which was wet anyway. She next took off her jeans. Draco said, "Don't be angry, Granger, but I'm not in the mood."

"No, you moron, I'm going to keep you warm," she said, as she stripped down to her knickers and bra.

"Don't call me names; I'm having a bad day. By the way, white cotton?" he asked.

"Yes, I put them on in the store," she explained for no reason, sure he didn't care. She pulled back the blanket and reclined next to him, with her leg over his and her arm and chest over his torso. "Why are you so cold?" she asked.

"Because it's storming, and it's cold in here," he said.

"I hope you aren't becoming ill," she stated.

"Yes, that would put a damper on this whole 'Hermione and Draco in peril', thing," he said with a snicker. "Hermione, we shouldn't have left the school," he finally concluded.

"You think?" She smiled, stroked his face, and leaned down to kiss him. She put her head on his chest. He had on the necklace she gave him. She fingered the letters. She said, "You know, when this is all over, we should go up on that hill, the one we crossed on that first day, and put our initials on that tree, the one where we saw those other initials."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want," he said.

**Deathbed Confessions:**

"Do you remember those initials?" he asked, slightly less cold than before and inconveniently, slightly aroused.

She answered, "They were M.F. and T.J."

"I wonder what their names were," Draco said.

Hermione said, "I think they were Matthew Forrester and Teresa Jenkins."

"Those are stupid names," he said.

"What do you think their names were?" she asked.

"Well, those initials could have been on that tree for a hundred years, so the names might be something more historic, like Maxim and Thelma," he laughed.

"Thelma?" she said.

"I couldn't think of a female 'T' name. I'm still not convinced the T.J. was the female. I bet their names were Michelle Franklin and Theodore Jorgensen."

She felt his forehead for a fever.

"Maybe Maria Fortuna and Thomas Jefferson," he said.

"You do know who Thomas Jefferson was, don't you?" she said, raising her head from his chest to look at him.

"Some Yank President, like the second one or something," he said.

"The third one and I don't think that was their names," she said. "I still think the M.F. was the male. I bet their names were Martin Franks and Tilly Johnson." She laughed at herself. She was running out of names as well.

"Tilly?" he asked.

"Short for the name Matilda, which is one of my favourite names, and I want to name a little girl that some day, and call her Tilly for short," Hermione admitted.

"No, it won't work," he told her.

She looked up into his eyes again and rested her head on her hand, which was still on his chest. "And why not?" she asked.

"Come on, Matilda Malfoy? Tilly Malfoy? I don't think so," he smiled.

"What makes you think my little girl will have the last name Malfoy?" She smiled back.

"What the hell is her name going to be? Tilly Weasley. Oh yes, that's so much better," Draco said dryly.

Hermione laughed and said, "What names do you like?"

"I haven't really thought of it," he said truthfully. "You see, Granger, men aren't like women. We don't sit around thinking about our wedding day, or what our future house will look like, or naming our imaginary children."

"I see," she said slowly. She sat up and started to dress.

"Did I offend you?" he asked, getting up on his elbow.

"No, you're just no longer shivering, and now I'm starting to get cold," she said truthfully as she put on her jeans.

"After you get dressed, come back and lay down," he told her.

"I think we need to formulate a plan. I don't think anyone is going to come and rescue us," she said solemnly.

After she dressed he said, "Come back here for a moment, please."

She got down on her knees and crawled over to him. He sat up and brought her body into his. He held her to his chest and said very quietly, "When this is all over with, and we are finally done with school, will you marry me?"

She couldn't believe what she heard. She pushed away from him and looked at his face. Was this another Malfoy joke? She felt his forehead once more, to which he reached up and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm not delirious, Hermione. Do you think someone would have to be hallucinating in order to want to marry you?"

She grinned and then giggled and hugged him so tightly that they both fell over backwards.

"Watch the ankle, little one!" he yelled.

She put her lips on his and moved them gently, parting his lips with hers. She gave him a kiss that was so deep and wanton, that it was almost soul searching. He was on his back and she leaned up on his chest and said, "Are you sure about this? You aren't just saying this in the moment, or because of the situation?"

"I told you once that I always say what I mean, so how about it, Granger? Will you say yes?" he asked.

"Yes! I'll say yes," she replied. She exhaled the big breath that she didn't even know she held. They kissed once more and she suddenly wanted to get them out of there more than ever before.

Soon, she heard a howl of a wolf. She stood and quickly went over to the doorway. She opened the door a crack and saw all three wolves at the door. The biggest one came up to the little door, pressed his front paws on the wood, and pushed it open more. She stepped aside as the wolf entered and before her eyes the wolf transformed into Don Boot.

She had only really met the 'man' Don Boot once, but she felt like his other form, the wolf, was a dear old friend, so without any bashfulness, she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"What's going on, Don?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure. I have to talk to you two quickly, and then try to get you to the school. My brothers have to leave, before we're all missed," he explained. "The Brotherhood of the Raven is an ancient organization, made up of former Ravenclaws and their descendents. I won't tell you all they stand for or all that they do, but there's great dissention in the ranks at the moment. My father is the current Leader, but it appears there's a small group that has decided to break ranks. We are only talking about ten to twelve men, but several of these men are very powerful wizards."

He kneeled down to talk lower, making himself closer to Malfoy, who was still on the floor. Hermione came to kneel beside them. "Professor Stephens took it upon himself, with the help of these men, to punish Draco for the killing of his half sister, even though Draco had nothing to do with it. We ruled that he couldn't be held responsible for things the Dark Lord did in his house, especially as he was so young. They didn't like that decision, so that's when they broke ranks and decided to act on their own."

"All Brotherhood members must become animagi to join. Their only form can be a raven. That's why I know these ravens that are after you are these men," Don explained.

Hermione interrupted and said, "But you and your brothers are wolves."

"I know. Here's the thing...we're direct descendents of Rowena Ravenclaw. Only direct descendents may hold the title of Head of the Brotherhood. It's a well guarded secret that all of her direct descendents are very powerful animagi, and most of them can become more than one animal. This isn't well known. Unlike some, we Ravenclaws can keep a secret, and hopefully, you can as well."

He continued, "So, my father taught all his sons to become wolves as well, since he was a double animagus. This isn't even known among the Brotherhood. That's why we could openly guard you in our other animal form. They had no idea who we were."

"Why would your brother Terry just so candidly tell Luna Lovegood about being a wolf, if it's such a secret?" Draco asked.

"I really can't answer that, but he must have trusted her," he said.

Hermione asked, "Do we know what's going on here? What's happened to Stephens, and does he have an accomplice inside Hogwarts?"

"We don't know yet," Don admitted, "I wish we did, but we don't. We can't talk anymore. The Auror is dead. We found him first. He was struck with the killing curse. We took his body into the woods, and then came to look for you."

"Do you know what happened to our friends?" Hermione asked.

"No, but we can't talk anymore. I need to change back, and Hermione, you and I need to get to the school, and get help for Draco."

Draco said, "No, you take me back. Apparate with me near the school grounds, and then we'll figure out a way to the castle from there."

"No, you're staying here. You'll be safe. I'll put up a protection spell. Stay awake, and keep on your guard," Don said, standing up to change back into a wolf.

"Granger," Draco said, "I won't let you go!"

"Draco, I have to. I have to do this for you. Don will protect me. Just stay safe," she compelled, and she leaned over and kissed him hard.

Don had already changed back to a wolf. Hermione and he left the little wooden shed, as Draco took out his wand and waited to be rescued.

**To The Castle:  
**  
It was raining just as hard as before. Hermione and the wolf passed by the area where she dropped her umbrella and packages. She was going to leave them lay, but she bent down and picked them up as she looked around for Neville and Luna. Not only did Hermione not see them, but it appeared the whole town was deserted. Perhaps just due to the storm.

Even though she knew Don Boot was with her, she was very scared. It was a good mile and a half to the grounds, and then another mile to the castle. She had her wand in front of her and she kept glancing behind her.

She wanted to talk to Don, because she always talked when she was nervous, but she knew he couldn't talk back, and mostly she had questions, and since he couldn't provide her answers in his present form, she kept silent.

They had finally reached the castle grounds, when Professor Mankin came running to her. The wolf at her side saw him coming long before the professor saw the wolf, so he went hiding off in the woods. Hermione hadn't even noticed. She ran to meet the professor.

"Where's Draco and the Auror?" he asked.

"Are Neville and Luna here?" she asked back, not yet answering his question.

"Yes, yes they told us everything, where are they?" he asked.

"The Auror was killed with the killing curse. His body was taken to the woods behind the village, and Draco is badly hurt and in a little shed behind the Hogshead," she said quickly.

"Get back up to the castle, and find one of the other Aurors. I'm going to go get Malfoy," he yelled, running down the narrow road.

She ran toward the castle and saw Bill Weasley running toward her. "Neville just told me what happened. Where's Draco?"

She explained everything again. Bill said he was going to the village as well. He insisted she go and tell the other Aurors, who were to contact the Ministry right away.

Bill followed in the same tracks as Professor Mankin. She ran toward the school and told her story to the first Auror she saw. She then ran to the Headmistress, and though it wasn't a common thing for someone to do, she threw her arms around the older lady's shoulders and started to cry. The Headmistress told Neville to take her to the Hospital wing. She insisted she was fine, but she followed Neville anyway.

On the way up, she said, "What happened, Neville?"

"After Draco went out to help you, Luna and I tried to stun the birds, but they were flying around too fast. Then you both went running down the path and a few birds remained, but before we could do anything about them, three wolves came out of nowhere and chased them off. Luna remembered something you had said about your wolves, and how the biggest one had three brown legs and one white, and she said that they must be Terry's brothers. We figured they would protect you, and take care of the birds, so we thought it was best to come back to the school and tell someone."

They had just reached the Hospital wing, when Hermione saw Luna on one of the beds. She had apparently been attacked by the birds also. Hermione took a good look at Neville for the first time and saw that he too had little wounds across his face, neck, and arms.

"Mr. Longbottom, come and sit down and let me heal you," the Medi-witch said.

Hermione took an empty bed and Neville sat next to Luna. The Medi-witch went over to a cupboard for a moment, and Hermione saw Luna put her head on Neville's shoulder and he put his arm around her back. When did this happen? Hermione smiled slightly. It was nice that they both found someone. They were both compatible in many ways. They were two of the most loyal people Hermione had ever met.

She no sooner thought these things, when her thoughts turned to Draco. Had they reached him yet? Were they on their way back to her with him? She was so worried about him. Madame Pomfrey came over to her and said, "Drink this, it will help." Hermione did as commanded, not even asking what it was suppose to help with, since she wasn't really hurt. She had a terrible ordeal, but she wasn't injured.

A wave of extreme tiredness came over her. Oh, she gave her a tranquilizer. Oh well, she could use some sleep. She fell over onto the pillow, shut her eyes, and welcomed the sleep that was inevitable.

She dreamt that she was on a hill, covered in wild flowers. There were bright blue cornflowers, dark purple larkspurs, pink and rose coloured sweet williams. There were tall bright red foxgloves and brilliant yellow English marigolds. The beauty of the flowers flowed to the beauty of the landscape around her. She was in a long flowing white dress, and her head had a crown of Queen Ann's lace. She was holding a bouquet of the same wildflowers that surrounded her feet.

She had a smile on her face, and the wind was gently blowing her hair. She looked in the distance and saw Draco running toward her. Was this her wedding day? Was this the way it was to happen? Here on this beautiful hill, with the flowers around her, and the blue sky above her, and nothing but the wind and the clouds as their witnesses?

Draco was coming ever closer, and he was calling her name. He had a smile on his face and he was closer, closer, and still smiling. He finally reached her; he reached out his hand and said her name once more. She reached to grasp his outstretched hand, and her hand went right through his, as if it was thin air.

Gradually, his smile turned to a frown and he walked backwards, away from her. She could still hear him calling her name. She dropped her bouquet and ran toward him. He was further and further away, but the sound of his voice was louder and louder.

_"Hermione!"_

"Hermione, wake up!" someone said, shaking her. She aroused from her slumber and saw Bill Weasley standing by her bed. She momentarily forgot where she was and why she was there. When she remembered she said, "Where's Draco?"

Bill said, "Hermione, he was gone, and it looked like there was quite a struggle. There was blood everywhere, and we only found this." He held up Draco's necklace; the one with the H and the D.

She grabbed the necklace and struggled to stand, still under the influence of the tranquilizer. She started to ask him if he was sure, when Professor Mankin came in the room and said, "We found this note."

Hermione grabbed it from his hands. It read: **_"He's finally paid for his sins. A death for a death. We will leave the girl alone now."  
_**  
Hermione dropped the note, sunk to her knees, and screamed.


	32. Part XXXII

**Part XXXII: JUNE**

**All by Herself:**

Harry Potter was sitting on the floor outside her door. He wanted to be there, just in case she needed him. He stood back up and decided to go downstairs for a while. It was not as if she was aware he was out there, anyway. He didn't want to face the family at the moment, so he sat down on the stairs, near the bottom landing, alone. Here, he heard some of the Weasleys talking.

"Do you think I should take her up some food?" Ginny asked her mother.

"No, dear, let her be for now. She needs time to heal. She needs time to herself," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron said, "She just sits there. She doesn't cry, she doesn't move. It's been a week now and she's not moved from that chair except to go to the bathroom and to shower. She's not cried since that first night."

"Everyone handles grief differently, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "The important thing is that we let her take the time that she needs to heal. Let her grieve in her own way. There's no right way or wrong way."

Harry Potter sat on the stairs listening to the Weasley's exchange and he knew that they had good intentions. Harry had good intentions, too, when he would take her food to eat, or go sit in the room with her, and even when he sat outside the bedroom door all night long. Good intentions just weren't enough to heal her pain. The pain she felt from losing someone she loved. They had all lost people during the war, some more than others. They had all seen the face of death, and they had all mourned. This was different. Harry imagined this was what he would feel if he lost Hermione, Ron, or worst of all, Ginny.

The first night that Bill Weasley brought her here was the worst. She cried that night. No, she not only cried, she howled, she moaned, and she was inconsolable. It was after dinner, and the Weasley family were all in the living room, listening to the wireless, when all of the sudden, Bill Weasley came out of the fireplace, actually holding her to his chest. She was crying and shaking all over. Harry, along with the rest of the family, all rushed to Bill's side. He thought she was hurt. He thought she was in pain. She was, just not in the way he imagined.

Ron came up and took her from Bill's arms and Bill said, "Draco Malfoy's been killed, he's dead." There was a collective gasp from the room. Mrs. Weasley told Ron to take Hermione upstairs. Mr. Weasley asked Bill what happened. Harry didn't want to know what happened. He wanted to go with Hermione. He walked up behind them. Ron took her to Bill and Charlie's old room, and sat her in a chair that was in the corner of the room, right by the window. Ron looked at Harry, imploring him to do something, say something.

She rocked back and forth, looked at her two best friends, and said, "He's gone! I can't believe he's gone! It's my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone. Oh, Harry, Ron, I want to die, too. Please, I want to die!" Her tears continued to flow freely, as she tried to comfort herself.

At one point she stood up and started to hit Ron. He put his arms up to block her blows, but he didn't stop her. She kept screaming and crying. Finally, exhausted, she sunk to the floor and heaved great loud sobs. Ron started crying as well. Not out of pain. She didn't hurt him. He cried because of her pain, because of her hurt. He could no longer stand to see her like that, therefore he left the room.

Harry walked over to his best friend, who was crying on the floor, and he bent down and picked her up and placed her back in the chair. He stayed with her until she stopped crying, which was four hours later. She finally went to sleep; right in the chair he placed her. A week later, she was still in the same chair.

Harry crept back up the stairs and opened the door to Bill and Charlie's old room. Her parents wanted her to come home, they even said they would come and collect her, but for now, all she really needed was to be alone; to be by herself. She sat on the same chair, day and night, and she did nothing but look out the window.

It wasn't true what Ron had said down stairs just now. He said that she didn't even cry. She cried. Harry heard her late at night, when he sat outside her door, although she tried to be quiet. She cried. She cried the day they bought her here, and then each night afterwards, for seven days.

He looked over at her. She seemed so frail, so fragile, so delicate and easily broken, and that was foreign to him. That wasn't the Hermione Granger that he knew. He knew when he was in pain he didn't want any false words from anyone. He did not want handholding, or a shoulder on which to cry. He wanted to be alone, so he would leave her alone. However, he would stay in the room with her while she was alone.

Everyday he would come and sit in the room with her. Sometimes he would sit on the floor by her feet, and read aloud. Sometimes he would lay upon the bed and tell her about his day, whether she wanted to hear or not. Sometimes he would merely come and sit outside the door, whether she acknowledged it or not. It was times like that when he actually let her be alone.

Harry stood up and looked out the window. Why was she looking out the window? Was she even looking at anything? It was a beautiful sunny June day. It wasn't too warm, as June had just arrived; it was one of those perfect spring days. He was going to take her outside today, whether she wanted to go or not.

He said, "Hermione, do you want to go outside for a while?"

She didn't respond. She continued to sit there in a catatonic state, staring out the window.

"Let's go outside. It's a nice day. Do you want to come outside, just you and I?"

She looked at him. She blinked, and tears came to her eyes.

He couldn't let her continue on like this. He walked up to her and took her hands in his. He leaned down and said, "I think we should go outside, just you and I. Come on, let's go." He pulled her up from her chair. He started to lead her out of the room, and then down the stairs, and to his astonishment, she followed.

He held her hand as they walked through the kitchen. All eyes were upon them, but no one said a word. Harry said, "Hermione and I are going to go for a walk."

He took her outside, and still he held her hand. They walked past the back garden, up a hill, down another hill, through a patch of trees, to a little pond. He let go of her hand and sat on the bank. He splashed the water with the toe of his trainer. He turned around to see what she was doing, and she had sunk to the ground, and had started to cry harder than she had cried since she was brought here. He couldn't stand to see his friend in so much pain.

He rushed to her side, kneeled down next to her, and placed his hand on her back. She was on her hands and knees, crouched low, with a moaning, almost guttural cry emitting from her soul. She rocked back and forth, with incoherent words coming from her mouth. The only words he could make out were "not fair" and "why him". Then she said something he had no problem understanding. She looked right at him and said, "I don't want to live without him."

She was right. Life wasn't fair. That was something Harry Potter always knew, and now Hermione Granger knew it. If he could take away her pain, and make 'life fair' again for her, he would. No, he not only would, but he could. He could take away her pain. He had to, if not for her sake, than for his own, for he could not stand to see her like this for one second longer.

**Draco Malfoy is Dead?**

That night, Draco Malfoy was left alone in the little shed while Don and Hermione left toward Hogwarts to get help. They had just left and Draco could still hear the sounds of the other two wolves outside the door. He felt moderately safe. He didn't really fear for his safety, he was afraid for Hermione. He tried once more to stand, but his injured ankle could not withstand his weight. He fell back to the ground.

He was still cold, and it was still storming outside. He lit his wand, when he was abruptly disarmed. It happened so quickly, he didn't know what was happening. There, in front of him, was the former Professor Stephens. He had Draco's wand in his left hand, and his own in his right. He had his wand pointed directly at Draco's chest. He said, "Finally, I'm going to avenge my sister. A life for a life, a death for a death."

"I had nothing to do with your sister's death," Draco said steadily.

"You continue to tell yourself that for the next few minutes anyway. I estimate that's about all the time you have left to live. I've waited so long for revenge. I had hoped that the Ministry would punish you, but it seems your parents are going to pay for your sins, along with their own.

"Next, I had hoped that the men whom I loved as brothers, whom I had indeed called my brothers, since my days at Hogwarts, would help me find the revenge I sought, but once again, I was denied. They apparently didn't think my sister's death was worthy of revenge. Well, I don't care what they think. It's what I think that matter's, Malfoy.

"I tried to kill you many times, and I failed. That's because I put my trust in the wrong people. I thought children could do a man's job, but I was wrong. No matter, I will take care of you myself. I won't wait a second longer. I will be appeased."

He stopped talking for a moment and put his foot on Draco's chest. Draco could barely breathe.

"Those damn wolves made sure you were safe the last couple of weeks, but I took care of them tonight. I don't know who they were, or who they served, but they're no longer a worry. I had some help tonight, not only from some of my brethren, but from someone you trust, completely. It's funny really, how you were betrayed at the very end, by someone you trusted."

He took his foot off Draco's chest, and Draco started to cough. Alex Stephens continued walking around Draco, who was still seated on the floor. He laughed manically.

He said, "Poor, little, Terry Boot! His death was like the cherry on the top! His father will rue the day that he denied me what was rightfully mine. He now knows what it feels like to lose someone he loves. He'll want his own revenge. He'll seek my death, and you know what, Malfoy? That's fine. He can kill me when this is all over. I only want you dead, after that, I don't care what happens to me."

He moved over to the door and opened it slightly. Draco wondered what the man was looking for, or was it a who? He got his answer sooner than he thought he would.

"Did you have any trouble with them?" Stephens asked the person for whom he opened the door. The person had on a long black robe and hood.

The person removed the hood and said, "No, they're dead," and he came around to see Draco. It was Michael Corner. He said to Stephens, "Now, you promised me, correct. If I help you kill him, and if I killed the wolves, you promised she would be safe. You said you would leave her alone."

"Yes, I already told you that," Alex said, somewhat angry.

"I know you aren't the one calling all the shots. I know you have someone at Hogwarts who's working with you and I want your assurance that he'll leave her alone, once Malfoy is dead. I don't want any more innocent people, like Terry, to die," Michael said, taking a look finally into Draco's eyes.

"You're a fool, Corner. I'm the one calling the shots, not him. Everything he's done has been on my bidding. I told him what I was going to do here tonight and I told him you were going to help, and all you wanted in return was Granger's life, and he agreed. He won't go back on his word," Stephens told Corner. "You're the lucky ones, Corner, you and him. You both can go back to your normal lives, and no one has to know of your involvement. I have to go back into hiding, but it's a small price to pay, I suppose."

Michael said, "Just tell me who he is, so I can talk to him myself. I want him to promise me this in person."

"You already know more than you should, Corner!" Stephens spat. He looked back at Draco and held his wand up high and said, "Move out of the way, boy, while I kill the little Death Eater here."

He took two steps back, and pointed his wand once more at Draco. Draco shut his eyes tight, and lowered his head to his chest and heard the words, "Avada Kedarva!"

**You Only Hurt the Ones you Love:**

Harry Potter forced Hermione to look at him and said, "Many things happen that we don't understand, and for many reasons. You're right, Hermione, life is not fair, but you need to keep living, keep fighting, and keep breathing. Hermione, I'm going to tell you something, because you have a right to know, but please believe me when I say, if I could have told you this sooner, I would have. I just found this out myself, just this morning."

Hermione wondered what he was trying to tell her. He wasn't making any sense to her. She stopped crying and looked up at him. He had trouble looking her in the eye. He stood up quickly and started walking back and forth in front of her.

He said, "I don't know why they thought they had to do it this way. Believe me, I wish I didn't know. No one else knows. I wish they hadn't told me. Did they really think I could keep this from you? Did they think I could see you in pain like this, and not do something, anything, to take the pain away? It's too much to ask of me!"

He was scaring her. He was shouting and ranting, and she didn't know why. She hadn't seen him with such a determined look in almost a year. She stood up and walked over to him, as if he was the one that needed comforted, as if he was the one that needed consoled, and she said, "It's all right, Harry."

Harry looked at her and said, "You don't know what it is I've done. It's not all right. It's inexcusable, and if you end up hating me my entire life, I would understand. I would almost expect it, to tell you the truth. I won't lie to you anymore. I won't!"

She took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes. She said, "I could never hate you, Harry. Whatever it is you have to say, just say it. Tell me what you have to say."

"Draco Malfoy is alive."

Hermione came up to Harry and hit him hard on his chest. "Don't say such cruel things. Is this a sick joke?"

"No, Granger, he's telling the truth," a voice from behind her said. She turned around quickly, and saw Draco walking out of the woods, with a set look on his face. He held out his arms, imagining that she would run into them.

Harry, on the other hand, stood beside her, ready to catch her in case she collapsed.

It would appear neither man knew Hermione Granger very well. She looked at Harry, then at Draco, and then she ran for her life, all the way back to the Burrow. Draco watched as she ran past him. He started to follow, but Harry said, "Leave her be, you stupid bastard.

"I knew you couldn't keep a secret, Potter," Draco sneered. "You're so self-righteous."

"You haven't been here for the last week, because you were off playing dead," Harry yelled at him, "but I've been here. I've seen her pain, I've seen her suffering, and I've heard her wishing everyday to join you in death. How dare you lie to her, the woman you claim you love!"

"I told Don Boot that if he told you, not even a day would pass without you spilling the beans. I'm shocked you waited this long. You found out a whole two hours ago. I thought you would have told her two seconds after you found out!" Draco exploded. "Now she'll tell everyone, and all of this will have been for not," he concluded.

Harry came up to Draco and hit him right in the jaw. Draco dropped to the ground. "Listen here, you stupid, son of a bitch, don't try to put this off on me."

Draco stayed on the ground and Harry offered him his hand. Draco hit it away. He stood on his own, and then he said, "Was it bad. Was she in a lot of pain?"

"Would you be in a lot of pain if she died?" Harry asked.

"I would die inside," Draco admitted.

"There's your answer," Harry said, walking away from Draco.

Draco ran after him and said, "It's not like I had any say in this. It's not like they let me in on their plan! Hell, I just found out they told everyone I died two days ago. If I had any say in this, none of this would have gone down like this. I never wanted to hurt her."

"She may never forgive either one of us," Harry said, shaking his head in shame.

"Don't say that," Draco implored. Those were the words he dreaded, because he was afraid of the same thing.

Harry said, "Tell me what happened. All I know is that Don Boot asked to see me this morning, and he told me that you weren't really dead, and that this would all soon be over. I need to know what happened."

Draco turned toward the pond, and took the three to four steps it took to reach its bank, and sat down on the soft moss beside the water. Harry came and sat beside him. Draco told him everything.

He told him how Professor Stephens came into the shed and everything he told him. He told him how Michael came in, and how he tried to get Stephens to reveal who inside of Hogwarts was working with him, but how Stephens wouldn't say. He said that Alex Stephens raised his wand to kill Draco with the killing curse. He said he shut his eyes, and he heard the words, but then he opened his eyes. He wasn't dead.

He said that Michael Corner stood there with his wand in his hand, pointed toward the ground, and that Alex Stephens lay in a heap on the ground next to where Draco sat. He was dead.

Draco said he asked Michael whose side he was really on, and Michael said, "I'll let Don Boot explain everything to you, but we don't have much time. They're coming back to rescue you."

Draco said at that exact moment, Don came running in, grabbed Draco's arm and told Michael, "Make it look believable. Don't forget the note." He said he had no idea to what they were referring. He said he felt himself being apparated away. The next thing he knew, he was inside a basement, and he didn't even know where. He said Don told him to get comfortable, because he might be there for a while. He was left alone for five days, with only some food and water for company. Draco thought that perhaps Don Boot was duplicitous, and that he was holding Draco captive. After the fifth day, Don Boot returned with Bill Weasley.

Draco told Harry that Bill Weasley was shocked to find out that Draco was alive. That was the first time Draco knew that they had staged his death. He told Harry his thoughts went immediately to Hermione. He said he stood up, his ankle was no longer swollen, just somewhat painful, and that he rushed up to Bill and said, "Is she safe?"

Bill told him yes, but that she was suffering. She thought he was dead.

Don explained to Draco and Bill why they had to keep up the ruse. He told them that they still knew of others who were in on the plan with Alex. These people had to believe that Draco was dead, and that Alex was still alive, and just on the run, so they could draw them out of hiding. Bill agreed. Draco didn't. He told Harry that he insisted they tell Hermione. Don told him no, they couldn't tell another soul. The only reason he told Bill was because they wanted Bill to continue to try to find out who in Hogwarts would want Draco dead, and for what reasons.

"Why did Don tell me? I almost wish he hadn't. You both had to know I would tell her," Harry said finally, standing again and staring down in the pond.

Draco stood as well, "I knew you would tell her, but I told Don and his brothers that the only way I would remain in hiding was if they at least told you. I couldn't ask them to tell her, they wouldn't agree to that, so I counted on you to do the noble thing, Potter. You never disappoint, do you?"

Just then, Bill Weasley came walking up to the men. He said, "Hermione didn't see you, did she, Malfoy? Mum said she was out walking with Harry, but then she came back in the house, and slammed the door to my old room, and she's been in there crying ever since. I knew I shouldn't have brought you here, but you insisted on talking to Harry. Well, you've talked to him, now we must go. I just really hope Hermione didn't see you."

Draco looked at Bill, and then to Harry, and while still looking at Harry, Draco said, "No, Bill. I'm still dead to her, aren't I, Potter?"

Harry answered, "We probably both are."

"Come on, Draco, we have to get back now. We can't risk someone else seeing you. You wanted to come talk to Potter, and you did. We must leave now," he repeated.

Harry came close to Draco, so Bill couldn't hear and said, "You didn't come to talk to me, did you?"

Draco smiled and said, "No, I came to see her. Like I said, I knew you would tell her. I just couldn't tell them that. Take care of her. Try to convince her to forgive me. I love her so much."

"I'll take care of her," Harry said. "As for the other thing, I can only try, but I promise I will try."

Harry watched at Draco and Bill disapparated, for places unknown. He ran all the way back to the house. He entered the back door and Ron said, "What did you do to her out there, mate? She came running through here, crying as hard as she did that first night, and she hasn't stopped since."

"Just let her cry, Ron. She needs to let it out," Harry implored. He walked back upstairs, sat down outside her door, right on the floor, and decided to let her be alone, but he would be right outside the door, just in case she needed him.


	33. Part XXXIII

**Part XXXIII:**

**Hermione Granger:**

Hermione Granger sat outside the Burrow, in the back garden, on an old tattered blanket, studying for her N.E.W.T.S., which were only two weeks away. She had been out of school for almost two weeks, and she decided it was time to go back. The Headmistress told her she didn't have to come back at all. She told her she did not have to come back until it was time to take her exams. That wasn't good enough for Hermione Granger. She wanted to finish her final year of school, take her exams, and graduate. It's what she's wanted her entire life. No one was going to take that away from her.

Neville Longbottom visited two days ago with all her books. She decided to start studying right away. Therefore, for the past two days she had her head buried in one book or another. Today it was Transfiguration. She wanted to get the highest score possible in that N.E.W.T., since she still wanted to pursue her dream of teaching that subject at Hogwarts in another year. That was her possible future. She turned over to her stomach, and brought her book over closer. She suddenly thought about Draco. Would he be back to school in time to take his exams and graduate? Was it even important to him? What about Anthony Goldstein. Had he taken his exams yet? What of Michael Corner, who was in hiding just like Draco, and who wouldn't be able to take his exams either. He was supposedly on the run for helping to kill Draco Malfoy, when the reality was that he was in hiding for killing Alex Stephens.

Then she thought about Terry Boot. He would never get to take his exams or graduate. She started crying. She did that a lot lately. Ever since she found out Draco was alive, she found herself constantly crying. It was at least a good cover. Everyone assumed she was still in mourning. In a way, she was.

She hadn't seen or talked to Draco since that day he revealed to her that he was alive. The reason she hadn't seen him was nothing as complicated or dramatic as something like that fact that she didn't want to see him, or they were being kept apart. The reason was much more simplistic. He hadn't sought her out, and she hadn't sought out him. She wanted to see him. She wanted to see him everyday. Whether it was pride or fear keeping her from him, she didn't know, nor did she wish to think of the reason. If they were meant to be together, it would happen, one way or another, end of story.

She was going back to school Monday, and after that, she might not see him for a long time, so she wrote a note to him, and gave it to Harry. He was to give it to Draco. The note, which was brief, said simply, "I want to see you." If he wanted to see her, he would come. If he didn't, he wouldn't.

The whole Weasley family, including Harry, had gone to Shell Cottage for the day. Bill and Fleur were having a celebration of sorts; a baby shower. Yes, Bill and Fleur were having a baby. Hermione was so happy for them. They deserved some happiness. They all was invited, of course, but she thought she would stay behind. Do some studying, some reflecting, and wait to see if Draco would come. Draco was staying at Shell Cottage. He must have gotten the note by now. Surely, Bill would want him out of the way; since the entire Weasley family still thought he was dead. Surely he would come. She didn't know for sure, so all she could do was to sit and wait.

It was too warm today, Hermione decided. She had on a pair of jean shorts, which at one time belonged to Ron of all people. They were too small for him and too large for her. They came below her knees. She had on a simple white t-shirt, which belonged to Harry, and a pair of white trainers. It occurred to her that if he did come calling today, she wasn't exactly dressed to impress. Did it really matter? He surely didn't care what she wore.

Hermione looked up at the sky. It was so hot and humid that the sky had an eerie grey, hazy overcast, even though the sun was out. It was like spring came for a week, and then that bully which was often referred to as summer, said, "I know I am early, but shove off, I want to stay."

It looked like it would rain. Perhaps Hermione should pick up her pile of books and mosey on inside. He probably wasn't coming anyhow. Yes, she should go inside before the rain made an unwelcome visit. She sat up on her knees, and started to put her pieces of parchment in her books. She put her books in a pile. She could smell the oncoming rain, even before the first drop fell. She sighed. He wasn't coming. She sat back down, put her legs underneath her body, and slumped over. She wanted to cry again, but bloody hell, she was so tired of crying.

This year was supposed to be a year of second chances. A year of fresh starts and new beginnings, but instead, it turned out all wrong. It turned out to be just as tumultuous as all her previous years at school. She even felt bad for people like Neville and Luna. They didn't deserve to be in the middle of this mess. Well, no one deserved it. The only good thing about this year was that it was almost over.

Correction, there was one other thing that was good about this past year. Hermione Granger fell in love with Draco Malfoy.

She took her Transfiguration book back out from the bottom of the pile, opened it back up to the place she marked with a piece of parchment, and decided to study some more, the weather be damned. A dark shadow was suddenly cast over her body, the blanket, and her book. It couldn't be from the rain clouds, for the clouds were too far away to cast such a large shadow. She wasn't under a tree. She immediately knew from where that shadow came. She knew before she turned around to look. When she did turn around, she saw that her hypothesis was correct. The shadow belonged to Draco Malfoy.

**Draco****Malfoy****:**

Draco Malfoy had been staying at Shell Cottage since the last time he saw Hermione. Bill thought he would be more comfortable there. Anywhere was more comfortable than the basement of the Boot house, with only the rats and the spiders for company. No, it wasn't really that bad...they made it comfortable for him, and gave him plenty of books to read and food to eat, but Shell Cottage was so much better, and Draco was so thankful. He was allowed to go out to the garden, and he had people to talk to, even if it was only Bill and Fleur. Since the rest of the Weasley family still thought he was dead, he had to make himself scarce today. The whole ginger-headed clan, plus one bespectacled, scar-head, were gathering to rejoice the coming of another Weasley, as if the world needed another one of those. Draco could only hope that the baby took after its mother.

Draco was told by Bill that he needed to go up to the littlest bedroom and stay there until their company left. He said he would lock the door with magic, and if anyone asked why the door was locked, he would say because he was getting the nursery ready and it was a surprise. Draco had just settled into a chair in the littlest bedroom when Bill came in, handed him the note Harry brought, and said, "Do you fancy a day at the Burrow?" He knitted his brows, and frowned in confusion. Then he read her note. It was simple but sweet. It merely said, "I want to see you."

She wanted to see him. He told Bill yes.

Bill took Draco's arm and they both apparated to the Burrow. Draco could not apparate there because there were too many protective spells up, and apparently only people with ginger hair, or big scars on their foreheads, were allowed to enter.

Bill left him in the back garden. He was nervous and anxious to see her. Just because she wrote him a note saying she wanted to see him didn't mean she wasn't going to shout at him, or hex him, or cry, or some other unpleasant thing. The thought that she would run into his arms and kiss his lips was a fallacy. It would be erroneous of Draco to believe otherwise. He fully expected at least a slap in the face. He would be shocked if she didn't slap him. He might even be disappointed. She just wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she didn't. His wish was that after all the screaming, hexing, and hitting, they would still have enough time for talking and perhaps some snogging. If nothing else, he wanted to at least hold her and give her a simple kiss.

He would dream about her when he slept, and when he was awake, she filled his ever moment and fantasy. The way she smelled and the way she tasted, the curve of her hip, and swell of her breasts. It was more than just the sex that he missed. He missed her smile, her lack of a sense of humour, her inability to have patience with everything he did and said, and even the way she thought she knew everything, when in fact she really did.

He missed her more than he had missed anyone in his whole life. It felt as if they had been parted for a year, instead of just two weeks. He didn't count the day he told her he was alive. That wasn't pleasant. No, he would consider it to be two weeks since he had seen his one true love.

Draco wanted all of this to be over, for all of them. She didn't deserve any of this. If some mad man had a quarrel with him, then take it up with him. Don't drag everyone else into it. Don't terrorize innocent girls. Don't kill innocent boys. Terry Boot was just doing a potions assignment, but because of someone seeking revenge against Malfoy for something he didn't even do, that same boy, and others, were hurt, and maimed, killed…and it wasn't fair. But the knowledge that life wasn't fair was a fact that Draco had been aware of most of his days.

They weren't any closer to finding out who helped the former Professor Stephens today than they were before 'Draco's death'. So what was the purpose of his remaining in hiding? The only good thing to come out of this was that Hermione was safe and out of harm's way. The last time Don came to Shell Cottage to see him, he did say they had captured one of The Brotherhood men who were part of the attack that day in Hogsmeade, and that he promised them some names, if they promised him leniency. That was the last thing Draco heard, so he had no idea what happened. Hopefully, if that man gave them a lead, it would lead them to finding the others.

Bill didn't like working with Don. He didn't like lying to his father, or to the Ministry, but he saw the necessity, so for now he kept quiet. He said the Ministry was as anxious to bring this to an end as they all were, especially since a life of an Auror was taken. Bill said he would continue to hide Draco, and stay quiet about all he knew, until the school year was over. Then he said he was going to the Ministry to tell them everything he knew. He was a patient man, but his patience was stretched to its limits.

Bill and Don both thought that Hermione should go back to school, for the answer lied within. They felt she could unravel the truth, or better yet, the truth might reveal itself to her. Draco wasn't convinced. He wanted her to stay at the Burrow, where he knew she was safe. He was going to tell her that today. He knew she wanted to take her exams and graduate, but he was going to use all his powers of persuasion to see that she stayed behind. They would find another way to end this. They had to. Draco wanted to start his life, a life they both wanted, a life they both earned, a life with Hermione Granger.

Draco was apparated to a hillside behind the Burrow. He started to walk the short distance to the back garden, where he was told she would be. It was such a hot and humid day. It seemed more like summer than spring. He came closer to the garden, and saw her lying on a blanket, on her stomach, reading a book. She had books all around her. He loved seeing her like that. It was how it was supposed to be. It was familiar.

She seemed engrossed in her reading. He saw her sit up and start to collect her books. She must be afraid of the imminent rain. Draco could smell the rain in the air. Even though the sun was still high in the sky, the sky was hazy, and there were large clouds threatening to block out the sun. Maybe the rain would cool things down a bit. Maybe the rain would wash always their fears.

It looked like she was now slumped over and ready to cry. 'Please don't cry,' he pleaded silently to himself. He came even closer, and she still did not look up. He was close enough now to cast a dark shadow over her blanket, her body and her books. She turned to look at him. He looked down at the one person in this world that he loved more than anything. He looked right down in the eyes of Hermione Granger.

**Hermione Granger and ****Draco****Malfoy****:**

She turned around from her place on the blanket and looked up into his eyes. She got up on her knees slowly and put her book down. Then, almost deliberately, she stood. She bent back down to rearrange her books on the blanket. It was as if she was trying to kill time before talking to him. She finally finished with her books and she stood back up and looked at him again. He didn't know if he should say 'hello' or if he should follow his instincts and grab her in his arms and kiss her and never let her go. If Draco was honest with himself, he would realize that his true first instinct was to turn around and run away, and that embracing her was his second instinct. If he was the old Draco Malfoy, he would turn around and run away, and never look back. Good thing he was no longer the old Draco Malfoy.

He opted for the hello. "Hello, Hermione," he said, deciding to add, "How have you been?"

How had she been? How had she been!!? Did he seriously just ask that? She said, "Fine, how have you been?" If he was going to ask pointless, stupid questions, well, so would she.

"I've been dead," he tried to joke. He decided he might as well find out the hard way if she was angry.

"That's not really funny," she answered. At least she didn't yell and scream. She hadn't hit him or hexed him yet. Those were all good things, so far, so good.

He looked down at her hands, which she had clasped firmly in front of her. As if she noticed that he was looking at her hands, she stuck them firmly in her shorts' pockets. That was when he noticed her attire. She had on ridiculously large denim shorts and a plain white t-shirt, and he couldn't remember a time that she looked more beautiful. He reached for one of her hands that were stuffed in one of the pockets, and he drew it out and held on to it tight. He put it up to his face and examined her fingers and then her palm. He turned it over so he could see her knuckles, and he placed a small kiss on the top. He looked up at her shyly, because he wanted to gauge her reaction, which was, so far, total apathy. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? At least she hadn't taken her hand away.

He thought, 'might as well go for broke', as he dropped her hand and pulled her into his arms. As soon as he felt her body against his, he was no longer in control of his own actions. He started kissing her face, her hair, and her cheeks, everywhere. He let go of her waist and took one last good look at her face, with his hands on either side. Now it was really time to see what she was made of, so he removed his hands from her face and put his arms once more around her waist to lift her off the ground, and he kissed her lips with the hunger, passion, and want that had been building in him for so long. He wasn't just saving up for this the last two weeks. He had been saving up for this his whole life.

Hermione finally decided to answer his call. Her hands went to his face and his hair and she returned his wild kisses. She pressed her mouth so hard to his that she thought their lips would fuse. The sky finally made good on its threat and the rain started to fall. The drops of rain could not cool the heat of their passion. Instead, it mixed with their desire, and caused them to want each other more. He twirled her around once and laughed out loud at the joy he felt at that moment. Even if he never felt happiness again, at least he felt it at that moment. He lowered her to the blanket, and they were both on their knees facing each other. He placed his hand on her heart, kissed her once more, and then he said, "Please, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," she returned. That was the consent he needed to proceed. They both laid down at the same time and they both had the same goal in mind. They were going to make love right there in the back garden of the Burrow, on a blanket, in the rain, with her books all around them.

He ripped off his shirt and then he ripped off hers. He started kissing her neck. It was a beautiful, long neck. Every part of her body was beautiful. He sucked on her neck, where it met her shoulder. He licked behind her earlobe, and then sucked on the end. He came back to her mouth and licked her bottom lip, and then kissed her mouth again. Their tongues danced together in delight and longing. He couldn't have enough of her, or have her fast enough.

Her hands were running up and down his back, causing waves of desire to course through his body. Every fibre of his being was on fire. He put his lower body over hers, with his thigh resting on her core. Just the pressure of his body next to her sent shock waves to her blood vessels. She grasped his shoulders to urge him to continue.

He sat back up, and she got up on her knees in front of him. He removed her bra and stared at her longer than he should have. He put one hand on one breast and started stroking it lightly, back and forth, across her nipple, until it was erect and pointed. He put his other hand on her neglected breast; while he bent down to take the erect bud of the first one in his mouth. He put the whole point in his mouth and sucked. She instinctively arched her back. Her hands went to his neck, pressing his head against her body.

She could not stay on her knees much longer. She fell gracefully backwards and he came down on top. He stayed at her breasts for many long moments, just kissing, licking and nuzzling. She was so full of desire and her body tingled for his touch. He delivered. He put his hand right down her waistband, the shorts were that large on her that his whole hand could fit inside, and while he continued to lavish attention to both breasts, his hand sought her out, and brought her to near explosion from his first initial touch.

He rubbed her outside her knickers and finally, out of frustration, he withdrew his hand, pulled down the shorts without unbuttoning or unzipping them, and pulled down her white cotton knickers, (she was killing him). He kissed her stomach, and crouched inside her legs. He picked up one leg and kissed the underside of her knee. He kissed her leg all the way up to the top of her thigh. He picked up the other leg, and on this one he started his attention on the calf, then he kissed the knee, on up to the thigh. He placed that leg back on the blanket and he entered her with one finger, then two. He kissed the top of her cleft, deftly playing with her opening. She was breathing hard and stifling a scream. He came back up her body and unzipped his jeans. He didn't have time to remove them all the way, because they were both too close. He pulled them and his shorts down his hips and he entered her with a single, breathtaking stroke. He was the one biting his bottom lip this time. He was determined, that's what it was. He was determined to make love to her. Not just make love to her, but to have mind-blowing, everlasting, thought provoking, time defining sex.

He kissed her again, and as they were kissing, she started to come to a climax. He waited, and waited, and when she finally left his mouth to cry out, he came as well. Help him, it was as good as it ever was.

And It wasn't over.

He rolled over to his back and pulled her over to be on top. He could come again; he could hold out longer, could she? With total unabashed abandonment, Hermione Granger took control and it had never felt that good. She leaned back, with her arms behind her on his thighs. She was almost undone. He got up on his elbows, and then up on his arms, so he was almost sitting. His arms were back behind him. They were quivering. He looked at her at the moment of her unbridled passion. Her thighs quaking, her body spasms taking control, and he realized he would never ever be able to let her go.

He fell back once more against the blanket and this time he screamed out. She collapsed on his body, breathing hard. He put his arms around her. Her legs were still straddling his hips, but her chest was against his chest. She was almost moaning, humming. She was either in pain or coming down from an incredible high. His fingertips travelled the long length of her spine. She was heaving now. She was crying. He made her cry. And whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he cared not. He only cared for the moment. She was in his arms, they had made love, and it would truly turn out all right.

He rolled over to his side, forcing her to roll partway under him. He took his right hand and swept her books off the blanket, unto the wet ground. It was still raining. Not hard, just large warm raindrops bathing their bodies, anointing them with its renewal. It was if the rain came down to baptize them and to wash them of their sins.

He pulled the blanket over their bodies, and he kept his arms tightly around her. They stayed like that for many long moments. Normally, he would have had to sleep after sex like that, but there wasn't time for sleep. Not today. She started drawing little circles on his chest with her fingers. She finally spoke, "Do you realize since you've been here we've said hello to each other, we offered trite little pleasantries, we apologized, and then we made love, but we haven't really talked about what's important?" She moved her head to look in his eyes. " We have to decide what we're going to do."

He sat up and started to dress. She didn't understand, but she followed his lead and dressed as well. After they were dressed, he helped her pick up her books, he took the blanket, and they walked in the kitchen. They put her things on the floor, and sat opposite each other at the table.

He took her hands and said, "I don't want you to go back to school. I still feel it's dangerous. You can take your exams without going back, please, for me, don't go back."

He looked more scared and worried than she had ever seen him. She didn't know how she would tell him that she had already decided to go back. Somehow, she knew she didn't have to tell him. He knew. That's why he looked so worried. "I have to go back."

He stood up and kicked the corner of the chair. He was more upset and angry than she had ever seen him. He picked the same chair up and smashed it against the wall. He rushed up to her so abruptly that for one split second she was afraid. He pulled her out of her chair, causing her chair to tip over. He shook her by her shoulders and said, "You won't go back! You can't go back! I won't let you."

She started to cry. Not because he hurt her, and not because he scared her. Hermione started crying because she was sad to be causing him this much pain and distress. But, this whole thing needed to end, and she felt like she was the answer to the problem. She had to answer the call.

He held her close and said in hushed tones, "Don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just can't lose you."

So, Hermione Granger did something she rarely ever did. Something she was not even very good at - she lied. She said, "Fine, I won't go back." He kissed her mouth, long and sweet. He hugged her tightly again. Harry Potter came rushing in the door and said, "They're on their way back. Bill sent me to collect you. Come on, Malfoy."

He held her hand and kissed her once more and said, "I'll try to see you in a couple of days. Maybe you can come to the cottage on Monday."

Hermione decided she lied once; she might as well lie again. She said, "That sounds great. I'll see you Monday." He hugged her again, kissed her lips softly, and ran out the door with Harry. She wouldn't see him on Monday; for that was the day she was going back to school.


	34. Part XXXIV

**Part XXXIV:**

**Hermione Goes Fishing:**

It was very hard to go back to school. First, because Hermione lied to Draco and told him she wasn't going back. Second, because she was required to lie to everyone else and pretend that Draco was dead, and last, but certainly not least, because she had to find out who Professor Stephens' accomplice was, and time was running out, because school was almost done.

That first day, everyone offered her their condolences. Hermione felt awful accepting them. She wanted to climb to the highest tower, and yell, "I'm fine, and by the way, Draco Malfoy is alive!"

By the end of her first week, she was exhausted from all the lying. How did Draco do it so well? Bill Weasley came to the class that morning and told them they could use the next week (because the exams would start the week after) to study on their own, so there would be no more gathering in the classrooms at specific times for specific classes. That was like music to her ears. She could study alone in her room or the Library. She had returned to the room in the teacher's wing. The headmistress thought that would be best, and Hermione thanked her so much for the chance at solitude.

She had continued to lie to Draco as well. She sent him an Owl that first Monday, the day she returned to school, to tell him that she couldn't meet with him. She told him she would meet him Saturday night. She thought she would go home with Bill Saturday night. She hadn't asked him yet, but she was sure he wouldn't mind. She desperately wanted to see Draco.

On her way to dinner that Friday night, Professor Mankin told Hermione to come see him the next morning, which was Saturday, so he could give her, her final evaluation for the potion's internship. Hermione knew it wouldn't be a good evaluation. She had missed so much, but at that point, Hermione didn't even care if she got a failing grade. In the scheme of things, her potion's internship would have no impact on her future career or her present situation.

After dinner, Hermione decided to go to the Archival wing and search the records room. Draco had told her how to get there, although she had not been there before. She was confused and she needed some answers. She found the room easier than she thought she would. She walked down row after row of boxes and files, and found at last what she had hoped she would find. She wanted to find the record on Professor Mankin. She knew from Bill Weasley that he had gone to school there around the same time that he did, which would make him around the same age as Professor Stephens.

She found the records for the graduating class of 1987. He graduated a year before Professor Stephens. They must have known each other pretty well. She finally found his file. The weird thing was, parts of it were missing. She looked at the file before his. It was on a witch named Deborah McDonald. The first page had her full name, her parents' names, her home address, as well as her school house, (Hufflepuff) and the years she was in school. The file behind his, for a wizard named Richard Martins, was the same. Full name, parents' names, address, school house, (Gryffindor), but on Professor Mankin's files, it had his full name, his home address, and that was all.

There were no parents' names or school house. She looked all through his file, and there were large parts missing throughout the entire file. Pieces even appeared to have been copied or reproduced, since the parchment in this file seemed newer than the parchment in the files of the other students in this box. Could this whole file have been misrepresented, or forged? Whom could she ask to find out if that was true?

She started to leave the record room, with his record tucked firmly inside her robe, when she decided to check out one other thing. She wanted to look at Alex Stephens' file once more. She knew that Draco had already looked at it. That was how he found out who his parents were. Hermione didn't know what she was looking for, but she just wanted to see the file for herself, even though the man was now dead.

She went down the aisle and up the next one, and found the files for the graduating class of 1988. She found his file without difficulty. She started looking through the file. She almost felt sorry for him, while looking in his folder. He was Head boy during his year, and he seemed to have a bright future. It was a shame he let hate and revenge cloud his future and take over his life. Now he was dead, just like his sister, and for no valid reason.

She looked once more in Professor Mankin's file. Surely she had missed something. He too seemed like a model student. He was a prefect, although for what house, she had no clue. He received eight O.W.L.'s and seven N.E.W.T.S. Hermione saw a letter of recommendation written by Professor Dumbledore, who was Headmaster at the time, recommending him for his job at the Ministry, when he was just out of school. She looked toward the back of the file and saw a note added in his file in Professor Dumbledore's neat slanted cursive. It said, "Student's father killed by Death Eaters."

So what were his parents' names? She finally saw her answer, on the very last page at the very end of the file. It was a letter. A letter written by his mother, saying that his father was killed by Death Eaters, and that she could no longer take care of him, since she was a Muggle. The letter asked Professor Dumbledore to make some kind of arrangements for his schooling. His mother also wrote down the name of Professor Mankin's biological father. In this letter she found her answer, from a name his mother wrote so long ago.

She knew she finally found a connection, but now she was more confused than ever, because even if Professor Mankin had some type of connection with a person she knew with that same last name, how did the connection come back to him wanting to seek revenge on Draco?

She stuffed his folder in her robe once more, and slipped out of the room, so she could go upstairs and start to put together the pieces of the puzzle. As she left the dark Archival wing and started down the long corridors of the dungeons, she was too preoccupied with her findings to see that she had was being followed.

**Hermione will not be deterred:**

That next morning Hermione went down to Professor Mankin's office and knocked on the door. He opened it and said, "Come in, Miss Granger, and have a seat." She sat opposite him and he said, "How are you, all things considering?"

"I'm fine, sir," she said. That was her 'pat' answer.

"I'm sure that's not true, but you must keep a stiff upper lip, right?" he said, moving over to sit in his seat.

He proceeded to give her the evaluation. All things considering, it was a very good evaluation. When he was finished, he said, "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Do they have to do with the evaluation?" she wondered.

He laughed and said, "Ask me anything, I'm an open book."

"Well, since you work with the Ministry, what will you do next year? Are you going back to work there, or what?" Hermione asked.

"Since I botched my job, protecting you and Draco Malfoy, I might not even have a job at the Ministry after this. Minister Shacklebolt already put me on administrative leave. Maybe the Headmistress would keep me on as a teacher," he joked.

"No one blames you, sir," Hermione countered.

"I do," he said sadly. "I feel I failed miserably. I was sent here to protect you and Malfoy and all the other students, and look what happened. Two students murdered, one on the run for his involvement, and an Auror was killed. Not good business, I would say."

"Does the Ministry have any idea who else at Hogwarts was involved in this whole mess?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I rather think it was obvious, it was Professor Stephens and Michael Corner, and without his knowledge, Anthony Goldstein."

"And they don't suspect anyone else?" Hermione asked, already knowing from Bill Weasley that they did.

"No, not as far as I know. They think the Brotherhood of the Raven is involved. I know you know who they are," he said to her. He stood up and went to the door.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked, standing as well.

"Do you have more questions?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, and she sat back down. He kept his door open, but moved back to his seat. She said, "Do you think it was Michael Corner who planted all the notes, and who trashed our rooms?"

"All evidence points to that," he said calmly.

"Do you think he was the one to trash my room with the blood the last time?" Hermione already knew he wasn't the one, because Draco heard Michael ask Anthony Goldstein if he did it.

He said, "Yes, Hermione, I believe it was him all along, with everything. After all, it's pretty coincidental that the first night he was back, your room was destroyed again."

Hermione was angry at how stupid that man was. She said, "So, do you think Michael blew himself up?"

"What?"

"The potion's accident, the one that killed Terry, and permanently scarred Michael; do you think he was responsible for that? What would have been the reason for that?" she questioned.

"How would I know?" He seemed like he was becoming angry with her as well. "For all we know that could have truly been nothing more than an accident."

"Why did you ask Draco and me to have Terry and Michael join us that day?" she asked.

"What are you suggesting?" He stood over her and he seemed very angry indeed.

"I'm asking, not suggesting," she said, also standing.

"Are you accusing me of something, Miss Granger? Do you think I had something to do with the explosion that day?"

"I think Michael changed the instructions, and I think Michael replaced the real Bromelain with something else, but I also think he was instructed to do so, even helped, and I don't know why or by whom. I'm just theorizing," Hermione told the older man.

"Why do you think Michael did all of that?' he asked.

She could not very well tell him because Draco overheard that as well, and that he found the real card and the real bottle. She tried to cover for her faux pas by saying, "Who else would have done it, since he was Professor Stephens' accomplice, as you said. It reasons it was someone in the room that day. It wasn't Draco, or me, or Luna, and I don't suspect Terry. That leave's Michael."

"That's as I said, then, he was the accomplice," Mankin told Hermione.

"Do you think he would have known enough about potions to cause such an accident?" she asked, meaning to offend him.

"Miss Granger, I'm not pleased with your line of questioning. I would like you to leave," he demanded, standing again by the door.

Hermione wasn't done. She said, "I'll ask just one more question, and then I'll leave."

He took a deep breath. He was truly red in the face. "Ask your bloody question."

"What house did you belong to during school?" she asked, heading toward the door.

"That's not relevant to anything, now is it?" he said. He practically pushed her out the door and slammed it behind her.

She stood and walked out without a goodbye or a backwards glance. He told her more than she expected, by saying nothing much at all.

She only made it to the stairs, when a hand came out and grabbed her, and took her to a place that was completely foreign to her. She struggled, but it was no use. The person who took her was bigger and stronger than she was. They bound her hands, and gagged her mouth, and put a blindfold over her eyes, and took her deep within the dungeons.

She was thrown into a room that was so dark that even when they removed her blindfold, she still could not see a single thing. Her abductor removed the gag next, and took her wand out of her robe. They left her wrists bound. The person said, "You should have left if all alone, Hermione. I don't think I can do anything to help you now." She knew that voice. She would have never suspected him in a million years!

At least several hours passed. Hermione had terrible pain in her arms, since they were behind her back, bound, for so long. Her eyes still had not become accustomed to the pitch black room. After several hours missing, she could only hope that someone might recognize that she was gone, but then again, she wasn't staying in the eighth year corridor, so she probably wouldn't be missed until Monday. Maybe Draco would wonder why she hadn't come to see him tonight, like she had promised. Please, she hoped, someone please miss her!

She no sooner thought that desperate thought when the same person who stowed her in the dark, dank cell came back. He lit his wand, untied her hands, and said, "You need to write a letter, and you need to write exactly what I tell you to write."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked her former friend.

"I have no choice, I have to do it," he said, with regret.

"You have a choice. You can help me. Is he threatening you?" she begged.

"No, it's nothing like that," the boy said. "You would have been safe you know. He promised me that they only wanted Malfoy to die. He said you would be safe afterwards. I've always really liked you, Hermione, and he said that after Malfoy was dead, that the path would be clear for me and you. I know that sounds stupid now. I know you'll never return my feelings after this." The boy actually started to cry.

"It's really not too late," she said, grasping at straws.

"It is, it is," he said hanging his head in shame.

"Why?" She couldn't think what else to ask.

"Because he's my brother, my real brother. I only found out last year, after the war. He sought me out. We have the same father. I always wondered what happened to my real father. He told me that he was killed by Death Eaters. He said that my father was never married to either of our mothers, but that he remembered him well, he knew him, and that he was a great man, who didn't deserve to die." He was still crying as he told her this.

"What does that have to do with me or Draco?" she asked.

"Malfoy's father was one of the Death Eaters who killed my father. Since we can't touch the father in prison, he told me that we needed to seek revenge against the son. He convinced me that it was our family honour to seek revenge for our father's death."

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked desperately.

"We thought at first to discredit Malfoy, have him framed for terrorizing you. We thought since you were Muggle-born, and Harry Potter's best friend, that would be best. He and Professor Stephens were going to frame Malfoy, and then since he worked at the Ministry, he said he would be the one to escort Malfoy to stand trial, and he would kill him then, and no one would suspect foul play. They would assume he was killed trying to escape."

He came over and sat on the floor, next to Hermione, and finished telling her the story, "Then when you and Malfoy started dating, we could no longer use the story that he was terrorizing you. We had to think of something else. At that point, I was so angry at you for liking him. His aunt tortured you in his home, Hermione! Think of all the evil things his family's done! Think of all the years he called you Mudblood, and made your life miserable! How could you lower yourself by falling for someone like that?"

He had become angry again. He stood back up and threw down a quill and a piece of parchment to her, which he had in his robe. "Enough! He told me you would try to convince me to let you go! I'm not weak. I'm strong. I've finally found my family, and that's what's important. Now, write the bloody letter."

**Damn that Hermione Granger!  
**  
It was Saturday afternoon and Draco was to see Hermione. He had wanted to see her all week. She blew him off on Monday, and he saw no valid reason why he had to wait all week, but the week went by fast enough, and it was now time to see her. He assumed Bill would bring her from the Burrow to Shell Cottage. Bill came home every weekend around 5:00 pm. Perhaps she would stay all weekend. He hoped so.

He was walking around the garden, and it was almost 5:30 pm. Where were they? He heard the back door open and he ran toward the door, but it was only Fleur. She asked him if he wanted some dinner. She said Bill Owled that he would be late, and they should eat without him.

"Did he say whether he was picking Hermione up or not?" he asked.

She answered no.

He told her he wasn't hungry. He started in the house, but just then Harry Potter apparated in the yard. He ran up to Draco and said, "Where's Bill?"

"He's not home yet, what's wrong?" Draco asked. He could tell Harry was frantic.

"I need to talk to him. When he gets back, tell him I need to see him." Harry turned to leave.

Draco said, "Not so fast, Potter. Is this concerning Hermione?" Draco had a bad feeling that Harry would answer in the affirmative.

"Yes."

Draco felt sick. "What's going on?"

"Ron just now got an Owl from Hermione. She wrote to him and said that she didn't want to continue to live without you. The note said that she was too sad, and she missed you too much, and she was going to kill herself, so you two could be together. It said that by the time we received the note, she'd be dead."

Draco felt a contracted pain across his chest. "What the hell? She knows I'm not really dead! Are you sure it's not some person's idea of a sick joke?"

"It was her handwriting," Harry said. "What's more, she went back to school on Monday, Malfoy."

"Damn that Hermione Granger!" Draco yelled. "I told her not to go back to school! I don't think she's safe there! And why would she write a note saying she couldn't live without me? She knows I'm alive! This makes no sense!" Draco paced back and forth. Bill apparated home and ran outside.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked.

"Well, actually, I went to the Burrow to talk to Harry, and Ron told me everything that's going on with the note from Hermione. I told Ron to get to the Ministry, find Dad, and have him bring as many Aurors as he can, and have them meet us at Hogwarts," Bill stated.

"So, the note worries you as well?" Harry asked.

"Not just the note, but the fact that Don Boot came and saw me today, and he said that the person they captured finally told them who was helping Professor Stephens. It's Thomas Mankin, and what's more, Hermione's apparently been missing since early this morning. She was to meet him for an evaluation, and her whereabouts from after that point on are unknown. He's missing as well."

Draco yelled again, "Damn that Hermione Granger! This is why I told her not to go back to school! I knew she wasn't safe!"

"There's someone else missing, too," Bill said, "and we don't know if there's any connection, but Dean Thomas is gone."


	35. Part XXXV

**Part XXXV**

**Someone Hates Someone:**

Hermione was left alone for what felt like forever, but was probably closer to an hour. Dean Thomas made her write a letter to Harry and Ron, telling them she didn't want to live without Draco. She was more than happy to write it. She knew it would cast suspicion on her actual whereabouts, since Draco was not dead. Ron didn't know that, but Harry did.

Her head was spinning from all she had learned. Dean Thomas was part of this plot the whole time. He told her that Professor Mankin was his half brother, and that they shared a father, who was killed by Draco's father and the Death Eaters a long time ago. That was why they wanted Draco to die, for revenge.

After he dictated the letter to her, he told her that he was the one responsible for trashing their rooms the first and the second time. He wrote the notes. He stole her letters. He planted them in Padma's room. He did it all. He told her that he loved her once, but now he despised her, and he didn't care if she lived or died. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry or beg. He rebound her hands, put the blindfold back on her eyes, and he left her alone, with her thoughts, her fears, and her worries.

Professor Mankin came in the cell shortly after and removed her blindfold and bindings once more, and picked her up and sat her down on a wooden chair, which was the only piece of furniture in the little dark room.

"Dean sent out your letter. Your friends should have received it by now," he said. She merely looked at him.

"Don't you have anything to say? Any more questions you need to ask me?" he asked, circling her chair. Again, she said nothing. He grabbed her chin and said, "Come now, Miss Granger, I know you're absolutely dying to ask me something. Go on, now's your chance."

"Fine, I do have questions," she said in a clipped tone.

"Ask away, darling," he said sarcastically.

"Who planned the potion's accident?" Hermione asked.

"I did. I didn't appreciate Terry Boot and Michael Corner going out of their way to protect you and Malfoy, especially since Michael was supposed to be helping Alex Stephens. He came to me, confided in me, telling me how the evil Professor Stephens was trying to kill Draco, and how he was involved, and he wanted out, and could I please help him."

Hermione interrupted and said, "So Michael didn't know you were Professor Stephens's accomplice?"

"No, he thought I only worked for the Ministry, just like all of you thought. I told him to make sure the Bromelain was added to the ingredient list. I told him he had until the fourth drop to get all of you, Draco excluded, out of there. I told him on the fourth drop there would be a 'minor' explosion, with plenty of smoke. I told him to usher everyone out of the room, and I would be waiting outside. We would tell everyone that Malfoy died in the explosion, when in reality he would only be slightly burned. Then Michael was to go to Alex Stephens, get him to confess to his duplicity in the plot, and I would be there, overhear everything, and would arrest him. That's what Corner thought would happen."

"What I thought would happen was that after the first drop, the whole place would go up in flames, blowing everyone to pieces, and then all of my problems would be over. Malfoy would be dead, as well as Boot, who was upsetting me by helping you, and Corner, who knew too much. If you and Luna died as well, who would really care?"

"A lot of people care about me," she challenged.

"Yes, it would appear so," he said, smiling down at her. "Still, sometimes innocent blood must be shed for the greater good."

"How did you come to be here this year?" she asked.

"That's a good one," he stated, "I really am a member of The Brotherhood. Alex Stephens wanted justice for his sister. They ruled that the Malfoy family was already paying for their crimes by going to prison, and that Draco was too young at the time to be held responsible. Alex didn't like that. He came up with the plan to plant the phoney notes, and to frame Malfoy so he would go to prison. That's all Alex wanted. He thought that was justice. He always was a little too 'good' for me. Believe it or not, he wasn't a bad man, unlike me, who is pure evil, I assure you."

He walked behind Hermione and continued talking, "I, however, wanted Malfoy dead. I wanted to let his father know what it was like to lose someone he loved. That family can never pay enough, in my opinion. So I told the Ministry about The Brotherhood's involvement, and I lied and told them that Alex wanted to kill Malfoy, so they planted me here, thinking I would have Alex's trust, and would know when and if he tried to kill Malfoy."

"Stephens did want Draco dead, though. He tried to kill him many times. He even threatened me," Hermione stated.

"No, little girl, I wanted Draco dead. I threatened you. Do you really think Anthony Goldstein was the only one under the Imperius curse? I had to curse Alex as well. He would never had tried to kill Malfoy, or threatened you. He was a hurt and bitter man, but he was no killer."

"Is Dean under the Imperius curse?" She hoped the answer would be yes.

"No, he's a young man who desperately wants a connection to a father he never knew, so he would do anything for me," he bragged.

"Draco's dead," Hermione told him, "you got what you wanted. Why kill me?"

He laughed a wicked laugh and said, "Because, you are just too damn smart for your own good. You, and you alone, suspected me. I knew that this morning. I knew what I had to do," he said as he took a small vial out of his pocket. "This is a potion that I have been working on for a very long time. I've tested it on a number of people already, so I know it works. I plan on using it on you today."

She sat in the chair and started to shiver.

"It doesn't really have a name. I'm still working on that, but it's a wonderful potion. Do you want to know what it does?" he asked. He came and stood in front of her. He took her chin in his hand again, while his other hand held the vial with a dark amber liquid. A tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it with his thumb. "Shall I tell you what it does?"

She didn't answer. She didn't want him to hear the fear in her voice.

"It causes your body to go in a complete vegetated state. Your breathing will appear to have stopped. Your heartbeat will be undetectable. Your eyes will stop moving, your pupils will no longer be reactive. You will have no pulse. To all appearances, you will be dead." He kneeled down beside her chair and took one of her hands in his.

"No pulse, no chest rising and falling, yes, you will appear dead. But heres the rub, the genius behind this potion; you will still be very much alive. Your mind will still be completely aware of everything around you. You will want to cry and scream, and tell everyone you are alive, but you won't be able to do so. You will hear all your loved ones around you crying because your young life has ended. You will be privy to their pain."

"You will eventually die, of course. You'll become dehydrated, and hungry. Your body will begin to shut down. They say death by dehydration and starvation is supposedly one of the most painful ways to die. Such a pity, you will have such incredible pain, and no way to express it. You will be beyond scared and you'll pray that death comes quickly, as you'll probably already be buried deep in the ground by this time. Perhaps fate will be kind and you'll suffocate before you die from the dehydration." He stood back up.

Her tears were falling freely now. He pulled her by her arm and stood her up. She tried to fight him. She hit him, and kicked him. He put the vial back in his pocket, and grabbed both her arms. He flung her across the room. She hit the stone wall with a terrible thud. The wind was knocked out of her. He said, "I'll be back, don't fear. Death is near, so you might want to settle things with your maker." He left the room. Hermione remained on the floor, in tears.

**Everyone to the Castle:**

Draco, Harry, and Bill went directly to the castle. Bill hoped Ron, his father, and the other Aurors would arrive soon. Don Boot had already told Bill that he would meet them there. The group of men came running into the doors of Hogwarts, where they were met by the Headmistress and all the Aurors who were stationed there. They only knew Hermione was missing, and that Professor Mankin was somehow involved. They didn't yet know the rest.

When the students started passing the large group and they saw Draco Malfoy, whom everyone assumed was dead, some of them screamed, some thought he was a ghost, and some claimed they knew he wasn't really dead all along. However, only one person seemed happy to see him, and that was Neville. He came running up to Draco and actually hugged him. Draco put one hand on his back, patted him once, and said, "That's enough, Longbottom."

They had no idea where to look for Hermione and Mankin. They were assured by the Aurors present that they had not left the building. Harry had brought the Marauder's map with him. He excused himself from the group, and went to look for Hermione on the map. He tapped it once, but he didn't see her. However, he did see Dean Thomas. He was on top of the Astronomy Tower. He decided to go there first. While all the Ministry employees were making plans to rescue her, Harry got Draco's attention. Draco walked up to Harry and Harry said, "Follow me." Without question, Draco followed Harry. He knew that Harry wanted Hermione safe as much as he did, so he would trust him.

They started up the staircase and Draco said, "Where are we going?"

"To find Hermione," was all Harry would say.

The two men ran up to the Astronomy tower, where they found Dean Thomas, standing near the ledge, crying and distraught.

"Dean, where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

Dean turned around. When he saw Malfoy, he was so taken aback that he almost fell off the ledge. He pointed at Draco and said, "You, you're alive!?"

"Apparently, now answer Potter's question!" Draco yelled, taking a step closer to the scared young man.

"Dean, are you involved in this? Do you know where Mankin's taken her?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell you," he said.

"Why?" Harry asked, "What hold does he have over you? If he's threatened you in some way, rest assure that I won't let him hurt you."

"He's my brother!" Dean yelled.

"Your brother?" Harry asked, "But, I thought you only had half-brothers and sisters, all younger than you. How is he your brother?"

"We had the same father. I just found out last summer after the war. He found me and told me he had been searching for me for a long time. He said that my father was killed by Death Eaters shortly after I was born. He said Malfoy's father was responsible, and he convinced me to take revenge on him. I'm sorry, Harry. I never wanted Hermione hurt." Dean sat down on the ledge.

"Then help her. Help her now," Draco implored, walking closer to Dean. Harry took his hand and reached for Malfoy's arm, holding him back. Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry, and Harry shook his head.

Draco backed off, and Harry approached. "Dean, please. You've always been such a good, loyal friend. Please help us find her, before it's too late. I promise I'll do whatever I can to make sure you aren't punished too severely for your participation."

Dean stood on the ledge again and screamed, "Like you helped Malfoy's mum get off being sentenced with just a year in prison! You told them she helped you trick Voldemort! The whole Malfoy family deserves to die!"

Draco yelled, "Then kill us, not her!"

Dean said, "You don't know him. He scares me. He'll never stop until it's over. He told me to be a man and end my own life, and not to let the Ministry decide my fate. He told me to jump."

"Dean, that's not being a man," Harry retorted. "That's the coward's way out. Be a man and stand up to him. Be a man and help your friends."

"She'll never forgive me," Dean muttered. "Hermione will always hate me now."

Draco relayed, "I thought that too, Thomas. I didn't know how she could even stand to look at me, let alone be my friend, and then fall in love with me. But she does. She loves me. Her capacity to see the good in people, despite their flaws, is her greatest strength; her greatest gift is her forgiveness. Please, don't let her die for something she didn't do."

Dean stepped down off the ledge and walked up to Harry. He ignored Draco, either out of hate or shame, but he told Harry, "He has her in some little anti-chamber that was used during the founder's time. I don't know how to get there on my own. He took me both times I went there today, once when I captured her, and once more to force her to write that letter. It's somewhere in the dungeons."

Harry turned to Malfoy and said, "Maybe it's a secret chamber, like the one that held the basilisk, and if that's the case, it won't be on my map."

Draco said, "Take Dean down to the Aurors, so he can tell them everything. I'm going on down to the dungeons. Meet me down there and if we have to search every nook and cranny, we will." Draco ran down staircase after staircase, until he reached the dungeons. He already had an idea where the room was. His father told him of this room. It's where he was supposed to hide if there was a final battle at Hogwarts. Of course, there was a final battle, but Draco never used the room to hide.

He went down into the darkest recesses of the dungeons. He was even lower than the Slytherin dormitories, which were located under the lake. There was a smooth expanse of wall a long way passed the Slytherin entrance, which was covered by a large tapestry of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. Supposedly, the tapestry would only admit members of those two houses to enter. Draco was told by his father if he needed to enter, he only had to utter the password, and he would be allowed entrance.

He stood in front of the tapestry and said, "I'm a Slytherin, and I beg admittance into your domain."

The tapestry suddenly dissolved, and a wooden door appeared. Draco opened the door and entered. He lit his wand. There were four wooden doors on the right side, painted in blue and four wooden doors on the left side painted in green. He went to the first blue door. He assumed the blue meant the rooms were meant for Ravenclaws. He opened the first door, and saw just an empty cell. He went to the next and the one after and they too were empty. He went to the fourth and last room and opened the door. He saw Hermione Granger, lying on the stone floor, her head to the side, her eyes closed, and she wasn't moving. He tried to rush into the room, but was thrown back out to the hall. He tried repeatedly, at least five times, and each time he was thrown outside. He couldn't enter, because he wasn't a Ravenclaw. He stood in the doorway and screamed at her to wake up and come to him. She didn't move. She hadn't moved since he arrived. He yelled, "Please, Hermione, please don't be dead!!" He sunk to the floor and screamed.

**To Kill a Gryffindor:**

Hermione woke up and was on the cold stone floor. Her subjugator came into the little room again and lit his wand. Professor Mankin said, "Your disappearance is causing quite a stir up in the Great Hall. It appears that even Draco Malfoy came back from the dead to help in your search. I was just flying over the Astronomy tower, in my animagus form, and I saw him with my brother and Harry Potter. It also appears there will be a slight change in plans. I was going to force you to drink this potion, and then take your body somewhere where your friends would discover it. Now, I think I'll leave your body here. This works out even better, for now only one person will discover your body, and I can literally kill two birds with one stone."

She stayed cowering on the floor, as the man pointed his wand at her.

He finally said, "I did you a courtesy earlier today, when I answered a lot of questions for you. Will you answer some for me?"

Hermione swallowed hard and said, "Ask."

"Is Stephens dead?"

"Yes," she answered, and added, "and before you ask who killed him, I'll tell you, it was Michael Corner, who had wanted out of this for a long time."

He laughed and said, "That takes care of him for me. One last person I'll have to kill. Of course, after I kill you, I'll have to kill Malfoy, again. I think it will be easier this time. I think he'll be the one to find you, and that he'll die a heartbroken man. I think that's what he deserves. "My brother will betray me, I'm sure, and will tell them about our plan. He will tell them about this room, which he will be unable to locate again. That's where Malfoy comes in. This room can only appear to Slytherins and Ravenclaws. He'll realize this, want to play the hero, and come and find you. Little will he know, once inside here, he won't ever be able to leave. For if two people are in this chamber, then two must leave, unless a password is used. A little extra reassurance by the founders, which I have to say, is ingenious. I will be able to leave, since I will utter the password, which I will change right after I leave. Malfoy will not be able to leave by himself, since he will not know the password. "Malfoy will find his one true love, already dead, in one of the Ravenclaw cells. He won't be able to reach her, because he won't be able to enter, since he's a Slytherin. He won't even be able to retrieve your body, and you certainly won't leave on your own accord. He'll have to bear his grief the best he can.

"When he discovers this, he'll try to go for help, and that's when he'll be unable to leave the chamber. He'll die the same way you will, by eventual starvation and dehydration. The only difference is that his agony won't even begin to match yours. You will have to hear him cry over your poor pitiful undead body. The irony is so rich, don't you agree?"

Hermione had nothing to say. She was facing a lunatic, and facing her death, and she had nothing to say. He approached her on the floor and straddled her body, holding her shoulders down with his knees. He grabbed her chin, and took the vial with the amber liquid out of his pocket. She tried to move her head back and forth, but she was still in a great deal of pain from being thrown against the wall earlier. She kept her mouth closed. He tried to force it open. He finally succeeded, and forced her to drink the liquid. It tasted bitter, and its effect was immediate. Her body became instantly limp. He stood up; releasing her head from his grasp, and he laughed as it hit the floor hard. It hurt so badly that she wanted to cry out, but she could not. She still had her eyes open. He bent down, and actually kissed her forehead.

He said, "Goodnight, Hermione, and pleasant screams, I mean dreams. It's a shame that the smartest witch of our age should die such a tragic death. If only you had been sorted into Ravenclaw, then none of this would have happened. Oh, to answer your question from earlier, I was in Ravenclaw, but I'm sure you had already answered that question for yourself."

He pulled her body toward the middle of the room, and arranged her arms down at her sides. He put his hand up to her face and shut her eyes. He left the room, laughing the whole way. She wanted so badly to scream, but all she could do was pray.

She didn't know how long she had been on the floor when she heard Draco. No, no, please no. Why did he come to look for her? Now he would die as well. He called out for her. She could hear him opening doors. He finally opened the door to the cell where she was, and when he tried to enter, he could not. He tried several times. He started yelling at her to wake up. She tried to, she really did. She was sure she was crying and yelling for him, but only in her own mind. He yelled out, "Please, Hermione, please, don't be dead!" and he sunk to the floor by the doorway and screamed.


	36. Part XXXVI

**Part XXXVI**

**Crying over you:  
**  
Draco had been crying for so long that he had no more tears. He was lying by the doorway of the little cell where Hermione was dead on the floor. He couldn't even reach her body, to hold her one last time. He tried to leave the anti-chamber once, to find that he could not leave. He told no one he was coming here, and Dean Thomas said he couldn't recall the way. Anyway, Dean wouldn't be able to locate the room without a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin, since it would only reveal itself to a member of one of those two houses. Dean also wouldn't know the password, to be admitted entrance in the room. Would anybody at the school know how to get to this room? Would anyone know the password if they did find the room?

It didn't matter. He didn't want to live without her. Was this the way she felt when she thought he had died? If it was, he felt even more remorse than he did before, for making her go through such anguish and pain. He turned to look at her once more. She hadn't moved a muscle since he entered the space. He had not seen her chest rise or fall once. She was dead. That bastard killed her. He started rocking back and forth, and tears, which he thought had long since dried, started flowing again.

"Granger! Please, please, come back to me. I love you, don't be dead. Why are you dead?" He continued crying, and calling her name.

Hermione didn't know if she could abide one more second of his tears. If a person's heart could break, her heart had shattered in a million pieces. She tried to communicate with him with her mind, but he was too anguished to be open to listening. She would continue. If only he would quiet down, and calm down, she was certain she could make him hear her. Hermione knew their connection was strong. Please listen, Draco.

Many hours had passed. He finally fell asleep. She could hear the even sounds of his breathing. She had to try now. She had to communicate with him somehow. She thought of him, and nothing but him. She pictured his face, his voice, his body. She thought of the moment she knew she loved him. She thought about their first kiss. She concentrated intently on the first time they made loved. She was ready. She was ready to communicate to him. She told him, in her mind, that she was not gone. She was alive. Please, try to listen.

She was becoming exhausted, with her thoughts as her only company. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't make him hear her. She was crying inside. She was also dying inside.

Draco awoke and for a moment forgot where he was. He had been dreaming. He dreamt of the first time he knew he loved her. He dreamt of their first kiss, and then of the first time they made love. In his dreams, she was not dead. In his dreams, she told him that she was still alive. Looking over at her now, at her dead body on the cold stone floor, his dreams turned to dust and he was once more faced with a harsh reality. While he was sleeping, he actually dreamt that she was communicating with him. Now that he was awake, he knew that was impossible.

He thought of her. He tried to narrow his thoughts to only her. If he could just let her know, one last time, how much she meant to him. How much he loved her. Even if she was no longer there in body, if he could just reach her mind, her spirit, or her soul, and tell her the one thing he wanted the most for her to know, he could die content. He closed his eyes and thought this one thought over and over and over. 'I love you, I love you.'

He sat back against the wall, no longer looking at her body. He closed his eyes again and concentrated on that single thought once more. It gave him some comfort. Maybe somehow, she would hear him and know what her living meant to him. Maybe she would know how much she had changed his life and how her love had changed him for the better. He spoke to her in his mind, and from his heart, as if she could really hear.

'I love you, Granger. You were the best thing in my life. If I die in here, at least I die with you, and with the knowledge of what your living meant to me. You were everything to my light, my saviour, my future, my past, my whole life and me. Please, hear me. I will love you forever, and when my life passes from this world to the next, one thing will remain, one thing will be constant, and that's my love for you.'

He finished his thoughts, but kept his eyes shut. He had his wand, and he contemplated taking his own life. His wand was of no other use to him. He had already tried and exhausted every spell he knew to try to get to her, or to try to get out of the room. Now, maybe his wand at least could reunite them in death.

He took out his wand, and held it in his fingers. Suddenly, he heard a small voice, somewhere deep in his soul, and it said, 'I love you too, please, hear me. I'm right here. I'm not dead. Please, hear me.'

He opened his eyes and sat away from the wall. He could have sworn the voice he heard in his head was hers. He turned to look in the cell once more and saw her in the same position she had been in since he first entered. She hadn't moved. She still appeared to be gone. He tried to quiet his mind once more. He closed his eyes again. He thought, 'if you're there, tell me, talk to me again, I want to hear. I want to listen.'

'Draco, I'm here. I'm not dead. Please, believe me. We need to get out of here. Please, don't cry any longer. I promise you, I'm here. I'm inside my body. Please, please.'

He knew he heard it. He opened his eyes, looked back at her, and said aloud, "Dammit, Granger! If you're there, you had better show yourself! I don't know what kind of dark magic is at work, but show me you're there! Move, damn you! Breathe! Do something! Move your hand, your eyes! Bloody hell, show me that you're still alive!"

He stood up. He was becoming hysterical. Was he going mad? Was she really in there, or was he yelling at a corpse? He put each hand on either side of the doorway and yelled again, "Either show me you're in there, or I'll be very angry with you. I will think you don't love me! If you love me, move!" Maybe if he threatened her, she would move.

She wanted to move. She wanted to show him. She was trying very hard. She tried to communicate with him, but it was to no avail. He was too upset now. He wasn't focusing. She lost the connection. He was absolutely calling her every bad name he could think. He even threatened to kill her if she didn't come back to life. She wanted to laugh at that one, but she couldn't even do that.

He sat back down, apparently defeated. Well, Hermione thought, he could give up if he wanted to, but she wasn't going to be that easily discouraged. He sat outside the door, separated by the invisible barrier, and he kept muttering incoherent things. She wished he would just shut up so she could think!

'Just shut up, Malfoy!' He heard inside his head. That one was real. He knew it was.

"I'll shut up, Granger, if you'll move your bloody hand. Just a finger will do," he said aloud.

She concentrated on moving her thumb. She thought of nothing else. Hermione blocked out all thoughts. She blocked out his voice. She willed her thumb to move with every inch and fibre of her being. Just move her thumb. He was finally quiet and he stared at her for many long moments. It was no use. She wasn't going to move. She was dead.

He almost moved back to lean against the wall, when he saw it. He knew he saw her thumb move. Just a fraction. The smallest, most insignificant movement, but still, a movement all the same. She moved her thumb.

**No one should underestimate Hermione Jean Granger:**

Thomas Mankin had always been a smart and deliberate sort of man. He always planned everything. The events of today he hadn't planned. Draco Malfoy was alive, but not for long. They had tricked him. He would find them and make them pay. He was certain that the Boot brothers were behind this. They always were self-righteous do-gooders. Yes, he would find them and make them pay for their sins as well.

He found a hidden passageway out of the castle. He saw Aurors stationed everywhere. He needed to get far enough away from the castle grounds so he could disapparate. For now, there was no way he could leave by the main gate. He ran toward the forbidden forest. He would hide there until he felt it was safe to venture outside the grounds. There was a cave that was used by The Brotherhood during his school years at Hogwarts, for all of the student initiations. Surely, he could still find it, and hide there. He need some time to think. He just hadn't planned on this. He hadn't planned on Hermione Granger finding out the truth.

All of the Aurors, Professors, and Hermione's friends were in the dungeons, searching for the secret room. Even Professor Flitwick, who was the Ravenclaw head of house, said he had never heard of its existence. Bill told them all they might need to wait until Don Boot and his brothers arrived. Surely, they would know how to get pointed out that by that time Hermione could be dead. Harry was also concerned for Malfoy. They had been down in the dungeons for hours, and he was nowhere in sight. He thought they would have come across him by now.

Back in the hidden chamber, Draco knew he wasn't imagining things. He knew he saw her thumb move. It moved faintly, almost not at all, but it moved. He said, "Hermione, please, move again. I know you aren't dead. You're in there somewhere. Move. Fight whatever spell he has you under. Move for me. If you love me, please, move."

Hermione was trying. He would never know how hard she was trying. Hermione knew that the human brain was a very powerful thing, and that the average person only used the smallest part of their brain. Its powers and wonders were yet to be discovered. She tried to reason to herself that her mind was stronger than any potion Mankin could give her. If she concentrated hard enough, she could do anything. Hermione had spent her whole life believing that hard work and diligence and perseverance could get her anywhere in the world, and she wasn't about to give up on that notion just because some lunatic gave her a bloody potion. _She would wake up!__  
_  
Draco was quietly staring at her. Maybe she needed more time. Maybe he needed to be quiet for a while. Maybe she would move again any moment. "HERMIONE GRANGER GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" he finally yelled. So much for quiet.

That seemed to do it. For some bizarre reason, that seemed to influence her. She moved her thumb again. She moved it back and forth. He was beyond happy, beyond ecstatic. He yelled again, "GET OVER HERE NOW, I NEED YOU!"

This time her head moved just a fraction. He got down on his knees and leaned toward the doorway. He forgot for a second that he couldn't enter the room. He tried to cross the threshold and was unceremoniously knocked down on his bum. He knelt outside the room and said, softer this time, "I love you, please, move again."

Her head moved again. It moved slightly to the side. Hermione worked harder at trying to move than she had ever worked for anything her entire life. She wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything, as well. She let out a little moan. He felt close to tears again, but for completely different reasons. "Come here, Hermione. Come to me," he said with a crack in his voice.

This time the arm that was out of his sight, the one on the other side of her body, moved up to rest on her abdomen. Her head moved completely to the side. She seemed to be coming around. Should he say anything else? What else was there to say? He wanted to reach out for her in the worst way. He said, "I believe in you, Hermione. I know you will come to me. Please, come to me. I need you so much."

Hermione rolled completely onto her side. He was so keyed up that he stood and jumped up in the air once and yelled out, "Yes!" He bent at his waist and put his hands on the sides of the doorframe again. He commanded, "That's good, Granger, but now I need you to open your eyes. Open your eyes for me. If you love me you will open your eyes."

All Hermione could think was, 'does he think these are words of encouragement?' She willed herself to open her eyes. She needed to see him. She needed him. She slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything yet. Everything around her was dark and murky. As if Draco could sense what she was thinking, he took his lit wand and held it up, holding it above his head. She saw him. She couldn't speak yet. Could he see her? He looked her right in the eyes. He looked a right mess. His face was dirty and blotchy and his eyes were red.

"That's so great, Hermione. I thought you were dead. I need you to try to get up and crawl out of that room. I can't come in and get you. Come out to me," he said, putting his wand on the floor and holding out his hands for her.

Lying on her side, she reached out with the arm that was under her body and she tried to crawl to him. She really, really tried. She made it about a couple of centimetres, but that was all. She fell back down on the hard flagstone floor. She needed to rest, for just a moment. She shut her eyes again, and became still.

He started shouting again. All sorts of things; he called her a quitter. He questioned her love for him. He said she was lazy and stupid. What? He was crazy. He should try to come out of a vegetated sleep someday, and see if he needed to rest. It was harder than it appeared.

Draco finally stopped shouting. Now he was almost in tears again. He felt ashamed. Why was he yelling at the poor girl? He didn't even know what type of curse or hex the man used on her. Maybe she really was at death's door, and here he was calling her all sorts of names. He sat back down against the wall, no longer looking at her. It was no use. They would both die in here, of that he was certain. If only he could have held her once more, then at least he would have died happy. Now he will die alone, sad, and without a lick of dignity, for he had yelled at her and called her all sorts of names, everything he could think of, short of calling her Mudblood. Now she would die thinking he hated her.

He closed his eyes and prayed for a quick and painless death. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough, he would hear her voice inside his head, one last time… "Draco," he heard. He opened his eyes. That wasn't inside his head. That came from inside the small dark cell. He moved away from the wall and looked inside and she had moved herself almost completely to the doorway. She was still on her side, but her eyes were opened again.

He said, "Hermione, I thought you were dead."

What was she to say to that? "Now we're even," she managed to mumble. He wanted to hold her, but he was still separated from her by the invisible blockade.

"Hermione, you need to crawl out into the hall. I can't come in and get you," he required.

"I can't, I'm so tired," she said, closing her eyes once more. He didn't yell at her this time. He would let her rest, for at least now he knew she was alive. He watched her breathing, in and out. He knew she wasn't breathing before, but now she was. He didn't know what sort of miracle just happened, and he really didn't care. She wasn't dead, and that's all that mattered to him. He would never ever again underestimate Hermione Jean Granger.

After at least twenty minutes, she opened her eyes again. He was the one that had not moved a muscle this time. He was staring right at her the whole time. He said, "Have you gotten enough beauty rest, Granger, because we really need to get the hell out of here."

"Fine," she said resolutely. Hermione took a deep breath and got up on her arms and dragged her body some more. Now she was at the doorway. Moving just a little more, she crossed the doorsill, and as she did, he grabbed her arms and pulled her the rest of the way out into the hall.

He held her up to his chest, as he knelt on the floor. Her body was still limp and flaccid, but her eyes were open and tears were falling from them. He was crying as well. He rocked her back and forth in his arms. He kissed her forehead, and her hair. How could he have let something like this happen to her? He almost lost her. He put her back down gently on the floor, took off his robe and put it over her body. He lay down beside her, put one of his arms gently under her head and the other over her body. He cradled her in the safety of his arms, and kissed her lips gently. She looked up at him, and a tear rolled down her face. He kissed it away and said, "You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Take me out of here, Draco," she implored.

"We can't leave. We need to wait for someone to find us. I've tried to get out all evening, and I can't," he explained.

"No, if there's two people in here, two must leave, unless you know the password, so that's why you couldn't leave, for you didn't know the password to leave," she told him. "But, you should be able to leave now, with me."

"How do you know this?" he asked curiously.

"Mankin told me," she said, somewhat affected. "Draco, he's the one. He was always the one, with the help of Dean. He killed Terry, he blew us all up, and he even had Professor Stephens under the Imperius curse. Stephens wanted revenge on you, but he didn't want you dead. Mankin and Dean are brothers, and they wanted you dead because Death Eaters killed their real father."

He held her up to his chest, and said, "I know all of this, little one." He stood up, lifted her from the ground as if she didn't weigh a thing, and started toward the door. It magically opened for them, recognizing that there were two of them, and that one of them was a Slytherin. He ran away from the evil little space as quickly as he could. He turned a corner and saw Don Boot.

**Draco and Don:  
**  
Don ran up to the duo. He didn't remember a time when he was more relieved, and he said, "I was told by Dean Thomas what type of room you were in, and I immediately thought of the Ravenclaw/Slytherin room. Thank goodness you're both alive." He reached over for Hermione, and took her from Draco's arms. Normally Draco would have resisted, but he was so tired and weak. He felt completely drained.

"Where are the others?" Draco asked.

"Somewhere down here," Don explained, "Listen, Malfoy. I don't know about you, but I want that bastard Mankin dead. If the Aurors catch him, he'll be sent to trial, and then to prison. Prison is too good for him. He took my little brother's life. I love my family more than anything, and I want him to pay. I think I know where he is. He cannot possibly leave the school grounds, since it is crawling with Aurors. I want you to take Hermione upstairs, and then promise me you won't tell anyone that I found you. I have to go find him, and I don't want anyone to know."

"I'm coming along," Draco implored. "I have as much reason as you do to kill him. We'll both take her upstairs, and then we'll leave. You might need help."

Don nodded. He still had Hermione in his arms. They started running down the hall, when they saw Bill, Harry, and Mr. Weasley. Hermione looked so small and still. The first thing Harry said was, "She's not dead, is she?"

"No, but I'm not sure what kind of black magic he used on her, but she appeared to be dead for hours. She wasn't moving, or even breathing," Draco told him. They rushed her upstairs to the Hospital wing.

Once there, Madam Pomfrey could not fully revive her. It was as if she was in a deep sleep, and a deep needed sleep at that. For all other intents and purposes, she was fine. The Medi-witch told everyone to leave her alone, and let her sleep. She didn't know what was wrong with her yet, but sleep cured many ills.

Draco and Don stood in the corner, plotting what to do next. They decided they would find Mankin, tell him that Don rescued Draco, and that Hermione was dead, not even knowing if he would believe them or not. They didn't care what he believed. They just wanted him dead.

"We'll wait until the morning. We can't leave the castle undetected tonight," Don said, "Besides, you need some rest and food. It's only a few hours until daybreak. Go get some sleep. He's not going anywhere tonight. He'll still be there, waiting for us. He'll wish he was never born," and with that said, Don left the hospital wing.

Harry and Ron sat at her beside. Draco decided to let them sit with her. He reclined on the bed next to hers, and closed his eyes. Don was right, he needed some sleep.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he heard her calling his name. He sprang up so suddenly he almost fell off the bed. He noticed that all her friends had left. It was still dark in the Hospital wing. He quickly glanced out one of the windows. The sun would be rising soon. He needed to wake up anyway. He bounded over to her bed and said, "Did you call for me?"

"Yes, come here," she said as she reached for him. He grabbed her hand, put it to his mouth, kissed it gingerly, and placed it on his chest. He sat down on the bed and put his other hand on her forehead, and then her cheek.

"Did you hear me when I tried to communicate with you?" she asked.

"Yes, and I heard you tell me to shut up, also," he said, with a slight grin.

"I just needed you to be quiet so I could concentrate," she explained.

"I really thought you were dead, and I'm so sorry," he said softly.

"Why are you sorry, it's not your fault," she reminded him.

"I'm sorry, because you thought I was dead for over a week. I only thought you were dead for a few hours, and I almost went out of my mind with grief, so, I'm sorry." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I know what you went through, and it broke my heart. I heard you the whole time," she said. She continued to explain everything she went through while under the potion. She told him about how Mankin explained she would eventually die, but that she would be fully aware until the end. She told him what Mankin told her about Professor Stephens, and about the explosion, and everything else. She told him how she went to the Archival wing, to search for Mankin's file, for she had suspected him for a long time.

Draco was the first person she told everything. He was more incensed than ever, after she told him what that bastard did. He wanted him to pay. After she told him her tale, she said, "I heard you and Don Boot down in the dungeon. Please don't go after him by yourself. Please tell someone, I can't lose you now, not after everything." She started to cry. "Please, Draco, don't leave me. I don't want you to die."

He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to lie to her, so he wouldn't promise her he wasn't going to go find the man, because he was. That was something he needed to do. "I have to do this. He'll never let us be. He'll always be out there haunting us. It needs to end now." He tried to console her with his reasons, which had the opposite effect.

"Don't go." She cried even harder. She was almost beside herself. "If you go, take me with you. I want to go with you."

"No, it's probably better if he still thinks you're under the influence of the curse, and if we pretend that we believe you're dead. When we find him, we'll tell him that Don rescued me from the room. He need not know that you're safe."

Hermione said, "Draco, this makes you no better than him, and you are better. You are a much better man than he is. If you go after him, to exact your own brand of justice, you are lowering yourself to his level. Let the Ministry punish him. He will probably get a death sentence, since he took so many lives. He even told me he had used that potion on people before. He's a sick and twisted man, and men like that are not to be trifled with, so please, don't go. Have you learned nothing from Voldemort?"

"Yes, he's a sick and twisted bastard, but I'll tell you what, Granger, he had better not underestimate me. A man, who almost lost the love of his life, is as much of a threat as he. I will kill that bastard, and make sure he will never hurt another living soul as long as he lives, which hopefully won't be long!" Draco stood over her bed now. He was so angry that his face was red. He released her hands. He wasn't angry with her. He was angry with Mankin. He was glad for the anger. That would make revenge that much sweeter.

Hermione reached out her hands for him. "Draco, please don't leave. Stay for me! If you truly love me, stay."

He started toward the door, just to come back and sit on her bed. She wasn't relieved for long, because he said, "It's because of my love for you that I go!"

Just then, Madame Pomfrey came into the ward. She had heard Hermione crying. She went over to the bed, and said, "She doesn't need to be upset, Mr. Malfoy, so you should leave. I will go get her something to calm her down."

She went back to her office to get an elixir. Draco stood up again and said, "Sometimes people have to do what they have to do. I promise I won't die." And he started to run out of the room, turned back once to glance at her crying body lying weakly on the hospital bed. He turned back toward the door and ran to find Don Boot.

Hermione screamed for him. Harry Potter, who had been outside the Hospital wing the whole time, sitting on the floor, just outside the door, came running in the ward when he heard her scream. She called him over to her and told him the whole story, about the potion, the hidden chamber, and what Draco and Don were planning. Harry went to get Bill. He didn't know where they were going, but he had to find them. He couldn't let Draco go from the frying pan, into the fire. He had to keep Draco alive, if only for Hermione.


	37. Part XXXVII

**Part XXXVII**

******Hermione makes Plans:**  
  
Hermione got up from the bed and looked out the window at the dewy grass out on the lawn. It was going to be another warm day. It was still very early morning and it was already warm. Their exams would start in a week. What made her think of something that unimportant right now? She crossed the room, hurried, and dressed. Madame Pomfrey examined her and told her she could leave. She was interviewed by the Aurors, and by the Headmistress. She told them everything she knew.

Harry came back to the hospital wing with Bill and before they left she told them what she overhead between Draco and Don, and how they were going to go find Mankin. That had her worried. Don probably knew exactly right where to find him. They could be battling right now. Draco could be dead right now.

With determination, she strolled toward the door of the Hospital wing. She threw the heavy wooden doors open with such force that they banged against the wall. Outside of the doors stood Michael Corner, and without warning, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. It took him a second to realize what she had done. He hugged her back. He didn't even think she would want to see him, let alone hug him.

"What are you doing back at school?" Hermione asked.

"I never really left. The Headmistress and Bill were hiding me here, at the insistence of Don Boot. I'll still have to stand trial for killing Alex Stephens, but for now, I'm free. Anthony was allowed to come back to school as well. He'll arrive Monday, to get ready for the exams," he explained to her.

"Have you heard everything?" she asked him.

"Yes, Luna and Padma just told me, that's why I came to see you, although I have to admit, I didn't think you would want to see me, let alone hug me." His face turned red in embarrassment. He continued, "I think I might know where Mankin went. I can't tell the Aurors, because I'm under an oath not to tell anyone about it, but that doesn't mean I can go there myself, and unbeknownst to me, be followed."

She understood what he meant. She didn't know if they should try to find it on their own, or if they should get help. He understood her weary look, and said further, "Padma and Luna both want to help, and so does Neville. The old DA members back together. We'll all go find him and make that man wish he'd never been born."

Hermione nodded her head. She wished she could tell Harry. She had no idea where he was and she didn't want to waste anymore time waiting, so she took Michael's hand and said, "Let's go get the others."

They ran up to the eighth year's fifth floor dormitory and entered the portrait way. Being a Sunday, there were not many people milling about. However, the three people they came to look for were all willing and waiting. Hermione went into her old room to change clothing. She came out with a pair of jeans, a dark shirt, and trainers. She took her wand and said, "How do we get out of the castle undetected, and more importantly, where are we going?"

Neville said, "You forget, I know every secret passageway out of the castle. Michael already told me we're heading toward the Forbidden Forest, so we need to take the passage out of the kitchens, which will lead to the stables. From there we can double back around the east side of the castle, and head right into the forest."

"Why the forest?" Hermione asked the group.

Padma spoke, "There's cave hidden in some rock formation, deep in the forest. Ravenclaws for years have used it for secret meetings, and it's a known fact that The Brotherhood of the Raven has used it in the past for their initiation ceremonies. We believe that's where he is. No one can locate the cave except Ravenclaws, or someone with a Ravenclaw."

"Does that mean that Draco, Neville and I won't even be able to enter?" Hermione asked.

"We think you might, but Draco and Neville, maybe not," Luna answered.

"Why me?" she asked, concerned.

Padma answered, "The cave is guarded by bush, which is only one of its forms. It's a Calendula. It appears to be just an average looking harmless plant, but it's so much more. It measures a person's intelligence, cunning and wit. Sometimes it will just allow a person to pass, other times, it'll make the person answer a riddle, solve a puzzle, or answer a hard question. If the person answers incorrectly, they aren't allowed pass, and the cave won't reveal itself."

"Draco and Neville are smart," Hermione begged to differ.

Michael responded, "We aren't saying they're not. We're just saying that this plant will recognize intelligence before it even bothers to ask the question. Sometimes it won't even bother with the question, and it just won't let people in. Sometimes it won't even let a Ravenclaw enter."

"Enough, we're wasting time," Neville complained, taking control, and grabbing Hermione's hand. The five eighth year students started running down the mostly deserted hallways. They made it out of the passageway with no problem. They arrived at the stables and it was now that the problems would start. It was such a beautiful sunny Sunday, and the last Sunday before the last week of school at that. There were students all around the grounds. They decided it would be better to act as if they were merely out walking, hoping to blend in with the other students.

Once they reached the outskirts of the school grounds, and they neared the forest, they took off in a mad dash. That called attention to themselves by at least one person. Harry Potter was standing up on the southern tower, looking over the landscape, trying hard to figure out where Draco and Don had gone, when he saw five students rushing toward the Forbidden Forest. They were far enough away, and he couldn't make out any of their faces, but he knew in his heart one of them was his best friend. He ran down the tower and out the back doors and ran toward the forest as well.

Once inside the forest, Michael said, "It's a short distance to the cave, follow me." They all started walking.

Harry had just reached the forest and he didn't know which way to go. He pointed his wand and said, "Point me toward Hermione," and his wand pointed his way. He was directly behind them.

They reached the mouth of the cave, which was hidden by ivy that was twined along the rocky surface, weaving in and out, almost covering the cave's entrance completely. The Calendula plant, with its bright yellow flowers, stood guard over the entrance. Michael approached first and without uttering a word, the plant moved aside, as if it were alive, and allowed him passage. The ivy on the stone's surface began to move, as if it were a series of locks. It moved completely out of the way, to reveal an entrance. Next, Luna passed through. Padma motioned for Neville to try. However, the way was once again blocked with the ivy. Over the smooth rock, near the top of the cave's entrance, these words appeared, "**_I come from your side, to stand forever beside you. You come from inside me, to be alive. You walk by my shoulder, forever to guide me. You come deep inside me, when we are alone at night."_****_  
_**  
Neville looked at Hermione. She whispered, "A woman," to him.

He said, "A woman." The ivy moved so he could pass. Padma said, "Now you try, Hermione."

Hermione stood by the entrance, waiting for a riddle or a puzzle to solve. However, to her amazement, the ivy untwined and parted for her to enter. Padma came next. Michael and the others were standing by the mouth of the cave with their wands lit. Michael said, "This way," and they all followed.

**A Riddle for Malfoy:****  
**  
Don and Draco had not yet entered the cave. They had purposely waited until light came to enter. The arrived to the entrance of the cave while the earth was still at slumber, and the new sun had not yet awoken the day. They wanted to be sure that Mankin would be there before they entered. The moved toward the top of the hill, which covered the cave, to wait for daybreak. They couldn't see the cave's entrance from their perch, so they did not see the five teenagers enter.

After daybreak came, they decided to go back down to the front of the cave. Don told Draco that he might not be allowed to enter. They were just discussing what they were going to do, when they saw Mankin leave the cave, for just a moment. He became a raven and flew out of sight. The men looked at each other, contemplating what to do next. Shortly after Mankin flew away, they saw Dean Thomas come up to the cave. He answered the riddle that appeared over the door, and then he walked in the cave. They waited to see if Mankin would return. After only a minute or two, he did return and he too went into the cave. That was when they decided to wait and see if Dean would exit. When he didn't they decided to go get help from the Aurors.

Don told Draco he didn't want any more innocent blood shed, and he was afraid that Dean might accidentally be killed. Draco wasn't sure he cared one way of the other if Dean was killed, but he agreed. Don told Draco that he should get the Aurors and the Weasleys and Harry, and they could all meet him back here. That was just what Draco was about to do, when they saw Mankin leaving again.

"What do we do now?" Don asked Draco,

"How the hell should I know, I thought you were running this show?" Draco responded.

They saw Harry approach. He was allowed entrance to the cave without a riddle. Draco said, "Stupid four eyes."

"Draco, go to the castle and get help," Don implored.

"I'm not leaving now. Maybe we can get Dean and Harry out before Mankin comes back," Draco said. Don told Draco to try to enter first. A riddle appeared on the smooth stone. Draco let out a curse word, but read the words that were suddenly etched there.

The riddle read, _**"I have no form, no beginning, and no end. I live inside each and every man. I'm shared by families, and lover's alike. I'm the depth of the oceans, and bright as the stars at night. If you give me up, all will be lost. If you take a chance, than I will be of no cost. Others may know me by a different name, but those who share me always feel the same."**_**_  
_**  
Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Love, dammit." The ivy parted and he ran in, followed by Don.

Don lit his wand, as did Draco. Don put his index finger up to his mouth, to tell Draco to remain quiet. He motioned to Draco to follow him down a long cavernous hollow. They reached the end and were now high up in the cave, overlooking a large room. They were behind some of the natural rock, looking down at the large room through holes in the rocky surface. The room below had many natural formations in the rock, including many stalactites hanging from the ceiling, and stalagmites reaching up from the floor. Several of the conical shape formations met in the middle, forming many large columns through the large open space. There was an underground stream running through the middle of the room, and a big stone basin in the middle. Dean was sitting by the stone basin, crying. Mankin came back into the cave right after Don and Draco. He ran back in the large room, and talked in clipped tones to his brother, which echoed throughout the cave.

"You are sure everyone thinks Granger is dead?" he asked.

"Yes, I know they do. They have called her parents and everything," Dean confirmed, lying of course.

"And no one followed you here?" he asked.

"Of course not, you went and checked, didn't you? I told you they were all in mourning up at the castle," Dean reaffirmed.

"And Malfoy is alive?" Mankin asked.

"Yes, Don Boot saved him," Dean told the man. Draco wondered why Dean was helping them by lying. At this point, he didn't care, he was just thankful that he was.

Mankin walked in front of his brother, "That Damn Don Boot saved the day again, and Draco Malfoy lives again. Well, I've tried to kill him twice now, and have been unsuccessful, but I guarantee I'll not fail the third time."

Just then, a noise from the other side of the cave sounded like waves crashing on a shore. Mankin told Dean to stay where he was, while he ran off through a little passageway, to see from where the sound came.

Neville Longbottom appeared at the other entrance. "Come with me, Dean. We don't have much time. Michael is creating a distraction. You'll be safe," and he motioned with his hand.

Dean shook his head no. Luna came to Neville's other side. Luna and Dean had become very close the year before. They spent many hours at Shell Cottage, talking and making plans for the future.

"Please, Dean, come with us. We don't have much time. Michael and Padma are creating a diversion, but it won't last long," Luna implored.

Dean looked around and started to run toward Luna. Just then, Mankin appeared directly behind Luna and Neville. Dean saw him, pointed and yelled, "Look out!"

The two turned around and Mankin captured both of their wands and stunned the pair. Dean shouted, "No!" but Mankin ignored him.

"Help me take them to the basin; I think we found our sacrifice," Mankin said.

Draco looked at Don in shock. Don shook his head, not knowing to what Mankin was referring. Dean said, "They're my friends. They just came to help me."

Thomas Mankin took his hand and backhanded the younger man. "And I am your brother, and you will do as I say. Now help me with them."

They hoisted Neville and Luna up the large stone precipice right next to the stone basin. He took out a silver knife, and he walked over to the pair. He handed the knife to Dean and said, "Do it."

Dean was shaking his head no. That's when Michael Corner and Padma came running into the room, shouting hexes and spells. Mankin rounded the corner of a column and grabbed Luna's lifeless body, to use as a shield. Michael crawled on his belly, reached the stone precipice and grabbed Neville's hand, dragging him off the altar and down on the hard stone floor. He continued to drag Neville's body and he placed it behind a column at the other end of the cavernous room.

Don said to Draco, "What the hell are they all doing here? I've seen enough, we have to help them."

That was when Harry Potter came up behind them and said, "What's your plan?"

**Where's Granger?****  
**  
"I was wondering when you would show up to save the day," Draco retorted, rolling his eyes. "We saw you enter the cave. We didn't see the others enter, though."

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

Draco said, "Don't worry; she's still back in the Hospital wing, safe. You don't think I would bring her here, do you?"

"No, Malfoy," Harry said in shock, "She came with the others. I followed them. She's here somewhere in this cave."

Draco felt like he was going to be sick. He looked back down in the room from his stone perch, and he was certain that now he really would be sick. He no longer saw Mankin and Luna behind the column. Michael, Dean and Padma, along with a lifeless Neville, were behind the other columns, and were unaware that Mankin and Luna were missing.

"They're gone!" Draco whispered.

Don leaned over the stone wall from high above, and said, "There are many passageways throughout this cave, but they all lead back here or to the entrance. Some of us must wait here, and some must wait by the front. Potter, please, go down there and get the other kids out of here, and then come back with help. You should have no problem entering, since you had no problem entering the first time."

Harry agreed. He crept down the long smooth rocky surface toward the large central chamber. He caught Michael's attention and motioned for him to follow. Michael looked around, saw no one, and he levitated Neville's body through the tunnel, followed by Dean and Padma. Harry Potter led the way.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

"Now we have some fun, come on with me," and he motioned for Draco to follow again.

They walked through a narrow tunnel, at several points they had to get down on their hands and their knees, because the way was so tight. They ended up in another large room. This one higher than the other, and open on one side. They were under a waterfall.

"You told Potter there was no other way out," Draco warned.

"There isn't. Not even a wizard could get out of here, for there's something about the natural rock that makes apparition impossible and even a wizard couldn't jump from these rocks and survive the waterfall, but a bird can. We'll wait here. I know he'll come this way," Don said, convinced.

"I wonder where Hermione is," Draco said aloud.

Don could tell he was seriously worried. "I'm sure she's safe somewhere. I don't think Neville and Michael would have let her come to harm."

They stayed crouched behind a large rock, and soon Don's hunch became a reality. Luna was once again conscious, and being dragged by the collar of her shirt by Mankin. He said, "Hurry up, Lovegood; we have to get out of here."

He approached the waterfall. The sound was deafening. Draco and Don could no longer hear what Mankin was saying to the girl, but they could see her crying and shaking her head. She was pushing against him with her hands. Don took that moment to appear. He told Draco to stay down.

"Let her go, Mankin," Don demanded.

"I don't think so, Wolfman. Did you think I wouldn't figure out it was you. You and your little brothers." Mankin laughed. "Tell me, did you howl at the moon the night your idiot little brother was blown to bits?"

Don brandished his wand and said, "Luna, come to me."

Luna was pushed toward him by Mankin. "By all mean, you can have her. I don't need her to escape. You can both jump together. Maybe that'll be more of a comfort than dying alone. I wonder if Miss Granger was comforted when she thought Draco Malfoy was close by while she was dying. Have they decided yet when her funeral will be?"

"Shut up!" Luna yelled.

"I don't think so, Looney," Mankin said. "You see, I can tell you both my little secret, since you'll take it with you to your graves. Miss Granger is not dead. She took a potion of my invention, one that feigns death. She has no pulse, no heartbeat, and no breath, but she is not dead. She only appears to be. She is aware of her surroundings, and of the cries of her loved ones. She will be aware of being placed in a coffin, and of being lowered in the ground." He laughed a sick, perverted laugh.

He said, "Tell me, Boot, was Draco Malfoy crying over his one true love when you rescued him? What did he do when you entered the cell and took out her body? Did he take her from you and curse the heavens above? How I wish I could have seen his grief. I wonder if it rivalled my own, when as a young boy and I was told that my father was killed by Death Eaters, one of which was Malfoy senior."

He kept his wand pointed at the pair. Don put Luna behind his back, and kept his wand pointed at Mankin. Don was walking backwards, toward the wall. Draco reached out from his hiding place behind the rock and grabbed Luna's arm and tugged her down behind the rock with him. Don pointed his wand at Mankin and yelled, "Crucio", but Mankin rushed behind another rock, Don's spell missing him by a mere hair.

Don ran near the entrance, and placed his body flush up against the smooth wall. He looked at Draco behind the rock and shook his head no, commanding silently that he and Luna stay where they were.

The sounds of the waterfall cascading over the rocks made it next to impossible to hear a thing anyone said. Mankin shouted, "Come and get me, Don. Don't you want revenge for Terry?"

Don shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He rushed out of his hiding place as a wolf. He pounced on Mankin, who only had time to scream. The man and the wolf tussled and fought on the ground. Draco pushed Luna toward the entrance and told her to get out of the cave, and if she saw Hermione, to make her leave as well. Luna pointed her finger at the opposite wall and said, "But, Draco, Hermione is right over there."

Draco looked across the dark cave and saw Hermione standing at another exit, nearer to the waterfall. She hadn't yet seen Draco. She had her wand pointed toward the man and the wolf. Mankin was screaming in pain. Draco pushed Luna back toward the entrance and said, "Run as fast as you can!"

He skimmed along the rock wall to reach the other side, to get to Hermione. That's when it happened. Mankin and Don, as a wolf and a man, both went over the waterfall. Hermione screamed and shut her eyes. Draco took that opportunity to rush to her. She saw him coming toward her and she ran to meet him. She was drenched from standing so close to the spray of the water. He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her lips. He said, "Why did you come here?"

"I saw Mankin bring Luna up here, so I followed," she reasoned.

"No, I mean, why did you come to the cave? I told you not to! Don't you ever do what you're told?"

Before she could dispute him, a black raven flew back in through the side of the rock entrance, just underneath the water. It turned back to a man, and he said, "Answer the question, Miss Granger. I'm interested in knowing how you came to be here as well!"

Hermione and Draco turned around, still holding on to each other.

Mankin was so angry that he screamed as if he were being tortured. "There's no way you could have come out of that potion! No way! Even you aren't that smart and powerful! Tell me how you did it!" He had his wand pointed toward her.

"I won't tell you anything!" she screamed back at the man who had caused them all so much pain, and pointed her wand back at him.

"I have failed killing you both in the past, but if it's the last thing I do, I will kill you now!" He disarmed both Hermione and Draco, with a silent spell. Draco's wand flew to his hand, while Hermione's landed near his feet. He pointed his wand first at Draco and yelled, "CRUCIO!"

Draco fell to the ground and withered and moaned as the pain from the curse coursed through his body. Hermione screamed for Mankin to stop. He yelled, "Do you want me to stop?! Do you want his yelling and pain to end? I will accommodate you now!" and he stopped the curse on Draco and he pointed his wand at Hermione and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

He made the mistake of underestimating Hermione Granger once before. He shouldn't have done it again. As he was cursing Draco with the unforgivable curse, Hermione had already silently accio her wand back to her hand and she had pointed her wand directly at him, and thought the same words in her mind that he pronounced out loud to her. However, only one of the curses was completed. Thomas Mankin fell over dead.

Draco got up suddenly from the ground. He ran over and saw that Mankin was dead. He rushed back to Hermione, who had collapsed on the ground, in remorse. She hated the man, but she had never taken a life before. Even during the final battle of Hogwarts. She screamed a bone chilling scream, which even with the deafening roar of the waterfall, echoed throughout every channel of the cave. Draco had never heard of anyone killing a person without saying the spell out loud. He too, was in shock. He picked Hermione up and started to carry her from the cave. Looking once more at Mankin's dead body, he left the waterfall entrance with Hermione in his arms.

Harry and Bill and the Aurors had just reached the large room when Luna came toward them. She told them about the large cave at the mouth of the waterfall. She said that Don and Mankin were fighting, and that Draco and Hermione were there. They were just about to follow her back up to the other room, when Draco came down the tunnel, holding Hermione's hand. Once he could stand upright again, he picked her back up and told the Aurors, "Mankin's up ahead, near the waterfall, and he's dead. I'm afraid Don Boot may be dead as well, as he tumbled out of the cave and down the waterfall. Someone should check."

He walked over to Harry and with Hermione in his arms said, "She killed him. She killed him without saying a single word out loud. How is that possible?" Hermione remained in his arms, crying.

Bill came up and to them and said, "We'll discuss that later, let's get her out of here." He took Hermione from Draco, and they all walked out of the cave.


	38. Part XXXVIII

**Part XXXVIII**

**I need to be alone, with you:**

Bill carried Hermione all the way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Then a tired and exhausted Draco Malfoy took her in his arms once again and he wouldn't let her go. When they reached the castle, Minister Shacklebolt himself was there to question her. He wanted a full report from everyone. Draco didn't care. He told them they could talk to everyone but her. She needed to rest. He cradled her in his arms, but didn't know where to take her. The Hospital wing was crowded, with Luna, and Neville being there. Her room in the teacher's quarters was out of the question, since he did not know the password, and she was still crying too hard even to speak.

He went up to the fifth floor corridor. Hannah Abbott walked all the way up with him and said, "Take her to her old room. We'll station different eighth years at the portrait way, and we won't let anyone come and see her, okay?" Ernie walked out of the portrait and held the way open for them. Draco smiled at them and told them thank you. Ernie and Hannah took up the first guard.

Draco walked with her to her old room and opened the door. He placed her on her bed. She took off her shoes as he pulled her bedspread over her body, even though it was warm outside. He opened her windows, sat down on the floor, and watched her cry. She cried until she could cry no more, and then she went to sleep. After she finally went to sleep, Draco Malfoy, who had never in his life felt as tired as he did at that moment, came over to lie down beside her. He pulled back the cover, (what was he thinking, covering her up on a warm day?) and he put his head on her pillow, and brought her sleeping form into his warm embrace. He finally slept. He slept better than he had in a long time.

After many hours of uninterrupted sleep, Hermione woke first. She seriously didn't know where she was at first and began to panic, which woke Draco. She sat up in bed and cried out for him, not even realizing he was by her side. He pulled her down to him and said, "Its fine, Granger. It's finally over." She glanced over at him and touched his cheek.

"Is it really?" She could not believe it.

"Yes, I promise you, it's over," he told her, tracing her jaw line with his finger.

She put her head on his chest and said, "I thought it would never be over."

"We've been through hell and back these last months, haven't we, little one?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at his face and said, "Talk about a slap in the face. I won't even begin to know how to act without someone stalking me, threatening me, my boyfriend dying, coming back to life, bird attacks, blood all over my room, dead otters, well, the list could go on forever."

He liked that she could see the humour in the whole thing. He said, "When you put it like that, it sounds sort of insane, doesn't it?"

"Draco?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What do we do now? Where do we go from here? Do we stay and finish school? I don't know what to do?" She felt like she was going to cry again.

"You just need to take it one day at a time. Do what your heart tells you to do, and not what you think people expect you to do," he proposed and then he stroked her arm up and down with his fingertips.

"We should go and talk to the Minister and the Aurors now," she decided. She tried to sit up, but he pulled her back down. She said, "Let me up. I'm surprised that they aren't banging down my door as we speak."

"That's because our fellow eighth years are standing guard, and refuse to let anyone enter the corridor," Draco smiled.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Truly," he answered.

"Well, cheers to them," Hermione said, cuddling back into his arms.

"Should we stay at school now? Bill told me the other day I was welcome at Shell Cottage for as long as I wanted to stay. You don't think he was just being nice, do you?" Draco inquired.

"No," she began, "I'm sure he was sincere. It's just, we've been through too much, and worked too hard not to stay, take our exams, and graduate. After that, well, I've been thinking. I want to go visit my parents for a month, and then come back here and do my internship with Professor McGonagall, and then teach after that."

"Where do I fit in that equation?" He was not ashamed to ask. "I don't have anywhere to go this summer, and I don't know what I want to do after school. I can go back to the Manor, but that thought depresses me to no end." He turned to his side. She turned to face him.

"You can come with me to see my parents. They like you. I want you to come," she explained.

"My mum will be getting out of prison by August. Maybe I should stay so I can see her for a while," he thought, "get reacquainted."

"Sure, that sounds good, too," she said, moving to her back.

He put his hand on her stomach. He watched his hand rise up and down with her even breathing. Was it really just yesterday that he thought she was dead? That he couldn't see her breathing. He kissed her cheek and said, "I want us to be together; is that something you want, or am I just being selfish?"

She turned back to her side and put her hand on his face. She touched his eyes and his eyebrows. "I want us to stay together too, so we'll find a way. You know, even if we are separated by miles, we can still be in love, and have a future, so don't worry, I'm not that easy to get rid of, ask Harry and Ron." She smiled and kissed his lips. He did not want to get rid of her.

Harry Potter knocked on the door. He snuck his head in and was slightly embarrassed that Draco and Hermione were on her bed together, even though they were just talking. He said, "I had a hell of a time getting in here. Justin and Ernie tried to keep me out, but I told them I would hex them if they didn't let me pass." He smiled. Hermione sat up and Draco got off the bed. Harry went over to the bed and sat next to Hermione.

"I'm on my way back to the Burrow," Harry began, "and I just wanted to tell you goodbye first. Bill has arranged for you to go talk to the Ministry officials tomorrow. He'll take you both in himself."

"Okay," she said, looking down at his hand. She put her hand in his. Now Draco felt like he was imposing. She asked, "Any news on Don Boot?"

"Yes, he's alive. He turned into a raven just before he hit the water. He's hurt, but not too bad. He wanted me to tell you that if he didn't see you before he left, that he would write to you soon. He told me to tell both you and Malfoy thank you." Harry put her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. He let go of her hand and hugged her shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I will have to go give my statement also, as will Draco. It will be one big reunion." Harry laughed. He stood up and so did she. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. He said, "I love you, Hermione." He turned to Draco, and offered his hand, "I don't love you, Malfoy," he joked.

Draco shook his hand and said, "Good to know, because the feeling is quite mutual."

"Take care of her," Harry said, squeezing Malfoy's hand tightly before letting it go. "I'll see you both tomorrow." And with that, he walked out of the room and shut the door.

She went up to Draco and said, "It's good that we can wait to talk to the Aurors until tomorrow. I was dreading talking to them tonight."

He put his arms around her and said, "Me too."

She looked up at him and said, "You don't think they will arrest me, do you? I took a man's life, even if it was in self-defence."

"I think they'll all realize he had it coming," Draco responded.

"Do you think they'll want to conduct testing on me, to find out how I killed him with a non-verbal spell?" she asked, worried.

"I really don't know, because that has to be a rarity," Draco confirmed.

"You aren't scared of me now, are you?" She tried to make a joke, as she sat back on the bed.

Draco said, "Well, the fact that you could hex me without even a warning is a bit frightening, but it'll keep me on my toes, I suppose."

She gave him a weak and weary smile, and reclined back down on the bed. He came to lie down next to her, climbed over her body, with his back against the wall. His large body was splayed awkwardly in the tiny little space. He said, "Scoot over a bit, Granger." He pushed her body to the edge of the bed.

Hermione said, "Now I don't have room."

"We need a bigger bed," he reasoned.

"I like the small bed. I like being close to you," she retorted, putting her hand on his chest and her head next to his on the pillow.

**I love you:**

She turned in his arms again, so she was on her side. He was still on his back and his arm was under her body. She started to stroke his chest and shoulders with her hand. Draco's eyes were shut and he was caught up in the moment. He never wanted this moment to end. How many nights did he lie awake dreaming of her doing the very thing she was doing now? How many days did he spend worrying that he would never feel this way again? Was it really just yesterday that he thought she had died? Was it just a day ago that he thought he would never kiss her, feel her, or be a part of her again?

He took a deep breath, almost a sigh, and turned to his side to face her. She leaned closer and kissed his mouth sweetly, before moving her lips to his forehead, his eyes, his cheek, and then his neck. Her hand went up under the bottom of his shirt, and rested on his bare stomach. He leaned closer as he did the same to her. He kissed her cheek, her forehead, her mouth, and then her chin. He put his hand on her side, up under her shirt, and put his fingers on her back. He pulled her closer to him. They were so close they were almost one.

Hermione started unbuttoning his shirt. She reached the end, and slipped it off his shoulders. The feel of her delicate hands on his skin was electrifying. He growled slightly and considered that she was now ahead in this little game, and he needed to catch up, so he pulled her shirt over her body. She had to sit up slightly, to help him remove it over her shoulders and head. He threw it on the floor next to his. He put the knuckle side of his hand on her chest, bringing it down to her breast. He cupped one breast, stroking it gently with his thumb, over her bra. He bent his head to kiss the swell of the breast that was exposed from the top of her bra. He reached around and unclasped the bra, and brought it slowly over her arms. It landed on the floor with their shirts.

He smiled and said, "It's your turn, Granger."

She guided him back to his back, and put one hand on his lower abdomen, as her lips kissed his chest, and his nipples. She bent lower and kissed the outline of his ribs, and then his lower abdomen, below her hand. She climbed back up his body, and kissed his jaw line and his neck again. She leaned against him, and her bare torso pressed up against him, her nipples are hard and erect. He was going out of his mind.

He felt it was time to participate a bit more. He pushed her off him to her back. He sat up on the bed, and unzipped her jeans. He removed her socks, (she had removed her own shoes when they first entered the room), and he pulled her pants down her legs, slowly. He threw them on the ever-expanding pile of clothing on the floor. He leaned over her body and kissed the thigh of one leg, as his hand went up and down on the other. He kissed her stomach, as his hands went on her hips and pulled down her knickers. He rolled her on her side, and kissed her hip, as his hand cupped her behind. He stroked her back slowly, and then kissed his way up from her hip, to her side, to her ribcage, to the side of her breast, to her neck again.

Without warning, she pushed him back on his back and said, "My turn again," as she bent over him and unbuckled his belt. She removed it from around his waist. She threw it down and then unbuttoned his slacks before unzipping them. She pulled them down his legs, as he kicked off his shoes and socks. She climbed up his body, with both hands on both of his legs, stroking them slowly as she came up to his chest. She sat on his waist, and rubbed his chest and arms. She leaned down one more time and kissed him languidly, almost wantonly. She climbed off his body and put her hand on the waistband of his shorts. She reached inside, and stroked him, with one hand, before taking both hands and pulling his shorts down his legs, and putting them on the floor. She reached down and put her fingers around him again, and his head went back against the pillow and he shut his eyes, giving into the pleasure. She continued to stroke him, now with both hands, delicately and without much pressure, but it was almost more than he could stand. He was harder than he had ever remembered being. She put both hands at his base, and started to bring them to his tip, he opened his eyes, looking at the top of her head.

He reached for her face, and forced her back up to the pillow. She had to forgo her previous activity. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her with all the passion he had felt for so long. He forced her back to her back for what he knew would be that last time, for he was ready to get this over and done. He never left contact with her mouth. With his lips still on her lips, he drank from her, thirstier for her than he had ever been. His hand went to her core, as he reciprocated her actions from earlier. He moved his mouth to her neck, then her collarbone, then her breasts. He licked her breasts with wide, even strokes of his tongue. His hand was still at her heat, stroking her lightly. She moved her head to the side, and put one hand up to grasp the railing of her headboard, and the other went on the arm that was giving her such incredible pleasure that she was almost undone.

He took that moment to look up at her face and he said, "Look at me, Hermione." She managed to open her eyes, as his fingers started to enter her and he said, "I love you."

She breathlessly said, "I love you," and then she almost let out a cry, a moan, a whimper.

He kissed her lips again, as he entered her with two fingers. She put both hands on his shoulders, and then moved them around his neck. She abruptly said, "Oh, Malfoy, is my door locked?"

He thought it was too late if it wasn't, but he removed his hand from her, leaned over her body to grab his pants, took out his wand and locked her door with a locking spell. He threw his wand halfway across the room, where it hit the wall, and then the floor, where it made a loud noise as it hit. He said, "It is now."

"What about a silencing charm?" she asked.

"You're killing me!" He grimaced. He jumped off the bed, picked up his wand, and said a silencing charm. He threw the wand down once more and said, "Now shut the hell up."

He immediately climbed back on her body, and took her mouth to his. He was ready, and surely she was as well. He entered her slowly, biting his bottom lip, because he wanted to go slow, even though his body wanted him to go quick. He started a slow, steady rhythm, and she hooked one leg over his hip. He supported his weight on his elbows, and she bit down on her lip. He quickened his pace, and started groaning. She matched his groans with high-pitched moans. He thought that silencing charm was a good idea after all. He said, "I need you now!"

She was already his, so what did he mean? She said, "I'm yours, I'm ready," and he reached a higher pitch, just as she started her crescendo. He was ready for his release, and when he saw that she had started to quake, he let go with a powerful surge, one of which he had never felt before. She yelled loudly. It was a yell that sounded like a cross between pleasure and pain. That was how she felt, so that was how she screamed.

He collapsed. He was so exhausted. He moved slightly off her, and rested his head on her breasts. She stroked his head and back. He said, "That was bloody great, Granger."

She sighed and shut her eyes. He looked up at her face and said, "You go to sleep. We both need to sleep now. I'll wake you up early in the morning."

She rolled over to her side, and he pulled the bedspread back over her. He moved on his side, so they were facing the same way. He pulled her back into his chest, put his arm around her waist, and rested his cheek on hers. "I do love you, you know. I wasn't just saying that in the moment."

She was already asleep, but it didn't matter. He knew she knew how he felt.

**To the Ministry, and back again:****  
**  
It rained hard the next day. Draco felt the weather outside matched the mood he felt . Draco kept his promise; he woke up early, before daybreak, and woke her. They both went to shower and change. It was the first day of the last full week of school. Their exams were to start at the end of the week, and end the start of next week. Graduation was the Saturday after that. Hermione didn't even care. If she didn't know the information by now, it would never be known. She wanted to relax the rest of the week. She would have to wait until after today to start her relaxing.

Bill met them in the Great Hall after breakfast. He escorted them to the main doors, where Aurors were to meet them. When Hermione saw all the Aurors, she asked, "Am I under arrest?"

Bill said, "Heavens no, Hermione, why would you think that?"

"Why do we have to be escorted by Aurors?" she inquired.

"They wanted to escort you. They're indebted to you. It's a sign of respect," Bill told her. She looked at him confused. She turned to face Draco, who reached for her hand. She was just about to take it, when instead she ran past him, back toward the Grand Staircase. Bill and Draco turned around confused, but then saw why she ran.

Hermione ran straight into the waiting arms of Don Boot. He hugged her tightly and said, "It's over, Hermione. Everything will be okay, now. Thank you for everything you've done."

"No, thank you for protecting me," she countered. "Do you have to go to the Ministry as well?"

"Yes, I might be in a spot of trouble, but nothing I can't handle." He laughed. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I've been offered a post here, as Potions Master, and I think I will accept." She hugged him.

"I'm coming back here next year, too," she said softly.

"I know. Now, you need to convince Malfoy to come, and study under me. I only intend to stay for a year or two, so he'll need to take over for me," he said with a wink.

"I'll try," she promised, hugging him again. He took her hand and walked toward the waiting Aurors. He handed her over to Draco and smiled and shook Draco's other hand.

After four hours of questioning at the Ministry, Draco and Hermione were allowed to leave. The Ministry decided they would be not charged with anything. They were leaving the Ministry with Bill, to go spend the rest of the day at the Burrow, when they passed Michael Corner. He said, "I've just been cleared of all charges."

Hermione hugged him, and said, "Us too."

She caught up with Bill and Draco and she said, "Draco, may I talk to Bill before we leave?" Draco nodded and went to talk to Michael.

"What's up?" Bill asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. She was like another little sister to him, and he was so glad that her year from hell was over and done.

"After the Ministry officials had Draco and I leave the room, what did you all talk about up there?" she asked.

"The Ministry wanted to talk about how you were able to overcome Mankin's potion. They found more of it in his room at Hogwarts, and they found his journals. They were just shocked that you were able to come out of it, that's all," he confessed.

"What did they say about the non-verbal death curse? Why was I able to do that?" she asked, very concerned. She added, "Am I some sort of freak of nature?" and she laughed.

"Of course you are," Bill laughed back, "that's what makes you, you."

She frowned.

He said, "Let me rephrase that. While it's not common for someone who is Muggle-born, and your tender age, to be able to do such advance magic, things like nonverbal spells, and even a nonverbal unforgivable curse is not completely unheard of, and perhaps the fact that you were able to come out of that horrible potion just means that you tapped into an unknown stases of your brain, and your magic is now more advanced, because of it." She hung her head and he put his hand under her chin, to force her to look up at him.

"Listen, Hermione," Bill almost scolded, "Whatever happened back at that cave, whatever magical abilities you showed; it was something that was inside of you all along. It was always part of your destiny. You're a very intelligent, highly gifted and exceptionally talented witch, but I think you already know that. Come on, Mum has been waiting lunch for us, let's go."

Hermione walked back over to Draco, who was now sitting on a bench in the corner. "Alright, Granger?" he asked.

"Alright, Malfoy," she answered, taking his hand. Bill led them to the floo system and they went directly to the kitchen of the Burrow.

After good food, and conversations with good friends, Hermione told Draco she was tired and needed to go back to school. He was glad. He wanted to go back hours ago.

She kissed everyone goodbye, and took Draco's hand, and the flooed to the Three Broomsticks, in Hogsmeade.

He said, "Up for a walk?"

"Since that's the only way back, I guess so," she answered, amused that he would ask.

He said, "So, I heard from Bill that Don Boot is taking over Mankin's position next year."

"Yes, he already told me. He wanted me to try to convince you to come and study under him, so you could take over the position someday," she confessed.

"I know. Are you definitely going back there next year?" he asked.

"Definitely, it's my home," she told him.

"What would happen if I don't want to go back?" he asked her, worried.

She let go of his hand and stopped walking. "I told you last night that we don't have to be physically together to still be together. I love you and nothing will change that. I want a future with you, but we have the rest of our lives. We don't have to rush into anything. Just realize that I can't give up my dream for anyone, not even you, and I hope you won't ask me to, because I wouldn't ask you to give up your dream for me." She started to walk again.

He rushed up to her, grabbed her arm, and turned her around, "First, Granger, I would never expect, nor would I ask, for you to give up anything for me. I was just checking. I just wanted some assurance, I guess. I love you too, I want a future with you, and I agree that our present is what matters the most. We have the rest of our lives to figure out our future." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. He let her go, took her hand once more, and started walking back toward the school.

They walked hand in hand back to Hogwarts. Hermione was uncertain of her future, and weary of her past, but walking hand in hand with Draco Malfoy, she was sure of one thing: her present was here with him. She was home, as long as he was with her, and not just physically, but in her heart.


	39. Part XXXIX

**Part XXXIX**

**Hermione reflects:  
**  
It was very warm in the Great Hall. Warm wasn't descriptive enough. It was more than warm, it was sweltering. It was hot. If someone had asked Hermione Granger what she thought, she would have said it was more like blistering, scorching, and a host of other synonyms. She had just finished her last exam, for the last class that she would ever take at Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of her N.E.W.T.S. were completed, the written as well as the practical exams. She just finished her Ancient Runes exam. There should have been five of them taking that last exam. Instead, there were four. Thank goodness, there were at least four. It could have been worse, for there was the briefest of moments when there was a possibility that none of the eighth year Ancient Rune students would have been there to take their exam.

The other students who had taken that exam had already left the Great Hall. The examiner cleared his throat for the fifth time, a clue to Hermione that he wanted to leave. She had been pretending to go over her test for the last twenty minutes. It wasn't that she really needed to look over her exam. She was sure that she answered every question correctly. The real reason Hermione Granger was still sitting at her desk, in the Great Hall, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was simple - she didn't want to leave. Ever. The fact that she had taken the last test she would ever take here, and that her time here was almost over, greatly depressed the young witch. However, many of the moments over the last seven or eight years had not been pleasant; but still; the time spent here was the most memorable, pivotal time of her life. She had spent almost half of her life here in the walls of this castle, and didn't want to let go, not yet.

Subsequently, there she sat, as the hot sun came in the long windows, and there she would remain until told to leave, which came sooner than expected. The examiner called out, "Time's up," and he came over and collected her parchment. She had no choice but to surrender it to him.

However, the man could not make her get up from her seat. She sat there, looking at her hands on top the wooden desk, until Professor McGonagall came up to her and said, "Miss Granger, it's time for the house tables to be put back in the Great Hall. We have to get ready for an end of the term feast. You should go get ready as well." Looking up at her favourite teacher, she nodded; however, she remained in the seat. The Headmistress walked over to the large oak doors, were Draco Malfoy had been standing for the last five minutes, waiting for Hermione to leave.

"Perhaps you should go collect Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," the woman surmised, resting one hand on Draco's arm.

Draco walked over to Hermione and took her hand. She stood up, but instead of walking out of the large room, she walked over to one of the long windows. He followed. Listening to the sound of people walking on the old flagstone floor, she looked up at the enchanted ceiling, which today showed big white clouds and an expansive dark blue sky. She looked over at the large oak doors, with the black rod iron hinges and the black circular doorknobs. She finally looked up at Draco and said, "Even though I know I'm coming back next year, I feel so melancholy knowing this is my last time here as a student." She would miss this place more than anyone would ever know.

Most of the students were leaving tomorrow, which was Friday. Friday evening was graduation for the seventh years. Saturday evening was the graduation ceremony for the eighth year students. Hermione's parents were flying in today, and would come Saturday with the Weasleys and Harry.

She finally started to leave with Draco, but when they reached the very last window, she walked up to it and looked out once again. She thought of all the people who would be there at her graduation, and then of those who would not, like Fred, Remus, Tonks, Professor Dumbledore, and even Professor Snape. Draco would probably have no family or friends there, which made her sad. What made her even sadder was the thought that Don Boot said he would come to her graduation, but he shouldn't be there for her, he should be there for Terry.

Terry's whole family should be there. Terry should be there. That one thought made her the saddest of all. There was heaviness in her chest and tightness in her throat. She held back the tears that were threatening to emerge.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and even without turning around, knew it was Draco. He wanted her to leave. He came up beside her, shoulder touching shoulder. Her hand was on the stone windowsill. He put his hand on top of her hand. He wanted to ask what she was looking at, but he knew she was not really looking at anything. She was just thinking, reminiscing, so to ask what she was looking at would be merely rhetorical, but still he asked, "What are you looking at, Granger?"

She looked up at him and removed her hand from under his, only to bring it back down, on top. Hermione said, "Is that a rhetorical question?" She knew he knew she wasn't really looking at anything. He knew she was just reflecting. He turned his hand in hers and gently entwined their fingers and pulled her away from the window, and out the doors; a simple act really, but just what was needed. He stopped in the hallway and leaned his back against a wall. She leaned her body forward, toward his. He stood with his feet far apart and wrapped his arms around her back. She wrapped hers around his waist. His feet were so far apart, they were almost the same height. Neither had on their robes because of the heat, so her cheek rested against his chest, right against his white oxford shirt. He kissed the top of her head. They didn't care who saw them, although no one was paying them any mind. To Draco and Hermione, there was no space, and no time; there were only them and their own little world.

Finally, their moment ceased when Bill Weasley came up to them and said, "You need to come back in the Great Hall now, the final feast will start soon." Draco took her hand and started leading them back in the Great Hall, but Hermione stopped walking. He understood what she wanted, and he felt the same. He walked them toward the main doors, and they walked out of the castle, through the courtyard, down the long stone covered walkway, out past the front lawn, down to the lake. He sat down under a tree, and pulled her down to him, so that she sat directly in front of him. He rolled up his sleeves, removed his tie, and used the tie to tie her hair back. She looked back at him and smiled. She rolled up her sleeves as well, took off her shoes and socks, and put them beside the tree. He put his legs down straight, on each side of her. She leaned back into his chest, stretched her legs out as well, and crossed them at the ankles. He put one arm around her chest, reached in his pocket with the other hand, and took out two biscuits. He handed one to her and popped the other one in his mouth. The feel of the bark from the tree was rough on his back, so he shifted slightly, to get more comfortable.

She felt like she wanted to say something, anything, if only she knew what to say. He felt like he didn't want to say anything at all. They both understood what the other wanted. They appreciated the silence between them. They had the same worries and fears. The same concerns and reservations. Now was not the time for discussion. It was time for reflection and thoughtful togetherness.

**Draco Tells Hermione what's on his mind:**

Draco was the first to break their silence. He asked, "Do you want to go in and have some dinner?"

"Do you?" she asked back.

"I asked you first," he laughed.

"I could eat," she said simply.

"I could too, let's go," and he struggled to stand, since she was still between his legs. She stood first and then he stood. She picked up her shoes and socks. He grabbed his tie out of her hair, yanking her head back. She turned around and hit him. He threw his tie around his neck and took her free hand. They started back toward the castle.

As they were walking, she looked up at him, and he frowned. She asked, "Is something wrong?"

He stopped suddenly, took her shoes and socks from her, threw them on the ground and took both her hands. He said, "Where do we go from here?"

"In what sense?" she asked, confused.

"It's a simple question," he complained.

"We go down this path, up that hill, over the bridge, to the courtyard, in the front doors, and turn left toward the Great Hall," she said seriously, even though she knew that wasn't what he meant.

He looked perturbed, and said, "That's not what I meant and you know it. After graduation, where do we go? In addition, please, none of this 'we can still be in love without being together' shite. I want to know, directly, where do we go from here?"

"What brought on this?" she inquired.

"It's been bothering me for a while, and time is running out, so I need to know what's going to happen after Saturday. You know that I have nowhere to go, don't you? I can't go back to the Manor by myself, I just can't."

"Tell me what you want from me," she begged.

"What do you mean?" he asked, now angry. He added, "I don't want anything from you, but information. Now answer the bloody question, Granger."

"I beg to differ," she countered, "for you do want something from me. You want me to tell you what to do, and I can't do that, Draco. You want me to say that I'll give up my dream for you, and I can't do that, either."

Draco dropped her hand, stepped slightly away from her, and said, "Now I beg to differ! You think you know everything, but you don't know anything!"

Hermione walked in front of him and quizzed, "Why are you trying to pick a fight now? It's you who knows nothing, Malfoy, and that's the real problem. You don't know what to do. You don't know your place in the world. I don't have all the answers! You're right; I don't know everything, so why place all of this on me? You have to decide what comes next in your life, not me. I can't and won't tell you what to do. You must decide these things on your own. I can only tell you what I know and what I'm planning. I love you, and I plan always to have you in my life. You can't take that away from me."

She started to walk away from him now, and he grabbed her arm. She said, "I have plans, Malfoy! They include you, but they aren't exclusive to you!"

"I know that! I know you have plans, Hermione!" he shouted, "The whole fucking world knows you have plans! I don't want to take your precious plans away from you! I just want to know where I fit in them, and only you can answer that for me! Don't say, 'I will love you whether we are together or not'! Just say, we'll be together!" He actually pushed her as she bent over to pick up her shoes, and he started to walk briskly away from her.

"What do you want!" she yelled, throwing her shoes at him as he was walking away. One hit him right in the back.

He turned around and rushed toward her, causing her to back away quickly. She fell over a rock and landed on her bum. He practically jumped on her, straddling her waist. "You don't care what I want! Why should I tell you what I want when you don't care?" His nose was right up against hers. He shouted, "I haven't made a decision for myself my whole blessed life. I can't be expected to start now! Even coming back to Hogwarts was my mother's decision. My parents have always told me what to do! Tell me what to do, Granger! I don't know what to do!" Hermione was breathing hard and so was he. He got off her and sat next to her on the ground. She sat up and put her hand on his back. He shrugged it off, with a movement of his shoulder.

"You're an adult now," she explained, "and you have to start making your own decisions. There's no one else to do it for you. It should feel liberating that you can finally decide for yourself what you think is best. It should be exciting and exhilarating."

He turned to look at her. "It's terrifying. I'm scared beyond words," he said truthfully.

She told him, "It's time you make your own choices. You're a man and your decisions will influence the rest of your life. If you fail, it will be your own fault. If you succeed, it will be your own glory."

"That's what scares me the most," he revealed, hanging his head. She put her hand back on his back, and this time he didn't hit it away. He turned to look at her and said, "I should have known you would have been of no viable help."

She laughed and he tackled her, pushing her on her back again, and kissing her lips with a long, wet, explorative kiss. He pulled away and said, "I decided to do that all on my own. Did you like that?"

She bit her bottom lip and said, "Yes, it was a very good decision. See, Malfoy, a baby step is all it takes." She stood up and grabbed his wrist, pulling with all her might, to force him to stand. He stood and she added, "Now, let's go eat, before all the food is gone."

They entered the Great Hall, but dinner was almost through. Neville waved to them. They sat down across from him and he said, "I made you both a plate."

"Thanks, Neville," Hermione said. She removed a napkin that was on her plate and started to eat the food that was there.

Draco nodded his thanks, as he too started to eat. The Headmistress came up to the podium and began her end of the term speech. She was about to hand out the house cup, when she first took a moment to recognize the events of last year, as well as the event of this past year. When she mentioned Terry Boot, Hermione put her fork down and hung her head. Draco reached under the table and grabbed her hand.

After the solemn speech, the house cup was award to Hufflepuff, for the first time in fifteen years. Everyone clapped loudly. Neville leaned over to Hermione and said, "I know why Gryffindor didn't get the cup this year. It's not like in our class, when Hermione earned almost half of all our house points with her brains, and Harry earned the rest with his Quidditch skills and the whole saving the world thing."

Everyone at the table laughed. Draco said, "I seem to recall Pothead and the Weasel losing a lot of points, also." Hermione threw some ice cream at his head, and it landed on his cheek and slid down to the table. He turned to her and glared. He said, "Ten points from Miss Granger, personally." He picked up his napkin and started to wipe his face.

"I never lose points," she said, pointing her spoon at him.

"I remember you losing some points," Neville recalled.

"I don't remember that," she complained, although she knew he was right.

"Then you have selective memory," Neville said.

Hermione stood up and started looking around. Draco said, "What are you looking for, Hermione?"

"I looking for my friend Neville," Hermione dramatized. "He was here just a minute ago, but now he's replaced with this evil doppelganger."

Everyone at the table laughed again. They laughed even harder as a dollop of vanilla ice cream hit her right on the side of her face as she stood. She looked at Draco, but he was pointing toward Neville, and hiding his laughter behind his hand. Neville feigned innocence, as he continued to eat his vanilla ice cream.

For the rest of the feast, everyone at the eighth year table laughed and acted as carefree graduates. That was how it should have been the entire year. That was how they wanted to remember their time here, with laughter and friends.

**Graduation:**

Hermione walked up to the stage to get her diploma. She had waited her entire life for this one moment, and it was all she thought it would be. The Headmistress handed her the rolled piece of parchment, tied with a red ribbon, and Hermione beamed proudly. She searched the crowd for her mum and dad first, and saw them beside the Weasleys. She held up the diploma and waved. She moved down the other end of the stage and sat back down, to wait for Malfoy to take his trek.

Ernie MacMillian was taking the stage next. Draco was standing right behind him, ready to walk across, when like Hermione, he panned the room, although he had no one to look for except for Hermione. His gaze came to rest on her and she was smiling so widely, that he couldn't help but to smile back.

He walked toward the Headmistress as she called his name and held out his hand. Hermione stood and applauded wildly. To his utter amazement, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny, Ron and Bill Weasley, and Don Boot all stood from their spots and joined her in applause. It was the single proudest moment of his life, not because he received a diploma, but because he had made friends. He started to walk off the stage, when he saw someone else standing toward the back of the Great Hall. He could not believe his eyes. He bounded off the stage, as the Headmistress called the next person, and he ran directly in this person's arms. It was his mother.

She said, "I'm so incredibly proud of you, son."

"How are you here? How did this happen?" he stammered. He didn't know what to ask first.

"Miss Granger asked a favour of the Minister of Magic. He has released me early. It all just happened today," she explained.

He looked over the crowd, to search for Granger. She was looking toward the stage. She didn't want to impose on his private moment with his mother. Draco took his mother's hand and led her outside the Great Hall.

They stayed there, talking, until the graduation ceremony was over. The graduates, and their families and friends, started to leave the Great Hall. Hermione was walking between her mum and dad. As soon as she walked out of the doors, she looked around for Draco. She saw him standing in the corner, by himself. His mother was talking to the Headmistress.

Hermione smiled at him from across the hall. He smiled back. It was as if they were alone in the corridor. They walked slowly toward each other and when they were close enough to embrace, they did. He pulled her into his arms, and picked her feet off the ground for a second. He placed her back on the ground, and kissed her slowly.

"I love you," he said, without hesitation.

"I love you," she answered back proudly.

"Thanks for my graduation present," he said, looking over at his mum.

She looked over as well, and then turned back to him and said, "Well, someone has to make decisions for you, so I decided you needed your mum to be here." She hugged his waist, and then said, "Here's what I've decided we will do, Malfoy. You will spend the month of July with your mum. I will spend it with my family in Australia. I will come back here the first of August, and spend a week with Harry and Ron, before they go into Auror training, then I'll spend a week with you at the Manor. Your mother has already invited me. By that time, it'll be time for me to come here to get ready for my apprenticeship. From that point on, it's up to you as to what happens. If you don't come here with me, I'll come visit you whenever I can. You can come here sometimes, too."

"So, you have it all worked out, do you, Granger?" he asked, smiling.

"It would appear so," she answered back.

"I'm pleased with the decisions you've made for me, but I do have one thing to say, I still really don't know about coming here, but I know I have to see you more than just one week, in August," he complained. He put his arm around her and led her out the door. "Here is what I propose," he amended. "I think I'll spend two weeks with my mum, and then come to visit you and your parents in Australia for two weeks. Then we can come back here together. We'll go to the Burrow together, if that's acceptable to the Weasleys, and then to the Manor, so you and my mother can get to know each other, all right?"

"I marvel at your decision making ability, seeing as it's all brand new to you. I think I like your plan even better than mine," she said, kissing his cheek. "Come say hello to my mum and dad, and then we'll go see your mother. The Weasleys are having a big graduation party for us tonight, and of course, they want your mother to come, if she would like."

They walked over to Hermione's parents. Her mother and father hugged Draco, which shocked him less than he thought it would. His mother walked over and he introduced her to the Grangers. Hermione thought it was a surreal experience.

Most of the eighth year students went up to their dorms to retrieve their trunks and luggage. Hermione and Draco lagged behind the rest. When they reached the portrait, he said, "The little girl in the picture doesn't look so lonely to me anymore. I imagine that instead of being on the outside looking in, she's now included with the group. She's just decided to stand outside the fence. It's a choice, or rather, a decision, she's made."

Hermione said, "I like that observation. I think I agree with you."

They walked through the portrait way, and went to Draco's room first. She sat on his bed and said, "This was a nice room, don't you think? I like it better than mine."

He was throwing things into his trunk. He had waited until the last moment to pack. "It's just like your room, Granger. What makes this one so much better?" he inquired, not bothering to look up at her, as he was throwing things right and left.

She stood to join him, took his hands, looked up at him, as a small, closed mouth smile began to appear on her face. She responded by saying, "It's nicer than mine because you're in it," and put her hands on his face. She stroked his cheeks, and while holding his face cautiously with her hands, stood up on tiptoes and kissed his mouth sweetly. She pulled back, and then leaned forward once more, putting her hands around his neck. Meeting his mouth once more, this time her lips lingered. He responded by putting his arms around her waist and returning the kiss. He loved her more than a mere kiss could ever show.

He parted from her and said, "Well damn, Granger, how am I going to last two whole weeks without kissing you?"

"You'll have to suffer, I suppose. Muddle through the best you can." She grinned, and kissed him once more, quickly. "Hurry up and pack, and meet me in the hall. I, unlike you, have already packed, so I have time to say my goodbyes to my fellow classmates."

She started to leave his room, and he grabbed her hand. "I, unlike you, have a girlfriend who is anal retentive, and I know she wants to help me pack nice and neatly, and in a hurry, so I too have time to say my farewells." She rolled her eyes, but began neatly folding the clothing that he had just thrown into the trunk.

He took his trunks and put them in the hall beside hers. They told their fellow classmates goodbye. Hermione promised to write to almost all of them, and she probably would. Draco shook a few hands and hugged a few of the girls, much to Hermione's chagrin.

They left their trunks in the hallway, so they could be collected later. They walked back downstairs. Draco stopped before they reached the stairs, right by the window, and said, "Remember when I kissed you here?"

"I remember is like it was eight months ago," she tried to joke. This time he rolled his eyes.

"I am trying to be romantic here," he mused.

"And failing miserably," she laughed. He grabbed her quickly and swung her around. She squealed and said, "Put me down!"

He did as commanded, and put her down, but only to kiss her. He kissed her with as much passion and tenderness as the kiss they shared by the window so many months ago. They walked downstairs to join their families.

She said, "The best part of coming here this year was getting to know you and falling in love."

He wrapped his arms around her and then whispered in her ear, "The best part for me was you, as well." He kissed her once more, and looked deep in her eyes. He said, "No matter what, I will now always know what love is, and what a home is, and what friends are, and I have you to thank for all three, Hermione."

Hermione didn't let go of Malfoy's hand once. She never intended to let him go, not really. He was a part of her now. He was familiar to her. She was leaving home, but not leaving him, so life was good.

_(An epilogue will follow, so this is not yet the end!)_


	40. Part XL

**Part XL: Epilogue:**

Hermione was boarding the train at the station, leaving for another exciting year at Hogwarts. She hoped it would not be quite as exciting as the year before. After a summer full of promises and happiness, she waited with anticipation at what life held in store for her, and for her future. She spent July with her parents and with Draco, just as they had planned. Then she came back to visit her friends and his mother. It was hard going to the Manor, as it held many unhappy memories for them both.

Draco escorted her to the station that morning, and kissed her goodbye. He told her he would see her that coming weekend. He would come to Hogsmeade and get a room. Draco told her she was daft to take the train when she could easily apparate. She laughed and told him it would not feel like going to Hogwarts if she could not take the train. There would be no students on this train. They wouldn't arrive until the first of September. This trip was for staff members only, which included Hermione Granger.

Hermione was more nervous than she thought she would be as she boarded the train. She found an empty compartment, opened the window and leaned out, so she could see Draco. He was right by the window. He reached up for her hand and held on tight. She felt like crying. The train lurched forward and she was forced to abandon his hand. She waved goodbye, and he called out, "Write to me! I'll see you in a week!" She remained at the window until he was just a speck on the horizon. He waved at her until the train was completely out of sight.

Hermione sat down and opened her satchel. She brought a book with her, as she always did. She opened the book and started to read. She read for almost an hour and soon felt herself growing tired. Putting her book down, she leaned against the side of the compartment, and while still sitting upright, fell quickly to sleep.

She woke up to the sound of someone entering the compartment. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping. Not looking up right away, she bent over to pick up her book, which must have fallen on the floor. She grabbed her satchel from the floor, to stuff the book inside, when the person who entered the compartment sat down opposite her. She looked up, and all she saw was a man, that much was evident, sitting on the opposite bench, dressed all in black, with his legs crossed, and a large book covering his whole face.

_'Fine, be that way,'_ Hermione thought. She crossed her leg, took the book back out of the satchel, and opened it at the right spot. The person opposite her crossed his leg and bumped into her foot. He said, "Pardon," as he put his book down. Hermione sat with her mouth opened in surprise, shocked.

"Close your mouth, Granger, you don't want to catch any flies," Malfoy said, as he picked his book back up and pretended to read.

She smiled widely. What was he doing here?

She said, "What are you reading?"

Without looking up, he asked, "What are you reading?"

"I asked you first," she pointed out, just now realizing they were having the exact same conversation they had a year ago, on the same train, perhaps in the same compartment.

"It's called, 'How to Marry a Muggle-born in 40 days'," he explained, showing her the cover. It did say that on the cover. She frowned.

"What type of book is that, really?" she asked, taking the book from him. When she opened it up, it had ridiculous chapter titles like, "How to act with a Muggle-born's parents," and "When is it correct to use magic in front of your Muggle in-laws". Hermione threw the book over on his seat and huffed.

"What are you reading?" he asked, taking the book from her hands. She was reading a textbook for goodness sakes. He scoffed and threw it on the floor.

She picked up the book, opened her bag and stuffed it inside. She took out a butterbeer and asked, "Would you like one?"

He leaned over, took the drink, and said, "Thank you, Granger."

"So, I hate to ask what may be an obvious question," she began, "but could you tell me what you're doing here?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts," he said, rolling his eyes, "and people say you're smart."

"Why are you going to Hogwarts?" she asked with a sigh.

"That's where my new job is, so it makes sense that I would go there," he quipped, picking his book back up and pretending to read once more. He took another drink of butterbeer, and put his book back down. She was staring right at him, incredulously.

He picked his book back up and she crossed her leg again, 'accidentally' kicking his shin in the process. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, and threw his book on the seat beside him. "I think you did that on purpose," Draco said pointedly.

"How observant you are," she laughed. "Seriously, Malfoy, why didn't you tell me? Why go to all this trouble?"

"I thought it would be construed as sweet, but I forgot with whom I was dealing," he joked.

Just then, the train came to a sudden halt. She flew out of her seat, into his waiting arms. "Fresh," he uttered, putting her back in her seat.

She stood up and said, "Why do you suppose the train stopped?" Hermione went to look out into the aisle. She turned to Draco and said, "Go see why the trained stopped."

"You can't tell me what to do," he said, standing, and then going out into the aisle to find out why the train stopped. She waited for him by the door.

When he came walking back a few minutes later, he said, "Now, I know you won't believe me, and you will think this is some evil plot of mine, but I was told there was a bridge out, and it may take hours, even using magic, to repair." He started laughing.

She pushed him out of the way and said, "Very funny, Draco!" and she stormed down the aisle, toward the front of the train.

He sat back down in the compartment, and started to pick up their things.

She came back into their compartment, threw her arms up in the air and said, "You weren't lying!"

"Of course I wasn't! How rude of you to assume so," he said with a fake frown.

"This is unbelievable! Are you sure you had nothing to do with this?" she proposed.

"What have I ever done to make you distrust me?" he asked, with one eyebrow raised. He was mocking her. He asked the same thing last year. He grabbed her hand and said, "Come, I know the way to the castle, let's walk." He picked up her satchel and his, flung them over his shoulder, and walked with her to one of the doors.

"You forgot your book," she said sarcastically.

"That's alright, I don't plan on marrying a Muggle-born any time soon, anyway," he said. She glared at him and he amended his statement by saying, "Because my Muggle-born girlfriend will surely want to wait two or three hundred years, and by that time, I'll know all about their mating habits."

He jumped out of the train door, and presented his arms to her and said, "Come on, Granger, and jump."

She said, "I can get down on my own, besides, you don't look that strong. You might drop me and then I would be forced to hex you with a mere thought from my expansive mind, and there would be a whole big Ministry investigation, and I would rather avoid the hassle."

"For Merlin's sakes, jump already!" he yelled.

She yelled, "You better catch me!" and she jumped. He caught her, as if on cue.

"Do you really know the way to the castle, or are we going to get lost, like we did last year?" she pondered.

"I recall the way, as should you," he reprimanded, adding, "however, I must point out that we didn't get lost last year. The rest of the group did. We arrived safe and sound at the castle."

She interrupted, "Three hours later."

"It wasn't three hours, now come on, let's go." He started walking.

"Are we seriously going to walk all the way to the castle?" she asked, catching up with him.

"Yes, and I hope you're in better shape than you were a year ago. I don't want to have to drag your sorry arse up any hills this time," he smirked, taking her hand.

They walked for over twenty-five minutes, making small talk on the way. He finally said, "I had a wonderful summer."

She smiled as she looked at the ground, and said, "Of course you did, you were with me." She looked up at him, and at that exact moment, tripped over a large rock, and landed on her hands and knees.

He bent over, laughing, and said, "That's what you get for your arrogance," and he picked her up.

She was frowning and said, "Look at my hand." She held her hand under his nose, and he saw she was bleeding, just barely.

"Just like old times," he said as he smiled. He took his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the small, almost non-existent wound. He kissed her palm and said, "That should make it feel better." He put her open palm on his heart, and kept one of his hands on top. He brought his other hand around her waist and pulled her close, to kiss her freely. His mouth opened hers, and he explored the depths of her mouth for what felt like an eternity.

He finally said, "Hey, have you ever had sex in the woods?"

She hit his chest and said, "Not for a while now, why?"

"What do you mean, 'not for a while'?" he glared.

Now she laughed and took his hand, leading the way on the path. Occasionally they would come across one of the X's that he had made last year to mark their way. They were walking the correct direction, at least.

They crossed several large hills, crossed over as many valleys, and they soon reached the last big hill. They came across the tree with the initials. Hermione squealed in delight.

"Oh, Malfoy, look, it's the tree, the tree with the initials!" She ran up to the tree and actually gave it a hug. She traced her index finger over the letters, and said, "M.F. loves T.J."

Draco walked around the tree, to the other side. "Hey, Granger, come see, we missed another set of initials last year." She ran to his side. Carved on that side of the tree were the initials: "D.M. loves H.M."

She looked at it closely. It looked as old as the other set of initials. It didn't appear freshly carved. She fingered these initials and remarked, "That's kind of funny, Malfoy, it's almost our initials."

"You don't say," he said slowly, as he placed his finger on top of hers over the carvings. "Wait a minute," he said, slowly taking her hand. "It could be our initials, you know?"

"Only if we had the same last name or something," she said amused.

"Right, only if we had the same last name," he said, pulling her close.

"We don't have the same last name," she said steadily, putting her hands in his hair.

He kissed the side of her neck, "We could, you know," and he let his lips linger under her ear, on the pulse point.

"Sure, we could," she reasoned, putting her head back against the tree. He pushed her back into the bark and kissed her mouth hard.

He took his lips away, only a fraction, and whispered, "Is that a yes, then." As he spoke these words, his lips were so close that each syllable was like a little kiss.

"Did you ask a question?" she said through a haze.

"I thought I did," he said, licking her neck.

"What was the question?" she asked, now completely aware of what he was trying to say. She pushed on his shoulder, to force him away, so she could look in his eyes. She repeated her inquest, "What was the question, Malfoy?"

"Will you marry me? Make the initials on the tree right, and all?" he asked.

She stared at him for what felt like an eternity. He was beginning to worry. Why was she hesitating?

She bit her bottom lip, as a smile formed slowly, giving away her answer. Now she was beaming. As if a brick finally came smashing down on her head, she finally realized his true intent. She threw her arms around his neck and said, "We wouldn't want the tree to lie, would we?"

He held her tight and swung her feet around. "Is that a yes?"

"YES!" she shouted.

He put her feet firmly on the ground and took her hand, and said, "Let's get to the castle. I wonder if the Headmistress would allow us to share quarters, now that we're engaged."

"We aren't officially engaged until I have a ring on my finger!" she pointed out.

"Look at your hand," he told her.

She looked at the wrong hand. He said, "You can not possibly be the same Hermione Granger who is presumed the smartest witch of her age. Look at your other hand."

She looked at her other hand, and saw a diamond ring on her fourth finger. Her eyes grew wide and she said one word, "How?"

"You aren't the only one who's good at magic, Hermione," he said, and he took her hand. He started to run down the last hill, as the castle was now in sight. She ran with him, right by his side. She would stay by his side for the rest of her life.

**The End…………………..maybe.**

_(Be sure to read Part II and Part III of this story. Thanks!)_


End file.
